


Flights of Passion

by lilydahlia, SpartacusOftheTARDIS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Pregnancy, Rating: NC17, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 123,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartacusOftheTARDIS/pseuds/SpartacusOftheTARDIS
Summary: Oliver and Katie play a quick game of one on one. The stakes? One kiss. Where will it lead?
Relationships: Katie Bell/Oliver Wood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bunch of sex with a bit of plot sprinkled in here and there.

Oliver was frustrated. His seventh year and Quidditch had been canceled entirely. How was he supposed to qualify for a professional team when there were no games? He had little interest in the Triwizard Tournament, so he'd just have to keep up his skills on his own so he could try out for a team after graduation. He kicked off and went high, around the pitch, letting his head clear as he flew.

Katie wasn't sure what she was going to do with her spare time now that Quidditch was cancelled. Sure, she'd only played two years but a year without practicing and she'd never make the team next year. She walked out onto the pitch holding her Nimbus. Best to get some practice in while she could. Squinting up into the afternoon sun, Katie noticed another student taking advantage of the nice weather. She mounted her broom and soared into the air, racing to meet up with the other figure and pass them. It was only as she whooshed past him that she noticed how much Oliver had changed over the summer.

Oliver grinned as she zoomed past him. A practice partner was exactly what he needed. As he turned to pass her again he finally recognized her as Katie Bell, though she'd changed quite a bit over the summer. He went over in his mind exactly how old she would be now….she seemed to have become a woman overnight. “Want to do a one on one?” he shouted as she passed again.

That grin made her stomach do a weird flip flop. She'd never had that happen before. Oliver was her friend, one of her best friends. Katie didn't know what to do other than act normal. “Sure,” she grinned back, falling back to fly beside him. “What are the stakes?”

Oliver shrugged, trying not to get excited and unsure what she was willing to offer. “How about a kiss?” He swooped down quickly to avoid her gaze after his proposal, just in case she didn't agree. 

A kiss? She'd never even considered that before now. She followed after him, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “Um, all right then,” she replied, not sure why she agreed so quickly. But there was no denying she felt something looking at Oliver's muscled back and his chiseled face. It was weird but she kind of liked it.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, somewhat surprised at her reaction. He'd never considered himself much to look at, and surely someone as pretty as Katie had someone else to kiss. However, he wasn't one to turn down a gift when offered. “First one to 100?” he proposed, summoning the Quaffle with a practiced flick of his wand.

“You're on,” Katie grinned as she turned about on her broom and came to a stop. She wasn't sure she'd win against someone like Oliver who could definitely block any shot she wanted to make, but Katie had to try. Plus, it would keep her on her toes and in flying shape for next year. “Just take it easy on me. It's been a while since I've played one on one.”

Oliver couldn't help but grin as he tossed the Quaffle to Katie. “I'll give you first go, that's as easy as I'm getting. No point in practice if you don't push yourself.” He winked and zoomed towards the goal posts, getting himself back into Quidditch mode. 

Katie easily caught the Quaffle and waited for Oliver to get into position. Just watching him fly made her cheeks warm and her heartbeat speed up. The latter usually happened when she was facing off for ball control but it was different having Oliver as a focus. The sun was hitting his hair creating red and golden tones, highlighting his chiseled features. 

Katie shook her head trying to clear it. She took a breath and took off toward the goals. 

Oliver watched Katie come at him, trying to focus on the Quaffle in her hands. For some reason, though, his eyes kept flicking to her face, enjoying her determined look and soft features. Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments before she swooped around him and scored with a victorious shout. Oliver cursed to himself under his breath in Gaelic before shouting “That was a freebie, it's a long way to 100!” Hopefully he'd be able to maintain his focus for that long. He couldn't pinpoint what it was that he found so distracting about Katie, suddenly, but he'd never wanted a kiss more. 

Katie chuckled as she came around the goals to get into position. “Don't do me any favors, Ollie,” she teased. “Unless you don't want that kiss anymore.” 

She lightly moistened her dry lips as she watched him take the Quaffle and get into position. God's, she hoped she wouldn't screw up or worse fall off her broom.

Oliver grinned, shooting towards her at top speed. He could see she was nervous, and he'd always been taught to take advantage of your opponent's weakness. He feigned to the right but turned sharp to the left as she moved to follow him, easily throwing the Quaffle through the goal. He found himself in captain mode, eager to give her tips. “Focus, Bell! Keep your eye on the Quaffle, no matter which way it goes.” He tossed the ball to her again, quickly getting himself into position to block her. He wanted that kiss. 

Focusing was never a problem before but she'd never thought of Oliver the way she was at that moment. She took a deep breath and took off like a shot, faking right before tossing the Quaffle at the goal. Of course it didn't go in despite her efforts. Oliver was an excellent keeper after all and she had already decided not to put up much of a fight to win. But it did have to look like she was trying, right? “Think I need a locker room pep talk, cap?” she teased.

Oliver didn't even think before he responded. “One might think you wanted more than a pep talk in the locker rooms, Miss Bell,” he teased, easily passing her to score again. He knew, from previous year’s experience, that she was a better chaser than she was letting on, but he also didn't want to lose. Not this time. They had all year to practice together….well, “practice together?” He tried not to let his mind wander that far just yet. 

Katie took control of the Quaffle again with a laugh. “I think you're the one having those thoughts all on your own, Wood,” she replied before taking a deep dive and spin to the left, slipping past him to score. It wasn't her best move but it was a start. She was known more for her speed than her ability to learn hard moves. And she was sure Oliver had an entire list of new plays the team was supposed to learn this year. She didn’t see any reason why they couldn't work on them together.

Oliver's head turned as she flew past him, admiring her newly mature frame and outline. His mind filled with all the moves they could work on together in the locker room, completely unbidden, but not entirely unwelcome. He caught the Quaffle easily, soaring around her to score again. He grinned as he threw the Quaffle back, further to the left than would be easily reachable. Give her a challenge, he was determined, if that's what she wanted. 

Katie dove to the left, having figured out which side Oliver favoured, but it was too late. Her broom started to go down as her right hand pushed down on the handle. Suddenly she was in a deep dive she knew she might not be able to pull out of. All she could think to do was a falling dismount as she released her broom and fell into the soft grass with a thump. 

Oliver's eyes widened as he watched her go down - this was definitely not what he'd intended. He quickly swooped down to the ground, dismounting quickly and easily before his broom stopped moving, landing on his knees beside her. “You ok?” He asked breathlessly, reaching out to support her upper back. 

Katie took a deep breath and coughed. “I think so,” she said. “I guess I shouldn't try trick moves during one on one games, eh?” She winced as she sat up and bit her bottom lip, taking inventory of her body for injuries. So far she was just a little sore and nothing was broken so there was no need to bother Madam Pomfrey.

Oliver took a moment to check her over, running his hands down her arms and legs quickly before he was satisfied that she didn't need more serious attention. He glanced up at her flushed face with a crooked grin. “At least give a lad some warning if you decide to, so I can plan accordingly.”

Katie bit her bottom lip to keep a moan from escaping as his hands moved over her body. She didn't even know hands could do that. “I promise I'll do that next time, cap,” she grinned. “I hate to say this, but I'm going to have to forfeit. You'll have to get a rematch tomorrow when I'm not sore.”

Oliver's breath caught in the back of his throat as she smiled brightly at him. Merlin, she's bloody gorgeous! he thought to himself as his eyes studied her face, his hand resting just above her knee. “I'll take a rain check, no need to forfeit,” he offered, his voice quiet. He couldn't decide if he wanted to stare at her lips or her eyes, so his kept darting between them.

No one had ever looked at her the way he was right now. Katie moistened her lips as his eyes met hers. Was he going to kiss her? Well he was in the lead so he had earned it. “I should probably get a shower before I go back to the dorms,” she muttered, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

Oliver blinked, cleared his throat and nodded, his hand tightening on her leg inadvertently before releasing her. He pulled back and stood, offering her his hand to help her stand, flushing. She probably thought he was crazy, staring like he had. “Of course, me too. Don't want to stink up the dinner table,” he joked, admonishing himself for the images of Katie in the shower now flooding his mind. 

Always a gentleman, Katie thought to herself as she pulled herself up. She stumbled a little and found herself almost flush against him. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to gather her scattered thoughts. “You don't stink,” she whispered, glancing up at him as she laced her fingers through his.

Merlin's beard, she wants this too, he slowly realized internally as they held each other's gazes. He brought up his other hand to softly cup her face, sliding his thumb over her cheek before dipping down to kiss her softly. He kept his eyes on hers, nervous he'd misread her look, until her eyes fluttered shut. 

Katie leaned into his touch and closed her eyes as his lips covered hers. Her free hand wandered up to touch the nape of his neck as she pressed herself fully against him. Her thoughts swirled and then disappeared. Oliver Wood was kissing her and she liked it a lot.

Oliver groaned softly as she pressed against him, his hand sliding down from her face to her side, holding her close as he deepened the kiss. He hadn't been with a lot of girls, but he'd done enough to know what it meant when they pressed against him like that. He pulled back from her kisses to catch his breath, trailing kisses up her jaw to behind her ear. “We could shower together,” he suggested in a whisper, pulling her flush to himself again.

Katie couldn't think. Her entire body felt on fire and cold all at once. A soft moan escaped as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot. “Yes,” she said breathlessly. “We could.” She'd had a few kisses before and had gotten pretty far with a boy before but she'd never thought about who she'd lose her virginity to or when. With that thought she pulled back to look at Oliver, her fingers brushing along his jaw. Could she tell him that he’d be her first or would she scare him off?

Oliver smiled as she trailed her fingers down his jaw. There was something in her eyes, an innocence that he recognized. He leaned in to kiss her again, gently, before asking the question now burning in his mind, the question that would ultimately decide which way today would go. “Katie,” he began with another light kiss. “Have you ever….?”

Katie melted into his gentle kiss. She knew the question was coming but she didn't want her answer to ruin what they had started. “No,” she whispered against his lips before pulling back and then away from him. “We probably should go. I'll...um see you later.” 

Oliver nodded, resisting the urge to pull her close again, instead reaching down to grab her hand, squeezing it gently. “Sit with me at dinner, we'll catch up on summer stories.” He gave her a quick wink, and grinned as she blushed again. He wanted to make sure he did this right, he didn't want it to be just a one night deal.

“Sure,” she smiled, still blushing. “Are you sure your mates won't mind?” Katie definitely wanted to spend more time with him on or off the pitch. But she needed to make sure this wasn't just something that lasted a few months and it was over like her past relationships. Who knew what the year had in store, but she was excited to explore things with Oliver. 

“Bollocks to them, you're eating with me.” He learned forward for one final kiss, releasing her hand. “Our table at seven,” he continued, backing away from her towards the castle. “Gives both of us time to shower.” He had no desire to elaborate just what he would be doing on the shower, but he already couldn't wait to see her at dinner. 

“All right,” she laughed. “See you then.” Katie watched him go as she went to collect her broom. Thankfully it was still in one piece despite her fall. She needed a hot shower to soothe her aches and pains and she hoped Angie wouldn't ask too many questions about what she had been doing. With a wistful sigh she headed for the castle. She knew what she'd be dreaming about tonight.

*****

Oliver lay in his bed later that night, going over the bits of conversation he and Katie had managed over dinner. There hadn't been much, he had to admit, but it was mostly because he'd wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her kisses again. He got the impression she was similarly distracted and he wondered, not for the first time, if this tension between them would make it difficult to go slowly. He shifted in his bed again as the images his mind made of her in the shower flooded his memory once more. He pulled the curtains around his bed closed and whispered the silencing spell he'd become familiar with in fourth year as he wrapped his hand around his erection. Now he just had to worry about resisting her again tomorrow. 

Katie lay awake that night thinking of Oliver’s kisses and his hands on her body. All through dinner her mind wandered to images of him in the shower. She knew her fantasy of him could never compare to reality and she was sure he would surprise her. Even though the conversation at dinner was spotty, Katie enjoyed hearing his stories about summer vacation. She shifted to lay on her stomach and closed her eyes, forcing herself to stop thinking random thoughts. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie and Oliver have a second chance practice but it ends when Oliver gets a bludger to the head. Things progress in the heat department.

Oliver felt nervous as he got ready to practice after classes the next day. He'd woken up thinking about Katie, and had seen Katie at breakfast and shared an awkward smile, but this would be different. He'd never been so distracted by a girl before, it was unsettling how quickly she'd taken over his mind. But, Merlin, that smile. He took a deep, steadying breath and gripped his broom tightly as he left the locker room, ready to fight his body and get his focus back on Katie - _No, Quidditch!_ \- he reminded himself sternly. 

No matter how hard she tried, Katie couldn't seem to focus on her classes that day. All she could think about was practicing with Oliver. She quickly changed and grabbed her broom and headed to the pitch. She only hoped she could focus on the game and not how much she wanted to feel Oliver's lips on hers again.

Oliver marched confidently to the middle of the pitch with the crate of balls, using every bit of effort to focus on getting the Quaffle out and not to look over at Katie approaching. He lost the battle, and his breath, when he glanced up at her as she got close, a nervous smile on her face. He started to return the smile as he opened the trunk more, but his whole train of thought was interrupted when a Bludger that hadn't been properly secured flew out of the box and promptly hit Oliver in the back of the head before taking off. 

Katie dropped her broom and ran the rest of the way to Oliver, holding her breath until she reached him. She hadn't expected the bludger to pop out like that and she didn't care that it was bouncing around the pitch. She'd catch the bloody thing later. All she cared about was making sure Oliver was okay. She acted on pure instinct and adrenaline and cupped his head in her small hands as she felt the back of his head. There would definitely be a bump later. “You really need to pay attention when you open the box,” she said running her fingers through his hair. “I don't need you getting hurt.”

Oliver flushed, embarrassed to have been caught off guard like that. He knew the knot he'd have from experience, but right now Katie's fingers in his hair felt good enough to cancel out the pain. He looked up into her eyes, his hand going to her shoulder to steady himself. Suddenly his focus shifted to behind her as he saw the Bludger bearing down on them. Without hesitating he pulled her flush to himself and rolled over her to dodge it, and to shield her with himself just in case. The Bludger bounced inches from their heads and Oliver panted as the adrenaline kicked in. He caught Katie's eyes again as he swiftly became aware of the situation - himself on top of her, their faces only inches apart. 

Katie was very much aware of Oliver pressed against her. She could feel all of his incredible body pressed intimately against hers. She couldn't breathe as she looked up at him. She knew they should move but she couldn't and she didn't want to at that moment. The bludger needed to be caught before either of them got seriously hurt. “We should probably catch that thing,” she muttered. 

Oliver nodded, but didn't move. His eyes flickered over her face, studying her features for a moment before his gaze landed back on hers. “Someone could get hurt,” he murmured before leaning down to kiss her softly. 

Katie moaned softly as his lips touched hers and she felt her body melt against his. She was truly helpless to her desires now. And there was no one she desired more than Oliver Wood. “Yes,” she whispered against his lips. “We could…get hurt...” she trailed off brushing her lips against his as her arms wrapped around his neck.

He could feel her relaxing against him and he let his eyes close as he deepened their kiss, his hips rocking down against hers. Any concern he had about the Bludger dissipated as she pressed up against him in response. She wants this just as much! he thought, exhilarated at her reactions. “Merlin, Katie, you've changed over the summer….” he muttered against her lips. They both gasped and jumped as the Bludger landed even closer again. Oliver pulled back with a groan, he knew he had to catch it before they'd be able to do anything. 

Katie already missed the heat from his body as he pulled away. She wanted to comment on how much he had changed too but she saw the Bludger heading for them again. She had just enough time to roll out of the way before it hit the ground where they had been laying moments before.

Oliver quickly helped her up, keeping his eyes on the Bludger now as it rebounded across the pitch. “Don't worry, I've got this,” he assured her, diving down to trap the Bludger against the pitch as it came at them again. “Get the trunk ready,” he managed to get out as he fought the small black ball against the ground, his head starting to throb. 

Katie quickly got the box ready, opening the clasp for the bludger so Oliver could wrangle it into place. Her brow furrowed as she watched him, knowing his head had to be hurting by now. She promised herself that she'd take care of him once the box was squared away. Practicing didn't matter anymore.

Oliver grunted as he wrestled the Bludger into place, triple checking that it was chained properly before he let his weight off of it. “I don't miss those blaigeards,” he growled, closing the lid on the trunk. He finally looked up at Katie again, trying to ignore the pain thrumming in time with his too-fast heartbeat. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” she said. “My question is, are you okay. I know your head's already familiar with bludgers.” Katie smiled softly and reached to check the back of his head again. 

He couldn't help but wince as she felt the knot that had developed on the back of his head. “Careful, lass, it's not a Quaffle,” he hissed, his hand gripping her arm. “I'm fine, had worse than this second year. Just takes time to heal is all.” He shot her a confident grin, moving to stand and help her up, pulling her close as she stood. “Still want to practice?” He asked quietly, his hand wandering to her back.

Katie laughed softly as he pulled her up and close to him. “I think we've had enough excitement for the past two days. We don't need another close call.” She knew there would be more days to practice but it seemed like they were both distracted by each other and that needed to be addressed soon. Katie needed her head on straight so she could practice and do her school work. 

Oliver couldn't resist dipping down for another quick kiss, a smile growing on his face. “Too much excitement, eh? How are we defining excitement here?”

“You, me, two accidents and way too much tension,” she replied, looking up at him as she looped her arms around his neck. She was slowly getting more comfortable and confident around him despite her intense feelings. 

He groaned softly, pulling her close before claiming her mouth again in an intense kiss. The tension, out in the open, was too much for him to resist. His hand moved down her back to her bum, giving it a generous squeeze, pressing his hips against hers at the same time. “Let's get rid of that tension, yeah?” he asked breathlessly, kissing down her neck. 

A soft moan escaped as his lips touched a sensitive spot on her neck. Getting rid of the tension would be nice but Katie didn't want him to think she was easy. “Yes,” she whispered, pulling back to look at him. “But...Ollie, I don't want to rush this. Do you?”

Oliver took a deep breath, squeezing her side for just a moment before dropping his arms. “No, you're right. Forgive me. You're just so beautiful….” He swallowed hard, looking quickly up into her eyes before taking a step back. He raised a hand to the back of his head, feeling the lump the Bludger had left. “Guess I should get to the Hoswing.”

“Come find me in the common room later?” she asked, almost regretting what she'd said. Katie couldn't deny her feelings for him. She'd been his friend ever since her first year on the team but now she was looking at him as though she was seeing him for the first time. She only hoped she wouldn't screw things up when the subject of sex came up again. She'd never thought about who she would lose her virginity to but Oliver seemed like he would care about her feelings where others might not. 

Oliver nodded again, nervous suddenly. He didn't want to mess this up by going too fast, but he also was having a hard time controlling his body's reactions to her. “Yeah, common room. Sounds good.”

Katie nodded giving him a bright smile before she ran off to pick up her broom and head back to the castle. “Don't stand me up, Wood,” she called back to him. “I will come find you if you do.” Even though she wasn't sweaty or dirty, Katie needed a hot shower. It was the only thing that would calm her nerves and relax her. She had plenty of things she could do while she waited for Oliver to get back from the hospital wing.

******

Oliver walked into the common room that evening rubbing the back of his head. While Pomfrey had made it not hurt, he still had a rather annoying lump. He quickly scanned the room for Katie, smiling to himself as he spotted her deep in conversation with her friends. He made his way over to the other seventh year boys, nodding his acknowledgement of their greetings as he sat. He tried to pay attention to whatever girl they were talking about, but he kept glancing over at Katie, who had finally noticed his presence. He shot her a grin the third time he caught her looking, laughing to himself when she blushed and turned away. 

Katie had been deep in conversation with Alicia and Angelina when Oliver walked in. They'd been asking her tons of questions about him and why she was spending time practicing when Quidditch was cancelled. Of course Katie didn't want to admit she liked him but both girls leaned in to whisper to her when they saw her blush when he smiled at her. 

“Oliver's looking good this year, huh Katie?” Angie teased with a laugh. “I can definitely see why you'd want to be around him.”

“Oh definitely,” Alicia agreed. “That boy has gotten hot.”

Katie blushed redder if that was possible with her friends comments. “Don't you two start,” Katie hissed. “It's new and nice and I don't want to go messing things up with both of you teasing me. We're friends.”

Katie glanced back over at Oliver hoping he'd save her from her nosy friends before they left for dinner. Thankfully the girls took the hint and changed the subject to the hot boys from Durmstrang. Of course Katie had noticed some of them but they were staying with the Slytherins so she lost interest after that. She shot Oliver a pleading look and mouthed “Save me.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow then glanced back at his roommates. Katie had to be more interesting than this. “Back in a mo’, fellas,” he said jauntily before hopping up from the sofa. He approached Katie with a sly smile, and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Hey, Katie, can we talk about that new move you wanted to work on?”

Katie smiled gratefully up at him. “Yeah, sure,” she said, casting a warning glance at her mates. She stood, a little too close to him as she joined him to find another empty spot where they could talk a few minutes before heading to dinner. As she walked away she could hear the soft giggles from Alicia and Angelina. She sighed and rolled her eyes making a beeline for an empty small table in one of the corners. 

He followed her, trying to look nonchalant as his mates finally noticed what he was doing and began cheering him on. He turned quickly and motioned exactly where they could stick it before jogging to catch up with Katie, his hand landing easily on her lower back. “Sorry about them, bloody children, the whole lot.”

She felt the gentle touch of his hand against her back and wanted nothing more than to turn around and pull him against her and snog him senseless. But she didn't dare do that in front of their mates. “Yeah, I'm sure we'll get a lot of that if we keep this up,” she said taking a seat at the table. 

“If?” Oliver asked as he sat across from her. “I mean… I'm not entirely sure what we're even keeping up right now, but I'd love to see where this could go.” He reached out to take her hand with a smile. “Even if it is just practice.”

“You really want to? I mean, I'd like to see what could happen,” she blushed, giving him a smile. “How's your head?” Katie had been worried about him ever since she left the pitch but she didn't want to be crazy and go check on him in the hospital wing if he was okay. She gave his hand a light squeeze, ignoring the continued giggles coming from her mates. She was sure they'd bug her relentlessly at lights out about what they saw across the room. But Katie didn't care at the moment. She only cared about the boy in front of her right now.

Oliver's hand drifted to his knot subconsciously, his smile going crooked as he rubbed it. “I was hoping you'd forgotten,” he said with a light laugh. “No more pain, the swelling should go down over the next few days. It's no’ a big deal, I've taken them to the head before,” he tried to reassure her. He knew for a fact that she'd seen him take a Bludger to the dome before, but he couldn't deny that he was enjoying her attention. He rolled his eyes as his friends cheered again and then tugged gently on her hand, looking her in the eye. “Let's go for a walk, I don't want to become the common room entertainment tonight.”

“I was just thinking the same thing,” she nodded getting up from the table to join him. “I could use some air and our mates are getting rather annoying.” Katie had to admit she did like hearing Oliver talk in that accent of his. She'd never thought about it last year because she'd been so focused but this year Oliver had surprised her with his interest. And her interest matched his or so she hoped. 

Oliver let his eyes move down her body for just a moment and he took a deep breath as his eyes met hers. This walk would be a test of his self control, he knew. He also knew that the wait would be worth it. He led Katie across the common room, only pausing to flick his best mate on the ear as he passed him. “Where'd you like to go, lass?” 

“How about a walk around the lake?” she suggested. They could make at least one lap before dinner. She slipped her hand into his as they left the common room. Even being this close, she'd have to keep her cool and not drag him somewhere for a kiss even though that's what she wanted. 

“Aye, I'd like that,” he answered quietly, squeezing her hand and starting down the stairs. He tried to stay just ahead of her so he wouldn't be tempted to stare, but he wasn't entirely successful. He caught more than one glimpse at the swish of her hips and the curve of her backside under her skirt. He cleared his throat before trying a good general topic, hoping to distract himself from her for a minute. “So, which pro team do you favor?”

Katie was unaware of the effect she was having on him. She was simply trying to keep her head out of the gutter and focused on getting down the stairs without tripping. “I like the Cannons this year,” she said. “But the Bulgarians were great at the cup. I'd love to do some of the moves Krum did. He's an amazing flyer.”

“Oh, definitely! That feint he did, I thought for sure he'd hit the ground,” Oliver was glad to have such a familiar topic in common. “Those Irish chasers, though, that's the moves you want. The teamwork, like they were synchronized flying,” he stopped himself, realizing he was getting excited and rambling. “Sorry,” he muttered, flushing. “Did you have a good time at the cup?” He pushed open the front door as they reached it, holding it for her.

Katie didn't mind his rambling. She got excited about Quidditch in almost the same way. “I did, yes,” she said. “I loved it. Taking the portkey was weird but I somehow managed to not fall on my face. The Irish were brilliant though. We could definitely use some of those plays if we were playing this year. I wonder who'll be captain next year. I know McGonagall can pick whomever she wants so I'm not worried.” Katie blushed as they walked across the yard towards the lake. She had started rambling now too. They definitely had more in common than she knew. “I didn't see you at the cup. Did you go with your family?”

Oliver nodded, swinging their hands as they made their way to the lake. The weather was clear and cool and it made him want to pull her closer to keep her warm. “My dad got tickets from work, just me and him. We were pretty high up but it wasn't so bad. Definitely the most exciting game I've been to. You know, I'm hoping to go pro next year. That's why practice.” He was pleasantly surprised at how easy Katie was to talk to. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. 

Katie wasn't surprised Oliver wanted to continue playing Quidditch after school was over. At one point she'd considered doing the same but now she wasn't sure. She was a fairly good chaser but nowhere near being good enough to make a pro team. “Which team are you favoring?” she asked. “I can try to help you keep in playing shape in the afternoons if you want.”

Oliver shrugged, looking down at her. She was beautiful in the late afternoon sunlight and it took his breath away. He lost his train of thought but knew it was his turn to respond. “Uh, I, uh…. teams, right! Sorry. I'm not sure which team, I was counting on the scouts coming to games. Now I'll have to do research, see who needs a keeper.”

“I don't even know who could possibly need a keeper but I'm sure there's one who needs a back up at least,” she said brushing her thumb against his hand. Oliver shouldn't have any problems finding a position. “I'd try the Cannons first but that's my preference. At least you know what you want to do. I still have no idea.”

He smiled down at her. “You've lots o’ time to figure it out, don't worry.” As they rounded to the back side of the lake, completely in shadow this time of day from the forest, Oliver tugged her closer and moved more towards the trees. “I'll try to keep the Cannons in mind,” he said quietly, his hands finding her waist as he leaned in to kiss her neck. “I can't get you out of my head, Katie,” he murmured softly in her ear. 

Katie gasped as he pulled her into the trees. She arched her neck to give him better access as her arms wrapped around his neck. “Gods, Ollie I've been thinking about you doing that all day,” she muttered. “I think we're driving each other crazy.”

“Aye, crazy, that's what it is. And you're into Quidditch? Every time we talk you just get hotter.” Oliver spoke breathlessly, kissing up her jaw and behind her ear before he pulled back to look at her again. “I've never felt this way about anything, I don't know how you've done it.” 

Katie moaned, her fingers curling into his hair. “I know, me too,” she whispered. Her fingers brushed along his jaw as she leaned up to brush her lips against his. She desperately wanted more than kisses but she wasn't sure how far they could or should go right now.

Oliver moaned as he leaned into her kiss, his fingers digging into her side as he pulled her flush to himself. He kept trying to be good, he knew he should take this slow, but his body had never reacted this intensely to a girl before. He slid his tongue over her lower lip, and nipped at it softly. “Tell me what you want, Katie. I'll do anything,” he murmured against her lips. 

Katie panted softly as her tongue willingly flicked out to meet his. Her thoughts were scattered and all she could think about was how good his body felt against hers. “I want whatever you can give me, Ollie,” she whispered. “Just release some tension. Please.” Katie hated the pleading in her voice but she needed to be as close to him as possible.

“Merlin, yes,” he whispered, rocking his hips against hers as he claimed her mouth in another passionate kiss. “Wanna go back in? I know a room with a couch…”

Katie knew she was going to agree to anything he suggested because they both wanted the same thing - a release. “Yes,” she replied, panting as she pulled back. “Lead the way.”

Instead of taking her hand, Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close to his side as he guided them back to the school. He hoped he was making the right choice, that this wouldn't become awkward, but he knew if he didn't give in his body would not let him think of anything else. “I just want you to know, I don't make a habit of this. The room’s shared with the other seventh years,” he desperately wanted her to understand. “You're just so…” he found himself at a loss for a word that encompassed all of the feelings she had blossoming inside of him. 

“Oliver, I know,” she said, pulling him to a stop right in front of the door. “I don't go telling every guy that I'm a virgin. I only told you so you'd be prepared to take things at my pace. I don't want to go slow but I don't want to rush either.” She cupped his cheek in her small hand and leaned up to give him a soft kiss.

He reached up to cup her face, sliding his thumb over her impossibly soft skin. “Then I'll let you lead the way, instead of assuming. Deal?” He leaned in to kiss her again, more firmly this time, before she could even answer. 

Katie returned his kiss eagerly, but she knew they should probably get where they were going before continuing or they’d be caught for sure. “We should continue this inside,” she whispered against his lips. 

Oliver nodded, pulling back with a deep steadying breath. “Right, ‘course. It's not too far,” he panted, pulling her towards the doors again. He led her through two tapestries and up four floors before pulling aside one final battle tapestry, revealing a door. “Let me make sure it's empty,” he said, leaning in for a quick kiss before reaching over to open the door slowly. He was relieved to find it empty and grinned back at Katie as he tugged her into the room. 

Once they were in the room, completely alone without distractions, Katie pressed her back against the door. She took a breath as she watched him turn around. Gods, he was gorgeous and she wanted him touching her everywhere. “Ollie, I know you said I should lead but I don't know if I can,” she admitted. 

Oliver moved close to her again, his hands landing on her hips but quickly sliding up her sides until his thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts. “Just tell me to stop if it's too much, then. I'd love to help with your tension, though,” he muttered, leaning in to kiss her again, passionately now that they were alone. 

Katie melted into him, returning his kiss. She wanted to do everything with him but she knew that didn't need to happen tonight. She moaned softly as his hand fully caressed her breast. He was very good with his hands like she knew he would be. 

“I want to see you, Katie,” Oliver said quietly, reaching up to unfasten her robes. “More than happy to let you see me, if you want,” he continued, muffled as he kissed down her neck. He continued down her chest, following the line of skin exposed as he unbuttoned her shirt. She even tasted better than he'd imagined he realized with a soft groan, his erection throbbing hard in his pants. 

Katie gasped as she felt him press against her. “Yes,” she whispered, her hands moving from his hair down to his shirt. She quickly unbuttoned the first few buttons and then tugged it out of his pants. She pulled back just enough to pull his shirt over his head and she pulled his lips to hers again as she shrugged off her shirt.

Oliver gasped as he pulled back from the kiss for breath, looking down at her, pleasantly surprised. “You've definitely done that before. Quite the expert at shirts, my Katie,” he  
continued as he slid his hand to her back, popping the latch on her bra. He looked down as he pulled it off and a low groan escaped his throat as he saw her. “You're even better in person…” he managed to say, awed at the sight of her.

“Maybe once or twice,” she whispered, running her hands over his muscled chest. Now that she was half naked in front of him she was starting to be self conscious. Katie moistened her lips as she looked up at him. “You've thought about this? Us together?” she asked, pulling him close to kiss along his stubbled jaw. She'd thought of nothing else since earlier when he was pressed on top of her. 

“Katie, my Katie,” he mumbled across her skin. “Thought about you, dreamed about you, wished for you…” he murmured, enjoying the feel of her skin against his. He shuddered as she ran her hands down his chest, eager to feel her close. “Think a bed might be better?” he inquired, his hands wandering over her body. He and one other seventh year knew the secret to the couch, and this was an occasion that definitely warranted it.

Katie could get used to being called his. She'd never thought about belonging to someone but she found she didn't mind thinking of Oliver being hers too. “Mmm yes, bed,” she muttered, her lips finding his again as her hands roamed over his delicious body. She planned on doing some pleasurable things to him as soon as the bed was ready for them. 

Oliver couldn't help himself, he leaned down to take her right nipple into his mouth, sucking eagerly. He enjoyed her subtle tremors as he loved her body. As much as he could spend his entire life with his mouth on her body though…. He pulled back just long enough to pull her to the couch, pulling his wand out to quickly prod at it with the right spell in mind. “You're the best ever, Katie…”

Katie shuddered and arched her back as Oliver touched her body with his mouth. “So are you,” she said breathlessly. She couldn't wait to see what could happen next. Oliver obviously had plans of his own. 

Oliver pulled her back to the newly made bed, his body overwhelming even his most basic instincts for manners. He wanted nothing more than to see her, feel her against him, to have her react like he was the best thing that had ever touched her. “Katie, Merlin…” he muttered, pulling her close, hard to himself. “Tell me you're mine, please be mine Katie,” he continued, nervous as to her reaction to his request. 

“I'm all yours, Ollie,” she said, shifting to straddle him as he sat on the bed. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly. “What do you want to do now, cap?” she asked, pulling back to search his face. 

Oliver studied her face for a long moment before leaning up to kiss her again. He could see what she wanted written into her expression, he knew she'd go all the way if he asked. He gripped her hips and she rocked down against his hardness, and he almost lost control again. “Katie mine,” he said softly, over and over, trying out the feel of it in his mouth. His lips found her breasts again as she continued to move against him, latching on to one pink nipple, then the other, letting the taste and feel of her override his better senses.

Katie was touching him wherever her hands could reach. She pressed into his mouth arching and rocking against him. His body felt so perfect and right against hers and she didn't know if she'd want to stop before going all the way. But in the back of her mind she knew now wasn't the time. Her fingers tangled in his hair as a loud moan escaped. She'd never felt these tingles all over her body before but the sensation was extremely pleasurable. She wanted more. More of his skin against hers.

Enjoying the feel of her hands on his skin, Oliver trailed his hands down her thighs, squeezing gently, then back up under her skirt. His thumbs pressed softly against her center, moaning quietly as he felt her heat and wetness through her knickers. “Mine,” he repeated, soft and firm, as he pressed against her again, more insistently. He looked up into her eyes again as he spoke to gauge her reaction. He wasn't sure where this desire to possess her and keep her safe had come from, but he couldn't help it. 

“Mmhmm, yours” she panted, looking down at him, her hips rocking eagerly against the feel of his fingers. “Hot. Too many clothes. Not enough skin,” she murmured. Katie saw the desire in his eyes and she felt his erection pressing against her leg. She should be more shy but she felt completely at ease with Oliver, like they had already done this before.

Oliver had spent enough time over the past few days imagining this exact thing, he felt familiar and comfortable with her in ways he normally wouldn't. He moved his hands around her back to unzip her skirt. “I want to see all of you, Katie mine. Stand up and show me.”

Katie pulled herself away from his warmth to stand, letting her skirt fall down her legs. Her knee high socks, shoes and white knickers were all she had left on. She slipped out of her shoes and slowly bent down to take off her socks. When she looked up, her eyes met his again as she slowly pushed her knickers down over her hips and down her legs before kicking them aside. Now she was naked in front of him, completely vulnerable to his every desire.

Oliver tried to hold her gaze as long as possible, but he was quickly distracted by her nude body. His tongue ran slowly over his bottom lip subconsciously as his eyes ran down her body hungrily. He met her eyes again and grinned, standing. While she watched, her eyes full of desire, he toed off his shoes and socks and then slowly pushed his pants and boxers off, so they were equally bare. He held out his hand, wanting to hold her close again, to feel her skin against his. 

Katie took his hand, licking her bottom lip. His body was amazing and she wanted to feel all of his bare skin pressed against hers. She pulled his lips to hers, giving him a slow hot kiss. “What now, cap?” she asked with a soft moan.

“Now we work on that tension of yours,” he responded quietly as he pulled her close. He kissed her again passionately and pulled her flush, his hands moving over her body. After a moment he lifted her easily and moved to lay her on the bed. He took a long moment to look her over fully again, grinning, before he slid in beside her, his hand easily finding her breast again. “Has anyone ever made you come, Katie?” he asked quietly. He needed to know where he was starting before he could know just how to continue. 

Katie watched him, taking in the sight of his gorgeous body as he moved to lay beside her. She'd dreamed of him touching her intimately, but she blushed when he asked his question. “No,” she admitted. “No one's ever touched me the way you have. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you, Ollie.”

“You're in for a treat,” Oliver murmured against her neck as he kissed it. He held himself up on one elbow at her side, his other hand flitting over her tummy and hips as it worked slowly, gently toward the heat of her center. If he was to be her first, he had to make sure it was good. And he knew he'd need to take it in steps. He let out a soft groan as he felt her heat and moisture, his fingers curling against her. “I can feel how much you want me, Katie mine.”

Katie let out a loud moan as his fingers caressed her intimately. Her hips rocked up, desperate to feel more. Katie had been touched before but she'd never let it get this far. “God's, Ollie your fingers feel so good,” she groaned. She knew he was just getting started but she wanted more. She shifted onto her side, leaving her legs open for him as her mouth found his again and her fingers tangled in his hair. 

Oliver leaned into her, eagerly returning her kiss, his body rocking against hers. He slid his middle finger along her entrance for a few moments before he slid it inside her. _Oh, fuck, she's tight_ he thought to himself with a low groan against her mouth. He hooked his leg over hers, partly covering her with himself, and pressed his thigh against his hand, adding a gentle pressure against her center as his finger wriggled inside her. 

Katie’s hands moved, finding new places to touch him. Her hands explored as she kissed him, finally brushing softly against his erection. He was so hard, but soft at the same time. She'd never touched a bare penis before but she was eager to show him the same amount of pleasure he was showing her. She lightly brushed her fingers over it again, feeling the full length. “You'll have to show me how to touch you,” she murmured against his lips.

Oliver's jaw went slack, his erection throbbing at the touch of her fingers. “Merlin, Katie, your touch is so soft,” he said with a moan, pressing himself at her hand. He pulled his hand away from her pussy and guided her hand to wrap softly around his cock. “Just like that, beautiful,” he breathed as his hand returned to its previous activities. He quickly slid two fingers into her this time, curling them deep inside her. He caught her eye as she began stroking him slowly and he began pumping his fingers in her, matching her rhythm. 

Katie slowly stroked his length and then started to stroke faster to match his fingers dancing inside her. She captured his lips again, flicking her tongue out to meet his, her kiss deepening as she pressed against him. She moaned into his mouth as he brushed against her clit. His fingers felt so good. She never wanted him to stop. The heat inside her was starting to build. She'd never felt this before but it felt so good. 

Oliver could feel her already tight walls fluttering around his fingers and he smiled at Katie encouragingly. “Let it go, lass. Just let it roll over you,” he spoke in a low voice, barely audible over her whimpers and moans. He pressed the heel of his palm firmly against her clit and rubbed against her, eager for her to see just how wonderful the release she sought could be. He could feel her pussy get wetter and start to clench around his fingers, so he broke away from another deep kiss to watch her face as she came for the first time. “Come for me,” he said, in his soft, firm tone, twisting his fingers deep inside her. 

Katie could feel herself getting closer to the release she sought. It was so close. She closed her eyes and loosened her grip on his erection. A loud, panting moan escaped as she felt herself clench around his fingers and a wave of pleasure washed over her. “Gods, that was amazing,” she panted, wanting to do that again already. Her legs felt like jelly but she felt relaxed for the first time in days. 

Oliver watched her greedily as she came apart around his fingers, a grin spreading across his face as she continued to move her hips against his hand. “Keep going, you can do it again and again,” he muttered into her ear, rocking his hip into her side. 

Her hips rocked up again as his fingers started their assault all over again. She knew it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge again. She found his erection again and started stroking him quickly and firmly. She wanted his release as much as he wanted hers. She didn't know what it would feel like, but her mind was already imagining them coming together. But the first time always hurt, or so that's what her friends told her. Katie pushed the thought aside. Oliver would never hurt her and if he did, she was sure he'd make up for it somehow. 

Oliver moaned loudly, pressing his hips into her eager hand, his eyes closing for the first time. She was so wet he could hear it, and he imagined how good it would feel to be inside her. Not now, though, not yet. He finally looked back up at Katie, soaking in how she worried her bottom lip with her teeth and furrowed her brow as her second orgasm approached. “Are you imagining it, Katie? This big cock stretching you open, filling you up? Even deeper than my fingers…”

“Gods, yes,” she moaned, clenching around his fingers again. She arched into him, needing more. She could easily get used to this every night. “Are you going to finish or do I need to do something else?” she panted after she came down. 

He shook his head, breathing heavily. “Just watching you do that is enough,” he responded breathlessly, closing his eyes tight before his hips jerked forward several times as he came on her side with a long moan. He caught his breath a moment before looking up at Katie again, a grin slowly spreading across his face at her look of satisfaction. “That help with your tension, lass?” he asked teasingly, pulling his hand back from her center. 

Katie felt the wetness squirt onto her side and her hand as he came. “Mmm, definitely,” she grinned. “A girl could get used to this.” Katie was completely spent. She could easily fall asleep in his arms but she knew they needed to clean up and grab some dinner before it was over, that is if they hadn't missed dinner entirely. She didn't want to move at the moment. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

Oliver chuckled as she relaxed completely beside him, satisfied that he'd done a good job introducing her to the pleasures of physical intimacy. He kissed her chest softly, not yet ready to face the world again either. “Let's do this a lot, then, so you'll get used to it,” he muttered softly. “We'll still need to eat tonight, though.”

“Yes and yes,” she laughed. “I wonder if we missed dinner.” Katie was sure her friends were wondering where she was and no doubt they'd grill her about what happened when she disappeared with Oliver. 

Oliver had come in late from practice enough to know how to get food after dinner. He leaned in and kissed her softly before moving to retrieve his wand. “Step one is cleanup,” he said with a laugh, waving his wand a few times over them to remove the evidence of their tryst. Well, except for the tiny marks on Katie's soft skin where he'd pinched or nipped. “I can get us fed, even after hours. You've gotta keep up your energy,” he continued, moving to gather their clothes from the floor. “Maybe we can schedule some… study time… together each day. Make sure we find time to practice, y’know.” He tried to sound casual, knowing daily meetings would be a lot, right at the start. He wasn't sure he'd ever get enough of her, though. 

Katie shook her head and laughed at his subtle hints. “Right study time and practice,” she grinned, winking at him. She watched him as he moved, handing her clothes to her. Katie pulled on her knickers and stood to pull them over her hips. “I am kind of famished,” she admitted as she quickly put on her bra and then slowly put on her knee high socks. She was sure she was being a tease but she couldn't help it. He was watching her too intently for her to do it quickly like she normally did.

Oliver bit his bottom lip, his desire for her stirring even as he fastened his pants. The way she bent, slowly pulling her socks up… He shrugged his shirt on before looking up to meet her eye as he buttoned it up. She knows just what she's doing, little wench. “Keep that up and we'll have to study more tonight, lass. Let's eat first, yeah?”

Katie pulled on her skirt and pulled her shirt on, quickly buttoning it up before she tucked it into her skirt and zipped it up. “Are you suggesting we disappear again before lights out?” she chuckled. “You're being naughty, cap.” She didn't mind, since she was being a bit naughty herself. “But yes, food would be nice.” 

Oliver couldn't help but grin, flushing a bit. “What can I say, Katie mine, you bring out the naughty in me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie learns to trust Oliver with making her happy in more ways than one.

The next week flew by in stolen moments down quiet corridors, and the hour or two each night they'd take to “study” (at least that's what they told their friends). Oliver felt like every moment without her was meant for looking forward to the next with her. 

They hadn't gone much further than that first night, yet. Oliver was waiting for the right signal that she was ready to take that step, and he knew it would be soon. He already had plans for what he would show her tonight, and he found himself face to face with a column while lost in thought about it. 

“You've been in a right daze, mate. You still thinking about Katie,” his friend Sean finished in his sing-song voice, laughing. Oliver reached over to smack him in the chest, grinning crookedly. “Maybe, sorry you're so jealous. I heard Moaning Myrtle still needs a date to the ball,” he dodged his friend's swipe with another laugh. Just then he spotted Katie coming out of her class - he'd come this way on purpose - and smiled broadly at her as he caught her eye. 

Katie came out of her last class of the day, laughing with Alicia and Angelina. Her eyes naturally found Oliver. She thought she could probably find him blindfolded - now there was a new idea. She grinned back at him and laughed as his mate swiped at him all in good fun. Nearly everyone knew they were “dating” if what they were doing could be called that. Every moment of free time she had was spent with Oliver. Her mates teased her about it every time they saw them disappear together. 

“Aww, lover boy's waiting on you, Katie,” Angie teased. Katie rolled her eyes at her friend.

Oliver blushed as Katie laughed at him and hit back at Sean quickly before moving through the crowd of students to Katie. He nodded hello to Alicia and Angelina, starting to get used to their knowing looks after a week, and reached out for Katie's hand. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, smiling down at her. “Dinner first tonight, lass?” he asked quietly, close to her ear. 

Katie blushed at his question as she joined him to walk down the hall. “What if I'm in the mood for dessert first?” she giggled, lacing her fingers through his. She didn't care if everyone knew. She was his and he was hers - he just hadn't officially claimed her yet. But Katie knew she'd be ready for that soon. They'd been working towards that over the past week but Katie knew they needed to take it slow no matter how much she wanted him. 

Oliver arched an eyebrow down at her, steering her away from his jeering friends. “As a matter of fact, that ties into what we're studying tonight. I'd like to see just how sweet you are,” he replied, nudging her into an empty alcove before pulling her close. 

Katie giggled as he pulled her into the alcove. “Oh so you're planning on having me for dessert?” she teased, leaning up to kiss him softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. Stolen kisses and touches throughout the past week and special “study sessions” at night were still not enough during the week. But once the weekend came round again she knew she wanted to spend every waking moment with Oliver. 

Oliver wrapped his arms firmly around Katie, deepening their kiss and holding her tightly to himself. “Dessert, appetizer…. depends on how hungry you are.” He was trying to get her to be more vocal about what she wanted and less worried about him. He had no doubt he would leave happy, no matter what happened. 

Katie had always been the kind of person who cared about everyone else before herself so it was hard to let Oliver make her pleasure an objective over his. “Well I did have a big lunch, but you know I'm always hungry after,” she grinned, tangling her fingers through his hair. She knew what she wanted but expressing it was a different story. The more comfortable she became with him, the more she opened up. Or at least she was trying.

Oliver pulled her tight to himself and kissed her passionately, moving to press her against the wall. He couldn't wait for the day he could bury himself inside her, but it wasn't today. “I'm always hungry for you,” he growled, kissing down her neck. She wasn't going to make any decision without him forcing her to, he could tell. “You've got thirty seconds to decide, me or dinner.”

Katie grinned, there was no question what she'd choose. “You of course,” she replied without missing a beat. “But dinner runs a close second,” she teased. She was curious to know what he wanted to do to her tonight. 

Oliver laughed at her quick response. “You're just as hungry as I am then,” he joked, pulling back to look at her again, his thumbs working carefully under her shirt and up her sides. “I think I've found somewhere else to go as well. Worked something out with Fred and George to get a map to one of their secret rooms. So we won't have to worry about anyone walking in anymore. How's that sound?”

“Sounds brilliant,” she grinned, kissing him softly. Katie knew she'd never get enough of him as long as their tryst lasted. She pushed the thought aside, not wanting to dwell on the fact that she had two more years at Hogwarts and he was done after this year. “I like secret rooms.”

Oliver found himself leaning in to kiss her again, having a hard time pulling back from her even to go where they could be truly alone. He wouldn't mind holding her, like this, for a long time. Finally a giggle from behind him (a young Ravenclaw) was enough motivation for him to pull back, taking her hand again. “Still have to find it, anyway,” he explained, pulling a hand drawn map from his pocket. He quickly oriented himself and set down the corridor quickly, still holding her hand. 

Katie blushed when she heard the laugh but she quickly recovered. “Yes, let's find it quickly so I can take your clothes off,” she whispered as he led her down a corridor she'd rarely been down. 

“You first,” he teased, checking the map before reaching for a door in the middle of the corridor. “No idea what to expect,” he warned as he pulled the door open.

As Katie stepped inside, her jaw dropped. She had no idea there were rooms like this other than those reserved for prefects and head boy and head girl. It was like a suite at a luxury hotel. A couch, a twin bed, and a table with four chairs. 

“Don't even want to guess what Fred and George have done in here,” she laughed, turning to pull him close. “Now, where were we?”

Oliver looked around, amazed, even as she pulled him close. He'd have to do an extra favor or two for the twins for all this. He finally looked down at Katie, her eyes wide and eager as always. “Alright, bonny lass, you'll have to trust me for a wee moment. Tonight I'm going to start with you, give you some general points, then you'll have a go at me. Aye?” He reached up to brush a hair from her face as he spoke, then began unfastening her robes. These blasted things, always in his way. 

Katie took a breath and nodded as she watched him quickly rid her of her clothes. She did trust him. She always had trusted him on the field so there was no need to question it now. She'd do whatever he wanted her to do. “Need some help, cap?” she teased as he struggled not to rip the zipper on her skirt.

Oliver growled with frustration before giving up and ripping her skirt open. “I think I can handle your skirt, Bell,” he responded, joking. He'd repair it later, he wasn't worried about it. When he finally had her nude he led her over to the bed and laid her back on it, giving her body an appreciative sweep of his eyes before he moved over her on the bed and gave her a searing kiss. As he kissed down her chest, his hands going down her hips to her thighs slowly, he thanked whatever God he had pleased to get Katie where she was now. Her reactions to his touch heightened his arousal, and to have her beneath him was the closest he'd ever been to nèamh. He slid his thumb over her pussy, grinning as she arched down against his hand. Normally he would slide a finger into her, but today was for new things. He continued to kiss and nip down her body, slowly, teasingly. 

A small smirk curled her lips as he ripped her skirt in frustration. “Sorry, didn't mean to doubt you, cap,” she teased with a gasp as he laid her down on the bed. Oliver's lips created a heated trail of pleasure down her body. She was trying to be patient, to let him do what he wanted. Her hips moved with every kiss, every scrape of his stubble against her skin. “Don't tease me, Ollie,” she pleaded with a soft moan. Katie was eager to know where this was going and what new things were in store for her tonight.

“Not teasing, lass, this is part of the lesson,” he mumbled against the soft skin of her belly. He nipped softly just under her naval before moving down the bed once more to come face to face with his goal. He glanced up at Katie, his fingers playing lightly over the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. “With me so far, Katie mine?”

Katie sucked in a breath as Oliver moved between her legs. She nodded as she looked down at him. She had a small idea of what he was about to do and she wasn't sure if she'd want him to keep going or never stop. “I think so,” she whispered. 

He shot her a quick smile before grasping her thighs, pushing them up and open, giving him a full view of her. He held her gaze as he leaned in to swipe his tongue up her entire length, groaning softly at the taste of her. He finally looked down at what he was doing, teasing her entrance again with his thumb as he eagerly began working her clit with his tongue. “So sweet, I knew you would be,” he moaned against her. 

Katie bit her bottom lip and lifted her hips as his tongue did something new to her body. She had no idea that could feel so good. She had no doubt she'd come quickly this way. “You're going to drive me crazy, aren't you?” she asked, taking a peek at him.

Oliver simply winked up at her, never pulling away. After a few long moments, he finally gave in to her whimpers, sliding two fingers into her, twisting and curling them as he pressed deeper. His erection throbbed all the harder at the sound of satisfaction she made and his hips rocked themselves against the bed, seeking any kind of friction. He redoubled his efforts with his tongue, using a trick he'd learned in fifth year listening to some older boys - he traced the names of spells with his tongue against her clit. He couldn't wait to have her fall apart on his face, more than once if he could manage it. 

Katie moaned louder with each flick of his tongue against her clit. She shuddered, now moving her hips in rhythm to the swipes of his tongue. She was already close, but she wanted to hold out as long as she could. Unfortunately, Oliver's groans weren't making it any easier. 

“Come for me, gorgeous,” he muttered against her, moving his fingers faster in her. He could tell she was close, her pussy walls already wanting to grab at his fingers. “I'll give you another, I swear.”

All he had to do was command something and Katie found her body rushed to obey. He hit just the right spot with the right amount of pressure and she was tangling her fingers in his hair as she came hard. “Gods, Ollie, do that again,” she panted, her legs limp and tingling as she started to come down from her pleasure high.

Oliver moaned loudly as she rocked against his face through her orgasm. For the first time he feared he may have an accident simply listening to her. He continued at her, more gently now, to make sure she wouldn't get overwhelmed. He sped back up as her sounds changed again to their crescendo that was becoming more familiar to him by the day. 

It was amazing how quickly Oliver could make her come, especially like this. It was a new experience and she liked it very much. She couldn't wait to get her hands and tongue on him. She knew it wouldn't take long to make him come if he was as hard as she thought. 

Aching for her hands, and her mouth (if he made it that far!), Oliver's hips ground against the bed as he drove her to her second orgasm. He finally pulled back, looking up at her face, a satisfied smile spreading across it. “Think you've got the idea then?”

Katie nodded, looking down at him. She only hoped she could do that to him. “My turn?” she grinned down at him. She had several ideas of how to use her tongue to drive him as crazy as he'd made her. In the end it would all be worth it. Katie had read a magazine she'd gotten from a friend that had some pretty interesting tips.

Oliver nodded back at her, moving back up the bed to lay beside her. “Do your worst, lass,” he invited with a quick kiss. He was so worked up after his demonstration for Katie that he was honestly not sure how long he could hold out, but they had plenty of time for seconds. He held his breath in anticipation as she pushed him to lay back on the bed. 

Katie grinned as she began to undress him, suppressing the urge to use an unclothing spell she'd just learned. She pulled off his shirt, revealing his chest. She began, kissing him softly on the lips before moving down his neck as he'd done to her. She continued down his chest until she got to his belt. She licked a line across from hip to hip as she unbuckled and unbuttoned his trousers. She looked up at him as she began to tug his trousers and boxers down as he lifted his hips for her. She took in the sight of his rather large erection. She licked her bottom lip before leaning down to take the head into her mouth with a soft groan.

Oliver moaned and squirmed as she disrobed him. “Saints above, you're a quick study,” he breathed as she pulled his pants off. He couldn’t help a shudder and a loud groan as she took him into her mouth. He knew he was fighting a losing battle when she swirled her tongue around his tip. “Don't be afraid to use your hands, Katie mine,” he managed to choke out as she took him further into her mouth. 

She swirled her tongue around his erection as she used her hand up and down his length. She sucked lightly before she pulled back to stroke him quickly before taking him into her mouth again. She could feel him getting harder as she rotated between using her tongue and her hand.

Breathing raggedly, Oliver reached down to slide his fingers into Katie's hair, his hips pressing up at her as she switched off again. “Merlin, Katie, I'm right fucking there.” He caught her eye as she glanced up at him. “Make me come with your mouth, lass, I want you to taste me.”

Katie wanted nothing more than to taste him and make him feel like she had earlier. She took him deep into her mouth again and swirled her tongue as she slowly sucked him, moving his erection in and out of her mouth. She took her cues from the motion of his hips, rocking up. She groaned as his fingers tangled in her hair. 

Oliver's breath caught in his throat, grabbing a fistful of her hair in his hand to hold her in place. It was sooner than he'd hoped he would manage, but the heat of her mouth, the twist of her tongue, and the way she looked at him while his cock was in her mouth were too much. His hips arched off the bed and he cried out as he exploded in her mouth, his entire body tensing beneath her. 

Katie had no choice but to swallow. It wasn't unpleasant like she had imagined but there was a lot of it which proved how much Oliver had held in while he pleasured her first. Katie pulled back, crawling up to lay beside him. “How’d I do, cap?” she asked, looking over at him with droopy lids. She was suddenly very tired and extremely content.

Oliver gave a short laugh and lazily rolled his head to look at her, completely relaxed and smiling. “A million points to Gryffindor, that was amazing,” he answered, still trying to catch his breath. “I've never come so hard in my life, lass. I'd say it was a successful lesson,” he continued, rolling onto his side to pull her into his arms. He still marveled at just how good she felt in his arms, how well she fit against his chest. 

Katie grinned and yawned as she snuggled into his arms, completely at ease. “Mm,” she muttered. “Can we just stay like this forever?” Katie knew they couldn't but the idea was nice. 

“‘Course we can, my bonny lass,” he mumbled into her hair, breathing her scent deeply, his eyes drifting closed. He'd never felt more at peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Quidditch practice ends with a shower and an invitation to the Yule ball.

Oliver shot a grin at Katie as they came out of the locker rooms at the same time. The past few weeks had been a whirlwind, and he and Katie had been practically inseparable. They'd finally decided that they should at least try to learn the moves they'd both set out to perfect by practicing, and maybe with less tension in the air they could get through it. 

Katie had been wanting to get back on the pitch, but it seemed like every time she wanted to say something about it to Oliver things got out of hand. She didn't mind. If she could, she'd spend every waking moment with him but classes got in the way. “Ready to get to work, cap?” Katie asked, holding onto her Nimbus as she turned to walk with him toward the pitch.

“As always, Bell. I figure we'll start without a Quaffle, just work on the broom skills today,” he replied, rubbing the back of his head quickly. He pulled out the diagrams they had made together the night before of the plays they could work on together. “You first?”

Katie hoped she could concentrate without Oliver tossing the Quaffle for her to catch. She really needed the practice so she wouldn't get rusty. “Sounds good,” she nodded, taking a look at the first diagram. She was sure she could do most of the moves except Krum's signature move. That would definitely take loads of practice.

It took everything Oliver had to not lean over and kiss just her cheek as she leaned closer to look at the diagrams. “Er… got a particular move you want to start with? I think this one would be pretty easy for you,” he held up one of his diagrams for her, showing a twisting dive with a loop to score, one of the Irish chaser's moves. 

Katie had to agree that the first move was pretty easy and she'd done a similar move last year in the game against Ravenclaw. “Shouldn't be a problem, just don't distract me,” she teased.

Oliver laughed, tucking the diagrams back in his pocket. “I'll only be at the goalposts, lass,” he teased, mounting his broom. “Not my fault if my face is that distracting anyway.” He kicked off, exhilarating in the feel of the wind on his face. 

It wasn't just his face that she found distracting, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Katie moistened her lips as she mounted her broom and kicked off to get into position. First she took a quick lap around the pitch before gracefully coming to a stop in front of the goal posts. “Ready?” she called out. 

“Aye, lass, we'll see if you can get past me,” he called back, settling himself in position. You'd never catch him admitting it out loud (to anyone but Katie) just how distracting he found her. Where he'd never had a problem focusing on Quidditch, of all things, he now found she interrupted his thoughts constantly. He watched as she started the move, going into the twist, but she went into the loop too soon and ended up too far away to score when she reached the end of it. “Try counting it out, in the dive, you pulled up too soon!”

Katie knew her mistake as soon as she made it. But the advice was welcome since she’d have normally kept doing the move until she mastered it. “I will, thanks,” she called as she got back into position. She went into the twist and started counting before going into the loop. She was closer to the mark this time, but she was still off by a few meters, so she couldn’t make the goal without moving closer. Katie sighed softly and swiftly flew back to her position so she could perfect the move this time.

Oliver found that he enjoyed watching her like this, learning, pushing herself to get it. Of course he'd seen it before in practice, but not when he so enjoyed watching. As she tried the move again, pulling out of the loop right on time, he cheered and whooped while she flew past him, completely forgetting that he was supposed to block her. 

Katie grinned widely as she flew past him, mimicking scoring a goal with the new move. She was lucky that the third time was usually the charm for her. Oliver was a lucky charm too. She’d always done well under his coaching and he’d always urged her to do her best. “One more time?” she yelled as she came back around.

“Just once, then it's my turn. Maybe this time I'll actually try to stop you,” he called back, getting back into keeper position. Quidditch, not Katie, for five bloody seconds, brain! he admonished himself. 

Katie laughed. Even though she knew he was talking about doing one of the moves they’d come up with, she wanted to know if it was his turn with her. She shook her head to clear it and focus again. She went into the twist and counted to herself before going into the loop and ended up right beside him, acting like she was throwing the Quaffle through the goal. “Where’s your focus, cap?” she teased.

Oliver shook his head and cursed in Gaelic, he'd done it again. “I think you know precisely where my focus is, Bell,” he replied, looking slowly down her body, then back up at her face. “I think you've bewitched me, lass. Never had trouble like this before.”

“I know you want to practice together but maybe we shouldn't until you can regain your focus,” she said, coming to float on her broom beside him. “I’d hate to mess up your chances to play professional Quidditch.”

Oliver reached out and pulled her closer by her waist, careful to hold tight to his broom with his other hand. “You might be right, lass,” he said softly, leaning in to kiss her gently. “I just can't keep my mind off of you, and you were so beautiful with that look of determination on your face, then I was proud that you got it so fast. You've got my mind going so many directions, all headed straight for you.”

Katie blushed. She'd never had anyone feel that way about her. “You really mean that don't you?” she asked, not sure why she blurted it out. “I don't want to be a distraction, Ollie. You need to practice. I've got all summer before next season.”

Oliver sighed, running his fingers through her hair before pulling back. “You're right, and I know you're right, and I still don't want to practice without you. But I guess I'll have to if I'm going to get anything actually accomplished.” He pulled back on his broom and shot her another grin. “I wouldn't mind seeing you do that move again, though.”

“I'll have one more go and then I really need a shower,” she grinned. Katie started to take off down the pitch but she quickly turned around. “You're more than welcome to join me.” Katie turned and headed down the pitch. She came to a stop and then went into her twist, coming out of the loop to score again.

Oliver grinned as she flew back at him, easily fake blocking her fake shot as she threw it. “Thought you'd distract me with the shower, eh lass?” He flew after her with a laugh as she headed in. 

Katie landed easily with a laugh before she took off running towards the locker rooms. She had a bit of a head start so she dropped her sweater just inside the door and quickly got rid of her shoes before Oliver finally caught up. “Slow poke,” she laughed.

Oliver pulled his own sweater off as he caught up to her. “No’ really a fair contest,” he complained jokingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. “Besides,” he continued, softer now, resting his forehead against hers. “I thought you liked it slow.”

“I do, but sometimes changing things up can be fun. Don't you agree?” Katie said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She knew she wasn't ready to go all the way but that didn't mean they couldn’t have some fun in the showers.

“I dunno,” he murmured, kissing her softly. “How fast are we talking about?” He knew they weren't going to get all the way, but a blowjob in the locker room had long been a fantasy of his. 

Katie moaned softly as she relaxed her body into his. She loved the way their bodies fit together. They were perfect. “Mm, me licking the water off every inch of your body,” she said. “How's that sound?”

Oliver groaned and leaned in to kiss her more firmly. “Absolutely perfect,” he replied, moving his hands down to unfasten her pants. He loved how she felt against him, her bare skin against his, and he was eager to get to the showers. 

Katie moved her fingers to his pants, now in a desperate hurry to see him naked and wet. It had been a fantasy of hers for a while along with another one she might share with him later. As soon as her pants were down her legs, she quickly pushed her knickers down too. She was very eager to share a shower with Oliver and continue learning how to please him.

Oliver watched her with surprise and amusement. “My Katie isn't eager to get naked with me, is she?” he teased, undressing himself at a slower pace. He was just as eager, but it was fun to watch her squirm as he took his time. “Go ahead and start the shower, lass, I'll be there in a moment.”

“I’m always eager to do anything with you, love,” she grinned as she quickly took off the rest of her clothes and shoes and headed for the showers to heat the water up. A warm shower was definitely in order, though she was quite sure they would create plenty of heat on their own.

Taking his time to disrobe, Oliver chuckled to himself at the way this year was panning out. He'd had so many plans for what he would do his last year at school, but falling in love hadn't been one of them. He paused halfway through taking off his shoes at that thought - Falling in love? - but shrugged it off. When he was finally undressed he moved over to the shower Katie had going, his breath catching as he saw her under the water. “Merlin, you're gorgeous,” he said quietly as he joined her.

Katie realized she used the endearment she had been trying to avoid using for weeks. Her friends had already told her she was falling for him, but she’d shrugged it off. But as she turned around to look at him, she realized they were right. She reached for him, pulling him under the water as she stepped back, slicking her wet hair back with her left hand. “You’re not so bad yourself,” she grinned, giving him a once over.

“High praise, to be sure,” he replied, grinning down at her. Whatever this was they had going, he didn't want it to end. His hands found her waist, pulling her flush to himself, leaning down to kiss her passionately. “I'll never get enough of you, lass.”

Katie moaned at the feel of his wet body pressed against hers. “I’ll never get enough of you, either,” she muttered between kisses. Her hands began their slow wander down his chest to his hip to grasp his erection. He was already starting to get hard and she longed for the day when she could feel him inside her. Katie was simply waiting for the right time, but she still wasn’t sure when that would be.

Oliver let out a groan as she wrapped her hand around him, pressing his hips into her. His own hands began to wander as their kisses grew more impassioned, first to her backside then up to her breasts for a generous squeeze. “One of these days I'm going to have you against the wall in here,” he panted, sliding one hand down her stomach and over her pussy teasingly. 

“You can count on it,” she moaned softly as she pushed him against the wall of the shower. “I’m going first this time,” she said, stroking him slowly up and down. Well, technically he was going first but she was going to enjoy herself and make sure he came just as hard as he had the first time he'd shown her what to do.

Grinning at her take charge attitude, Oliver leaned back against the wall. As amazing as the first time she did this was, she'd only gotten better since. He held his breath in anticipation as she moved down his body, and he let out a breathy moan to let her know how much he was enjoying himself.

Katie licked down his neck, letting the water hit her face as she continued down his chest. Her strokes sped up as she kneeled down to take him into her mouth. 

Oliver's hand tangled in her wet hair and he let his breath out with a loud moan as her mouth enveloped him. “Merlin's beard, you're so fucking good Katie mine.” He looked down and caught her eye as she took him deeper and he almost came just from the look in them.

Katie swirled her tongue around his erection and sucked lightly before she pulled back to stroke him some more before starting the process all over again. She chanced a glance up at him before she began again, loving the look of pure satisfaction on his face. “Come for me, love,” she whispered.

As she took him back into her mouth Oliver's fingers twisted in her hair. “Oh fuck,” was all he could choke out as the sensations overwhelmed him and he came with a shout. 

Katie swallowed quickly and licked her way back up his chest. She grinned as she pulled back to wet her hair and enjoy the warm water while he recovered. 

Oliver watched her as he caught his breath against the wall, enjoying this simple pleasure for a few minutes before he moved to pull her back into his arms. “I could watch you all day, and never get bored,” he teased with a crooked grin before leaning in to kiss her firmly. His hands moved back to where they had been before Katie had interrupted, pressing gently at her pussy, loving the sounds she made in his arms. 

Oliver knew exactly how to make her feel special and feel pleasure like she'd never known before. “Gods, Ollie,” she panted as he pressed her against the wall. He knew exactly where her pressure points were. She knew he'd make her come soon, but she didn't mind. He was amazing and she wanted this to last forever.

Oliver kissed down her neck, rocking against her as he pressed her to the wall. He slowly slid his middle fingers inside her, groaning softly to himself at her warmth, and his thumb circled her clit. If her mouth made him feel that good, he could only imagine how good it would feel inside her. He moved his other hand around to her back to help support her as her legs started to shake. “Ready to come already, lass?” He asked, muffled against her chest.

“Yes, Gods your fingers feel so good, Ollie,” she moaned, feeling herself already start to tense up. She came hard with a groan as she clenched around his fingers. She grasped his shoulders to steady herself. How did he always make her legs feel like jelly? It was probably because her Ollie was good at everything he did so she had no doubt that having him inside her would feel even better.

Oliver straightened and groaned into her hair, holding her tight to himself while she rocked against him as she came. “You're so bloody hot when you come for me, Katie mine. Give me one more,” he murmured in her ear, his fingers twisting and thrusting in her still. Oliver had forgotten everything, it was just him and Katie in all the universe at that moment, rocking against each other. He pulled her into a desperate kiss, his renewed erection pressing into her hip. 

Katie moaned loudly into the kiss, thrusting her hips in time with the movement of his fingers. The tension was starting to build again already. She was completely under his spell and she was helpless not to obey his command. She quickly came again and almost collapsed into his arms. “What have you done to me, Ollie?” she whispered.

Holding her tight to himself to make sure she didn't fall over, Oliver couldn't help but laugh at her question as he pulled his hand back to softly caress her breast. “Same thing you've done to me, lass. Completely bewitched, I am.”

“So am I,” she said, resting her head on his chest, letting the water fall down her back. “What am I going to do next year without you?” She didn’t mean to wonder that aloud, but she’d thought that very thing on several occasions. Christmas would be here soon, along with the Yule Ball. She didn’t want the year to end. 

Oliver's heart took a strange twitch at her question. Sure he'd thought about it, how they'd keep this going, but he'd always pushed it away when the thoughts intruded. “Next…. next year? I mean we're barely into this year, lass. Next year… we'll figure that out when it's time. Floo, portkeys, apparating…” he left it hanging, making sure not to make any promises.

Katie knew he was right, but she didn’t want to think about it anymore. She’d already ruined the moment, so she pulled away from him to finish showering without replying to anything he said. There was no need to dwell on it. Besides, he hadn’t said he loved her so Katie knew she needed to protect her heart even if she did feel in love with him already. “I should head back to the dorms,” she said as she rinsed her hair. “I have a study session with Alicia and Angelia and some others.”

Oliver frowned at her coldness, not sure what to do with his hands with her so unwelcoming. “Katie…” he began, unsure how to continue. He felt like he'd been put on the spot, and she was part of the uncertainty. 

“Don’t, Ollie,” she said, turning off the water to get a towel, to wrap it around herself. She wasn’t ready to face facts that she was just a distraction and nothing more. Or that’s what her mind was thinking already. “Everything will work out how it’s meant to, I guess,” she said as she dried her hair. Right now she didn’t believe that. She never should have let her feelings show. Maybe it was time to take a step back.

“What do you want me to say?” Oliver asked, throwing his hands into the air. “I want you, I need you, Katie. I can't imagine life without you. But I have no idea what the next few years will hold, and I'm not about making promises I cannae keep.”

Deep down Katie knew he was right but her temper had flared up and she didn’t want him to see that side of her. “I don’t want you to say anything you don’t mean,” she said as she started getting dressed. And she didn’t want to say something she didn’t mean because they were both unsure of the future. 

Oliver frowned, watching her. This was new for Katie, and different, and it took him a few minutes to figure out what he could do. As she sat on a bench to put her socks and shoes he sat next to her, hugging her tight to himself. “Katie...my bonny lass…please don't be mad.”

“I’m not mad, Ollie,” she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder for a minute. He had managed to melt whatever anger she had by just holding her. “I just don’t want you to forget me when you leave.”

Oliver kissed the top of her head, holding her close. “I'll never forget you. Nor will I abandon you, I'm serious about you. Whatever we have to do until you graduate, I'll be okay with. I'm not going anywhere.”

His reassurance helped, but she was still wary of what could happen in the next few months before he left Hogwarts for the great, big Wizarding world. Her mind was full of what ifs now that she had doubts and no amount of assuring her he wouldn’t be going anywhere couldn’t ease them. She was so close to telling him she loved him, but she’d never say those words first again. She didn’t think she could handle a broken heart - especially one from Oliver Wood. 

Putting a hooked finger under her chin he tipped her face up to look at him. “Katie, I've never felt this way about anyone. Nothing even close. I can't begin to imagine what life will be like next year, but if you're not a part of it I'll be…” Oliver didn't want to say heartbroken, but he couldn't think of a more accurate term. He wasn't sure if what he felt for Katie was love, yet, but it was darn close. 

Katie searched his eyes and she knew he was telling her the truth. She wasn’t a frail girl by any means, but her feelings were something she was having a hard time controlling around him. Katie kissed him softly and rested her forehead against his. “Just...don’t hurt me, Ollie,” she whispered. “I don’t know if I could handle it.”

“Bonny lass,” he said softly, studying her eyes before leaning in for another kiss. “I would be hurting myself if I ever hurt you. Trust me, I'm going to do everything I can to make this perfect for us.” His arms tightened around her for several moments, trying to reassure her again. “Hey, how about we go to the ball together?” Sean had reminded him there was only a month and a half until the Yule Ball earlier that day. 

Katie pulled back with a grin. “You really want to go with me?” Her mum had sent her dress robes earlier that week and she couldn’t wait to wear them. They were beautiful and she couldn’t wait for Oliver to see her in them. 

“I cannae think of any one else I'd rather go with,” he replied, returning her grin and gently cupping her face. “Go with me, we'll have a blast,” he continued before kissing her softly.

“Of course I will,” she said, kissing him back. She closed her eyes, imagining what it would be like to spend the night in his arms. It was going to be the perfect Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun in Hogsmeade leads to a serious confession.

Oliver waited in the common room with his friends for Katie and the other girls to join them for the trip to Hogsmeade. He was a little nervous - he'd sent Katie a note earlier and he hoped she would grant his wish. 

_Katie,_

_Dress for Hogsmeade without those lovely knickers of yours. I'll make it worth your while._

_Yours,  
_Ollie_ _

__

__

__Katie had to admit she was curious about what Oliver had in mind for her without her knickers. Of course, she’d done as he asked, but she felt exposed underneath her slacks. She had managed to get dressed quickly without the other girls noticing. She came down stairs with Angie and Alicia, laughing about trying to figure out what gifts to buy for Fred and George._ _

__“Angie, just get them something fun,” Katie said with a laugh. “You know they’ll prank somebody with whatever you get them.”_ _

__She stopped when she saw Oliver all bundled up with his scarf wrapped around his neck and a hat on his head. He really did look handsome today out of his school clothes, though she’d seen him in casual clothes many times. She really was starting to feel like she loved him more every day._ _

__“Hi,” she said, grinning when she finally reached him._ _

__Oliver looked over as she spoke, rolling his eyes as his friends made loud jokes about giving them some privacy. “I guess they're never going to give that up,” he remarked, leaning down to kiss Katie's cheek. “You look beautiful today, lass.” He lowered his voice so only she could hear him. “Did you get my note?”_ _

__Katie blushed, nodding. “I did,” she replied. “Do I even want to know what naughty things you have planned?” Katie had left her long hair down today, when any other day she would have worn it up. Most of the time she didn’t care about her appearance, but as soon as Oliver had started to show interest in her, she had pushed away some of the tomboy things to try to look more like a young woman. Her mother had been so excited when she had owled home about a pretty dress for the Yule Ball._ _

__Oliver's grin widened and he leaned down to kiss her softly. “You'll know soon enough, Katie mine,” he answered, putting an arm around her shoulder. “Best be off if we're getting there,” he continued, steering her towards the portrait hole. They followed the rest of the students to the school courtyard where McGonagall checked their names off the list. Oliver took a deep breath as they began walking towards Hogsmeade, enjoying the chill in the air. “Where to first, lass?”_ _

__Katie thought about it as they walked, her arm around his waist. She definitely wanted a butterbeer and some sweets from Honeydukes for Angie and Alicia to go with their other presents she’d ordered. Ollie’s gift was already wrapped and stuffed in her trunk along with the others. “Honeydukes and then to the Three Broomsticks for a drink?” she suggested._ _

__“Sounds like an excellent start.” Oliver squeezed her shoulder gently, enjoying her closeness and warmth. “Next year we could meet up in town when you have weekends, you know,” he said casually. He didn't want her to know how much he thought about how they could make this work until she graduated, but he'd fallen hard for her and didn't even want to try to imagine being with anyone else._ _

__Katie had thought about it too and she supposed that could work. And he could visit her on Christmas break if she went home. “Mmm, that’s true,” she admitted. “As long as you aren’t too busy playing Quidditch.”_ _

__“Never too busy for you, lass,” he reassured her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “If that's all I'll be seeing you, I won't miss it for anything.” As they reached the town, Oliver slid his hand from her shoulder to her hip, squeezing her side gently. “Honeydukes here we come.”_ _

__Katie still wasn’t used to Oliver touching her in public, but she liked it. They didn’t have to hide their relationship even if their friends were still picking on them about it. “I really need some sugar quills and some licorice wands,” she said as he held the door open for her. She had used up her stash weeks ago to try to keep her focus on her school work, but it had ended up having the opposite effect._ _

__“Hoping for some fizzing whizbees myself,” Oliver said, having to speak loudly over the crowd in the warm shop. Oliver's hand went back to her waist, not wanting to get separated from Katie, as they squeezed through the other students. “Seems everyone else had the same idea!”_ _

__Katie knew the shop would be crowded but this was insane. She moved her hand from his waist to grab his hand, not wanting to lose him as she squeezed past two third years laughing at some flying candies that were trapped in a glass jar. “How much do you want to bet they’ll all head for the Three Broomsticks after?” she laughed._ _

__Oliver laughed as well, pulling her towards the back where the licorice wands were. He loved her laugh, it was the sound of pure joy for him, and it made him want to pull her close and snog her senseless. He leaned close to speak to her instead of yelling again, “5 galleons says it's already standing room only over there, that's why they're all here.” The crowd finally began to thin as they reached the back wall of the store that housed various sweets made to look like real objects - sugar quills and licorice wands among them._ _

__With all the extra students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, Katie was sure he was right and the third years out experiencing Hogsmeade made for extra bodies around the village as well. “That or they just wanted sweets and needed to pick out something last minute for Christmas for their friends,” she said as she grabbed a few of each of the quills and wands. She still wasn’t sure why Oliver had wanted her to leave her knickers behind today and she had almost worn a skirt. One look out the window at the fresh snow had changed her mind. Katie loved this time of year and the beauty of the snow falling on the grounds._ _

__Oliver pulled her close, his hand now on her ass, as another student excused themselves through. He could feel through her slacks that she had followed his instruction and grinned. His mind began to run through other things he might be able to get her to do, nothing embarrassing but all of them stirring his desire for her. “Maybe we can find somewhere more quiet to go next, eh lass?” he asked softly in her ear._ _

__Katie shivered slightly at the feel of his breath hitting her ear and his hand cupping her ass. “Did you have somewhere in mind for this quiet place?” she asked as she moved toward the fizzing whizbees._ _

__“To be honest,” Oliver had to pause to dodge a fourth year running by. “Watch out!” He called after the student before turning back to Katie. “I'm not sure of a good quiet place indoors. Perhaps a walk? We could explore a bit, find a spot.” He reached up for a package of whizbees, grabbing some random packages for his dorm mate's stockings. He still wasn't sure what to get Katie for Christmas, but he also couldn't get it while she was right there. He wasn't worried, he had time. Together they began to push through to the pay counter._ _

__“Well, that should give us time to let the Three Broomsticks clear out some,” she replied as they made their purchases and headed out of the shop dodging several people along the way. She didn’t know where they were heading but Katie didn’t want to spend a minute away from Oliver if she didn’t have to._ _

__Oliver let out a sigh of relief as they stepped out into the street. “I don't think it's ever been that bad!” he laughed, pulling Katie closer by the waist again. They wandered down the lane slowly, taking in the sights of the snowy village. “I'm very happy you did what I asked, Katie mine,” he finally said as they strolled, rubbing her side gently._ _

__“Last year before Christmas was bad too but not this bad,” she commented. “I learned my lesson about last minute shopping then. So I had everything owled this year or most of it anyway.” A few of the kids were taking advantage of the snow, making snow angels and tossing snow playfully at each other as they walked. But Katie could see the line of people going into the Three Broomsticks and she was glad they’d decided to take a walk first. “I was curious of what you’d do so of course I did what you asked,” she grinned, a light blush covering her cheeks again._ _

__“I thought you'd wear a skirt, honestly. Which would have been awful in this weather, so you made the right call.” Oliver glanced around as they passed one of the last shops on the lane, checking if anyone else had ventured this far. Seeing no one he pulled Katie into the alley between the two shops, only going down it far enough to be hidden from the street, and kissed her fervently, his hands going back to her hips. “I'm surprised I made it this far, you're bloody gorgeous. My bonny lass,” he muttered against her lips._ _

__Katie laughed as he pulled her down an empty alley and began kissing her. She was surprised that he hadn’t already dragged her somewhere to check her trousers by sticking his hand down them. The kiss was heated and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. “How do you always make me lose control?” she muttered as she pressed her body against his._ _

__Oliver chuckled lightly, moving to press her against the wall. “We haven't lost control yet, lass,” he said between kisses before lifting her by her waist and pinning her to the wall with his hips between her legs. He rocked up against her as he grasped her thighs and held them to his hips._ _

__Katie moaned, feeling Oliver press his erection between her legs. She kissed him deeply as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms tightened around his neck. “Gods, Ollie,” she panted. After this she couldn't possibly last much longer if he kept doing things like this to her._ _

__Oliver panted hard against her ear as he continued to rock against her. “Just think of it, Katie mine, deep inside you. I'm going to have you soon, but first I want you to think about it long and hard.” He could already feel her trembling, and he knew the heat and friction would help him find satisfaction soon._ _

__Katie shuddered, her eyes closed tight as she thought about how good he would feel thrusting inside her. She knew she couldn't last much longer without giving in and letting him take her virginity. “Yes, soon,” she muttered, her hips moving in time with his. The friction felt so good and she was glad she wasn't wearing her knickers._ _

__Oliver's fingers dug into her thighs and his eyes rolled back as she rocked with him. “Fucking hell, Katie, you're blazing hot through three layers of clothes. How are you even real?” He held himself against her for a long moment before rocking even faster against her with a long groan. “I want you to come for me, bonny lass, can you do that for me?”_ _

__Katie's fingers played in his hair as she moaned against his neck. She was already close despite the clothes between them. “Yes, though those fingers of yours could do it in five minutes,” she whispered._ _

__Oliver nipped at her earlobe, breathing hard in her ear as he moved faster against her. “Then just think of how fast this cock will get you there.” He could feel his climax coming and his grip on her thighs tightened as his movements became more erratic._ _

__Katie felt a rush of heat flow through her body, straight to her center as another moan escaped her lips. She pulled his lips back to hers, kissing him fiercely as she felt his cock harden even more as it brushed against her entrance. She couldn't wait for the day she could feel him inside her. Katie knew Christmas night would be the perfect time. As long as they could sneak away during the ball without being missed._ _

__Oliver felt a rush of emotion as he held her to himself again with a moan. “I can't help but love you, lass, you're everything I could ask for and more,” he murmured against her ear, his throat tight. He hadn't planned on that particular confession until they had sex, but it had slipped out anyway. He rocked hard against her and buried his face in her hair, anxious for her reaction._ _

__Katie gasped, the full weight of her emotions washing over her at his unexpected confession. She pulled his face back so she could look at him, her hands cupping his cheeks. “I love you too, Ollie,” she said. “It seems like I always have, I just didn't know it yet.” She pulled his lips to hers, kissing him softly. “You're mine, Ollie and I'm yours.”_ _

__Oliver kissed her over and over, harder each time, and he pressed her firmly against the wall with his waist. He'd never wanted her more and his cock throbbed against her as she admitted her feelings. “Katie, I'm gonna…” he managed to get out before he came against her with a loud grunt._ _

__Katie moaned loudly as she felt him come against her and she came with him, feeling the wetness through her trousers. She knew in that moment how perfect they were together and that she never wanted to let him go. “Is this what you had in mind, cap?” she teased. “I thought you preferred me naked.”_ _

__Oliver panted and smiled against her cheek, a cold breeze starting to bring him back to reality. “I prefer you,” he began as he pulled back to set her down with another kiss. “Any way I can get you. Besides, we'll have time for that tonight. You can show me that new tongue thing again?”_ _

__“You know I can,” she grinned, her arms still wrapped around his neck. She couldn’t imagine being happier than she was right now, if that were possible. “I’m completely under your spell, love.”_ _

__Oliver reached up and gently brushed her hair back from her face with a smile. “Not just yet, but I haven't found the right spell,” he joked before kissing her again. “We should probably see if the Three Broomsticks has cleared yet. I dunno about you, lass, but I need to clean up.”_ _

__Katie laughed as she pulled back to look at his trousers. Sure enough they were wet and she was sure hers were as well. She pulled out her wand and muttered a quick clothes cleaning spell her mum had taught her. “I can definitely use a drink,” she commented._ _

__Oliver checked his pants with a raised eyebrow, impressed. “You'll have to teach me that one, you're pretty good,” he remarked as he took her arm and they started out of the alley._ _

__“I was always messing up my clothes when I was younger so mum decided I’d best learn it sooner rather than later,” she replied as they headed for the Three Broomsticks._ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie has big plans for the night of the Yule Ball.

Oliver straightened the bow tie on his dress robes nervously in the mirror. It seemed like the whole house was chaos right now with everyone getting ready. Oliver was nervous about more than dancing though - tonight was the night. He'd given Katie homework the week previous to learn a contraception charm. Well, homework was a little strong. He'd written down the book she needed at the library and slipped the note to her between classes. Regardless, he couldn't wait to get away from the ball with Katie. He joined his friends in trailing downstairs and waited patiently with the rest of the guys for their dates in the entrance hall. 

Katie had willingly learned the contraception charm with no trouble. She knew she wasn’t ready to be a mum yet and getting pregnant the first time was definitely not in the plans. She had already decided tonight was the night a long time ago and she was rather nervous about it despite all the “practice” she and Oliver had over the past few months. 

Katie smoothed her dress, looking in the mirror at her face. Angelina had insisted on using makeup charms on her and fixing up her hair in a fancy do. She looked completely different from how she looked every day and she couldn’t believe she was looking at herself. Katie thought she actually looked pretty. She took one last look, grabbing her wand, which she slid into the garter belt Alicia insisted she wear. Katie headed downstairs with her friends to find their dates.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Oliver, her breath caught. He always looked handsome to her, but tonight she knew it would take all of her strength not to take him right now and pull him to their special room.

Oliver chatted easily with his mates, glancing at the stairs every few seconds. He had to do a double take when Katie finally appeared and his eyes widened. He moved away from the group to greet her, clapping Sean on the shoulder absentmindedly. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as they converged through the throng of people. “Katie, bloody hell… how did you perfect perfection?” Oliver asked, taking her hand. He made her do a twirl and whistled as she spun before pulling her close. “I don't know how we're going to dance proper, lass, without dragging you away.”

Katie laughed and blushed all at the same time. Angelina had warned her Oliver would have an interesting reaction to her appearance. Sure enough he hadn’t disappointed her by reassuring her she was beautiful despite what she thought of herself. “You’ll just have to keep your hands to yourself as much as possible until later,” she grinned, looking up at him. She knew there were others crowding into the hall but she didn’t even see them. Oliver was the only person in her world.

“I'm not sure I can do that, Katie mine,” he spoke quietly as he pulled her flush to himself. “You'll have to help,” he teased, his hand sliding down to her backside as he kissed her softly. 

Katie melted against him, kissing him back for a moment before she remembered they weren’t alone. If that hadn’t made her step back, McGonagall clearing her throat as she walked past definitely would have. “Behave,” she whispered, squeezing his hand as they linked arms and followed everyone else into the Great Hall.

“Alright, but I don't know for how long. Did I mention how gorgeous you look?” Oliver followed the rest of the students to their tables as the champions got in place for the first dance. Oliver helped her out of her cloak and pulled out her chair before sitting himself. Once seated, his hand slipped from hers to her thigh under the table, squeezing gently, though he looked around the room. 

Katie didn’t know if she would ever get used to Oliver telling her that she was gorgeous or beautiful. For once she actually believed him and could see it for herself. “I believe you said something about my looking perfect,” she whispered, her hand covering his as she leaned in to talk to him. The noise in the room had grown louder as more people poured into the room to wait for the champions to march out and do their dance. Katie was glad she didn’t have to learn it. 

“Forgive me, you are correct. You know what I forgot to tell you?” He smiled down at her look of confusion and leaned in for another soft kiss. “That I love you.” He glanced up as the music started and the champions began dancing. He chuckled at the look on Harry's face - pure discomfort - as he passed their table. 

Katie grinned as Oliver kissed her. She loved hearing those words from him. “Mmm, you did forget that,” she replied, watching the line of champions walk by. Her eyes widened in slight shock as she noticed Hermione with Viktor Krum. “I guess I’m not the only one who got glammed up for tonight,” she said, trying not to laugh at Harry’s panic stricken face. 

A glance at Katie was all it took for them to both start laughing loudly about Harry. “Poor bugger looks like he'd rather be with the dragon again!” He managed to get out between fits of laughter. 

Katie tried to control her laughter, but Oliver made it very hard. “Oh stop it,” she said, hitting him lightly on the arm. “He’s probably thinking the same thing.” 

Oliver cleared his throat as he settled down, still grinning. “I couldn't help it. You've seen his game face. That was no’ his game face.” He turned his hand on her thigh, taking hers into his own. “So,” he continued casually, looking around again as others began to filter on to the dance floor. “Did you check out that book I recommended?”

Katie brushed her thumb against the palm of his hand before she answered his question. “Of course I did,” she whispered. “Did you think I wouldn’t?”

Oliver kissed her cheek, shaking his head. “I just wanted to make sure. You'll need it later.” He stood before she had a chance to react and held his hand out to her. “Dance?”

Katie placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up. “So you do know how to dance?” she asked as he led her to the dance floor as a slow song started. “I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show me your moves or not.”

“Woah, I only know as much as Mcgonagall's lessons,” he cautioned, putting his hand on her waist. “Don't go assuming too much. Besides,” he pulled her closer as they continued to sway. “Need to conserve my energy for later.”

Katie laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “You probably should do that,” she teased. “I have plans for you later that require the tricky removal of some undergarments.”

Oliver smiled broadly, glancing around before stealing a kiss. “Tricky? What's so tricky about it?”

If he kept this up, Katie was going to say to hell with it all and drag him off before they’d had any fun at all. But the kind of fun that was on her mind only required the two of them. “Oh there are loads of hooks and buttons you’ll have to figure out to get to the prize underneath,” she grinned, looking up at him as she swayed in his arms. “Are you up to the challenge, cap?”

Oliver let out a soft groan as he looked down at her beautiful face, lit just right on the dance floor. “More than, I guarantee it.” He leaned her over in a dip as the song ended, kissing her softly again. “Assuming we make it that far.”

Katie knew she was teasing him but she couldn't help it. They had waited this long so she hoped she could be patient and spend time with her friends. She had given them their presents this morning but Oliver's was already tucked away in their secret room waiting on them. “You'd better,” she grinned as he pulled her up and another song started, this time a faster, upbeat number.

Suddenly the dance floor crowded with students dancing to the Weird Sisters and Oliver and Katie were pressed together. Oliver took the opportunity to hold Katie tight by the waist and grind his hips into hers under the guise of dancing. “Mcgonagall can't fuss if we're all doing it,” he reasoned in her ear before kissing her neck. 

Katie laughed as she looked around at the others on the dance floor, seeing many of the other couples doing much the same. She even noticed Neville dancing with Ginny. “I'm sure she'll fuss at someone sooner or later,” she said. “I wish we could do this every Christmas. I usually go home for the hols but it would be a shame to miss this.”

Oliver held her tight and tried to move with the beat, though his sense of rhythm had never been the best. “Not sure I would have appreciated it before now. I'd probably look a lot more like Harry if I didn't have you.” 

Katie glanced over to where Harry and Ron were sitting and tried not to laugh at both of them. The Patel twins looked pissed that they weren't dancing and Ron seemed to be glaring in Hermione’s direction. “You mean you'd be sitting there bored all night watching everyone else have fun?” she asked.

Oliver nodded, kissing her cheek. “Thank the gods you came along, lass.” He looked up as the song came to a close. “Would you care for some punch?” He held her close as they worked their way off the dance floor and over to the refreshments table where he got them both glasses of punch. They both relaxed and looked around for a minute, taking in the activity around them. Oliver glanced down at Katie and saw her looking longingly at her friends, who stood in a circle laughing together. “It's okay if you want to hang out with them too, lass. I'm not going anywhere without you.”

Katie saw Alicia motion for her to join them and she worried her bottom lip. She wanted to spend time with them too, but she didn’t want to leave Oliver yet either. But she reminded herself that they had all night together. “Are you sure you don’t mind? I won’t be long,” she said, looking up at him as she took a sip of punch.

Oliver gave her a soft, understanding smile. “Of course, Katie mine. This isn't a yearly event after all, who knows if you'll have another.”

Katie gave him a quick kiss. “You’re amazing, love,” she grinned. “Be back in a tick.”

An hour later Oliver lounged easily in a chair with his fellow seventh year blokes. He laughed loudly with the others as Sean performed yet another spot on Snape impression. Oliver had taken off his robes a while ago and was tempted to loosen his tie at this point. All the other boys were in various states of undress, but Oliver felt it best to stay as put together as possible for Katie. He fingered his tie, stealing another glance at Katie with her friends. This time, however, he caught her eye, and became entranced. Something in her look begged him to come rescue her, and he didn't hesitate getting up to go over to her. 

“Going somewhere, mate?” Sean called after him. 

“Just checking on my date, Sean, you should do the same.” Oliver replied before walking away, towards Katie, unable to take his gaze off hers from across the room. 

Katie had spent the last hour laughing with her friends and chatting about other couples and talking about what presents they had gotten from home this morning. Most of them were about to rejoin the dancers on the floor and others were headed off for a private party in the common room. Of course, she told them she had other plans with Oliver and didn’t elaborate. Angie and Alicia gave her a knowing look, but thankfully didn’t comment further.

She had watched Oliver out of the corner of her eye most of the last hour. The way he sat so casually with his friends, laughing at their antics made her love him even more. Once she saw Oliver come her way, Katie said her goodnights to her friends and met him halfway.

“Hi,” she grinned, grabbing his hand. “Miss me?”

Oliver pulled her close and kissed her hard, though quickly. “I did. And you looked ready for a rescue,” he continued with a grin. “Did you want to dance more?”

“I do, but not here,” she grinned. “Are you ready for your present?” Katie had been wanting to give him his present since she had gotten it. But the real present was her and she knew he couldn't wait to open it.

Oliver's couldn't help but continue to grin. He honestly didn't expect an actual gift from Katie, besides what he already had planned. He had, of course, gotten her a gift, safely tucked in his pocket currently. “Depends, Katie mine,” he spoke low and close to her ear. “Are you ready to give it?”

“You know I am,” she replied as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the Great Hall. She couldn’t wait to be in the warmth of his arms again, feeling his naked body pressed against hers. She knew tonight would be a night she would never forget. 

As soon as they were out of sight of the entrance hall, Oliver pulled Katie close against the wall and kissed her passionately, his hands trying to be everywhere at once. “Heavens above, lass, you're so…. you're so…” Oliver searched for the word he meant. “Beautiful” and “gorgeous” were far too common for Katie tonight. 

Katie was breathless as Oliver pressed her against the wall and kissed her. The way he kissed her, it was like he was starving for her. “Oliver,” she whispered between kisses. “I want you…right now…”

Oliver nodded quickly and backed away, grabbing her hand. “Let's go to our room,” he said, pulling her for a moment before she caught up. They moved quickly through the halls, pausing just a few times for Oliver to pull her into another kiss. Finally they reached the room and Oliver stopped with his hand on the knob and looked seriously down at Katie. “Are you sure, Katie mine?” he asked quietly. He didn't want her to have any regrets about tonight. 

The more Oliver’s heated lips touched hers, the more she wanted him. “Ollie, I have never been so sure about anything,” she said, pulling his lips to hers for a soft kiss. “I love you.”

Oliver groaned softly and held her close as they kissed. “Me neither, my bonny lass.” He finally pulled open the door, letting Katie step in first. “Do we want to start with gifts?”

Katie stepped in first and pulled him in behind her before locking the door, putting a silencing spell on the room. “I think we’d forget them if we didn’t,” she laughed. She gave him a quick kiss and went to pull his present from her hiding spot.

Oliver watched her with a smile, finding the small box with earrings in it he'd gotten for her in his pocket easily. “We'd remember eventually, I'd hope.” 

“Probably in the morning,” she laughed as she handed him the box which contained a book they could write notes to each other in. Katie had the other copy tucked away in her room. It was her way of thinking about the future and ways for them to instantly communicate with each other. There was also a handmade bracelet to which she had the mate. When Oliver was thinking of her, her bracelet would turn all red and the same for his. “Do you like it?”

Oliver was speechless. “This is…” he looked up at her, his eyes wide. “This is amazing! Did you make all of this?” He felt a bit silly pulling the jewelry box out of his pocket after all of that. “Mine’s no’ nearly as great,” he said as he handed it over. The box contained a pair of gold earrings with rubies that he knew would look stunning on her, but it seemed suddenly inadequate. 

Katie didn’t care that her gift was more thoughtful than his. She still loved the earrings and knew she was going to wear them often, if not all the time. “Ollie, they’re beautiful, I love them,” she said, giving him a kiss. “With a little bit of help, yes I did make them. I thought it would help us keep in touch next year and I wanted you to know when I think about you.”

Oliver grinned and kissed her back. “You never really believed that I can't get you out of my mind, now you'll see. At least your bracelet will match your earrings…” he trailed off as their eyes met again. “I love you, Katie Bell,” he said, his voice low. 

Katie melted every time she heard those words. She couldn’t believe she was lucky enough to fall in love with one of her best mates and have him truly love her back. “I love you too, Oliver Wood,” She had no doubts about tonight and giving him her virginity. He had proved that he would never intentionally hurt her. They were so perfect together and Katie knew this night would be perfect as well. “I only ask one thing about tonight,” she said, putting their presents aside on the table. “Be gentle.”

Oliver swallowed nervously as she set the presents aside - this was really it. “I couldn't be anything else, bonny lass, not even if I tried -” Oliver made a surprised sound as Katie cut him off with a kiss, but he quickly recovered himself and slid his arms around to her back as he deepened the kiss with a low moan. 

This was what Katie had been looking forward to the entire night. Her fingers moved as Oliver deepened the kiss. They moved from their usual spot in his hair to his tie, loosening it quickly as she began to unbutton his shirt. She knew her dress would unzip easily, but the fun part would come when he got to what was underneath. She had gotten the corset and garter via owl order, sure that Oliver would love the sight of her in it. She knew it wouldn’t be easy to take off, but she wanted to see how slowly he would take it. But if he was as impatient as her, it would get ripped off. 

She was tempted to rip the rest of the buttons from his shirt, but she wanted to try to take this slow. She pulled back as she unfastened the last button, pulling his shirt from his trousers to push it off his shoulders and down his arms, throwing it to the floor. 

He pulled her close again as she threw his shirt down, his hands going to her upper back, finding the tiny zipper to her dress easily. He gave her a passionate kiss as he pulled it down, excited to see what lay underneath. He panted as he pulled back, looking her in the eye as he pulled her dress down and let it fall. Finally he glanced down, his eyes widening at the sight of Katie in a corset and garter. He pulled back even more to get the full view, groaning softly and biting his lip at the sight of her. “Turn around,” Oliver said as their eyes met again, using that soft but firm tone she liked so much. 

Katie turned around, her back to him as he pulled her back to unfasten the buttons on the corset. She moaned softly as his lips brushed against her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his fingers begin to fumble with the buttons. This was going to be to be sweet torture for both of them.

Oliver was only five buttons in when he first growled in frustration. “What kind of cruel…?” he muttered to himself before he got an idea. He pulled back his wand and concentrated as he slid it down the line of buttons and watched as they popped free. He gently tugged Katie's arm to turn her around again as the corset dropped to the floor, leaning in for another heated kiss as his hand found her breast. 

Katie smiled to herself as she heard his growl. She had expected him to give up sooner, but her Oliver wasn’t a quitter. She returned his heated kiss, her hands going to unfasten his belt. She wanted him as naked as she was. She stepped out of her heels and unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers to push them down his legs. “Mm, now we’re even,” she whispered against his lips.

Oliver grinned before kissing her again quickly, giving her breast a generous squeeze. “Didn't realize we were keeping score,” he muttered quietly as he kissed her neck. “But just wait until you see the moves I've got up my sleeve. We'll see about even.” As he finished speaking Oliver sank to his knees in front of Katie, sliding his hands over her hips to her thighs, pressing gentle kisses into her belly. Slowly he unattached the stocking on her right leg, nipping at her belly as he popped each strap. He glanced up at her as he pulled her stocking down, loving the look of desire and anticipation on her face. “You're so fucking sexy, Katie mine.”

Katie had never felt more sexy than she did right now and she loved the way Oliver took his time taking off her stockings and garter links. The look of appreciation on his face was exactly what she wanted when she had picked out this outfit and she knew she’d be wearing it again for him. “You like your other present, then?” she asked, licking her bottom lip as she watched him pull off her stocking.

“More than words could say,” Oliver answered, sliding his hands slowly back up her thighs to her lower back, popping the clasp on her garter belt. All that stood between him and her perfect nude body was the thin scrap of material between her legs. Oliver hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and tugged them down slowly, knowing it would make her squirm. He was determined to help her finish at least once before they made love, just to be sure. “We should go to the bed,” he said quietly as he stood and lifted her into his arms. 

Katie yelped and laughed as he scooped her up into his arms. He had teased her enough and now she waited with baited breath to see what he would do next. She had done the contraception charm, which lasted 24 hours, earlier that evening during one of her trips to the bathroom so thankfully she didn’t have to do it in front of him. 

She pulled him down on top of her, furiously kissing him as she helped him slip out of his boxers so they were both fully naked. “What now, cap?” she muttered between kisses as she grasped his erection and began to slowly stroke it.

Oliver shuddered and pressed into her hand with a groan. “Wait,” he admonished, pulling away from her hand. “I've got a gameplan here, lass. We'll get there.” He kissed her softly, rocking against her hip. “Trust me, you'll be satisfied.” He kissed down her neck, his hands running softly down her sides as he moved down her body. She was everything he'd ever dreamed of in a partner, lithe with curves in all the right places, and he enjoyed lavishing her body with kisses any time he could. He paused at her chest, kissing over her breast before taking her nipple into his mouth as his hand found its way between her legs, pressing teasingly at her pussy. 

Katie didn’t mind waiting for the main event. Pleasing each other was something they had gotten down to a science in the past few months. Her eyes closed as a moan escaped her lips. His tongue always did wicked things to her body and his fingers always teased her into ecstasy. She was completely helpless to do what he wanted. Her hands moved to tangle in his hair as they always did when he pleasured her. The soft locks swirled around her fingers as her hips lifted up to meet the strokes of his fingers. 

Oliver groaned softly as he slid his middle fingers into her. She was already so wet, he almost abandoned his current train of action. Instead he kissed across her chest to her other breast, biting gently at her nipple as his thumb began to circle her clit. “Merlin Katie, I want you to come on my fingers first,” he muttered, muffled against her skin as he kissed further down her body. 

“Shouldn’t take long,” she moaned. She was already halfway there and the further he kissed down her body, the hotter she felt. If his fingers felt that good, she knew it would feel better once he was inside her and had broken through her virginity. The discomfort would only be momentary and she knew she’d never get enough of him.

Oliver pulled back slightly to watch her writhe on the bed, in awe. That he could make her feel like this made him grin with pride. He finally leaned down and replaced his thumb with his tongue, vigorously licking at her clit, his fingers driving as deep into her as they'd go. He groaned as she gripped his hair and fell apart, her pussy holding tight to his fingers. He continued gently for a minute before pulling back his hand and kissing back up her body. “That was perfect, lass,” he told her shortly before kissing her firmly on the mouth. “As always.”

Katie couldn’t believe how quickly she’d come for him, but his tongue was amazing and between it and his fingers she didn’t stand a chance. When she came back down from the rush he’d given her. “Mmm, you’re perfect,” she grinned, wrapping her arms around him to kiss him again. “What’s next on the list, cap?”

Oliver kissed her again, slowly, and rocked up between her legs, moaning into her mouth at the feel of her against his hardness. “If you're ready…” he glanced up into her eyes as he rocked up again. 

“I’m ready, love,” she said, looking down at him as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She could feel his hardness pressing against her opening. One little push and he would be inside her. 

Oliver held himself up over her, looking down to make sure he was in the right place. With a gentle pressure he began pressing into her, gasping as the head of his cock popped in to her. He looked up at her face as he rocked into her, bit by bit, careful not to go too fast despite his instinct to bury himself within her. “You feel even better than I dreamed, Katie mine,” he breathed, rocking even deeper. 

Katie winced as he pushed through her hymen, the pressure and the sharp pain were momentary. She watched him until he was pushed in to the hilt and he stopped. He was fully inside her and she could feel him there. She wasn’t sure what to do, so she lifted her hips and gasped at the sensation. 

Oliver rocked up against her as she lifted her hips, holding them up with his for several long moments. “Alright, lass?” he asked, leaning his face close to hers. 

“Yes, I think so,” Katie replied, pulling his lips to hers in a heated kiss as they didn’t move yet. She was going to let him set the pace and she hoped she would naturally follow. Her body always seemed to know how to react to his and the rhythm he set for them,

Oliver pulled back slowly, his lips still locked with Katie's, then rocked quickly back into her. He continued this pace as he leaned closer, their bodies moving together. He finally broke the kiss with a gasp and began kissing down her neck, groaning as he moved faster. She was even hotter and more tight than he'd imagined, and it took everything in him not to pound her into the bed. 

Each time Oliver moved, it hurt less and she found a slow, perfect sensation building up inside her with every move they made. His lips on her neck made her moan as she fully locked her legs around his waist and arched her back, pressing into him. He was so gentle. It was perfect and she knew she wouldn’t remember the pain later despite the ache she was likely to feel. She knew she would want more and she knew he would willingly give it if they didn’t fall asleep afterwards.

“Gods, Katie,” he groaned as she moved her hips against him. He began making fuller strokes, pulling out almost all the way before plunging back in over and over, his breathing heavy as he watched her squirm under him. “You like that, Katie mine? How does it feel?”

Katie gasped as he pulled almost out and pushed back in slowly, making the most delicious friction she had ever felt. She squirmed under him and lifted her hips to meet each of his strokes. “Yes, it’s perfect,” she panted, pulling his lips to hers again. She brushed her tongue against his in a deep kiss, her tongue matching the strokes of his erection inside her.

Oliver moved a hand over to hold her hip as he thrust faster into her. “Fuck, Katie, you feel too good,” he breathed against her mouth with a bit of a whine. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

“Come for me then,” she panted. “I want to feel you…” Katie wiggled her hips under him, moving faster as Oliver sped up his thrusts. The pressure was building like it had before when he had made her come. It was a delicious feeling, especially with him inside her.

His eyes squeezed closed as his movements became more erratic, his breathing sharp and ragged. He felt her start to flutter around him and he was determined to get her to completion. “Come for me Katie mine,” he breathed hard against her ear. 

Katie never thought he would make her come the first time, but everything he did to pleasure her always made her come. His expert strokes and his command were enough to send her right over the edge. “Gods, Ollie,” she moaned with one last thrust up before her legs fell from his waist and she relaxed into the bed.

Katie's orgasm overwhelmed him as she squeezed him tighter than ever, and Oliver held himself inside Katie with a long groan as he finished inside her. They panted together as they both recovered for a moment. Oliver glanced up and met Katie's eye; a grin spread over his face as they looked at each other. “Alright, lass?”

“More than alright,” she replied, grinning back at him. “I’m perfectly content and sleepy.” Katie had never felt so happy. “I love you, Ollie.”

Oliver gave her one more slow kiss, flexing his hips up once more before he moved to her side. He held himself up on his elbow to look at her, trailing his hand softly over her stomach. “You're really mine now, Katie.” He pulled her closer with a hand on her side, letting her nestle into his arms in her perfect way. “I love you, too, Katie mine. Forever.”

Katie snuggled into his arms, feeling completely right there, like she had been there forever. Hearing Oliver’s words, that he loved her forever were the most precious words she could ever hear. She knew the future wasn’t always certain, but for right now she was his and he was hers. “I’ll always be yours, Ollie,” she said with a yawn.

Oliver pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his heart flooding with emotion. “I like the sound of that, lass,” he whispered, squeezing her tight for a moment, his eyes closing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes birthday plans for Katie but it's also Valentine's Day.

Katie couldn’t wait to see what Oliver had planned for her birthday. Of course, her birthday was also Valentine’s Day, but that didn’t mean it was less special. Her parents always tried to make it special for her, and her friends did too. She supposed that her favorite color was a shade of red because of the holiday, but then again it was a Gryffindor color too. 

The past month and a half with Oliver had been amazing. She had never been so happy and her 16th birthday was definitely something to celebrate. She was waiting in the alcove just outside their room, playing with her bracelet that was currently red. It usually was. Oliver really did think about her more than she imagined. But she thought of him as much.

She looked up as he rounded the corner and she grinned. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” she said, pulling him out of sight and into their room. She had set up candles and under her robes she had on her red corset and garters. 

Oliver nearly lost his balance when she pulled him into the room. “Katie, Merlin!” he said with a laugh, his arms going around her by instinct, and looked around the room. “I see you've been busy, love. Happy birthday, by the way.” He'd been thinking about her gift for a long time and he hoped she would like what he'd come up with. 

“Thanks, love,” she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Your present is under my robes along with the chocolates in the box by the bed.” Katie was easy to please and she knew after many months how to please Oliver in many ways. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

Oliver laughed against her mouth, returning her gentle kiss. “My present, bonny lass? It's your birthday, what could you have gotten me?” He pulled back a bit to peek in her robes, his eyebrow raising as he recognized her underwear from Christmas - and no clothing at all. He looked back up at her with a grin. “You're so generous.”

“Mmm, I suppose I am,” she grinned. Katie had only wanted a romantic evening with her boyfriend so she didn’t expect anything in the way of a present. The earrings he had given her for Christmas were always in her ears and she wanted tonight to be about both of them and not just her. 

Oliver leaned in and kissed her passionately, so tempted to let himself get lost in her body. His fingers trailed up her side beneath her robe, eagerly cupping her breast and pinching her nipple through the lace. After a moment he wrenched himself away, shaking his head. “Just wait a moment, lass, I've got a present for you first,” he continued, sliding his bag from his shoulder and fishing out a smallish gift box. He watched nervously as Katie opened it, revealing a small silver cylinder. He smiled as she looked up at him in confusion. “Let me explain with a demonstration, it'll only take a moment.”

Oliver stepped out of the room and closed the door, pulling an identical cylinder out of his pocket and flipping open the top. He held it to his mouth and spoke softly - “I love you, forever.” He watched a soft orange ball float up out of the previously empty cylinder and disappear about six inches up. If it worked as intended, Katie's cylinder should be gently warming, and she would hear the message when the cylinder opened. Oliver hurried back into the room, eager to see if it worked. 

Katie watched as Oliver left the room and she was standing there holding the simple object. It slowly began to glow and soon Oliver was coming back inside the room. Then she heard it, his voice coming from the cylinder. She could talk to him or send him messages whenever she wanted. It was a brilliant gift, one that went perfectly with the journal and bracelet. “This is amazing, Ollie,” she grinned.

Oliver returned her grin as he moved back to her. “Isn't it? I had some help with the spell work, I thought it'd be perfect for when we're apart. I haven't even told you the best part, Hermione helped with this one,” he pulled her close by the waist and kissed her softly. “You're the only one that can hear it, lass. Imagine the messages I could send.”

Katie laughed. “You’re planning on sending me naughty messages, aren’t you?” she asked, grinning up at him as her arms wrapped around his neck. She loved looking up at him. “I look forward to hearing whatever you want to say when we're apart.” With the journals and this new communication device, there was no way their time apart wouldn't be bearable.

With gifts out of the way, Oliver let himself get lost in her finally, leaning down to kiss her neck, eagerly fumbling at the fastenings of her robe. He couldn't wait to see those gorgeous knickers of hers again - scratch that. He couldn't wait to take off those gorgeous knickers again. “I'll have you blushing in class all day, and don't think I'm waiting until next year either. They work both ways, so don't feel left out,” his breath was hot against her neck as he panted softly while he spoke. 

“Oh I’m sure I can make you blush too,” she grinned, her fingers in his hair, letting him take her robes off at his own pace. She wanted to let him stay fully clothed this time. Then when he couldn’t take it anymore, he could get his own clothes off or she could take them off if she got desperate to have him inside her before he did.

Oliver wasn't bothered about his clothes at the moment. He pulled back to watch as he pushed her robes off, groaning at the sight of her. “Did you get these special made? The way they fit every inch of you just right…” his voice trailed off as his hand cupped her breast, giving it a light squeeze. He could spend forever just studying every inch of her. “I still haven't found just the right word to describe you, lass.”

“I sent them my measurements,” she replied as she sucked in a breath. She loved watching him study her body and appreciate every single inch of it. Katie loved how much attention he gave to her and she didn’t mind that he couldn’t find the perfect word for her. No matter what word he used, she always felt like she was the center of his world.

Oliver gave her another quick kiss before pulling back with a smile. “Go on to the bed, I want to get the full view,” he instructed her, finally reaching up to unfasten his own robes, shrugging them off and tossing them on the chair as he watched her walk to the bed appreciatively. The curve of her backside, the sway of her hips only made him ache harder for her, but this was her night. He loosened and pulled his tie off, his tongue running over his lower lip as she lay on the bed with a seductive smile. “Whoever made you sure did it right, Katie mine.”

Katie laid down on the bed and watched him as he undressed. She didn't feel shy with him anymore. Oliver had seen every part of her and he loved every single inch every time they were together. “I'm glad you approve, love,” she grinned, licking her bottom lip. 

Oliver stripped down to his boxers as he walked over to the bed, watching as she started to squirm watching him. “You can touch yourself, lass, I don't mind,” he said with a suggestive grin as he pulled off his socks, almost to the bed. 

Katie never really thought about touching herself but once he suggested it, she ran her fingers down her body. Her fingers wandered down over her breasts and then down her stomach as she held his eyes. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as her fingers continued toward her center. She pushed her knickers aside and brushed her fingers along her slit as she relaxed back into the bed with a sigh.

Oliver knelt on the bed, watching her hands hungrily, knowing she couldn't get much hotter. “Have you ever done this before? When you missed me?” He asked, glancing up at her as he pushed his boxers down enough to expose himself. His hand wrapped around his erection as he watched her, without even thinking about it. 

“Mmhmm,” she muttered. “But my fingers aren't the same as yours...not even close.” Of course there were spells she had used before when she was desperately missing him. 

“‘Course no’, but I bet you think of mine to get you there,” he replied, laying beside her, his face landing on her breast. He nuzzled it playfully before taking her nipple into his mouth through the thin material. His hand moved over hers, taking over her ministrations, sliding a finger slowly inside her with a long groan. “Might not get you fully undressed, lass, these knickers…” he trailed off with a groan as he kissed over to her other breast.

Katie moaned loudly as his fingers moved inside her and his tongue did wicked things to her breasts. Gods, she loved his fingers and his tongue. “Ollie, you’re going to be the death of me,” she teased as she looked down at him. 

Oliver couldn't help a grin, glancing up at her, his fingers pressing as deep into her as he could. “Hopefully not for a long time…” he muttered, nuzzling her breast again. “I plan to do this to you forever, Katie mine. Forever.” He pumped his fingers in her, eager for her to come and eager to be inside her. He still loved to get her as wet as he could, afraid of hurting her by accident, but it became more difficult each time to hold back. 

She was already wet and ready to come. Katie could see them doing this forever. She knew that no matter how old she was, she would always react like this to him. Katie arched her back and moaned as she clenched around his expert fingers. “I couldn’t be more ready for you to be inside me, Ollie,” she panted, pulling his lips to hers as she moved to straddle him. 

Oliver's eyes widened as she moved to straddle him, his hands going to her hips automatically. “Do it then, lass,” he responded breathlessly. 

Katie quickly removed his boxers and moved her knickers to the side as she slid down on him with a loud groan. She looked down at him with her hands braced on his chest as she started to slowly move her hips. “Mine,” she muttered, leaning down to give him a soft kiss.

“Yours forever,” Oliver responded, arching his hips up to her as she slid down on him. “You feel so amazing, Katie, like fucking heaven sinking down around me,” he muttered, gripping her hips tight as she rocked against him. 

Soon they were in a rhythm, her hips grinding against his. The pace became more hurried as the pressure started to build. “Gods, Ollie I’m gonna fucking come already,” she moaned. “You feel so good.” She moved frantically on him, feeling him harden even more inside her. “I need to feel you come,” she said as she kissed along his jaw to his lips.

Oliver groaned, rocking his hips up with hers, his fingers digging into her sides. “Not yet, lass,” he responded breathlessly. “Need to feel you come first,” he continued, sliding a hand over to flick his thumb against her clit. He had yet to make it long enough to get her to more than one orgasm while fucking her, but he couldn't think of a better day than her birthday to try. 

Katie rolled her hips and arched her back as his thumb brushed just right across her clit. She tightened around him, gripping his cock as she came with a loud moan. She knew there would come a day when they had gotten everything just right so they could come together and that would be amazing. “How do you always manage to amaze me?” she asked, breathless as she continued to ride out the orgasm, waiting for him to come inside her.

“Me?” Oliver asked breathlessly, still rubbing his thumb on her clit as she rocked against him. He clenched his teeth, bucking up against her hard, trying to hold back long enough to get her there again. “You're the amazing one, Katie mine. Everything you do amazes me.”

Katie didn’t think that it was possible to come again so soon, but with his motions and his thumb, she felt the pressure building again. Oliver was beyond amazing to her and there was no way to tell him how much he was. She just had to continue showing him how much she loved him. “Mm, you’re my amazing Ollie,” she said, giving him a heated kiss as she matched his pace, loving the feeling of his hardness pushing as deep as he could.

Oliver leaned up into the kiss, groaning loudly as he returned it with passion. He was close to losing control, he knew, and he thrust up at her even harder. “Come for me Katie, once more, and I'll come with you. Gods, I love how you feel when you're about to come all over my cock.” His hand on her hip tightened its grip and he looked up, catching her eye. “Come, lass.”

At his command, Katie came again, hard, squeezing his cock again as she did. “Sweet Merlin,” she hissed with a moan as she felt him finally reach his release. She knew heaven had to be close to this. How perfect she felt in his arms, completely undone by how their bodies reacted to each other. “This gets better every time,” she muttered, kissing him softly as she laid down on his chest with a sigh.

His hands slid over her back as he caught his breath, a smile spreading over his face. “That's all you, lass. Seems like you're always coming up with something new to try and they're all winners so far.” He started to unbutton the corset as they lay together, ready to feel her skin on his. “I'm going to make you feel like this forever, love.”

Katie let him undress so she could be skin to skin. She slipped off him to lay beside him, her head on his chest. “I love you, Ollie,” she whispered, closing her eyes.

Oliver finished undressing her, inwardly proud that he'd satisfied her so thoroughly for her birthday. When she was finally naked, he pulled her close and got the covers up over them. “I love you, too, Katie. Happy birthday.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice bath to end the day is just what Katie needs.

Oliver grinned to himself as he fingered the small silver cylinder in his pocket. He knew Katie was headed for Transfiguration, he wondered if he could make her think of something other than O.W.L.s for a moment. “I've been thinking about you and that shower wall, lass. Soon?”

Katie stopped as she felt the cylinder warm in her pocket. She ducked into an alcove, pulling out the cylinder so she could hear Oliver’s voice. She smiled to herself as she pressed the button to send her message back. “How about tonight after dinner?”

Oliver chuckled to himself and shook his head as he listened to her message. He could hear in her voice that she was already excited just at the thought, but he loved to make her squirm. “Perhaps. I've got time booked on the pitch. Maybe after.”

She wanted to join him on the pitch, but she desperately needed to study for her upcoming O.W.L.s Oliver was a welcome distraction but she knew he needed practice too. “Let me know when you get finished and we can talk about that shower.”

Oliver indicated to Sean that he'd be following in a moment as he held back to reply. “Let's see how well you know me, lass. I start practice at 6, meet me when you think I'll be done. If I meet you in the common room I'll be disappointed.” He hurried to catch up with Sean, stashing his cylinder in his pocket.

Katie furrowed her brow at the message as she put the cylinder in her pocket. She shook her head and headed toward the Transfiguration classroom. If she knew Oliver’s attention span at all, he would be finished as soon as she stepped foot on the pitch. She smiled softly to herself and thought about what she might wear to become a distraction he wouldn’t be able to resist.

Oliver had seen her at the dinner table, though he sat with his friends for once. He did shoot her a wink when he caught her eye, and grinned when she blushed. If he played this right his Friday night could turn into Sunday afternoon. He wanted to keep her wanting it - at least until they got to the showers. When they finished eating, Oliver and Sean took off to the pitch together.

She came to the conclusion that Oliver wanted to spend time practicing with his best mate rather than what he’d mentioned earlier. She knew she could distract him if she went to the pitch, but she decided to leave him disappointed by staying in the common room. 

Around seven, Katie went up to her room alone to send a message to Oliver. “Meet me in the prefect’s bathroom in 30 minutes. You won’t be disappointed.” She was sure it wasn’t what he had imagined, but she had to rethink her approach when he had left with Sean for the pitch. 

Oliver listened to the message as he made his way to the showers, waving bye to Sean absentmindedly. He was sweaty and ready to see Katie waiting for him in the shower. He felt a knot of disappointment in his stomach at her message and the sight of the dark, empty locker rooms. He looked at his watch and realized an obvious flaw in his design of their communicators - he had no idea when her message had been sent. He thought, for a moment, about showering and leaving her waiting. But then his mind brought forth an image of her in the bath, wearing nothing but bubbles, and he snatched up his gear again with a groan. He'd have to be a fool to pass this up. As he headed back to the school he could only hope he wasn't already too late. 

Katie knew she should’ve gone to the pitch or at least gone to the showers to wait for him, but the idea of being caught in a compromising position by his friend wasn’t her idea of fun. She had just gotten undressed and into the tub full of bubbles. It was the perfect temperature as always and she relaxed with a sigh into the water. She had easily fallen asleep in the water several times before, waking to find the bubbles were all gone. 

She closed her eyes and waited and hoped Oliver wouldn’t be upset that she had changed his original plans. There was still plenty of time for a shower in the locker rooms at another date. And that was something she was sure he still dreamed about often and she had to admit she wanted to explore that dream too before school was over.

The TriWizard Tournament was coming to a close soon. The last task was set for next month and then there would be the looming exams and the year would be over. Katie refused to think further than that. She still had two more years to go and she needed to focus on what she wanted to do for a career. To be honest, she still had no clues, but she knew Oliver would support her in whatever she chose.

She jerked with a start when the door opened and he appeared. True, he was a few minutes late, but the sight of him hot and sweaty made her grin. “How was practice?” she asked. “Score any goals, cap?”

Oliver raised his eyebrow at her, tossing his dirty gear onto a bench. He took a moment to take in the room, vaguely impressed at the level of opulence afforded prefects. “You know, lass,” he began as he started undressing, pulling his sweater and shirt off first. He watched as she bit her lip and looked over his chest. “You’re very lucky I can’t resist the thought of you naked. I was disappointed when I got to the locker rooms.” He couldn’t help a smirk as her eyes followed his pants as he pushed them down, worrying her lower lip. “See something you like, Katie mine?”

Katie’s eyes followed his movements, taking in the view of Oliver stripping down to nothing in front of her. She was already starting to get wet from just watching him. “I see you and I more than like you,” she teased as she licked her bottom lip. “Next time, don’t take your mate off to practice with you and I promise to make your locker room shower fantasy come true,” she said as she watched him pull down his boxers.

“Who, Sean? I sent him packing. Besides, I had to make sure I'm ready for that scout next weekend,” he continued conversationally as he moved to the bath. 

Katie had completely forgotten about the scout and she knew it was important to him. “I would offer to help but I think I'd be more of a distraction than a help,” she laughed. She couldn't keep her eyes off him no matter what room they we're in. This must be what love was like. 

He was enjoying the look in her eyes as he undressed, he could see just how much she wanted him. “So, may I join you?”

“I suppose you should,” she grinned. “You're sweaty and gross.” Katie didn't mind sweaty, but Quidditch sweat wasn't her favorite look for him. She liked hot and sweaty from their other activities and being pressed up against him. 

“Gross? Really? Maybe I should have showered alone,” he teased, standing at the side of the tub. Instead, he stepped in, unable to take his eyes off of her, enjoying the surprising lack of bubbles. “Just how long were you waiting?” he asked, lounging in the tub across from her.

She noticed when he stepped in that the bubbles had gone down more than she thought. “I must have fallen asleep for a few minutes,” she admitted, not sure how long she had waited. “Maybe 20 minutes, I can’t be sure.” She brushed her foot along his calf to his inner thigh, dangerously close to his groin, but not quite there. 

Oliver groaned as she brushed close to his erection. “You're playing with fire, lass,” he said, sending a searing look at her across the tub. “If you want something, come on and get it, don't play.”

Katie loved it when he challenged her. Without pause she moved across the tub to position herself on top of him. Straddling him, she gave him a long, passionate kiss, her tongue brushing sensually against his as she moved her hand to cup him. She pulled back to look at him before she slowly slid herself down onto his erection. “How do you always make me want you?” she whispered with a groan.

Oliver moaned loudly as she slid down on him unexpectedly, his hips bucking up into hers. “Merlin above, I can't help that you think I'm so attractive” he answered, leaning up to kiss her eagerly, pulsing up with her movements. “But Katie,” he continued, his hands moving to her hips, gripping them tightly as she moved more quickly against him. “You're the one who's irresistible. Oh, fuck,” he finished with a groan.

She moved her hips quickly, riding him like she couldn’t get enough of him. And it was true. She didn’t think she ever would. Oliver would always be irresistible to her. “Mmm, I think you are too,” she moaned, pressing her body fully against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Oliver kept one hand on her hip, the other wandering to her breast to give it a generous squeeze. “You feel so bloody good, Katie,” he said with a groan, thrusting up at her. “I fucking love you so much, lass.”

Katie arched into his touch, her motions speeding up as she felt herself start to clench around him. He felt so perfect inside her. They fit each other so well. “Gods, Ollie, I’ve wanted...no I’ve needed this all day,” she panted, her lips brushing along his jaw. “I love you too, cap, so very much,” she moaned, clenching around him.

Oliver leaned up, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss, holding her close to himself as he thrust hard up into her. “Fucking come, Katie, I love it when you come around me,” he murmured against her lips. 

Katie came hard, like she always did when he commanded her to do something. She was helpless not to do what he asked. “Gods, Ollie,” she panted as he thrust into her again and again, riding out her orgasm. The combination of him inside her and the water lapping against her skin was enough to make her start to build again. She was sure he’d milk her out of another orgasm before he finally came inside her. 

Oliver gripped her hip hard as she rode him through her orgasm, enjoying the sensation of her clenching around him. “Gods you get so bloody tight when you come, lass,” he said breathlessly as he encouraged her movements with his hand on her waist. “Can't wait to fill you up.”

Katie moaned, her lips finding his again as she slowed her pace. If she kept up the furious pace she had been in, she'd come again in five seconds. “I love feeling you explode inside me,” she whispered.

Oliver groaned as she slowed, and rocked hard up against her. “Keep going, Katie mine, and I'll fucking come for you,” he said with a moan, trying to speed her up with his hands on her waist. He was eager to feel her tighten around him again, as always.

She sped up her motions again at his urging. Her hips rocked hard against him, grinding into him as he thrust faster and harder into her. It was rough and furious and Katie liked it. The pressure building again, she couldn’t wait to feel him come inside her. “I'm so close, Ollie,” she whimpered, closing her eyes and arching her back. “Please come for me. Come all inside me.”

“Oh fuck, Katie, I'm going to fill you up,” he gasped, bucking against her, his hand gripping her hip hard enough to bruise. He thrust up at her several more times before he held her to himself with a growl as he came.

Katie tightened around him once more as she felt him explode inside her. She moaned and relaxed against him with a sigh, her wet fingers brushing through his hair. She couldn’t imagine the next time would be any better, but it always seemed to top the last. “Mmm, we will definitely have to try the showers next time,” she grinned, kissing him softly.

Oliver couldn't help but grin back, holding her close still as he caught his breath. “The bath wasn't a bad idea either, lass,” he said between kisses. His hands moved down her back to her bum, giving it a generous squeeze as she kissed his neck. “Careful, or you'll have me wanting you again, Katie mine.”

“I want you again already, Ollie,” she said, pulling back to look at him. “I think I will always want you again, no matter how many times I have you.” Katie slowly slid off him to wash up, grabbing a sponge and a bar of soap. The bubbles were almost gone, but thankfully the water stayed warm for a while longer after they disappeared. 

Oliver watched her eagerly as she started washing herself, his eyes following the sponge across her body. “How can I resist you when you look like that?” he asked, standing to move over to her in the deeper water. He put his hand over hers and squeezed the sponge gently against her, looking down into her eyes with a smile. “Can I help?” 

Katie grinned when he came over to her. “If you let me return the favor once you’re done,” she replied, handing him the sponge and the soap. She dipped her head back, completely wetting her head, giving him the perfect view of her breasts before she pulled back up to let him continue washing her.

Oliver groaned softly as he watched her dip into the water, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her breasts. “You're going to be the death of me, lass,” he murmured, kissing her shoulder as he began washing her. He slowly slid the sponge over her chest and stomach, teasing at going lower before moving to her back. “Tell me I can do this forever.”

“You’re more than welcome to bathe me anytime, love,” she grinned, watching the movements of his hands over her body. Katie closed her eyes, a soft moan escaping her as the sponge moved over her hip where he had gripped her earlier. It didn’t hurt but the sponge and soap soothed the ache. 

Moving down her body, Oliver saw that he had left a faint bruise on her hip earlier and frowned. He leaned forward and kissed it softly, looking up at her in silent apology. 

“I’ve had worse bruises, love,” she said, pulling his head up so she could kiss him softly. “Don’t be sorry, I’m not.” 

“I just hate the thought of hurting you,” he muttered against her lips before kissing her again more firmly. The sponge fell to the water as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush to himself. “I'll be more careful next time, I promise.”

“You don’t have to treat me like glass, Ollie, I won’t break,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him too. “I can stand a little bruise and some more of you anytime.”

Oliver's hands slid down her back as he kissed her again passionately, pressing his renewed erection into her hip. “Anytime?” he inquired softly, a plan to test that theory already forming in the back of his mind. 

Katie sucked in a breath as she felt his erection press against her. “Yes, anytime,” she whispered, loving the feeling of his hands sliding over her still wet body.

Oliver flashed her a grin before kissing her again, moving them towards the side of the tub, still holding her close. “I can't wait to test that,” he muttered between kisses, his hand sliding up to caress her breast as they reached the side. 

Katie moved with him, unable to stop herself. She was curious to know where he was going with this. “Oh?” she muttered as her lips moved from his to his jaw, following the edges to his ear. “How are you going to do that, love?”

“I'm going to start,” he began softly before lifting her up and setting her on the side of the tub. “By taking you again right here. The rest of it you'll find out by and by.”

Usually Katie fell asleep after they made love, but tonight she knew she wouldn’t and that was quite okay with her. She’d gladly accept a second serving of Oliver tonight and she knew he was more than willing and able to make her come multiple times again. “Mm,” she said, letting him slide between her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Oliver kissed down her neck, rocking up against her as she welcomed him between her legs. “Eager for me to take you again, Katie mine? I don't want to leave you unsatisfied.” His hands moved to her thighs, squeezing them gently as he rocked against her once more. He pulled back just enough to line himself up before pushing slowly into her. 

“You will never leave me unsatisfied, Ollie,” she groaned, feeling his full thickness enter her. She arched into him, feeling their still damp bodies brushing against each other. She closed her eyes and arched her neck to give him better access. 

Oliver groaned as he rocked into her completely, enjoying how tight she felt around him. “You're so bloody hot, lass,” he muttered, kissing and nipping at her throat. He set a fast rhythm, unable to hold back this time. 

Katie loved how furious his pace was, how eager he was to be moving inside her again. She was still wet from the water and from having him come in her moments before. Her hips moved, matching his rhythm as she pulled his lips to hers again, kissing him passionately. “Ollie…” she whispered against his lips. “I’m so close already.”

“Fuck, yes, I want to feel you come, Katie mine. I always knew you'd love my cock inside you,” he finished with a moan, thrusting harder into her. He could tell she was close, and it felt exquisite as she began clenching around him. He didn't slow his place, hoping he could get her to orgasm again just as quickly as she had this time. 

She couldn’t stop now. She was addicted to him. Completely bound to his every command. She didn’t know how or why it had happened or what it was about the way he said her name that made her want to do what he said, but all the same she did. Katie rocked against him, her fingers brushing through his hair as she moaned and came around him. “I can’t get enough of you,” she panted. “I don’t think I ever will.”

“No such thing as enough of you, lass, I'll want to do this with you forever,” he breathed, panting heavily. His hand moved up to gently squeeze her breast, his thumb flicking over her nipple quickly. “I'm going to come with you next time, Katie, fill you until you overflow with me.” 

Katie didn’t know how he could hold back his release until he had made her come at least twice, but somehow he usually did it. “Gods, Ollie, I love when you come in me,” she groaned.

Oliver's eyes shut tight as his thrusts became erratic, trying to hold himself back long enough and losing the battle. “Come, lass, and I'll give it all to you,” he said with a groan, grinding his hips against hers before pumping quickly in her again.

Katie clenched around him as he pushed in to the hilt with a loud groan. Nothing had ever felt so good, though flying came a close second. “Come for me, Ollie, please,” she muttered.

Oliver gasped, then held himself inside her, coming with a long moan. He held her close as they caught their breath together, sliding his nose up her cheek before kissing it. “I love you more than anything, Katie,” he murmured under her ear before pulling back with a groan. 

“I love you too, Ollie,” she said as she laid back against the floor. She didn’t want to move but she knew they should get cleaned up and head back to their rooms. 

Oliver took a long moment to drink in the sight of her, flushed and sweaty, dripping his seed. It was, hands down, one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. He grinned at her as he caught her eye, reaching out to grab one of her hands. “Let's get you cleaned up and in bed before you fall asleep here, lass.”

“You know me too well,” Katie laughed, letting him pull her up and back into the water so she could bathe before they left. “I think I should probably do this myself, otherwise we might be here all night, love,” she teased.

Oliver laughed as he backed into the deeper water in the center of the tub, holding his hands up. “I've still got to wash myself, don't worry. I promise to stay away for at least, say, ten seconds?”

Katie grinned as she quickly washed up. She knew he was probably bluffing, but then again when they were together, Oliver could hardly keep his hands off her. Of course, Katie didn’t mind in the least. She loved touching him and having his beautiful hands on her body. “Ten seconds up, cap,” she said, dipping under the water to rinse off before she started out of the big tub.

Biting his lip as he watched her, Oliver followed her out of the tub, wrapping his arms around her as he caught up. “That was tough, lass, I almost didn't make it.”

Katie grinned as she turned in his arms. “You know you’ll have to go much longer than that over the summer and next year while I’m at school,” she said with a sigh. 

“Then it's only logical that I do it as much as I can now,” he answered with a soft kiss. He wasn't ready to talk about summer yet, he needed to solidify his own plans before he could invite her to join him, and he hated how sad she got when they talked about it. “We'll figure out the rest later, love. Just enjoy this.”

Katie knew she was ruining the moment so she took a deep breath and smiled at him. “Okay, let’s get dressed and head back to the common room. It’s got to be close to lights out time by now if not after,” she said as she gave him a quick kiss and pulled away to get her clothes on.

Oliver sighed and went to the bench he'd thrown his bag on earlier, dragging on his clean clothes before packing up his quidditch kit. “Don't think we could get away with spending the weekend locked in our room?”

“I think we might be missed,” she laughed, pulling on her socks and shoes. “Though, honestly, I’d like nothing more than to do just that. But you have to impress a scout soon and you need to spend the weekend on the pitch.” She shook her head. She was sounding like him now, which was funny to her when he was the one famous for his locker room talks.

Oliver rolled his eyes with a smile, gathering the last of his things. “Yes, mum. I suppose you have to study for O.W.L.s anyway. I'm reserving you tomorrow night, though, plan accordingly.”

“Oh?” she asked, arching a questioning brow at him. “You’ve got big plans for me, cap?” she grinned. She really did need to study, but she had plenty of time to cram before she had to sit down for O.W.L.s.

Oliver shouldered his bag before moving close to her again with a smile. “I've got massive plans for you, Katie mine, but tomorrow I just want to see you.” He reached up a hand to gently cup her face as he leaned down to kiss her softly. “After you're done studying. I can wait.”

Katie smiled, closing her eyes. “But the question is how long can you wait,” she whispered, pulling back from him to take his hand, leading him to the door.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, following her out of the bathroom. “Why does that feel like a challenge, lass?”

“Because it might be,” she teased, swinging their hands as they walked along the corridor back to the common room. “How long can you go without seeing and touching me?”

Oliver shook his head, tugging her closer by her hand. “I guess we'll find out, but for now the answer is ‘not long’.” He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek as they approached the Fat Lady's portrait. “And I hope you won't make me find out until we have to.”

“Sunflower,” Katie said as the portrait swung open. “I’ll do my best, love,” she said as they came into the almost deserted common room. “I’ll see you at breakfast.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Good night,” she said, letting her fingers linger on his before letting go as she headed up to the girls’ dormitory. 

Oliver watched her climb the stairs with a sigh before turning to go up his own. This year had completely upended all of his plans, but he didn't mind a bit. A future with Katie was even better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a tryout and gets a reward for his good efforts.

A week later Oliver found himself shaking hands vigorously with the scout from Puddlemere who'd come to watch him try out. Oliver knew he'd done well, hadn't missed a single block, and the scout seemed impressed.

“You'll hear something definite by owl next week,” the smiling young woman assured him. “But it looks really good, Mr. Wood. I look forward to seeing you at practice this summer.”

Oliver's grin stretched across his face, he couldn't wait to tell Katie how it had gone. First things first, he needed a shower. She'd made it no secret that quidditch sweat was not her favorite. He packed the Quaffle back away and started toward the locker room, exhilarated and proud. 

Katie had to talk herself out of sneaking into the stands to watch Oliver’s tryout with the scout. She knew he would do fine - well more than fine, he would be brilliant as he always was as long as she wasn’t there as a distraction. So she had resigned herself to waiting in the locker rooms.

She had paced for 15 minutes before she had stripped down to her underwear and bra. She started the water as soon as she felt like he would be finished. She stripped out of her underthings and stepped under the warm water, letting it flow over her. 

Oliver's eyebrows raised as he noticed the lights on in the locker room, and his brow furrowed at the sound of a shower running. He hadn't seen anyone else out there besides the scout and the chaser, both of whom he'd watched leave. “Hello?” He hated not knowing who was in here with him when he'd be naked. 

Katie grinned as she heard Oliver’s voice. She poked her head around the shower stall to look at him. “Hi there,” she said, licking the water off her lips. “Care to join me, Mr. Wood?” 

His eyes widened and his grin returned at the sight of her. “I would very much enjoy that, Miss Bell. You're just who I wanted to see.” He wasted no time undressing, throwing his kit down carelessly in his rush, keeping his eyes on Katie the whole time. “I'm getting there, lass, I swear,” he said with a laugh as he hopped taking his socks off. 

Katie laughed as she watched him for a moment before returning to the warm water. “Take your time, I’m not going anywhere, love,” she teased, wetting her long hair as she waited for him to join her.

Oliver stepped over to the shower entrance, watching her appreciatively for a moment under the spray. He couldn't resist moving closer to pull her into his arms, his mouth finding her neck easily. “I beg to differ, Katie mine, but I know precisely where you'll be going,” he murmured as he kissed up behind her ear. 

“And where’s that?” Kate asked, sucking in a breath as she pulled him under the water with her. She always lost her train of thought when his lips were on her skin. Her wet fingers brushed through his hair as she pulled his lips to hers, kissing him passionately as she pressed her body fully against him. She had studied earlier so she could surprise him and spend the rest of the day with him.

Oliver's hands slid around to her backside, pressing hard against her as he returned her kiss eagerly. “Over to that wall right there,” he panted before kissing her again, hungry for her lips on his. “Where I'm going to fuck you until you scream,” he finished, lifting her suddenly against himself and moving to the wall. 

Katie yelped as he lifted her without warning and pressed her back against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. “You really think you can make me scream this time?” she teased, her lips brushing along his jaw. 

Oliver rocked up against her with a groan, tightening his grip on her bum, his fingers sinking deep into her soft flesh. “It hurts that you think I couldn't,” he joked in return, nipping gently at her neck. He lifted her up, trying to line himself up with his hips and failing. “Help a man out, love, line him up?”

She knew he could make her scream, but she wanted him to try his best to get what he wanted. “Of course, love, all you have to do is ask,” she said, grasping his erection, guiding him to her center. She shifted, pressing her hips into him as he slid inside. Her eyes closed with a moan as she used the wall as leverage to keep her close to him. “Gods,” she panted. “I’ve been thinking about that all day.”

“We've been similarly distracted, then,” he breathed against her cheek, thrusting quickly into her. He was so excited to finally have her, in here, like he'd dreamed about since that first day, he thought for a moment he might embarrass himself. He held it back by focusing back on Katie and making her scream. “You haven't asked how it went.”

“I don’t have to ask,” she panted. “I know you were your usual brilliant self. They’d be idiots not to want you.” Katie groaned, her hips moving against his. She had thought about doing this exact thing for a while - ever since the first day he’d mentioned it.

Oliver grunted as he thrust hard into her and held himself in her for a long moment before moving quickly again. “You know me too well, lass,” he panted, leaning in to kiss her again as he drilled her into the wall. 

Katie moaned into his mouth as his tongue dueled with hers. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she arched her hips into him. loving the feel of the cold wall, his body heat, the steam from the shower and the light spray of water hitting them. “Gods,” she panted. 

“Just think, next year we'll be doing this in a professional locker room,” he remarked with a bit of a laugh, kissing her neck again. His fingers gripped tight to her thighs as he rocked hard into her over and over. “Bet their showers even have doors.”

Katie laughed. Only Oliver would think about doing this somewhere like that. “But only after a win,” she teased, tangling her fingers in his hair as she kept up with his rhythm.

“After a win isn't when I need it, lass,” he answered, his eyes rolling back as he held himself in her again. “Fuck, Katie, you feel so fucking good,” he panted, moving quickly in her once more. He knew he couldn't hold back much longer. 

Katie knew she would be helpless to deny him even after a loss. She couldn’t deny him anytime because she always wanted him as much as he wanted her. She felt closer to orgasm as he brushed against her clit just right as he continued his quick pace. “I’m so close, Ollie,” she panted. She knew at this pace she would cry out when she came and she hoped he would come at the same time.

Oliver groaned as he thrust harder into her, enjoying the sounds of their bodies moving against each other as they echoed around the room. “Scream, Katie, when you come scream my name,” he commanded softly, feeling her walls fluttering around him. 

“Oh gods, Oliver,” Katie cried out as she clenched tightly around him. She continued to ride out her orgasm as he plunged into her again. “Oliver! Oh gods,” she moaned as she found his lips again, kissing him passionately. 

The sounds of her crying his name surrounding him sent Oliver over the edge and he came inside her with a grunt. He pulled back from their kiss, breathing hard and looking up into her eyes. “Come stay with me some this summer,” he panted, rocking up against her one last time. 

Katie knew she wanted to, but the question was, would her parents allow it? Of course, they both knew all about Oliver and how much she adored him. But they would have to officially meet this summer before Katie could even begin to think about asking to go off alone with her boyfriend. “You know you’ll have to meet my parents first if you have any hopes of that happening,” she giggled, nuzzling his neck.

“Of course, but I can charm their pants off,” he answered with a bit of a laugh as he pulled back from her, making sure she was steady on her feet before letting her go. “Promise you'll at least try. I get it if your dad isn't ready to let his sixteen year old daughter go just yet, but we can at least give it a shot.”

“If anyone can charm my father, it’s going to be you,” she grinned, kissing him softly before she backed under the still warm water. “I promise I’ll try though.”

“That's all I ask, really,” he answered with a smile as he watched her wash up. “And if you can't come to me, I suppose I could come to you,” he continued, stepping closer under the spray as much as he could. 

“I know you’ll be welcome at my house once you meet my parents and impress them,” she said as she lathered her hair with shampoo. “It shouldn’t take much. Dad’s a big Puddlemere fan.”

Oliver nodded as he washed himself, surprised at his own lack of nerves at the thought of meeting Katie's parents. “Think he'll be happy you're dating their new keeper?”

“He’ll be very impressed, no doubt,” she replied, rinsing her hair. Her eyes opened to watch him as his hands moved over his chest. She hoped he wouldn’t be nervous to meet her parents, but she was a tad nervous to introduce them. She knew it would be fine, but there was always the worry that her parents wouldn’t like him. But how could they not? Oliver was amazing and she adored him. Hopefully they would see that when they met him.

Oliver grinned as he caught her watching his hands, particularly as he ran the cloth lower. “Enjoying your show, Katie mine?” He purposely slid the cloth back up his chest, chuckling softly at her look of disappointment. 

Katie’s eyes followed the cloth and she pouted, her bottom lip puckering slightly as he moved the cloth in the opposite direction of where she wanted to look next. “Do you have to tease me like that?” she asked, turning her back to him as she grabbed her own cloth to bathe.

“I have no doubts that you're about to do the same to me,” he countered, finishing up his wash quickly in case Katie let him help her. There was something so erotic about the sheen the soap left on her skin, and the tiny bubbles left behind by the cloth. “Need any help, lass?”

Katie looked over her shoulder at him, looking down before she looked back up into his eyes. “You can help if you’d like,” she grinned.

Oliver moved up close behind her, putting his hand over hers and guiding it, slowly, across her chest. He teased gently at each of her nipples before sliding the cloth down over her stomach. Oliver kissed her shoulder as he watched the cloth, his desire for her stirring again. He pressed against her backside with a grin and said “I like very much, Katie mine. I thought you knew.”

Katie sighed as she relaxed back against him slightly, letting him move the cloth wherever he wanted. “Oh I do,” she replied, her eyes closing. “Make sure you get all of my hard to reach spots if you don’t mind.”

Oliver turned his head to kiss her neck as his hand wandered lower, sliding the cloth over her pussy lightly. “I believe something can be arranged for those really hard to reach places,” he muttered against her ear, pressing against her again.

A heated tingle flowed through her at the touch of his erection against her and the cloth brushing between her legs. “Oh?” she said, sucking in a breath. “What were you thinking of?”

Giving up on the cloth, Oliver let it drop to the floor as he slid his finger along her slit, moaning softly at her heat. “I was thinking of bending you over, my bonny lass, and giving you a very thorough cleaning.”

A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt his fingers slide along her slick slit. “Really?” she asked, her hands moving to caress his thighs. Katie knew this would be different, but she was always eager to try new things with Oliver. 

Oliver circled her clit with his fingers with just the right amount of pressure, his other arm sliding around her middle to hold her close. “I'd love nothing more than to take you from behind right now, Katie mine. You're already so fucking wet,” he breathed against her ear. 

“Go on, then,” she moaned, pressing her bottom against his erection. “Gonna make me scream again, cap?” Katie knew he would. She moved closer to the wall, ready to get into position as soon as Oliver was ready. And from what she could feel pressing against her, she knew he would be ready soon. 

“I'm certainly hoping to,” he answered breathlessly, looking down as she bent forward, an appreciative hand sliding over her bum. He'd wanted to try this for a while, but hadn't found the right opportunity to bring it up. “This is so hot, Katie,” he muttered as he grasped himself and slid his tip along her slit teasingly.

Katie gasped, biting her bottom lip as he teased her. “Ollie, please, I need you,” was all she could mutter as she pressed her bottom against him, urging him to continue. 

Oliver was surprised by the rush of pleasure he got as she pleaded for him to fuck her, and was tempted to make her beg further, until she rocked back at him just right, sliding herself around him. Oliver groaned and grabbed her hips as he thrust hard the rest of the way into her. “Fucking perfection, that's what you are, lass,” he groaned as he began a slow rhythm. 

“Mmm, we’re perfect together,” she moaned, her hips moving in time with his thrusts. His hands on her hips set the pace and she couldn’t help but to follow it. She closed her eyes and rested her forearms against the wall, her hands planted firmly to keep her from falling forward. Katie wasn’t sure if she liked this position, but she always vowed to reserve judgement until the end - to see if he made her finish more than once this way.

Oliver moaned loudly as he rocked up deep into her, holding himself there for a moment before picking up a faster rhythm. His grip on her hips tightened for a minute, then moved up her body as he leaned forward to kiss her back, quickly finding her breasts. “You feel so fucking good every time, Katie, gods,” he panted against her back. 

Tingles went up her back at the feel of Oliver’s hot lips on her skin and his fingers tweaking her nipples. “Mmm, every time?” she teased, enjoying the feel of the water flowing down her legs and feeling him deep inside her. He felt even deeper, if that were possible. “Gonna make me come, cap?”

“Have I ever let you down, lass?” he replied, standing straight again to make fuller strokes in her. He curled his arm around her hip to rub gentle circles around her clit, groaning as she tightened around him involuntarily. 

Katie couldn’t help her reaction. He knew exactly how to touch her and when. “Gods, no you haven’t,” she moaned, moving to brace her forearms against the wall. 

Katie's change in position let him drive even deeper into her. Oliver's eyes rolled back as he thrust faster, unable to hold back as the sensations started to overwhelm him. “Come for me, Katie. You're so close, I can feel it.”

“Gods, Ollie,” she groaned, rocking against him at a quicker pace. She was so close and one flick of his thumb against her made her plunge over the edge. She came hard, relaxing back against him as she did.

It was all too much for Oliver and he thrust hard into her as he came hard inside her with a loud moan. “Sorry,” he panted, kissing her back again. “You felt so fucking good, I couldn't help but come.”

Katie groaned as she felt him come in her. It felt so good and she clenched around him again. “No need to be sorry, love,” she grinned, straightening up as he withdrew. “You didn’t disappoint as always.”

Oliver returned her smile as she turned to face him again, reaching up to help brush the wet hair from her face. “I hope I never disappoint you, Katie mine.” He felt his heart swell as he studied her face, his thoughts wandering again to summer and having to go weeks without seeing her. “I'm not sure how I'll make it without you, my bonny lass.”

Katie didn’t want to think about them being apart, but she knew somehow they would make it work. “I know, love,” she said, reaching up to cup his face in her hands. “Somehow we will though. All I know is that it’s going to be a long summer if I can’t see you often.”

Oliver nodded as he leaned in to kiss her softly. “I'll come meet your parents as soon as I can, see if I can win them over.” He wanted nothing more than for Katie to come stay with him, or travel with him, all summer, just the two of them. He wasn't super hopeful that it would actually happen. 

Katie knew the summer was going to be impossible but she refused to give up on the hope that Oliver could come visit her often during the summer. “I have all the faith in the world in you, love,” she grinned, kissing him softly. “You do know, we’re never going to get clean together if we keep doing this.”

Oliver kissed her again, more firmly, before pulling back. “I just can't help myself, lass, I want to hold you like this forever. Plus, you were made so perfectly gorgeous, it makes it impossible to resist.”

“I’m really that irresistible, hmm?” she teased, backing away from him so she could wash up. “I may have to test your theory sooner or later on that, love.” Her hands were already getting wrinkled from the time they had spent in the shower and she knew they both needed to get back up to the castle for dinner.

“Aye, lass, that irresistible.” He turned around, resisting the temptation to pull her close again, and began washing himself again. “Wash quick, then, or we'll never get out of here.”

“I will, promise,” she said as she ran the cloth quickly over her body and then rinsed out her hair before she stepped out of the shower to let him finish. Katie wrapped up in a towel and sat down on a bench to dry her hair.

Oliver rinsed himself quickly before shutting off the shower and grabbing his towel. He joined Katie on the bench to dry his legs, glancing over at her with a grin. “Even a towel can't hide that gorgeous body.”

“I’m going to have to invest in some big jumpers, then,” she teased, watching him before drying off and dropping her towel to pull on her knickers and her bra. 

Oliver groaned softly as he watched her, but stood up to dress himself, trying to be good. “I'm not sure even that will work, I'll just undress you faster in my mind.”

Katie laughed as she pulled on her trousers and buttoned them. “So I could wear a sack and you’d still be attracted to me?” she teased, pulling on her shirt.

“Easily. You underestimate yourself, lass. I bet the boys will be all over you next year when I'm gone,” he threw out casually, though it was really one of his biggest fears. She really was so beautiful, and he knew how the boys in this castle operated, but he trusted her. He knew that she knew she was his and no one else's. 

Katie sat back down to slip on her socks and shoes. “Well I’ll just have to tell them all that I’m taken by the one and only Oliver Wood,” she grinned, giving him a wink. Of course, a few of the guys in her year had started noticing her, but Katie didn’t pay them any attention. She only had eyes for Oliver and next year, she would have Quidditch to keep her busy and occupied.

“One and only?” he repeated, amused at her phrasing. “I guess that'll do. And you just let me know if anyone gives you trouble, aye?” He finished dressing and gathered his kit back up into his bag before turning back to her. “Ready?”

She finished tying her left shoe and stood up, grabbing his hand. “Ready,” she grinned. “You’re my one and only and you’ll absolutely be the first to know if any of the guys give me problems next year. Or I’ll just ignore them like I always have and maybe they will leave me alone.”

“I have no doubts you can handle them, love,” he said, leaving over to kiss her cheek quickly as they left the locker room. “I should write my mum and dad with the good news.”

“Do you want me to come with you to the owlery or do you want to go back to the common room first?” she asked as they headed across the grounds. 

“I'll have to go back to the common room, didn't pack any parchment,” he replied, lifting his bag slightly to show what he was talking about. “Got any plans later?”

“Of course not,” she replied. “Did you have anything in mind, love?” Of course, Katie hoped she’d probably be spending the night in their room, curled up against him.

“Just loving you, lass,” he responded, hugging her closer. A night with Katie would be the perfect end to this day. 

The biggest grin spread over Katie’s face as she tucked her hair behind her ear and she put her arm around his waist. “Sounds perfect,” she replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick interlude in a classroom brings about a little punishment from Oliver.

The day after his last N.E.W.T., Oliver found himself in the entrance hall, lounging against the wall the doors to the Great Hall were on as he waited for Katie to be done with her last O.W.L. She wouldn't be able to see him right away from back here. He'd been planning to surprise her ever since that day in the tub, but there always seemed to be a distraction. Today would be perfect - no more studying or worrying about classes after this. 

He looked up as students began filing out of the Great Hall, grinning when he recognized Katie's messy bun in the crowd. As quietly as he could, he moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Come with me, lass,” he murmured in her ear as she startled.

Katie was very excited that exams were finally over. She felt like she did well enough in all the subjects she wanted to continue next year even though she was still not sure what she wanted to do when school was over. She came out of the Great Hall with Angie and Alicia, laughing about something they had decided to do a transfiguration on once the test was over. 

She didn’t expect to see Oliver until she made it back to the common room, so it was a pleasant surprise that he came up behind her and grabbed her away from her friends. “Where are we going?” she giggled as she waved goodbye to her friends and turned around to look at him.

Oliver grinned as he pulled her up the stairs. He'd found an unused classroom on the first floor that would be perfect for what he intended. “Not far, don't worry,” he said, leading her quickly down the corridor. 

Katie quickly followed him, pulling her bag up on her shoulder as she followed him. Despite her legs being shorter, she was able to keep up with him. “That’s all you’re going to tell me?” she laughed, giving his hand a squeeze. 

He squeezed her hand back and grinned down at her. “That's all you need to know for now.” They finally reached the door of the classroom, and he pulled it open to peek inside, relieved to find it empty. He pulled her inside and closed the door, turning the lock just in case. He wrapped his arms around her again, her back to him, and spoke softly in her ear as he led her to a desk. “You told me once you'd be ready for me anytime,” he said, one of his hands wandering to her breast and squeezing gently. As they reached a desk he gently pressed her forward to bend over the desk with one hand, the other sliding down her side to her thigh and back up under her skirt before pressing gently at her through her panties. “Are you ready, Katie mine?”

The excitement of not knowing when and where he would want her made her wet. Just feeling his breath on her neck and hearing him call her his was enough to make her want him any time. “Yes,” she moaned, spreading her legs apart as his fingers brushed against her. 

He could feel how wet she'd gotten through her panties and he groaned, quickly moving to unzip his pants, releasing his erection. He wasted no time pulling her panties to the side to slide his tip along her slit. “Gods, lass, you weren't lying,” he said breathlessly as he began pushing slowly into her. 

Katie moaned softly as he filled her completely. They were still fully clothed, but this had to be one of the most exciting things they had done yet. “God's Ollie, you know just what to do to get me worked up quickly,” she panted, pressing back against him.

Oliver pressed deep, holding himself inside her for a long moment before he started thrusting quickly into her. He'd take his time later that night in their room, a stolen shag in a classroom had to be a quickie. “I've barely even started, Katie mine.”

She knew they needed to be quick and quiet since they could be discovered at any moment by anyone. They always took their time when they could be alone in their room, but right now wasn't the time for that. Katie’s hips rocked back against his as she braced herself on her forearms on the desk. “You'd best be quick,” she whispered. “You can make me scream later.”

Oliver gripped her hips as he thrust hard into her, over and over, letting the sensations wash over him where he would normally hold back. “Sure I can't get a scream out of you now, lass? I love it when you scream my name as you come.”

“Ollie, Gods you’re killing me,” she panted. “You know I'll have to hold back before I do.” Since he'd asked her to do that when they came, Katie had always done it.

Oliver growled softly, speeding up his pace as he felt her start to flutter around him. He leaned close to her ear and spoke in that soft but firm tone he knew she couldn't resist. “That wasn't a request, Katie mine. When you come, tell the whole school who got you there.” He moved his hand down to rub her clit vigorously, knowing that would make it even more intense for her. 

Katie completely lost her train of thought with his breath on her ear and his fingers brushing against her. She was so close and she briefly wondered what he would do if she ignored his command this once. Katie clenched lightly around him as he continued to move inside her. 

Oliver's thrusts became erratic, his orgasm threatening to overtake him as she began tightening around him. “Oh, fuck, Katie,” he moaned, pressing his fingers hard against her clit. 

Katie bit her bottom lip as a loud moan escaped and she clenched around him, coming hard. She knew she hadn’t done as he commanded, but part of her was curious to see what he would do now.

Oliver held himself inside her as he came with a groan at the same time, relishing the feel of her pussy grabbing his cock in ecstacy. He panted as he came down, a knot of disappointment forming in his stomach at the thought of her disobedience. She'd only disappointed him once before and he'd let it go, but this time was different. He pulled back from her with a low moan and turned her to face him so he could see her eyes. “I'm disappointed, Katie. You should have screamed.”

Katie smoothed down her skirt as he turned her around. She could see his disappointment, but the embarrassment of someone hearing her had overrode everything else. She frowned and sighed softly. She hated to disappoint him, so she was ready to accept any punishment he wanted to give her. “I’m sorry, Ollie, I just...I couldn’t,” she whispered. “It’s enough that our mates know. I don’t need the whole school knowing.”

Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her, reaching up to brush a hair back from her face. He could see she felt bad, but she was his and he didn't ask for much. He took a moment to tuck himself back in his pants before he responded. “Why shouldn't the whole school know you're mine?”

“It's not like they don't already know, but I...well I guess I think some things should be done in private,” she replied, looking down at her hands. 

Oliver put his finger under her chin to make her look up at him. “We'll see about working on your confidence, there's nothing embarrassing about what we do. Let's go back to our room, yeah? We can talk more there about this.”

Katie blushed and nodded, fully aware of people passing by in the hallway now. She had confidence in so many things but sex in public wasn’t something she thought she could ever not be embarrassed about.

Oliver gave her a soft kiss, reaching down to take her hand. “We've got our whole lives to get it right, love, don't worry.” Oliver grabbed his bag as they moved to leave the classroom, making sure the corridor was clear before walking out.

“I hope you're right,” she said as she followed him to their room. She wondered what he was going to say or do to help her not be so shy about expressing her pleasure when anyone could hear.

Oliver smiled at her as they walked down the hall, squeezing her hand lightly. “You'll see, lass.” Their journey was mostly silent though, as he tried to decide on her punishment. He had several ideas, but he wanted to ease her into it since he'd never had to before. They soon reached the room they'd been using all year and he opened the door, motioning for Katie to go in first. 

Katie went inside first, dropping her bag on the floor as she did. She went about her usual routine, sitting on the bed to remove her socks and shoes and her jumper before she looked over at him again. She wanted to be comfortable for a few minutes before he did something to take her out of her zone.

Oliver closed the door softly as he watched her. “Keep going, Katie mine,” he said softly. “You'll need to undress completely.” He moved forward, taking off his robes as he went. As he pulled off his tie he got an idea and smiled to himself as he looked down at it. 

Katie furrowed her brow. He usually helped her get undressed, but she stood, unbuttoning her shirt, taking off her tie before she took her shirt off. Her skirt came next and she was left in her knickers and bra. She watched him for a moment, holding his tie before she reached to unfasten her bra. She slipped the bra off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. She licked her bottom lip, her eyes on him as she finally slipped her knickers down and stepped out of him. “Now what, cap?” she asked, trying to resist the urge to cover up because he was still mostly clothed.

Oliver looked her over, enjoying the sight of her before him. She'd changed over the course of the school year, he could see the ways her body was maturing, and it made her even more lovely. He met her eye, seeing her discomfort and curiosity, as he reached her. “Now I'd like you to lay face down on the bed.”

She obeyed despite the overwhelming desire she had to kiss him. She laid down on the bed, her face toward him, watching him as he moved closer, holding the tie. She wasn’t sure what he was going to do with it, but she knew he would never do anything that would hurt her.

Oliver sat beside her on the bed and gently tucked a hair behind her ear, his face still serious. He slid his hand slowly down her arm, grasping her wrist gently as he reached it, and pulling it up. He did the same to her other arm and brought them together over her head before he began binding her hands together with his tie. He thought for a moment about tying it to the headboard, but he knew he'd want to turn her over soon. “Alright, lass?” he asked softly as he stood.

Katie watched him the entire time, relaxing a little when he didn’t tie her hands to the headboard. “Yes,” she whispered, still watching him and waiting to see what he would do. She wasn’t anxious, but she was curious. Yet, somehow she managed to keep herself from asking him what he was doing. 

Oliver moved to the end of the bed where she couldn't see him, admiring his view again. The soft curve of her backside was accentuated by the position of her arms, and he almost decided to just take her like that. He shook his head to focus himself again - if he let it go this time she'd do it again. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and conjured a riding crop with a soft leather tip. It would barely sting while getting the point across. He approached the other side of the bed, gently sliding the end of the crop up the back of her leg before giving her backside a light smack.

Katie sucked in a breath as she felt something brush against her leg. The light smack made her moan softly. It was an unexpected pleasure. It didn’t hurt at all. She shifted slightly, looking back at him.

He raised an eyebrow down at her as he smacked her again a little more firmly. Was that pleasure he saw in her eyes? Another smack and she gave another soft moan, Oliver nearly smiled. “Katie mine,” he began, flicking the crop at her again. “You disappointed me. What do you have to say for yourself?” He punctuated his question with a series of smacks to her other cheek.

“I’m... sorry...It won’t happen again,” she said after he finished smacking her. “I love you and I don’t ever want you to be disappointed again.” Katie wasn’t sure she wanted punishments like this all the time, so making Oliver happy by doing what he wanted seemed like a good plan from then on. She would learn not to be so shy whenever he asked her to do something.

Oliver slid the crop gently over her back, enjoying the sight of her reddened backside and her flushed face. “Very good, Katie. Now turn over for me.” He reached up to unbutton his shirt as he spoke, so aroused at the sight of her he couldn't wait to be inside her again. 

Katie rolled over to her back, stretching out like a cat as she did so. She watched him unbutton his shirt, tugging at the tie. She needed to touch him and soon. She wanted him inside her. No, she needed him there. “Ollie, please don’t make me wait, I need you,” she whispered.

Hearing her say that made his cock throb and he began undressing more quickly. “Gods, lass,” he said, moving over her on the bed but making no effort to untie her. He liked this, her helplessness, and he leaned down to kiss her eagerly as he rocked up between her legs.

Katie moaned softly into his kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist. She wanted to touch him, but she held back, trusting he would untie her at some point. She wondered if she could go without touching him this once. Surely she could do it just this once to complete her punishment.

Oliver pulled back a bit, leaning up to look her over again while sliding his hands down her sides. He had no idea he'd find her being restrained this hot, but he already knew he would have a hard time helping her find completion more than once. He glanced up at her as he lined himself up and pressed gently inside with a groan. “My gods, Katie, it's like they made you with me in mind.”

Katie loved how perfectly he fit between her legs and how her body melted against his at every opportunity. She moaned softly as he entered her completely. Even though he was a good 8 inches taller, it didn’t make things awkward. “Maybe they made you for me too,” she muttered, wanting to touch him. She raised her tied hands to brush her fingers lightly through his hair. “I love you, so much, Ollie,” she said, looking into his eyes.

Oliver kissed her softly, holding her gaze as they moved together in a slow, gentle rhythm. “I know, lass, I see it in your eyes every time you look at me,” Oliver replied in a whisper between kisses. He rocked deep into her with every thrust, lifting her hips from the bed each time. 

She wanted to tell him every moment of every day how lucky she felt to have him love her and make her feel safe and wanted. And he more than showed her that he felt the same way. “Aren’t you glad that I met you on the pitch that first week of school?” she grinned, lifting her hips to meet his strokes.

“Hands down,” he began breathily, his hips driving faster against hers. “Best day of my life.” He'd never felt closer to anyone before, and he knew that she was the one for him. He couldn't even imagine feeling like this about anyone else, he'd given it all to Katie, heart and soul. “And I'm glad you accepted my challenge terms. That first kiss, I knew…” he trailed off, leaning in to kiss her again. 

Katie returned his kiss, so happy that he was telling her that he knew from that first moment that they were going to be here. “Mmm, that was a pretty nice first kiss,” she replied. “Besides, how could I deny your terms. I thought a kiss was only fair if you won. We never did finish that game, did we?”

Oliver laughed lightly, rocking faster against her as he felt her start to tighten around him. “I believe we tried - twice,” he breathed, moving his hand up to squeeze her breast gently. “I'm just glad you agreed to be mine.”

“I think I would’ve agreed to anything you asked that day,” she grinned, hissing softly as his hand touched her breast. She bucked her hips up against him, needing him to speed up even more. She was already so close and she knew he would want her to come more than once before he finished.

Oliver moaned as she moved against him, his eyes closing as his head dropped, his forehead pressed to hers. He couldn't help but move faster in her, he could tell she was close and it was the most delicious sensation. He pinched gently at her nipple several times, breathing hard against her lips. “Come, Katie mine. Come for me,” he groaned. 

“Oh gods, Ollie,” she cried out, clenching around him as she came hard at his command. Her hips continued moving with his as she rode out her orgasm. He felt so amazing inside her and she couldn’t imagine being with anyone else ever. Being with Oliver was perfect and even though he was her first, she knew he would be her only and that didn’t bother her in the least. 

Oliver slowed his strokes as she came, relishing the feel of her orgasm. Every time they had sex it was fantastic, far and above what he'd felt with the two other girls he'd done this with. “I had no idea anything could be this good until you came along, lass,” he admitted with a moan as he sped his movements up again. 

Katie knew he had been with other girls, though she tried not to dwell on it. And with words like that, she knew she never would. “Me either, love,” she replied, leaning up to capture his lips in a long slow kiss. 

Oliver groaned into her mouth, driving himself into her harder and faster, knowing he couldn't take much more. She was so wet he could hear it, and he could tell she was close again. He wrenched himself from the kiss, gasping for breath for a moment before speaking. “I'm going to fill you up, Katie, come with me and I'll fill you up,” he said, a bit of a whine in his voice as he held back for her. 

She knew she couldn’t last much longer again as he drove himself faster and deeper into her, lengthening his strokes. “Gods, Ollie, only you can make me come twice before you do,” she panted. She moaned softly as she felt him start to come and she clenched around him at the exact same time. It was perfect as it always was and all she wanted now was to curl up with him and fall asleep feeling safe, loved and protected despite everything that had happened that year.

Oliver breathed heavily against her as he recovered, her tied hands holding him close by the neck. “I love you, lass, so much,” he panted hard, kissing her again. “I can't wait to spend forever with you.”

“I am afraid you will have to wait,” she teased, kissing him softly. “We have to do this right, you know. Meeting the parents and waiting until I finish school.” She had often daydreamed of marrying Oliver, but she knew it would have to wait two more years at least. And of course, he’d have to ask her properly or more than likely he’d just demand it and and she’d go all in because she was madly in love with him.

Oliver chuckled, shrugging her arms from around his neck and sliding to her side. He reached up to undo the tie’s knots around her wrists, guiding her arms down to his shoulders. “I intend to do every part just right, love. Step one is meet your parents, will they meet you at the train?”

Katie snuggled up against him, her fingers brushing through his hair and along his jaw. She loved looking at him, especially when he wasn’t watching. “Yes, they both should be there,” she said, grinning. “They do want to meet you, so that would be a great opportunity.”

Oliver kissed her forehead, smiling as well, suddenly more hopeful for the summer. If he could get the parental meeting out of the way right up front, then he'd have plenty of time to convince them he would take care of her while traveling. He held her close as she snuggled against him, still in awe of how well she fit his arms. “I can't wait,” he replied quietly. “We should get some sleep. I'm supposed to meet with Ced's parents tomorrow. Not sure what to say.” Oliver trailed off sadly. “I do know that I love you, though.”

She curled up against him, frowning at what he said about meeting Cedric’s parents. The whole school felt the weight of his loss. Katie had liked Cedric and thought he was a really genuine guy. The realization that Voldemort was back was enough to make her never want to leave Oliver’s side. She knew he would protect her to his last breath. And she hoped her parents would see that when they met him. “Just offer your condolences and be yourself,” she said. “I know you two were friends.” She kissed his cheek softly. “I love you more,” she muttered, falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents and communicating during the break.

Despite his efforts to enjoy these last few hours with Katie on the train, the ride became a nervous blur as they got closer to London. Katie had reassured him that her parents would like him at least a dozen times already, but he still couldn't help the worst case scenarios that could happen if they didn't. She could have to go the whole summer without seeing him, or worse. If he had to wait until she was of age in February, he'd lose his entire mind. 

As the train started to slow, Oliver nervously took Katie's hand, watching as the platform came into sight. Katie pointed out her parents as they came into view. They don't look so bad. He thought to himself briefly. He took a deep breath as the train stopped and students rushed the corridor to get off. Oliver hated this part, this time he was more than happy to wait for the crowd to clear rather than get crushed in it again. 

“You know, I just realized that I don't have a clue if my mum and dad are meeting me here or not, their last letter was all excitement about the position with Puddlemere.”

Katie was nervous about Oliver meeting her parents despite the fact that her father had told her he’d be delighted to meet Puddlemere’s new Keeper. She waved to them as they spotted her and she gave Oliver’s hand a squeeze. They waited as the crowd thinned out and she got her bag and pulled her trunk off the train as her dad came up with the trolley. 

“Katie bug!” he beamed, helping her with her trunk and suitcase. “Glad to have you home, sweet pea. This must be Oliver, I assume. Peter Bell, glad to finally meet you, son.” Her father offered his hand to Oliver as her mother came up to join them. “And this here is my lovely wife and Katie’s mum, Martha.”

Oliver took his hand, giving it a firm shake, and nodded at her mum. “It's great to finally meet you both, Katie's told me so much about you already.”

Martha wasn't about to let him simply nod, and understood that a handshake wouldn't really do it either. Judging from her daughter's letters, this young man would be around for a while. She smiled brightly at Oliver and pulled him into a hug. “We feel the same, dear, Katie's letters home have spoken of little else.” 

Katie grinned at the reaction from her parents. She knew her mum was terribly excited about her daughter finally dating a boy. She was sure her mother was worried she would always be a tomboy. 

“Oh mum, don’t tell him that,” she blushed. 

Oliver grinned down at Katie as her mum pulled back. “That's alright, my letters were the same, lass.” He looked up when he heard his name from the crowd, raising a hand to wave as he saw his own mum. 

“We have to run, Oliver, but you must come visit, and soon,” Martha said, taking Katie's arm. 

Oliver turned his attention back to Katie's parents, already nodding. “Yes, when?” he answered eagerly. 

“You’re welcome anytime,” Peter said as he pushed the trolley toward the exit to the station. “Katie can owl you and we’ll have you over for dinner for a proper sit down. You can tell me all about Puddlemere.”

Katie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered, “I’ll send you a message later,” she said as she started away with her parents. 

Oliver reluctantly let go of her hand as she pulled away, watching her disappear into the crowd before looking back for his mum again. He already missed her, and would be eagerly awaiting her message later. 

*******

Katie had quickly unpacked her suitcase and trunk and pulled out their special communicators. There was a little time before dinner was ready and she curled up on her bed to send him a message.

“I miss you already and I can’t wait for you to come have dinner with us. Dad said tomorrow night would be fine if you’re up for it. I love you.”

Oliver was already sitting at dinner with his parents, discussing his new position with Puddlemere and his plans for moving to the flat provided by the team in the next few weeks when he felt his communicator grow warm against his thigh. He quickly excused himself and went to his room to listen. Even though they couldn't hear, it would look awkward and he wouldn't be able to respond. He popped open the communicator, a grin spreading on his face as he listened. Tomorrow was much sooner than he'd hoped! 

“Aye, my bonny lass, I'll be there. How early is too early? I can't wait to see you again, and I love you too. “

“Mum said she’ll have dinner ready at 7, but I’m sure you can come as early as you want. I think my father is wanting to talk Quidditch with you,” she laughed.

“I'll talk whatever I have to, love, as long as you'll be there. I'll try to hold off as long as I can, don't want to overstay my welcome right off. I have to finish dinner, mum's calling. I'll message again later. Around bedtime?” He went back out to his parents at the table, smiling broadly, excited to tell them he had plans the next night. He'd already talked about Katie quite a bit tonight, enough that his mom kept giving him knowing looks. They'd know soon enough what she meant to him. 

Katie heard her mum call her for dinner and sent him one last reply. “I’d love to hear your voice before I go to sleep, love. It’ll keep me dreaming of you until I see you tomorrow.”

********

Later that night, laying in his bed, happy to finally be alone, Oliver found his thoughts on Katie. What he wouldn't give to have her by his side right now, where he could see she was safe. Oliver believed Harry, even if the Daily Prophet didn't, and the thought of Voldemort's return terrified him more than he'd ever admit to Katie. 

He glanced at his bracelet as it turned red, and smiled, pulling out his communicator. “I see you thinking about me, Katie mine. I hope they're naughty thoughts this time of night.”

Katie had curled up in bed with a book a few minutes ago and she found herself unable to concentrate on the words. Her thoughts turned to Oliver and she wondered what he was doing. She looked down at her own bracelet as it turned red and grinned as his voice came out of the communicator in her hand. 

“Just thinking about being safe in your arms with your lips on mine or anywhere else you’d like to put them.”

Oliver grinned, an idea sprouting in his mind. Maybe they couldn't touch each other, but they could still help each other. Oliver knew how shy she was about speaking her desires, but he hoped her knowing it couldn't be heard would help her practice. “If I were there with you, lass, my lips would be on your gorgeous tits, kissing and nipping and sucking until you were begging me to be inside you.”

She sucked in a breath at his message and she felt herself growing wet just from the sound of his voice. And gods how she loved his voice. “How quickly do you think I’d be begging you to be inside me? Five minutes or less?” she whispered into the communicator.

“Five minutes seems a little long. Begging? I think two minutes of my mouth on your tits and my fingers in your pussy, curling against that spot you like so much, and you'd be begging for my cock to stretch you open.” Oliver couldn't help himself, his hands slid into his pyjama bottoms and he grasped his erection, stroking slowly. 

Katie quickly cast a silencing charm and used a charm she had before to make her orgasms as if Oliver was inside her. “Gods, Ollie, you are going to drive me crazy like this all summer, aren’t you?”

Oliver groaned to himself as her voice came through breathlessly. His hand stroked faster and his eyes closed as images of Katie floated through his mind. “I'm hoping to drive you crazy in person more, but this isn't so bad. I can almost feel your tight pussy surrounding me, the way your walls feel when you're just about to come. You've got me rock hard a hundred miles away.”

Katie moaned, feeling herself tighten already. “Are you going to come thinking about me, love? Because I know I will.”

Oliver panted rapidly, his hand moving even faster at her words. “Merlin, yes. Call my name when you come, lass, I want to hear it.”

Katie’s breathing sped up as she slid her fingers inside her to help the charm along. Her fingers were so small compared to Oliver’s and they didn’t feel as good, but they would do until she could have him in her arms again. “Oh gods, Ollie, you know I will. I love feeling you so deep inside me when you come.”

Oliver groaned loudly, then caught himself. He hadn't done a silencing charm and he didn't need his mum checking in on him right now. “Gods, Katie, I wish I were there right now, filling you up,” he said, his voice ragged as he got closer.

She loved the sound of his voice when he was about to come. His accent, coupled with the desire in his voice had her coming right then with his words. “Gods, Oliver!” was her next message followed by a long moan.

Oliver's eyes rolled back at the sounds of her orgasm and he grunted as he came in his hand. “Fuck, lass, I didn't know how hard the sound of you would make me come,” he panted when he recovered enough to speak again.

Katie panted, relaxing against the bed, completely satisfied as if he were there with her. Now she just wished she could curl up against him and hold him. But he would be in her arms or close enough to that tomorrow night. “I know, love. I wish you were here.”

“Tomorrow, Katie mine. I'll be there tomorrow.” He knew he was trying to convince himself as well - he did have the ability to apparate to her. But he wanted to do this right and proper, and she deserved as much. 

Katie knew he would be with her tomorrow, but tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough. “I know, love. I know. I love you, Oliver.”

Oliver took a moment to clean himself up before climbing back in to bed to answer her, ready to sleep now. “I love you too, Katie. Forever.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents for dinner.

Oliver wiped his sweaty hand on his pants as he walked up the Bell's drive, taking in the house and scenery surrounding him. It appeared that the Bells weren't struggling for much, if anything, and it made Oliver happy to know Katie was at least well cared for. It was almost 4pm, he knew he was early but he couldn't wait any longer. He raised his hand and knocked at the door as he reached it, fidgeting with the flowers he'd brought for her mum at his own mum's suggestion. 

Katie bounded down the stairs at the sound of the door. She knew Oliver well enough to know he wouldn’t wait until just before 7 to show up because he wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see him. She had on a dress that her mum insisted she put on and her hair was down and styled instead of being up in her normal messy bun. She thought she actually looked pretty and hoped Oliver would think the same. Well, she knew Oliver would.

“Hi!” she grinned opening the door for him. “Why didn’t you tell me you were on your way? I could’ve met you at the end of the drive.”

Oliver's breath caught as she swung open the door, his eyes going wide at the sight of her. “Merlin, Katie,” he said breathlessly before gathering himself again. “Hey, sorry, you're gorgeous. I just decided on a whim, I couldn't take it anymore,” he said with a sheepish smile. He held up the flowers, almost giving them to Katie before he remembered they were for Martha. “These are for your mum.”

Katie beamed at his reaction. It was exactly what she was going for. He was almost dumbfounded at her appearance and she knew she needed to start dressing this way more often. “Come in and you can give them to her,” she said waving him in. “We’ll pop in the kitchen and say hi and we’ll go talk to dad for a minute. I’m sure he’ll shoo us off for a walk since there’s a game on the wireless today.”

“Oh yeah, Ballycastle's up against the Cannons, should be a good one,” Oliver remarked as he stepped in, looking around curiously. “It's nice, seems comfortable,” he said, unsure of what to say. He'd never met parents before, much less gone to dinner, and really all he wanted to do was kiss her. 

“Normally I’d listen to the game too, but I have other plans for you,” she grinned, taking his hand to lead him to the kitchen. “It’s home. Dad works for the ministry with Arthur Weasley. And Mum works as a secretary for the Daily Prophet.”

Oliver nodded, following her to the kitchen, holding tight to her hand. “What kind of plans, lass?” he asked, looking down at her again with a smile. 

“Oh you’ll find out soon enough,” she grinned up at him as they stepped into the kitchen to say hello to her mum.

*******

After talking to her dad for a little bit, he had told them to head out to the backyard until dinnertime. Katie was glad her father trusted her and she led Oliver out of the backdoor, holding tight to his hand. As soon as they were out of eyesight, she pulled him into a heated kiss, needing to feel his body against hers.

“I don’t know how I’m going to survive the whole summer not seeing you every day,” she whispered against his lips.

Oliver held her close, his arms wrapping around her waist instinctively, as he kissed her again passionately. “We'll just have to take it a day at a time, lass. You should come meet my parents too, that'll be something. Then they can meet each other, there's another.” He spoke breathlessly, kissing her between sentences. “And Fred and George told me there's a group camping trip in the works, your dad might not mind.”

“Do you always think of everything?” she grinned. “A camping trip, hmm? I think I can probably persuade them to let me go as long as Angie and Alicia are going.” She kissed him again, threading her fingers in his hair. 

Oliver groaned, deepening the kiss again, pressing his hips forward. “Gods, Katie mine, you've got me wanting you, just like that. I think they are coming, though,” he finished before pulling her into yet another kiss.

Katie felt weak in the knees as she always did when he kissed her like that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. “I know, love,” she whispered. “I want you too, but I don’t think here and now is a good idea. Especially since this is the first dinner you’re having with my parents.”

“I know, I know,” he groaned, pulling back a bit from her, his hand dropping to take hers. “I'll be good, the last thing I want to do is mess this up.”

“I know I’m irresistible, love, but you’ll have to keep your hands to yourself when we aren’t alone,” she grinned, giving his hand a squeeze. “Come on, let me show you the little tree house dad built me when I was ten. I still sneak away to it sometimes to read or practice spells.”

“You started it,” he teased, walking with her into the woods. “What exactly were you hiding away from at 10 that you'd have a tree house this far out?”

“You know I only did it because it’s what you were thinking about since you got here,” she teased with a wink. “Well, I was more of a tomboy than a girl,” she laughed as they reached the treehouse. “So it was dad’s way of letting me be both, I guess.”

“I can see that,” he answered with a grin. He moved over to the ladder, making sure it was sturdy before motioning to it. “After you, love.” He was looking forward to the views, both climbing and at the top. 

Katie climbed up the ladder, sure that Oliver could see up her dress to the black knickers she had on. She pushed aside the sheet and climbed inside. It was still rather roomy and her father had done some modifications as she grew so she would always fit in it. It was her escape from everything. “Welcome to my second favorite place on earth,” she said, looking around at all the Quidditch posters and books she had left there from last summer.

Oliver's eyes widened as they reached the top. This was much fancier than he'd had at his house, but then again his had been built by 8 year olds with scraps and dreams. “This is incredible, Katie. No wonder you stayed out here.” He noticed one poster, a chaser for the Cannons, that seemed to smile and wink more than he flew. “Favorite of yours?” he asked, pointing. 

Katie wouldn’t admit it, but she really was spoiled by her parents. The only reason was that she was an only child. She laughed as Oliver noticed her favorite player for the Cannons. “Well, he was until now,” she grinned. “I think Puddlemere’s new keeper is way hotter.”

Oliver grinned back at her, moving close to her again and wrapping his arms around her waist, unable to resist now that they were hidden away. “Yeah? I might be able to get you a poster soon,” he teased, his thumbs rubbing slow circles on her sides. 

“I’d best be the first to have a signed one,” she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. Even though she knew they couldn’t or rather wouldn’t have sex, she still felt safe in his arms. This was what she needed more than anything - him in her arms again.

Oliver held her close and kissed the top of her head, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He hadn't missed this morning's headlines - more missing people - and he couldn't help but be scared for their future. “Don't worry, it'll be hot off the press when you get it,” he murmured against her hair. He took a deep breath before asking his next question. “You believe Harry, don't you?”

“Yes, I do and so do my parents,” she said quietly. “That’s part of why they wanted to get to know you so soon. They wanted to know I’m safe with you and now they can see it for themselves. I can just be myself and feel safe.” Katie didn’t want to admit that she was scared to return to school in the fall, but she was. And Oliver wouldn’t be there to protect her. So that meant she needed to learn every defensive charm she could so she could protect herself.

Oliver's arms hugged her tighter for a moment, knowing her safety was his biggest fear. “I'm just glad you're back at school next year, can't think of anywhere safer to have you. I'm going to keep you safe, love, no matter what it takes.”

Katie laid her head on his shoulder, soaking in the warmth of his body. “I know you will, love,” she whispered. “I just wish you were going to be there with me.”

“I know, lass, and I'll be there as much as I possibly can. I expect a full Hogsmeade schedule as soon as you get it, aye?” Oliver hugged her tight for a long moment before he heard the sound of her father calling them. He pulled back with a sigh after kissing her forehead. “Guess it's time to head back.”

Katie sighed softly and nodded. “Of course, I will let you know through our communicators,” she grinned. “Let’s go eat. You’re going to love mum’s cooking. It’s better than Hogwarts.”

*******

A few nights later, Oliver took to his communicator to invite Katie to dinner at his house, his mum insisted. She was very eager to meet the girl who could distract her son from Quidditch, something she'd been unable to do since he was 5. “Oi, love, how about coming around my house tomorrow for dinner? Mum's going spare wanting to meet you.”

Katie had just looked down at her bracelet to see it turn red and then a few moments later the communicator turned warm in her pocket. She was curled up in her bed trying to read a book. “I would love to meet your mum, love. What time?” Her own parents had asked if she was going to meet his sometime soon and Katie had told them she didn’t know when that would be. She had hoped it would be soon and she was right.

Oliver grinned, just hearing her voice made his heart do a weird flip that filled his chest with happiness. “Dinner is at 6, but you can come earlier. And tell your parents you'll be back late, there's something I want to show you.”

Katie grinned, loving that he wanted to share something with her. She had shared her private playhouse with him, only because she had plans for it later in the summer that she might share with him later. “I will be there at 5, if not sooner. Mum won’t care as long as I can be home by midnight. I can’t wait to see you, love.”

“I can't wait, Katie mine, I'll be ready whenever you get here.” Oliver paused before sending another message after closing his bedroom door. “What are you wearing tonight, beautiful?”

Katie laughed and immediately cast a silencing spell so she could talk to Oliver without her mum hearing. “Shorts and an old Cannons shirt.”

Oliver grinned, a picture of Katie in her night clothes floating to the surface of his mind. He settled back on his bed, casting a quick silencing charm, ready for some pillow talk with her. “Could I convince you to take it off?” he asked teasingly.

Katie grinned, sliding off her shorts and taking off her shirt so she was only in her knickers. “They’re off. Now it’s your turn.”

Oliver laughed and pushed off his pyjamas, glad he'd already taken off his shirt. “Done. I believe it's your turn to tell me what you'd do if I were beside you right now.”

“I’d stroke you, nice and slow at first. Get you nice and hard and then crawl up your body and ride you.” Katie moved her hands over her breasts and down her hips, her fingers dipping under the fabric of her knickers so she could touch herself.

Oliver's hand wrapped around his erection at her words, letting out a groan at the thought of her on top of and around him. “Ride me? Like your birthday, lass?”

“Yes, exactly like that, love. Can you feel me?” She sucked in a breath as her fingers touched her already wet clit and she started to brush them gently against it, like he would.

His eyes closed and his memory flew back to her birthday, those red underthings that hugged every curve perfectly, the way she rolled her hips as she moved on him. “Yes, bonny lass, I feel you so hot and tight around me, moving on me just right like you always do,” he breathed, stroking himself faster. “Can you feel me? So deep, stretching you open again and again?”

Katie took her wand and cast her usual spell to help herself along. “Yes, love, you feel so perfect. I’m going to come so hard on you.” Her breathing sped up and she moaned softly.

Oliver groaned at the thought, he always loved the feeling of her pussy clenching around him, milking him. “Merlin's beard,” he began, his breathing becoming rough as he stroked himself quickly. “Come for me Katie, I love it when you come for me.”

She closed her eyes tightly, thinking of riding him and his thumb brushing her clit as his other hand tweaked her nipples. “Gods, Ollie,” she cried out as she came hard on her fingers. “Come for me, love.”

“Ah, fuck,” Oliver muttered to himself as her message came through and he came with a grunt. Breathless and panting he responded finally. “You're perfect, Katie mine, even at a distance. I can't wait to have you in my arms tomorrow.”

Katie grinned at the sound of his voice, right after he came. “I can’t wait either, love. I wish you were here. I love you.”

Oliver relaxed completely back on his bed after cleaning himself with a wave of his wand. “I love you too, lass. Forever.”

*******

Oliver found himself pacing his living room the next afternoon as he waited for word from Katie that she was on the way. He couldn't place a reason for his nerves, he knew his parents would love her, but he still couldn't help his anxious pacing. 

Katie picked up her communicator, having realized she didn’t know how she was supposed to get to his house today. “Ollie, love, how am I getting to your house?” she laughed. 

Oliver felt his communicator grow warm and got excited - until he listened. He'd completely forgotten she couldn't apparate like he could, and he smacked himself in the face before responding. “Sorry, love, I forgot! I can swing by and grab you,” he finished, going to his room to grab his wand. 

Katie quickly let her parents know that Oliver was going to Apparate to get her and she would be home by curfew. She gave them both a quick hug and kiss and walked out to the porch to reply to him. “Come get me, please. Mum and Dad know. I will see you in a minute.”

Oliver grinned, yelling at his mom that he'd be back with Katie in a few as he stepped out the door. With a swish and a pop he landed on Katie's front porch, knocking eagerly - it had only been days since he’d last seen her, but it felt like months already. 

Katie went to quickly grab her wand and her bag that she had packed and was just coming down the stairs when she heard him at the door. She grinned as she opened the door for him, practically throwing herself into his arms. “I missed you,” she whispered, pulling the door closed behind her when she released him.

Oliver grinned, his arms going around her instinctively as she hugged him, then took her bag as she closed the door. “Hope you don't mind the tiniest of walks, I thought we'd take a scenic route home.” He took her hand again as they stepped off the porch, squeezing it gently, before apparating them both to the glen just behind his house. The whole of the valley was covered in green grass and bright flowers in the summer sun, verdant and peaceful. It was one of Oliver's favorite places, though he preferred it at night when the sky was filled with stars. “Welcome to Glen Nevis”

Katie gasped as she regained her bearings from apparating. “Ollie, it’s so beautiful,” she said, taking his hand in hers. The green of the grass and the flowers and just being with Oliver was amazing. She couldn’t imagine this place ever being ruined, but with Voldemort being back, there was the possibility that it could be destroyed at any time. 

After soaking in the view for a moment Oliver looked down at Katie with a smile, squeezing her hand. “Nowhere as beautiful as you,” he said softly, turning more towards her and gently cupping her cheek before leaning in to a soft kiss. 

She closed her eyes and surrendered to his gentle touch and his kiss. Her hands went to cover his. “How about it’s more beautiful with me here,” she teased.

Oliver shook his head and kissed her again, deeper this time, unable to help himself. “There's nothing in existence as beautiful as my Katie,” he assured her, his thumbs sliding gently over her cheeks. He knew exactly how hidden they were here and it took all of his restraint to keep from laying her down and making love to her. “We should go to the house,” he said softly, taking her hands and lowering them with his. “I'll bring you back out later, after dark, it's even better.”

Katie knew what he wanted to do and she really wanted to do the same, but this was about meeting his parents. She took a deep breath and gave his hands a squeeze. “How nervous should I be to meet your parents?” 

“No’ even a little bit, lass. My mum is beside herself with excitement,” he said, grinning down at her before they started back towards his house. “It's just a little ways, you'll probably see dad first. He's cooking something out back, his favorite pastime besides Quidditch. Watch out for his hugs, he can get…enthusiastic.” Oliver was trying to be as reassuring as he could, knowing his dad had a good 2 inches and a hundred pounds on him. He meant well, he just didn't know his own strength sometimes. 

Katie relaxed as they walked, hand in hand towards his house. She was sure his parents would be fantastic people. They had to be if they had such a wonderful son as Oliver. “I bet she’s just glad you finally have a girlfriend,” she teased. “I think my parents were glad I found someone too. And you know, I would never have expected last year that I would fall in love with one of my best mates.”

“You blindsided me, I know that much. You hit me like a bludger to the back of the head,” he said with a laugh and a wink at her as they rounded the corner of the woods and his house came into view. As predicted his dad stood over a fire pit, turning some sort of meat on it, his face focused. “He'll want you to call him Andy, he hates mister,” Oliver whispered in her ear as her dad saw them and waved. 

“Hey, the bludger that actually hit you in the head last year was not my fault,” she pouted before breaking out in a grin. “And what about your mum? Are they both huggers?” she whispered, waving hello to his dad. 

“Yeah, but mum's your size so it's not as bad,” he said quietly as they approached his dad. “Dad, this is Katie, Katie, my dad Andy.” His eyes widened when his dad pulled her into a crushing hug - “Dad! Don't break her!”

Katie tried not to grunt as Andy hugged her tightly and she bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at Oliver’s facial expression. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Andy,” she said when he finally let her go. “Ollie’s told me loads about you.”

Andy grinned down at Katie, his default facial expression. “You're all we've heard about since Ol's been home, lass, and I can see why,” he finished with a wink at Oliver. “Good catch, son.”

Oliver turned bright red and rolled his eyes. “Are you done embarrassing me? I'd like to take her in to mum now.”

Katie almost laughed at Oliver’s red face, she’d only seen him red on one other occasion. She couldn’t help but grin back at Andy, though her cheeks were a little red from the compliment. “Come on, Ollie, parents live to embarrass us, so let them,” she teased. 

“I guess,” he muttered, looking up as his mum brought out a tray of drinks. “Oh good, let's get this over in one go,” he finished, seeing the excited look on her face as she spotted Katie. 

“Oliver! Is this her? We're so happy to meet you finally, dear,” his mum said, quickly setting the tray down to hug Katie.

“Yes, mum, this is Katie. Katie, this is my mum Diane. I think she likes you,” he finished with a laugh.

Katie accepted the warm hug Diane gave her. It was like hugging her own mum and she could already tell that they were all going to be good friends or so she hoped. “Lovely to meet you too, Diane,” she grinned. “What’s for dinner? Need any help?”

Diane smiled brightly at Katie as she held her at arms length for an inspection. “Oliver, you didn't tell us she was pretty! Do you like to cook, dear? I'd love a little help in the kitchen, these two are hopeless.”

Oliver sputtered for a moment before he found his words. “I did too, mum! I told you she was the prettiest I've ever seen!”

His mum smiled gently at him. “Oliver, your usual definition of pretty is a Quaffle, forgive me.”

Katie couldn’t help but laugh at them. “I do like to cook,” she said after a moment, trying to catch her breath as Oliver looked at her with almost a pout on his face. “I guess that’s a good thing if Ollie’s going to keep me around. Otherwise he’d have to learn.”

Diane wrapped her arm around Katie's shoulder, steering her back towards the house. “Don't worry, I'll teach you all of his favorites,” she said kindly. 

Oliver moved to follow them but was stopped by his dad's hand on his shoulder. “Come help me over here, son, let the women do their thing,” Andy said in his booming voice. Oliver caught Katie's eye, giving her an apologetic look and a shrug. 

Katie shook her head at Oliver’s expression and waved him off. She knew she could handle his mum for a few minutes while he helped his dad. “Does he eat as much at home as he does at school?” she asked, grinning as she walked with Diane into the back door of the kitchen. 

Diane laughed, leading Katie to the kitchen. “It's impossible to keep up! I worry he won't be eating well when he moves out in a few weeks, so I've been busy cooking and freezing for him.” She moved to the stove, finally releasing Katie, checking on the food cooking. “So tell me everything, how did you two meet? All Oliver can talk about is you,” she finished with a smile at Katie. “He's quite enamored.”

Katie automatically moved to the sink to handwash the few dishes sitting there. It was what she usually did to help her own mum by cleaning as they went so they would have fewer things to wash after dinner. “I’m on the team with Ollie,” she replied. “My two best mates and I are the chasers. I was a little bummed that they cancelled Quidditch this year. We kind of ran into each other on the pitch in the first week back.” She smiled, thinking about that day and when Oliver had first kissed her. “It sort of went from there. I guess we have a lot in common,” she chuckled.

Diane laughed as well, shaking her head. “I should have known it was Quidditch. It's a good thing you're interested, it's all he ever talks about. We are quite proud he was chosen for Puddlemere, though, he's worked so hard for it. It's all he's wanted since he was 5,” she said, moving over to dry the dishes as Katie washed them. “I could show you some pictures that would have you in tears of laughter, but I'm not sure Oliver would ever forgive me,” she laughed, nudging Katie gently with her shoulder. She already liked her, and it was so obvious how happy she made Oliver, they may as well be friends.

Outside, Oliver and his dad stood by the firepit, glasses of mead in hand, watching the grease drip off the meat and sizzle in the flames in silence for a few minutes. Finally Andy cleared his throat and spoke. “Well, son, should we get used to Katie being around?”

Oliver couldn't help a grin at his dad, though he took a swig of mead before answering. “She's the one, dad. If she stops coming around, no one else will be coming.”

Andy clapped him hard on the back, returning his grin. “Good to hear, Ol.”

“My parents thought I’d never bring a boy home,” she laughed, looking out the window at Oliver and his dad. “I was a bit Quidditch crazed myself until this year. Oliver is honestly the best thing that has happened to me, Diane. And someday I hope you’ll just go ahead and embarrass him and show me those pictures. I know my mum has some of me like that too.”

“Perhaps before dinner. I do enjoy making Oliver squirm,” Diane replied with a wink. She moved back to the stove as she finished drying, putting the sides into serving dishes with warming charms. “No telling when Andy's pig'll be done, I like to have it ready. He waits for nothing when it's time to carve,” she finished with a laugh. 

“My mum does the same when Dad’s grilling meat,” she grinned. “I’d love for you all to meet soon. Mum and Dad really enjoyed having Ollie over for dinner. I know they would love to meet you both too. Mum even mentioned having you all over for dinner. She likes hosting parties during the summer while I’m home. And with everything that happened at the tournament, I know she’d feel less afraid for me if she knew I was safe.” Katie sighed softly, looking down at her hands. “I’m just glad Ollie didn’t enter the tournament. If he had, that could’ve been him and not Cedric,” she said quietly. It was something she hadn’t even mentioned to Oliver because she didn’t want him to know how scared she really was.

Diane's smile only faltered a moment, before she pulled Katie into another hug. “Now don't go worrying about things like that, what's happened has happened.” Diane pulled back, holding her shoulders, gently. “Oliver can take care of himself just fine,” she concluded, moving to grab the dishes to take outside. “Andy and I would love to meet your parents, if things are that serious. Andy's always up for new friends.”

Katie adored Oliver’s mum already and her ability to comfort her and make her feel better was like having her own mum right there. Katie picked up the last two dishes and followed her out the door. “I’d like to think they are and mum and dad would love it,” she said, giving Oliver a wink.

Oliver grinned back as they emerged from the house, moving over to help his mum - she always tried to carry one too many. He grabbed a dish from her, ignoring her protests, and fell back to walk beside Katie. “Have we scared you off yet?”

“Not a chance,” she grinned. “I’m never gonna leave now. You’re stuck with me for life.”

“Perfect,” he said softly, leaning over to kiss her temple as they set their dishes on the table. 

********

A few hours later, dinner consumed and embarrassing pictures looked at, Oliver grabbed Katie's hand and told his parents they were going stargazing in the glen, to which they had no objection. They trusted Oliver to make the right choices for himself, whatever those were. 

He took a deep breath as they closed the back door, still flushed with embarrassment over the pictures. “I dunno why I didn't burn all those. I guess I never thought she'd show them,” he admitted with a sheepish grin, pulling out his wand for light. 

Katie took his hand and laughed. “Well, you were adorable,” she commented. “I loved the bathtub one best.” Looking at the pictures had her wondering what their kids might look like even though it was still too early to be talking about marriage or even considering kids. But she could dream about it. She knew they would be loved by their grandparents more than anything and that made her love him and his family even more.

Oliver grinned, starting down the path they'd walked in on. He had so much he wanted to say to her, about how much he'd missed her and thought constantly about her. How he wanted to hold her close forever and never let go if she'd only let him. How he couldn't wait to have his own flat so they could just be alone together for a day. His brain, however, found no words strong enough. “Just wait till you see it Katie, it's like the sky never ends.”

She had loved their evening together and talking and laughing with his parents. And the walk back to the glen was dark, but soon the sky seemed to open up as they continued down the path. The night sky was beautiful and she shifted her bag on her shoulder as she looked up. “I can’t imagine it being more gorgeous than it was earlier,” she whispered.

“Me neither,” he replied softly, looking at her, tugging her closer by her hand. Hidden from his house by the trees, and knowing there wasn’t anyone else for miles around, Oliver couldn’t keep from pulling her into his arms and a passionate kiss, holding her flush against him.

Katie moaned softly as his lips touched hers. She wrapped her arms around him, eagerly returning his kiss. “Gods, Ollie, how I’ve missed these lips,” she said, kissing along his jaw. She let her hands wander over his body, finally stopping to brush against his crotch through his trousers. “And everything else, especially this. Do you know how much I want you right now?”  
she asked, looking up with him with a sly grin.

Oliver groaned, his hips bucking at her hand as she brushed over his erection. He’d been hard since the moment she opened the door, wanting to drag her off every other sentence during dinner. Now that he didn’t have to hold back, his hands tried to go everywhere at once. “If it’s anywhere near as much as I want you,” he started before kissing her again, pulling back breathlessly after a minute. “Then we should get a blanket down. Otherwise I’ll take you against one of these trees. I have to have you, lass.”

She panted softly, looking up at him. She wouldn’t mind either as long as she could have him now. It felt like they had been apart for weeks, but it had only been days. “Then you’d best find a blanket,” she said, pulling back from the warmth of his arms. “I don’t think a tree would feel good up against my bare ass.”

Oliver chuckled, pulling back to conjure a soft blanket, laying it down quickly and pulling her close again. “How I've missed you, Katie mine,” he began, kissing her softly. “Even with our conversations, it's been so hard not to pop into your bedroom. I know your dad would murder me, though.”

“He would,” she grinned against his lips. “Though you know I'd love you sneaking into my room every night.” Katie began unfastening his trousers and pulling his shirt off. She needed to be skin to skin with him as soon as she could.

Oliver tugged her shirt off impatiently, giving up on speaking as they focused on undressing each other. When they were both naked he pulled her close again, pressing his erection into her hip with another passionate kiss. He pulled back, panting, and tugged her towards the blanket, laying her down gently. 

Katie looked up, seeing all the stars for a moment before she looked back at his face, her hands cupping his cheeks. “I love you, Ollie,” she whispered, pulling his lips to hers as she opened her legs for him to settle there. She moved her hand to cup him, stroking him slowly so she could feel his hardness deep in her as soon as he thrust into her waiting heat.

Oliver moaned loudly, pressing hard into her hand as he returned her kiss. His hand slid down between her legs, sliding a finger inside her impatiently, groaning as he felt her heat and wetness. “I love you too, Katie, so much. I need you.”

“I need you in me now, Ollie,” she moaned, thrusting her hips up to feel his fingers move deeper inside her. She couldn’t wait to feel him deep inside her. She had never needed anyone more than she needed him.

Moving over her, he pulled his hand back and rocked hard against her. “I can't wait, lass, it's been too long,” he murmured against her lips as he lined himself up and pressed slowly into her. 

Katie arched up to meet his thrust inside her. “Gods, Ollie, it’s been far too long,” she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. “You feel so perfect.”

Oliver rocked hard up against her as their hips met, groaning low in his throat. “Gods, Katie, there'll never be anything as good as this,” he said with a whine in his voice as he started thrusting quickly in her. He knew he wouldn't last long, but they had enough time to go slow later, he needed her too badly to hold back now. 

She couldn’t take things slow, not right now. She didn’t care that it would be over fast because the night was young and she still had time before she had to be home. She lifted her hips with each of his thrusts deeper inside her. Her breathing quickened and she moaned louder as she started to flutter around him. She was so close to coming already and she knew he could get her there again later.

He slid a hand up her side to cup her breast, pinching her nipple between his thumb and his hand, breathing hard against her neck as he buried his face in her hair. “Come for me, Katie mine,” he whispered fervently in her ear, desperate to feel her tighten around him again. 

Katie arched up against him, clenching around him as she came with a loud moan that she wasn’t sure everyone couldn’t hear. All she could think of was feeling him come inside her and how perfect his skin felt against hers. “Gods, Ollie, come in me, please,” she begged.

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut, thrusting hard into her through her orgasm before holding himself tight to her, coming with a shout. He looked down at her, panting, as they both recovered. “That was amazing, lass. I needed you in the worst way.”

“I needed you just as much, love,” she replied, reaching up to brush his sweaty hair from his face. “I can’t imagine what it would be like if we went for weeks.” Katie hoped that once their parents met each other that her father would feel more comfortable letting her go out with Oliver whenever she wanted. She was only sixteen but he had said he wanted to give her freedom this summer as long as she was careful.

Oliver moved to her side, draping his arm across her and kissing her shoulder. “Not sure I'd survive weeks,” he said softly, enjoying the soft breeze blowing through the glen. Once he had his own place they'd have more chances to be alone, as long as her dad approved. For now, this would have to do - stolen moments when they could. “You did your charm, right?” he asked, suddenly serious. He didn't want to risk an accident, not now. Perhaps in five years - or ten - it wouldn't be so bad. Honestly, he didn't even know if she wanted kids. 

“Of course,” she said, curling up on her stomach to look down at him. She knew she wanted children with him, but she wasn’t stupid enough to want them now. Not when everything was perfect and he was just starting his Quidditch career. She loved him too much to destroy his dream by getting pregnant. 

“Good,” he answered, relaxing again beside her. Getting her pregnant now would ruin everything she'd been working for, he couldn't take that chance. He rolled his head to look up at the sky, completely happy for the moment. He had his girl beside him in his favorite place in the world, it couldn't get any better than this. “So I get to move into my new flat in 3 weeks. Think you can help me decorate?”

“Possibly, but you know I don’t really have a woman’s touch,” she laughed, resting her head on his chest. “Your flat would look like my tree house if you left me to do it.’

“As long as all the posters aren't me, I don't see the problem with that,” he said with a laugh. He held her close, leaning down to kiss the top of her head, breathing her scent deeply. “I don't mind one bit,” he murmured, his desire for her stirring again as she pressed her body against him.

Katie closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of being in his arms and being warm. “Maybe I can come up with something else before then,” she laughed, looking up at him. 

He grinned down at her, enjoying her laughter, and this moment. “Maybe I could help some, but it'll just be more Quidditch, fair warning.” He moved his hand up to cup her face gently, holding her gaze as he leaned down to kiss her softly, squeezing her arm gently with the other hand. 

Katie moved, pressing him back against the blanket as she deepened the kiss. The time for pillow talk was over and she moved over him, straddling his waist. It was her turn to make sure they both got to completion a little slower this time. But she knew Oliver liked her like this, so he might simply flip her back onto her back. 

Oliver's hands slid up her thighs to her hips as he kissed her back eagerly, happy to let her take control for the moment. “My bonny lass,” he moaned as she rocked against him, and his hands moved up to gently squeeze her breasts. 

Katie shifted, slowly sliding herself onto his erection. She leaned down to kiss him softly as she slowly started to ride him, her hips rotating into his as he plunged into her. She let her hair fan over them, creating a veil between them and the world. 

Oliver rocked his hips in time with her movements, continuing to caress her breasts as they moved together, one being under the endless sky. Oliver caught her gaze and kept it, his heart bursting with emotion as he watched her. He felt like they were alone in the universe, and he wished they could have this, exactly, forever. 

Katie sped up her movements as he started to tweak her nipples, her eyes locked on his as they both moved toward another glorious orgasm. Katie wanted to stay like this forever, but she knew the night would end and they would go their separate ways to different beds. But one day, she hoped they would share everything and she almost couldn’t wait for that to happen.

Oliver moaned her name, squeezing her breasts firmly as she moved faster on him. He could tell she wasn’t far, and he was determined to hold on for at least two this time. “Fuck, Katie, every time it gets better,” he groaned as she rocked against him. He moved one hand down to her center, flicking his thumb over her clit in time with their movements, so ready to feel her come around him again.

With the flick of Oliver’s thumb on her clit, Katie couldn’t hold back any longer. She cried out his name and came hard, riding out her orgasm with her hips thrusting into his. He felt so wonderful and she wanted to do that again and again until she passed out. But she knew one more time and she would be ready for sleep. That’s how it had always been.

Oliver groaned loudly as she came, rolling his hips up to her as she rode him. Nothing would ever compare to this for him. As she came down he grasped her hips and rolled them together, moving over her, continuing his quick thrusts while kissing her passionately. If this was what forever would be like, he couldn't wait. 

Katie gasped at the quick motion of him flipping her to her back and she wrapped her legs around him with a groan. She returned his kisses as her arms wrapped around his neck. “Gods, Ollie,” she panted, already growing close to coming again.

“I know, lass, I know,” he groaned, thrusting more quickly inside her. He could tell she was close, and he wanted more than anything to feel her tightening around him again. “Come for me again, I'll fill you up I promise,” he whispered against her ear. 

She moaned loudly, feeling his breath in her ear and him deep inside her. The friction of their perfect thrusts together sent her over the edge again and she came hard, clenching around him. “Come for me, love,” she panted. 

Oliver groaned loudly as she came, thrusting hard into her several more times before he held himself tight to her and came inside her with a grunt. He couldn't see how he would ever have enough of this, of her, but it wouldn't stop him from trying. 

Katie relaxed against the blanket trying to catch her breath. “I don’t think I will ever get enough of you,” she whispered, brushing his sweaty hair back from his face. “I love you, Ollie.”

“I love you too, Katie mine,” he breathed heavily, leaning in to kiss her softly. This was perfect, exactly what he had needed, and he sighed happily as he slid to her side, looking up again at the stars and pulling her closer to himself. “See all those stars, my bonny lass?”

Katie snuggled up against him, not wanting the night to end, but she knew it had to soon. “Yes, it’s absolutely beautiful here,” she said. “The perfect view. Even the view from my treehouse isn’t this good.”

Oliver kissed the top of her head with a smile, holding her tight, reveling in her closeness for the moment. “I'd trade them all for you, Katie mine,” he murmured softly against her hair. He knew they'd need to get up soon and go back to his house, but not yet. He could imagine, for now, that they were alone, the only two beings in the universe. 

Katie grinned. She had never known anyone as perfect for her as Oliver and she couldn’t even begin to think of herself with anyone else. “That’s a lot of stars and planets to trade for just me,” she replied.

“You're worth every one of them, beautiful,” he replied softly, breathing her scent in deeply. It would, no doubt, be days again before he saw her, and he wanted to take in as much as he could to help get him through. He knew their time tonight was running short though. “We should probably head back to the house, lass.”

“I know, I don’t want to go, but I know we have to,” she replied with a soft sigh as she moved from his arms to gather clothes and get dressed. “I’m sure we will see each other in a few days when mum invites your parents over. But the past few days have felt like weeks to me.”

“Me too, lass. We'll have to figure something out until I get my place,” he said, sitting up to dress himself alongside her. “Maybe I'll know more about the camping trip soon.”

Katie pulled on her knickers and bra before pulling on her dress. “That should be fun,” she grinned. “Usually Angie, Alicia and I do something over the break, so I’m sure dad won’t put up a fight about it.”

Oliver took a deep breath as he pulled on his shirt and smiled at Katie. She was so beautiful in the moonlight, the stars reflecting in her eyes, he almost pulled her into another kiss. Instead he just reached out, tracing his finger down the side of her face gently. “I sure hope not. I've got a great tent we can use to ourselves, fully furnished.”

“And I bet you have plans for us in that tent, don’t you, Oliver Wood?” she teased, leaning into his touch for a moment before she pulled away to put on her shoes. 

Oliver chuckled, sliding his own shoes on as she finished dressing. A quick flick of his wand and the blanket disappeared, leaving the grass undisturbed. “Let's go spend the last of the night with my parents, yeah? I bet mum's got even more pictures.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple gently as they started back around the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A camping trip with friends proves to be fun.

Oliver gladly unpacked their tent as the group found just the right spot to camp along the shore of the lake. He'd chosen a spot behind some trees, hoping he and Katie would be able to find some privacy despite the group nature of the trip. They were hardly the only couple who found a spot to themselves - Fred and Angelina were even further back than Oliver and Katie. “I'll have this up in two shakes and you can get changed to go swimming,” he said, struggling to get the last pole in place. 

Katie lounged in the grass on a blanket reading a book as she watched Oliver work. Her parents had gladly agreed to let her go on the trip because her best friends were going with their boyfriends. And she didn’t bother to tell them that she would be sharing a tent with Oliver and not the girls. They didn’t need to know that detail. Plus, their parents meeting each other had gone very well, so her father knew she would be safe.

“I doubt I’ll be doing much swimming,” she laughed. 

Oliver cut his eyes to her with a sly grin as the final pole slid into place. “Doesn't mean you shouldn't change into a bathing suit, lass,” he teased, opening the flap to the tent and inspecting the inside before inviting her in. “It's not as bad as I thought it would be.”

Katie moved as soon as he decided it was ready and motioned for her to go in. She grabbed her stuff and walked inside. Sure, it could use a little cleaning, but she was sure they could have it looking better later. “It looks almost like ours,” she commented as she put her bag down on the sofa. “You know we could just skip the group swimming if you want,” she grinned, looking back at him.

Oliver grinned back at her as he fully entered the tent, the sounds of the other campers fading into the background. “We don't have to swim right away, no,” he answered, raking his eyes over her slowly. It had been a week and a half since she'd first met his parents and they'd been together, if she wanted to spend time together alone he would not turn it down. 

Katie walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. “I think you and I are thinking the same thing,” she grinned, leaning up to kiss him softly. “Swimming can definitely wait for a little while. I don’t want to share you with the others right now.”

Oliver groaned softly against her mouth, leaning down to deepen the kiss. He had promised himself he’d be good, but that clearly wasn’t going to happen. “Merlin, Katie, I could spend the whole weekend inside you and still want you more,” he groaned, gently leading her towards the bed in the corner of the tent.

“I know, love,” she grinned, following him to the bed. “We could do that, but I think Dad would know something happened if I can’t walk properly when I get home.”

Oliver chuckled lightly, sliding his hand up her side under her shirt. “I suppose it would be suspicious, and I want to keep the ability to have you visit…” he said, looking into her eyes with a smile. Every time he saw her she seemed even more beautiful, she always seemed to be taking his breath away. “I love you, Katie. I’m so glad you could come.”

“I love you too, Ollie,” she said, pulling his lips to hers again in a passionate kiss. She always wanted him, no matter where they were. “We will join the others later. First, I want you before I have to share you.”

Oliver held her close and moaned softly, returning her kiss. He pulled back enough to flick a charm at the tent flaps to secure them from unwanted intrusions. He gave Katie a mischievous look - “Should we do a silencing charm?”

“Probably,” she laughed. “I don’t think the others need to actually know what we’re doing.” She knew the other girls would know once they didn’t show up for swimming right away.

He kissed her with a chuckle, waving his wand again. “Think you’re going to be that loud, Katie mine?” he murmured, moving his hand up to shove her shirt up her chest, eager suddenly to feel her skin on his.

“Oh, you know I will be,” she grinned, pulling him towards the bed. She tugged his shirt over his head and casually threw it to the floor. “It has been too long for me to hold anything back right now, love.”

Oliver eagerly pushed her shirt up and off as her hands ran over his chest, tugging her once again toward the bed in the corner of the tent. “Katie, my Katie,” he murmured against her mouth, pulling her down into his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed, his mind shouting for him to take it slow and his body screaming the opposite.

“My Ollie,” she sighed, moving to straddle him. “If you’re thinking of taking it slow, don’t. We can do slow later. We have all weekend.” Katie kissed him deeply, her fingers tangling in his hair as she pressed down against him.

Oliver rocked insistently up against her, groaning at her words, his resolve to take it slow breaking. “Fuck, Katie, I just want to be inside you so badly,” he moaned, his hands squeezing her breasts less than gently as they moved together.

“Then be inside me, love,” she said, moving off him to finish getting undressed. When she was naked, she moved to kneel in front of him, taking off his shoes and socks before she pushed him back on the bed to remove his shorts and boxers at the same time.

Oliver raised his hips to help her remove his shorts, keeping his eyes on her face as she undressed him. When she moved back over him, straddling him again, he pulled her tight to himself and lifted her, flipping them on the bed. He grinned down at her as he rocked up between her legs, his hand moving up to her breast as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Yes, ma’am,” he said softly, rotating his hips to find her entrance, pressing up gently as he found it.

Katie groaned as she felt him press slowly inside her. Slow was not going to be a thing that happened when they were apart for a few days or weeks. She lifted her hips to meet his strokes as she pulled his lips to hers, kissing him eagerly. “Gods, Ollie, you’re so perfect inside me,” she whispered.

Oliver's eyes rolled closed as he rocked his hips against hers before thrusting quickly into her, unable to stop himself. “We were made for each other, lass, there's no other explanation for it,” he panted, looking back into her eyes as they moved together.

She knew that this would probably be over quickly, but they had the rest of the night and the next two days to spend together. She quickened her pace, her hips keeping pace with his as she arched against him. Every time, no matter how quickly they came was always perfect, exactly what she needed, when she needed it.

His movements came more quickly as he leaned down to kiss her firmly. It felt like forever since they'd been together under the stars and his body ached to find completion inside her again. Oliver slid his hand up her side, gently squeezing her breast again as he reached it, trying to focus on her finish before his own took over. 

Katie moaned and kissed him back, her tongue sliding against his as his thumb tweaked her breast. She was already close, soaking wet and needing to come around him and have him explode inside her. “Gods, Ollie, I am so close,” she panted. 

“I am too, Katie, Merlin,” he groaned, his thrusts coming erratically now and his hand gripping her breast tightly. After a moment he couldn't hold back any longer, thrusting in hard once more and holding himself there as he came with a shout. 

Katie clenched around him hard as he came inside her. It was perfect. She relaxed under him, hot and sweaty from the furiousness of their love making. She brushed his sweaty hair back from his face and leaned up to kiss him softly. “I think I could go for that swim now,” she grinned. “Unless you have other plans for me.”

He laughed and kissed her quickly before pulling back from her. “I think I'm ready to see you in that bathing suit you showed me. We'll see how it goes from there,” he said, amusement in his voice, his mood suddenly much more relaxed. He stood to go to their bags on the couch, tossing hers to her on the bed. 

Katie laughed as she moved to open her bag. She had packed way too much, but she wasn’t sure what she wanted to wear and she had packed Oliver’s favorite outfit as well, along with a new one she wanted to wear for him later. She pulled out her bathing suit, which was a two piece that she could put shorts and a tank top over. She pulled on the bottoms and retied the sides as she stood up. “You’d best not take it off as soon as I get it on,” she teased. “Besides, after dinner, I have something you can and will take off me.”

Oliver watched her while he got his trunks on, sighing happily to himself. He still couldn't believe he'd gotten lucky enough to catch her attention, with a body like that she could have had her pick of the crowd. “I'll keep my hands to myself as long as I can, my bonny lass, but I cannae promise we won't go for a hike before dinner. I told you you'd be irresistible in a sack, that's no’ a sack.”

Katie put the top of her bathing suit on and tied the strings around her neck. “Help a girl out and tie the last one for me,” she said, looking over her shoulder at him as she caught a glimpse of him getting dressed. “I guess our friends won’t see much of us on this trip if you drag me off every time you want to shag me senseless,” she laughed.

Oliver moved behind her, brushing her sides as he grabbed the strings and tied them in a tight bow. He kissed her shoulder softly, sliding his hands around her waist, hugging her close. “I didn't come for them, Katie mine.”

Katie relaxed against him, loving how perfectly she fit against him. She could curl up with him in bed and not think about anything else for the rest of the day. But they had promised they’d join their friends to go swimming and she sighed as she turned in his arms. “I know, but we should make an effort to have a bit of fun with them,” she said. “School will be back in session before we know it.”

“Yes, yes,” he replied with a fake sigh followed by a grin. “Let's get going then, before the timer runs out on my self-control,” he continued, taking her hand and leading her to the door, grabbing towels on the way. 

********

Several hours later, after dinner and marshmallows had been consumed, several scary stories shared by Fred and George, and a few shots of firewhiskey apiece, Oliver was happy to wave Fred and Angelina off before holding the flap to his tent open for Katie. “Alicia's face when Lee jumped in at the end,” he said, laughing at the memory with her. 

Katie slipped inside, enjoying the coolness of the tent. It was just the perfect temperature despite the muggy night outside. “I thought Alicia was going to have a fit,” she laughed. “She’s gotten overly serious about her bloody hair. I can’t even imagine what she’ll do with it for Quidditch next year.”

“You'll have to let me know what she decides,” he remarked, following her into the tent. He watched her for a moment before crossing the room to the old radio his dad kept. Oliver tapped it with his wand, jumping slightly at the loud static it emitted. He turned to look at Katie with a sheepish grin before he began to fiddle with the tuning controls, finally landing on an upbeat number by the Weird Sisters. 

He held his hand out to Katie with a grin - “Dance with me.”

“Anytime,” she grinned, taking his hand and letting him pull her close before he spun her around. This was definitely the perfect end to a wonderful first day. She knew at the end of the weekend she wasn’t going to want to go back home. She and Oliver would have days apart again, but she knew they would make it through because of the communicators and the constant reminder that he was thinking of her everytime she looked at her bracelet. When they were together, it was always red.

Oliver spun her into his arms with a flourish, enjoying the simpleness of this moment. He knew how serious things might get in the coming months and years with Voldemort back, and that it might be a while before they could have a time like this again. He was focussed on enjoying the time they had before parting again - and he didn’t plan to get to sleep any time soon. They had a lot of time to make up for. He caught her eye as he spun her back out and they both started laughing again out of nowhere.

Katie loved Oliver’s laugh and the fun of just dancing for no reason and being together was enough for her. She just enjoyed being with him. And having their friends there was nice too. She didn’t want to think about what the coming months and years could bring with Voldemort’s return. Oliver kept her grounded and she tried her best not to worry about anything in the moment because everything was perfect.

Still chuckling, slightly light headed from the shots, Oliver spun her in one more time as the song ended. He studied her face, bright with happiness, bringing a hand up to cup it. If he could just stay here, in this moment, forever. A slower song followed the first and Oliver wrapped his arm around her middle as they started to sway together. “This is the most perfect moment ever,” he said softly. 

Katie tucked her head under his chin as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I wish we could stay like this forever,” she muttered, closing her eyes to enjoy the feel of his body pressed against hers. 

“I know, lass. At least we get to have it now, and one day we can come back. I just want to enjoy this without worrying about anything but you,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “We'll always have this moment.”

She sighed softly, enjoying the moment, the sounds of the night and the gentle breeze floating through the tent. Nothing could be more perfect than right now - well except for what she planned on them doing later, but that was beside the point at the moment.

Oliver tipped her face up gently, leaning in for a kiss. Just as their lips met a different kind of night sounds drifted in - loud screams and moans of ecstasy coming from the direction of Fred and Angelina's tent. Oliver's eyes met Katie's and they burst into laughter again. “Guess they couldn't wait!”

Katie laughed, pressing her face into his chest. “They couldn’t even be bothered to use a silencing spell so none of us would have to hear it,” she laughed even harder. “I never would’ve guessed Angie was such a freak though. Fred, yes. Angie no.”

Oliver grinned down at her, amused still. “Fred must know what he's doing then. Loud doesn't always mean freaky either. Let's give her the benefit of the doubt here - and make sure we do a silencing spell of our own, aye lass?” He leaned down to kiss her again, patting himself down at the same time for his wand, which he'd left by the radio. 

Katie leaned into his kiss with a grin. “It’ll be awkward enough having heard them, so we don’t need to add into the mix,” she laughed. “They’ve probably heard enough of our laughing anyway.”

Oliver kissed her again quickly, nipping at her bottom lip as he pulled back, looking around for his wand. His eyes brightened as he spotted it, grabbing it quickly. He soon had the tent protected and he turned back to Katie, still smiling. “Need your charm too?” He was still scared of the possibility of pregnancy - terrified, actually, now that he'd met her dad. 

“Are you going to do it?” she asked, arching a brow at him. She had thought about starting a potion, but the spell was effective enough. And she did keep up with her ovulation times as well, so she knew spells to tell her when that was happening. The books she had read covered everything and she knew how to be safe. 

Oliver twirled his wand casually, giving her a small shrug, trying to seem nonchalant. “I mean, I can. I just want to make sure we're good. It's a few years early for that problem.”

“I can assure you, it’s not going to happen right now, but if you want peace of mind, go ahead,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him. She knew he worried, but she wanted him to loosen up a little and let her deal with the charms and potions if that’s what she chose. “You don’t need to worry so much,” she said, pulling him close.

Oliver set his wand down, giving her a quick kiss. “I trust you, love, sorry.” He gave her an apologetic smile before kissing her again, more firmly. “Didn't you say something about taking this off?” he mumbled against her lips, fingering the ties at her hips.

“Did I?” she grinned against his lips. “I think I might need a little help.” Katie was glad he had relaxed. She moved her hands to undo the tie on her top at her neck, letting it fall down around her breasts.

Oliver watched her eagerly, groaning as her top dropped and her breasts were bared. “My cock still throbs every time I see ‘em, you know. Never get tired of ‘em,” he said, leaning down to take her nipple into his mouth, tugging on the hip ties to get them to unravel slowly. 

“Think you’ll still say that after they’re old and wrinkled,” she laughed, sucking in a breath as he teased her breasts. She loved how he looked when he wanted her and she knew she’d always want him even when they were old and grey. 

“Aye, lass, even then,” he answered softly, pulling her bikini bottom off before sliding his hand up her back to undo the last tie. He pulled back to take her in fully with a happy sigh. “There'll never be anything as good as you, Katie. I promise that.”

Katie pulled him close again, tugging his shirt over his head and pushing his swim trunks down his legs so they were equally naked. “You mean I’m better than chocolate frogs?” she teased, giving him a soft kiss.

Oliver smiled against her mouth, his hand sliding up her side to slide his thumbs along the underside of her breasts slowly. “I dunno, how many are we talking here?” he joked in return, brushing his lips down her jaw. 

She moaned softly, arching into his touch. Every time his hands were on her body, she almost lost her train of thought. “Twenty-five?” she managed to get out as her hands moved from his neck down his chest toward his erection.

“Nah, that'd be a terrible trade,” he murmured, kissing down her neck as he gently caressed her breasts. “I'd need at least a hundred to even consider it,” he concluded, leading her towards the bed.

Katie laughed. “I almost said a hundred, but I figured I was putting too high of a price on myself,” she said as she followed him. 

“No’ nearly high enough. I bet, at the right auction, we could get a thousand frogs for you, easy,” he teased, grinning at her as he pulled her close again. “Don't worry, lass, I meant it. There's nothing better than you,” he finished, leaning in to kiss her deeply again. 

She blushed lightly as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Oliver always managed to make her feel wanted, needed and beautiful all at the same time. “I’d say the same about you, love,” she whispered against his lips. “I can’t put a price on how you make me feel and how much I love you.”

Oliver suddenly pulled her flush to himself, lifting her slightly off her feet, to kiss her passionately. He turned and gently lay her on the bed, climbing in next to her, his lips going back to her chest eagerly. “You're priceless, wouldn't trade you for anything,” he murmured across her chest. 

Katie sucked in a breath as he kissed and caressed her breasts, which were already hard from his earlier attention. “Glad to hear you say that, love,” she grinned. She knew that he would take his time with her tonight and she was desperately going to try not to fall asleep after the first time. She wanted to make the most of their time together this weekend because she didn’t know when they would get to be together again.

Oliver was determined to take his time, actually take his time, now that they had some to take. He hadn't been able to do this properly in weeks now, she deserved better than quick shags snuck in where they could. He rolled over her, kissing down her stomach slowly, one hand slipping between her legs to press at her teasingly. 

Katie moaned softly, arching her hips against his touch. She felt like he was loving every inch of her even though he had only gotten half of her body. She knew he would get to the rest of it soon and she planned on doing the same to him later. “Gods, Ollie,” she panted softly.

Oliver groaned softly against her stomach as he slid two fingers inside her, awed, as always, at her tightness and her heat, how absolutely heavenly she felt no matter what. “You're the embodiment of perfection, my bonny lass,” he muttered, moving further down her body as his fingers moved slowly inside her. 

She moaned, her eyes fluttering closed as she let herself relax and enjoy how his fingers felt inside her and how his lips made her feel. Oliver knew exactly what to do to drive her crazy and he was doing a very good job of it right then.

Oliver smiled at her sounds and reactions as he moved fully between her legs. He glanced up at her face before leaning down to lick teasingly at her clit for a moment. “Definitely taste better than a chocolate frog,” he declared before leaning down to lick at her in earnest, his fingers thrusting and twisting in her more quickly. 

Katie sucked in a breath as his tongue touched her and her hips thrust up to meet the swipe of his tongue and the motion of his fingers inside her. Part of her wanted to squirm away, but the other part wanted him to continue because it felt so wonderful. She moaned softly as the swipes of his tongue almost matched the beat of her heart and she felt herself already start to flutter around his fingers. 

Groaning against her, Oliver could feel how close she was, how tight her pussy was around his fingers. Her juices ran down his wrist and he knew he'd need to be inside her as soon as he was done with the task at hand. “Come for me Katie,” he said, muffled against her. 

Katie came hard, crying out his name as she clenched around his fingers. Waves of passion rolled over her and she rode his fingers, letting him milk her of every last drop before she relaxed against the bed with a happy sigh. “That was a wonderful start, love,” she grinned.

Oliver gave a growl, pushing himself up the bed and over her quickly, settling between her legs as she pulled them up for him. “I'm never going to stop, Katie mine,” he said with a groan as he rocked eagerly against her. Rolling his hips to find her entrance he caught her eye, holding his breath as he began to press into her. 

Katie panted softly as he moved between her legs and then slowly pressed inside her. “I don’t want you to,” she whispered, looking up at him, lifting her hips to meet his downward strokes.

Oliver kissed her softly, then more passionately, as he moved slowly inside her, one hand caressing her breast again. He wanted to make this last as long as he could, not knowing when they'd have another chance like this, but he knew how hard it would be to hold back once she began moving with him as well. 

Katie eagerly kissed him back, moving in time with him, her legs wrapping easily around his waist. Her fingers went to his hair as they always did, tangling in the silky short strands. She wanted to hold on as long as she could, letting him take his time, but usually her body took over. But she also knew that Ollie could make her come at least twice before he finished and she knew she could hold off that long at least.

Oliver’s lips trailed down her jaw to her neck, rocking vigorously against her, still trying to keep a somewhat slow rhythm. Feeling her move against him, with him, so perfectly, always heightened his pleasure, knowing they had a special connection that made everything work so right. With a hitched breath, he realized what, exactly, Katie was to him. “Heaven’s above lass, you’re my soulmate,” he breathed, his pace quickening. “This could never be so good with anyone else.”

Katie moaned, arching her neck to give him better access as she picked up the pace with him. She had known since the first time he kissed her that no one else would do for her. He was her first love and her last - her only love. “I know, love,” she replied, a soft smile on her lips. “Sort of knew that the first time you kissed me.”

Oliver closed his eyes tightly, burying his face against her neck with a moan as he thrust harder into her. “Fuck, that night, I’ve been coming for you since that first night Katie mine,” he groaned, the feel of her fluttering around him pushing him dangerously close to the edge. He knew he had to hang on, though, and tried his best to focus only on Katie.

Katie groaned, feeling herself start to clench around him despite her efforts to hold back. “Gods, I love you, Ollie, so much,” she whispered. She had never dreamed this would happen, especially not with someone as wonderful as him and she knew she wanted it to always be like this. 

Oliver slowed his movements as she came, pulling back to watch her face, smiling gently as she whispered and he began to move faster again. “I love you too, Katie mine. Forever,” he said breathlessly. 

Katie moaned as she rode out her orgasm, her eyes closing tight as she arched her back. She relaxed for a moment before he started up again. She met his strokes again, loving the feel of his cock deep inside her.

Oliver's thrusts came more quickly, erratically, as he watched her writhe beneath him. “You feel too fucking good, I can't hold on,” he finally managed to choke out, though he didn't give up yet. He wanted to make sure Katie finished at least once more before he filled her with himself. 

She moved quickly with him, racing toward another orgasm, her insides fluttering around him as she started to clench. “Gods, Ollie, nothing feels as good as you,” she moaned, running her hands down his back as she tightened her legs around his waist.

“Oh, fuck,” he breathed before thrusting hard into her with a loud grunt, holding himself tight to her as he came with a groan. He panted hard as he came down, finally opening his eyes again to meet hers, at a loss for words.

Katie came with him, loving the feel of him filling her up. She opened her eyes to look up at him as she relaxed against the bed. She leaned up and kissed him softly, her hands cupping his cheeks, completely happy and sated.

Oliver returned the kiss, trying to convey all the emotions swelling inside him right now that he couldn't find the words to say. He finally pulled back, moving to her side with a happy sigh, his arm still draped across her middle. “I hope it's like that forever,” he finally said softly, kissing her shoulder. 

“I can’t imagine it wouldn’t be,” she grinned, cuddling up beside him, her head on his shoulder. “We can do that again after I take a nap,” she giggled, completely exhausted and sated. 

Oliver laughed, wrapping his arm around her and pulling the blanket up to cover them. He yawned widely before speaking, his eyes already drifting shut. “I'm sure we will, my bonny lass, and again after that. Rest up, you're going to need it the next few days.” 

Katie drifted off to sleep to dream more about them together, a soft smile on her lips. She would be happy to stay like this, but she knew summer would soon be over and she would be back at school again.

With a deep breath and a happy sigh Oliver relaxed completely and drifted off, thoughts of what the future might hold for them dancing in his head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets a flat and Katie pays a visit. There's another dinner with Katie's parents.

Oliver sighed with relief as he was finally able to shoo his mum out the door, leaving him alone at last in his new flat. He looked around at the piles of boxes, thought about all the work he had to do, but all he wanted to do right now was see Katie. It had been a long three weeks and while they had visited there hadn't been a chance to be alone at all. He popped open his communicator, speaking quickly as he made his way to his bedroom. “Katie mine, I'm in desperate need of a decorator.”

Katie had just finished lunch with her mum at the Leaky Cauldron and they were heading to the ice cream shop when she saw her bracelet color change. Then the warmth of the communicator in her pocket let her know he was more than thinking of her. She pulled it out, excusing herself from her mum to go to the loo for a moment to answer him. “I doubt we will get much decorating done.” she laughed. She knew her mum would let her go to visit Ollie for a few hours as long as she came home by dinner. They were actually giving her more freedom than she thought she deserved but she didn’t want to question it.

He grinned as her answer came through, much quicker than he had anticipated, knowing she had plans with her mum. “Doesn't mean we can't try. I've got a whole stack of posters for you.” He hurried around his bedroom, wanting to get at least that somewhat straightened. Nothing ruined a mood like stopping to put sheets on the bed. 

Katie quickly used the loo as she waited for his reply and worried her bottom lip as she thought about what to say. “Let me ask mum if she minds and I will let you know. If she says yes, can I floo there? Or you could come meet us for some ice cream so I don’t get messy.” Katie hated traveling that way, but it was the safest and quickest way since she still couldn’t Apparate until she passed her test.

Oliver paused, surveying his room for a moment, deciding it was done enough for now. He wasn't connected to the floo network just yet, but if her mom said yes, he'd be more than happy to get her. “Ice cream sounds amazing. Florean Fortescue's?”

Katie exited the bathroom and quickly asked her mum if Oliver could join them and if she could go to his new flat for a few hours before dinner. Of course, her mum relented and said the only requirement for her to go with him was that he had to stay for dinner. Katie was excited and quickly slipped away to send him a short message. “Mum said you were welcome to join us and I can come with you for a while. The only catch is you have to have dinner with us tonight. Sound fair?” She knew Oliver would have no objections, especially since he could see her for the rest of the day and they would have a little alone time together. 

“More than fair, I haven't got any food about anyway. When should I meet you?” Oliver looked down at himself, wrinkling his nose at his shirt. He hastily grabbed his bag and pulled out the nicest one he could find, throwing it on as quickly as he could. He wanted to look at least decent for Katie. 

She waited for his reply and grinned when he asked when she wanted him to meet them. “You’re welcome to come now. Mum and I are going to grab our ice cream and sit outside. Join us when you can. I love you.” Katie joined her mum, who was waiting for her at the counter and ordered their sundaes. She had wanted ice cream for days now and she was glad they had come to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things she needed for school even though she still had a few weeks left.

Oliver grinned to himself and went to the mirror to check himself over once more. “About as good as it'll get,” he thought to himself before grabbing his wand and communicator. “Be there in just a mo', lass,” he sent before apparating to Diagon Alley. It took a moment to get through the crowds before he saw her, smiling brightly and waving - he lost his breath at the sight of her. She seemed to glow, sitting in the late morning sun, and as he made his way to her table he said a prayer of thanks, as always, that she was his. 

Katie’s mum had gotten an urgent owl from the Ministry about a case and she had left Katie to wait on Oliver. She knew how the Ministry could be, especially for her parents and she knew now that she absolutely didn’t want to work for them. The only thing she was glad of was that neither one of them were Aurors. If they were, then she’d be even more afraid for them. 

Her breath caught when she saw Oliver coming towards her. He looked as handsome as ever and the sunlight caught the auburn tones in his hair. All she wanted to do was run to him and tell everyone who was looking his way that he was hers. Of course, the news that he was joining Puddlemere had made the Prophet, albeit a small section on the bottom of the front page.

“Hi,” she grinned up at him when he finally made his way over. “Mum had an emergency, but she says she’ll see us for dinner at seven.”

Oliver took a seat beside her with a grin, reaching over for her hand, completely ignoring the stares around him. “If that's the case, I can just help you finish your ice cream. I can't wait to show you my flat,” he said, keeping his voice low. He'd already seen the craziest stories in tabloids and he'd only been practicing for a week. It never occurred to him that he was quite handsome, no matter how much Katie told him.

Katie arched an eyebrow at him. “Finish mine? I don’t think so,” she laughed, sticking her tongue out at him before taking another bite. “I might give you a bite if you’re really nice to me.” She knew people were looking at them curiously, but she ignored them and focused on her boyfriend, who was looking very fit. 

“Ah, well, I'll be honest, since it's just us,” he said, leaning close as if sharing a deep secret. “I'm no’ here for the ice cream,” he whispered loudly, grinning mischievously at her, squeezing her hand. It was so good to see her again, he couldn't wait to get her home. 

Katie laughed at him and his silliness. “You’re here for the fan girls, aren’t you?” she asked, arching a brow at him. She had seen at least one of the tabloid articles since Angie had sent it to her. 

Oliver took a moment to decide if she was being serious, worried for just a moment. “I mean, I've got to get fresh pictures to send you somehow. It's cheaper than hiring a photographer,” he said casually with a shrug before winking at her. “Haven't signed a single card because you don't have your poster yet, lass, what does that tell you?”

Katie rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t worry, Angie is all over it,” she laughed. “I will be forced to read every single article and look at every picture of you and those pretty chasers on the team.” Katie knew she wasn’t ugly, but some girls were more beautiful than her in her opinion. But she knew Oliver couldn’t see anyone other than her. She quickly finished up her ice cream as she glimpsed a Daily Prophet photographer coming down the alley toward them. “Looks like someone alerted the press,” she said, making a face. 

Oliver looked up, groaning with annoyance at the interruption. “Why don't we go on to my place?” he asked, looking back at her quickly. “Otherwise your dad'll see this in the news tomorrow.”

“Don’t need that happening just yet,” she laughed, leaving her ice cream cup on the table as he snatched her up from the table. “But he’ll see a picture of us together in the paper eventually if I know how annoying these guys can be.” She really wanted to be alone with him. Her desire for him was growing from all the attention they were getting. 

Oliver hurried toward the Leaky Cauldron where they could apparate, keeping an eye over his shoulder at the reporter pursuing them in earnest now. “Yeah, I'll let them do an engagement picture,” he said absentmindedly, distracted by the reporter. He finally tugged her into the Cauldron, waving quickly at Tom before wrapping his arms around Katie and apparating them to his apartment. 

Once they were in the safety of Oliver’s flat, Katie pulled his lips to hers in a heated kiss. “Already thinking of officially making me yours forever?” she grinned against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. “How do you know I’ll say yes?”

Oliver smiled back, his arms tight around her middle. “I can see it in your eyes when you look at me, lass,” he answered softly before dipping in to kiss her again passionately, his hands already trying to work their way under her shirt. They only had a few hours together, he didn't want to waste a single moment. 

“Very confident in that aren’t you?” she giggled, unbuttoning his pants before she pulled his shirt over his head. “I might say no just to throw you off when you ask,” she teased, helping him rid her of her shirt and then her pants. The first time needed to be quick as it usually was. She rushed to rid them both of their clothes, needing to be skin to skin with him.

Oliver kissed her voraciously, his hands trying to go everywhere at once as they undressed each other. He gently guided her to the nearest wall, unable to even wait long enough to get to his bedroom. “That's cruel, Katie mine, but it's okay. When we get to that point it won't be a question.” He lifted her suddenly against the wall, growling softly, gripping her thighs as they wrapped around his waist. 

Katie gasped at his sudden movement, but she grinned at him before she kissed him deeply. “You know I would never say no to anything you ask of me, love,” she muttered against his lips, gripping his shoulders as he pressed against her center.

Groaning softly against her mouth, Oliver pushed slowly inside her, his fingers gripping her thighs tightly. He rocked her hard against the wall when their hips met, then set a fast rhythm inside her, his whole body singing with the pleasure of being inside her again. “Anything I ask?”

“Pretty much anything, yes,” she moaned, meeting his strokes inside her. It was furious and sloppy, but she liked it alot. The need that they both had for each other overriding everything else. The need to take things slowly and enjoy their time together was something that would happen when they had more time or later after the initial pleasure had been had.

Oliver groaned loudly, kissing down her throat as their movements became frenzied, working together to the release they both desperately needed. “I'll hold you to that, lass,” he breathed against her neck. 

Katie felt herself start to clench around him already as they moved quickly against each other. Her breath was coming faster as she felt herself start to come all over him. “Gods, Ollie,” she breathed, coming apart in his arms.

“My bonny lass,” he moaned loudly, holding himself deep in her and coming as she tightened around him. He kissed her neck gently, breathing hot against her flushed and sweaty skin, as he worked to kick his brain back into gear. “Merlin, you know how to make a house feel like a home, Katie,” he laughed as he pulled back to look at her.

“I am your home, Ollie,” she whispered, running her fingers through his sweaty hair. “I always will be.” She wanted him to know she would always be there in whatever way she could because she was not going anywhere and she planned on hearing him tell her she was going to marry him one day. 

“Merlin, yes,” he whispered back, kissing her softly as he lifted her away from the wall, carrying her towards his bedroom “At some point I'll have to actually show you around,” he muttered, kicking open his bedroom door. 

Katie laughed, wrapping herself tightly around him. “At least I get to see your bedroom now,” she teased as they entered the room. From what she could see it was small and had boxes everywhere, but the bed was mostly made. 

“Nah, don't look around too much. I called you as soon as my mum left, I've not unpacked at all,” he insisted, kissing her again to distract her. He sat on the bed, holding her in his lap, and rocked slowly up against her. “It'll be better next time.”

“I doubt it, you may live out of boxes until I unpack it or your mum does,” she laughed, kissing him back as she relaxed her grip on him. 

“Aye, lass, that's likely, but think of it like this: every time I pull something from a box I'm unpacking another bit,” he offered, trying not to seem so helpless. He knew she was probably right, he'd never much cared about his surroundings, especially not now with the team to focus on. 

“You’d best find a place for whatever you take out of a box,” she teased, pushing him back against the bed. “Otherwise I will refuse to come over and clean up your mess.”

“Yes, mum,” he joked back, sliding his hands up her thighs to her hips as he rocked against her again, letting his eyes wander over her beautiful body hungrily. “I definitely want to keep you coming over.”

“Good,” she grinned, leaning down to kiss him softly. She knew they needed to talk about how they were going to keep things going while she was at school. She knew it was going to be harder than the past weeks apart. But she knew that would only make the sex even better, like it was earlier. And there was one other issue that she was ignoring right now. Her period was late and she had promised him she was being careful. Now was not the time for that conversation. 

Katie pulled back and looked down at her handsome man. “I love you, Ollie, forever,” she whispered, kissing him passionately as she rocked her hips into his to get him started all over again.

Oliver moaned loudly, rocking his hips up to her, blissfully unaware of her inner drama. He focused on Katie, grinding against his hardness, and making the most of their time before dinner. “Merlin, Katie mine, I love you too,” he breathed against her mouth as they continued to kiss hungrily. 

Katie lost all of her thoughts as their kiss deepened and she sped up her motions on him. She wanted him like this at least one more time before she told him because she knew he might not touch her for the rest of the day. And she didn’t want to think about the fight that might happen even though she was careful or she thought she had been. “Gods, Ollie,” she panted softly against his lips before she moved to his neck scraping her teeth against his stubble. She liked him like this, ruggedly handsome.

Oliver arched against her as she kissed and nipped along his jaw, loving when she took charge like this. The way she moved against him was so different from how he moved in her, and he gripped her hips tightly as she began rocking just right on him. “Yes, Katie, that's fucking perfect. Ride me like only you can.”

Her thoughts had distracted her for a moment, but now she was back in sync with him. Her hips rotated into his as he thrust up into her. She met his movements stroke for stroke as she rode toward the pleasure she knew was waiting. She arched her back, looking down at him, her hands on his chest. 

Oliver grinned up at her, he could see and feel that she was getting close, and slid his hands up her sides to her breasts, gripping them eagerly. “You're so fucking gorgeous when you're about to come, lass,” he panted, thrusting up at her more quickly. 

Katie pushed her sweaty hair from her face, moaning loudly as she clenched around him, riding him through the glorious orgasm that followed. She looked down at him as he kept thrusting into her, trying desperately to finish inside her. She loved the way his jaw twitched and clenched when he came, making him even more handsome to her. 

Oliver groaned as he felt her pussy squeeze him, his hands moving back down to grip her hips as she continued to move on him. Suddenly he held her tight to himself and rolled them together, leaning over her and thrusting furiously inside her.

Katie groaned, looking up at him as he continued his movements on top of her. She adjusted to the change of position and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Gods, Ollie, are you trying to lose count of how many times you can make me come?” she panted.

“Aye, Katie mine, that's always my goal,” he answered with a growl in his throat. He knew he couldn't go much longer, but he also desperately wanted to feel her come apart around him again. “Come with me, lass.”

She moaned softly, arching up against him as she sped up her thrusts, rushing toward another pleasurable finish. She felt like she was going to clench him again and soon. Especially with how quickly they both were moving. She was desperate to feel the tingle of the orgasm flowing over her again. It felt so wonderful.

Oliver groaned, thrusting deliberately against her for another minute before he came hard, holding himself in her as she clenched around him again. He hung his head next to hers, breathing hard, his mind completely shut down for several long moments. 

Katie clenched around him as he came, her breathing coming in soft pants as she came down, her fingers going to brush his hair from his face. She couldn’t love him more than she did right then. She relaxed under him, her legs falling limply to the bed.

Oliver kissed her cheek weakly before rolling to her side, panting still. “Amazing, as always,” he breathed, lacing his fingers with hers gently. “Can't wait to have you every day.”

“Only two more years and then you absolutely can,” she grinned as she rolled to her stomach to lay close beside him. She loved being skin to skin with him. His warmth flowed through her skin, warming every part of her. She just hoped she could pluck up the courage to tell him that her period was late. She wasn’t entirely sure she wasn’t already pregnant, but she knew her body enough to know that being late meant something was going on. 

Oliver hugged her close, kissing her head as she tucked it against his chest. He was relaxed and satisfied, completely ready to nap with her. “Only two years,” he repeated with a sigh, not relishing the prospect. He could worry about that later, though. “What time is dinner again?”

Two years seemed like an eternity, but she knew they would fly by as long as she could at least speak to him every day. “Seven,” she replied with a yawn, suddenly feeling very tired. She looked at her watch and saw that it was still a few hours until then. They could get away with a nap before they had to get ready to leave. 

Oliver pulled the covers over them with a happy sigh. “Nap, then shower, yeah?” he asked sleepily, already almost asleep. 

“Yes, love,” Katie muttered in reply as she fell asleep in his arms.

**********

After dinner, which was delicious and a lot of fun, Katie took Oliver out to her treehouse again to have a private conversation she had been debating on having all day. She knew she had to tell him on the off chance that she was really pregnant, but she worried that he would freak out and blame her for not being careful. 

Once they were inside, she pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him softly. “I have to tell you something,” she whispered, worrying her bottom lip.

Oliver smiled gently down at her, inwardly concerned at her apparent anxiety. Sure this had something to do with school or his safety or even their future, he confidently swept a hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “What is it, my bonny lass? You know I'll keep you safe.”

Katie took a deep breath, her entire body tensing as she looked up at him and pulled away from him. “My period is a few days late,” she said, trying not to cry in front of him. “It’s never happened before. I might be pregnant.” She turned away from him, unable to look at him because somehow she knew it was probably her fault if she was. And she didn’t know what either of them would do if she was.

Oliver's smile faded as the weight of her words sank in, every muscle in his body going weak as terror blossomed in his stomach. “How did I manage to fuck this up!?” was the foremost of the million thoughts going through his mind. “I...you… might be?” he finally got out, clinging to the tiny hope that might be also meant might not be. 

“Might be, yes,” she replied, moving to look out the window, wrapping her arms around herself. “I can’t bring myself to take a test right now. It’s probably too early to tell. I don’t know. I just thought you should know that it’s possible. And I’m sorry.”

Oliver's brow furrowed at the sound of her voice, moving up behind her, his hands landing on her hips. “Sorry? What could you be sorry for? This is on me, I should have been more careful, I'm older. I'm sorry, Katie, you shouldn't even have to worry about this, if I could keep my hands to myself.” He wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her close, so scared that she might never forgive him for ruining her life.

Katie sighed and relaxed back against him, wiping the silent tears that had fallen down her cheeks. “I always did the charms and I know when I need to be extra careful,” she whispered. “You shouldn’t have to keep your hands to yourself. We should be able to be together whenever we want with no worries. But I guess that’s not possible.”

Oliver hugged her tight before turning her so he could look into her eyes. He raised his hands to her cheeks, wiping away her tears with his thumbs, trying to smile despite the dread thrumming through him right now. “Katie. My Katie.. I'm going to take care of you lass, no matter what. If…” he paused to take a deep, steadying breath. “If you're pregnant, we'll deal with it. I'm not going anywhere.”

Katie looked up at him, seeing the concern in his eyes, but she also saw how much he loved her. “Gods, Ollie, I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” she said, wrapping her arms around him. “I’m scared,” she admitted for the first time out loud. 

Oliver let out a short laugh, pulling her close, her head on his chest. “Scared doesn't even begin to describe it, love. Terrified is the lowest I'd go. When will we know for sure?” He knew he'd have room for little else in his mind until he knew one way or the other 

“If I’m more than a week late, then I’ll do a test,” she assured him, glad to know he was as scared as she was. “I was afraid to tell you in case you never wanted to touch me again. I don’t think I can live without you, Ollie. I love you too much,” she whispered.

Oliver kissed the top of her head, gently rubbing her back as he held her. “Katie mine,” he said with a sigh, his brain still trying to wrap itself around the idea of them creating a life together. “I'm going to want you forever, lass, no matter what.”

“I’m glad you still feel that way,” she said, looking up at him. “I really don’t know what I would have done if you had completely freaked out on me.” She was going to be on high alert to anything that her body was feeling from now until she knew for sure. 

Oliver shook his head, cupping her cheek again softly. “The absolute worst outcome of this is a beautiful child that looks just like you. I'm not jumping for joy, but I'm glad it's not cancer.”

“He’d look like you, I promise,” she chuckled, placing her hand over his. “I almost didn’t tell you because I know you’ve got to focus on practices and everything this week. But I couldn’t go through this alone if there was a chance,” she said. “I always want to be honest with you, even when it might hurt.”

“Exactly as it should be, lass,” he answered softly, leaning in for a gentle kiss. He looked up with a sigh when he heard Katie's mum calling for her, knowing their time that day had come to an end. He pulled back just the slightest, kissing her again quickly. “You'll message as soon as you know for sure?”

Katie sighed softly as she heard her mum’s voice, but she knew she needed to get some sleep. “You’ll be the first to know, love, I promise,” she said, kissing him softly. 

Oliver pulled her close for a deeper kiss for just a moment before pulling back. “Literally the moment you know, please,” he whispered, suddenly feeling like they could be heard. He walked with her to the ladder, making sure she was safe before following her down. It would be a long night, alone, thinking about everything that had happened today. 

When they were both safely on the ground, she leaned up to kiss him softly before letting him go. “Yes, the moment I know, you’ll know,” she said, holding his hand for a moment before releasing him. “I love you. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”

Oliver nodded, reluctantly letting her go. “Tomorrow, after practice, I'll let you know when I'm home. I love you too, Katie. Forever, no matter what.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie finds out she's not pregnant and Oliver invites her to a match.

A few days had gone by and Katie was getting even more anxious despite Oliver assuring her that everything would be all right either way things went. Katie woke up early, a sharp pain in her stomach. She rushed to the bathroom and pulled down her knickers, seeing a spot of blood there. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, thanking all the gods she could think of that she wasn’t pregnant. She cleaned herself up quickly and grabbed her communicator to send Ollie a message.

“Sorry it’s so early, love but I wanted you to know that I love you and everything is great. I’m not pregnant. My period started today. I hope you have a wonderful day. I can’t wait to see you soon.” 

Oliver's stomach had been in knots for days, trying to figure out how he would take care of a baby while she finished school. He'd only slept, really slept, a few hours since she'd told him she might be pregnant, though he'd tossed and turned more than enough. He was just heading into the locker room, bag over his shoulder, ready to watch the sunrise from the sky to clear his head, when her message came through. He eagerly listened, not minding the weird looks the few other players present were giving him as his eyes widened with excitement. “Fucking yes!” he shouted before realizing himself and apologizing to his teammates. “Sorry, mates, she's no’ pregnant,” he boasted to a round of cheers. They'd all heard his complaining the last few days, so everyone knew this was good news. 

He ducked around the wall for a tiny bit of privacy, excited as he answered her. “You've made my bloody day, lass. I'll message you again this afternoon.”

The sound of happiness in Oliver’s voice made her laugh. She knew he was just as relieved as she was and now she knew they both could get some sleep. She went and got back in bed, knowing this was going to be a bad period since a cramp had woken her up, but at least she had started so she could relax and not worry for a few more days that she was pregnant. “Glad to hear it. Talk to you soon. Have a good practice, love.”

*********

Oliver walked in the door to his flat carelessly, tossing his bag on the couch with a sigh. Professional practices were longer, more frequent, and much harder than anything he'd experienced, and his muscles were still getting used to it. He flipped open his communicator as he made his way to the shower, shedding his clothes. “Hey love, I'm home. Hopping in the shower, let your imagination run wild.”

Katie had spent the day mostly curled up in bed reading or sleeping with a hot water bottle. She was glad things had worked out and she wasn’t really pregnant. She was sure Oliver would’ve married her with her father’s permission, but they were so young with their whole lives ahead of them. Katie did want to marry him as soon as she was finished with Hogwarts, but starting a family would have to wait until she had gotten settled into a career. 

She smiled when she felt the communicator warm in her hand. She had kept it close so she would know when he had gotten done with practice. “Wish I was there, love. I have been in bed most of the day. How was practice?”

Oliver stepped out of the shower, drying himself quickly with a towel, eager to hear her voice again. He grinned and flopped on his bed without dressing as he listened. “My best yet, thanks to you. Sorry you're not feeling great, though.”

Katie imagined him laying in bed naked and she smiled. Her gorgeous Ollie. “Glad to hear it, love. I can’t wait to come to a game and see you play. Hopefully I’ll get to come to one before school starts again.”

Oliver gave a soft sigh of regret, knowing the season didn't fully start until the end of September. He planned to invite her to any weekend games he had, for her to come whenever she could. He grabbed the schedule from his bedside table, hopeful there would be something. “I've got my first exhibition game on the 28th of August, I can get two tickets to that if your dad wants to come with you.”

Katie knew her dad would love to go to a game with her before she went back to school. She pulled a piece of parchment out and made a note of the date so she could ask him later. “I’ll have to let you know what he says. I bet you 10 Galleons he’d love to take me. I wonder if McGonagall would consider letting me attend one with dad during the school year. Maybe she’d see it as a learning experience if I ask just right. What do you think?”

Oliver grinned to himself, happy that she wanted to come to more than one game. “I get two tickets to every game, so just tell me when you want to go.”

You know I’d go to every single one if I could manage it. But I’ll have my own games this year and I am dying to know who the new captain will be. Katie was rather excited about playing Quidditch again. She didn’t think her or her mates would be chosen for captain. They were followers, not leaders, but Harry, he was definitely captain quality so she figured McGonagall would appoint him. She would follow whatever game plan Harry came up with because she believed in him despite the rubbish in the Daily Prophet calling him an “attention seeker” and other things.

“I'll get you a full schedule when we see each other next, promise,” he said into his communicator, his hand wrapping around his erection. He knew it would be rude to expect anything from her right now, and he didn't, but he couldn't help but enjoy the sound of her voice. “I love you, lass, I can't wait to see you again.” 

Katie loved hearing his voice and she was glad they could communicate like this. Owls were nice, but this was like talking to him in person with a slight delay and she couldn’t see him. That was the one thing she hated, but she hadn’t come up with a solution for that yet. “I love you too. I promise we’ll try to see each other soon. Maybe not this week since, I am less desirable in my current state. But at least the worry and stress is over and I promise we won’t have any other scares until we’re ready for a family.”

“Wanting to see you and wanting you are two completely different things, lass,” he tried to explain, hoping she knew he wanted her for more than just alone time with her. 

“I know, love. If you want to see me this week, I don’t mind. I just didn’t think you would want to see me like this.” She knew they could talk for hours about anything and that it wasn’t a relationship built on sex. It was built on friendship and common interests as well. She would be happy just to be held in his arms.

“Would it help you feel better? You know I love just being around you, lass.” He popped his communicator closed, standing to finally get dressed. He wouldn't even mind seeing her this afternoon, as good as her news was, even if she was off limits. 

“If I could just curl up in your arms and sleep, yes.” she answered. She wanted to see him all the time and she knew her mum wouldn’t mind if he came over for a while before dinner. Her father had some important stuff going on at work and he was going to miss dinner. And her mum had just come up to tell her that she also had to go back to work. She had been told by her parents that Oliver was always welcome at their home whenever she wanted to see him. 

“Aye, I can do that, Katie mine.” Oliver hurried to dress, suddenly anxious to hold her again soon. Once he was decent, he popped his communicator open again. “Can I come on over now?”

“Yes, my parents aren’t home but you are always welcome. You can keep me company and tell me all about practice.” Katie knew she would have to put on clothes, so she quickly put on a light sundress and went to wait on the porch for him. 

Oliver grinned, glad that her parents trusted her to have him over even when they weren't home. Katie's news had brought him joy all day, and he couldn't wait to be joyous with her about it. He quickly checked himself in the mirror before apparating to her house, waving at her on the porch as he hurried down the drive. “Hello, my bonny lass,” he said cheerfully as he approached. 

Despite the cramps and the horrible feelings she had all day, Katie was excited to see Oliver. She knew they wouldn’t be able to do anything, but she had the thought that he should get used to being with her when she was like this so he would understand her moods better. Right now she was happy, but later, she might be aggravated or sad. It came with the territory of being a woman and though she hated it, she knew Oliver loved her no matter what.

“Hi, love,” she grinned as she left the porch to meet him on the bottom step. She had left her shoes inside, so she was barefoot with just her comfortable dress on. “I’m glad you wanted to come see me.” She wrapped her arms around him and leaned up to kiss him softly. 

Oliver returned her kiss gently, holding her close, happy to see her smile. He tucked a hair behind her ear, studying her face, wondering to himself what she was thinking about how everything had unfolded. “Are you sure you should be up? You didn't have to wait for me out here.”

“I’m fine, Ollie,” she replied. “It’s just worse than normal is all. I wanted to wait for you and I needed to get up, otherwise I would still be in my pajamas.” Oliver had seen her in many things, but not her ratty old pajama bottoms and her old Cannons shirt. She might have to get a Puddlemere shirt now to sleep in while they were apart.

Oliver frowned, cupping her face, and kissed her softly again. “Are you more comfortable laying down? I know my mum always is, with a hot pad or two.” Oliver was no stranger to periods, and he'd seen Katie on hers before. Nothing solidified his happiness in being a man like watching the women he loved suffer so often. 

Katie liked how concerned he always was when she was like this, but she didn’t need him fussing over her. Her mum had already done that when she went back to bed instead of going down for breakfast. “Yes, laying down is better,” she answered, tugging him toward the door. “Come cuddle on the sofa with me.”

“Cuddles, I'm good at those,” he said softly, reaching around her to open the door for her, kissing her quickly on the cheek. “Ladies first.”

“I know you are,” she grinned, walking through the door ahead of him. “It’s exactly what I need right now.”

Oliver followed Katie in, closing the door behind himself softly. He trailed just behind her to the couch, helping her sit before taking a seat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close, and kissed her temple. "Would you like to lay in my lap, lass?"

Katie nodded and laid her head in his lap, knowing he would be worse than this when she actually got pregnant. He would probably insist on doing everything for her and she would have to remind him she wasn’t helpless. She tucked her arm under her head and the other rested on his knee. “Tell me about practice and your teammates,” she said.

He slid his fingers through her hair slowly, soothingly, smiling gently down at her. “Practice is… well, it's practice. A lot more than we ever saw at school, but I'm loving it. My teammates are interesting, for the most part. Lucas is a little squirrelly, but the rest of them seem like good guys. Haven't really been able to feel out who'll be a good mate yet, but I don't dislike any of them.”

Katie closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his fingers brushing through her hair. It was nice having him there just holding her and telling her about his day. “That’s great,” she said with a soft sigh. “I’m sure you’ll have loads of mates in no time. You’d better share any good moves you learn with me, though.”

“I've already got one I want to show you, but keeper moves won't help you score. You should come to a practice next week when you're feeling better. Everyone already knows all about you,” he finished with a laugh. It had only been a few weeks and his teammates already rolled their eyes when he talked about Katie. He couldn't wait to show her off, and a picture or two of her at the stadium might silence the tabloid chatter for a few days. He never understood why there was such an obsession with who he took to bed. 

“I would love that,” she grinned, looking up at him. “And just how much do your teammates know about me? You’d better not be telling them too much about me. They won’t think I’m real until they meet me,” she laughed. “Unless you’ve already shown them my picture.”

Oliver grinned down at her, still gently petting her hair. “I haven't, I'd rather they see you in person. Besides, the picture of you I keep on me I don't think you want them to see. It's the one we took on the camping trip, and you seem to have a hard time keeping your bathing suit on for some reason.” Oliver was very fond of the photo but it stayed tucked behind others in his wallet ever since his dad spotted it one day, much to his dad's amusement and Oliver's embarrassment. 

“Hey, that was because you kept untying the bloody thing,” she laughed, poking him in the side. “You just want to show me off, don’t you?” she teased, knowing that sooner or later the Daily Prophet would catch a photo of them together. They always had photos of Krum and his latest conquest as well as her favorite player from the Cannons and his girlfriend.

“I do, lass,” he answered, still smiling. “How could I not? You should see some of the girls they bring, you'll outshine them all.” He just knew they'd love her, and she could keep up with their Quidditch talk without issue. 

Katie rolled her eyes. “You mean most of them have new, prettier girls every week,” she laughed, remembering the time one Quidditch player was seen with a different girl every day. “At least I don’t have to worry about you doing that.”

Oliver scoffed, rolling his own eyes. “Prettier than what? I don't know where they're finding them but they're only pretty in the photos because of magic. In person it's much more tragic. A fresh face like yours would be welcome.” He gave her a reassuring smile before answering her last statement. “I wouldn't be caught dead with anyone but you, love, I promise.”

Katie loved that she didn’t have to put on makeup glamors and try to make him think she was more beautiful than she was. “I love that I can just be myself and I don’t have to glam up just to make you love me,” she said with a grin. “That’s just one of the reasons I love you.”

Oliver cupped her face gently, studying it for a moment. “That's good, your face is one of the reasons I love you. You're just so beautiful, lass.” He was enjoying the simpleness of the moment, the quiet of the empty house. He seemed to always be rushing somewhere these days, it was nice to just be still with Katie for a while. “Are you going to talk to your dad about the game on the 28th? It's just an exhibition, but it should still be good.”

“Of course I will,” she said, reaching up to brush her fingers along his jaw. “I’m sure he would love to go. The Cup was the last game we went to and we always try to see one game together before I go back to Hogwarts,” she said. “Mum is not a Quidditch fan, but that’s probably because she watched Dad too much during school and hated every single time he got hurt. So, you’ve got to promise me that you will stay away from bludgers. I don’t need one of those bloody things messing up your head.”

Oliver laughed, leaning into her touch. “I've managed so far, lass, and I don't plan to. I hope you haven't jinxed me, though. It wouldn't be the first time you've distracted me to injury,” he teased, grinning. If that bludger hadn't hit him, they might not have gone on that walk, he was somewhat thankful for it. 

Katie leaned up and kissed him softly. “You can get injured in a game, just don’t do it in practice,” she said. She knew she had been a distraction to him as much as he was to her since the first time they really noticed each other last year and he had requested a kiss be his reward for their one on one game. “You know, we never did finish our one on one game,” she teased. “But I think we can both agree we both won no matter what.”

“Aye, lass, that we did,” he answered her seriously, holding her to his chest. “You're better than the World Cup and the League trophy all in one really very nice looking package. Too bad yours looks like this,” he half-joked. With a wand to his head he couldn't pinpoint why Katie had chosen him, but he was grateful she had all the same. 

Katie rolled her eyes at him as she snuggled against his chest. “You’re better looking than any of the other Quidditch players, Ollie and you’re all mine so that makes you perfect no matter what you think of yourself,” she said, closing her eyes to enjoy the warmth of his body. “You’re my handsome guy even if you don’t think so.”

Oliver cradled her close as she snuggled against him, enjoying the warmth of her against him. “I'll take your word for it, lass,” he murmured against her temple with a kiss. “I guess you're the one who's got to look at me forever.”

“I can absolutely look at your face forever,” she grinned. “Cos it’s all mine. Are you hungry? I can fix you something to eat if you’re tired of take away.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her then looked around the room for a moment. “Are your parents not going to be home for dinner? I figured that's what we were waiting on.”

These days Katie wasn't sure when her parents would be home due to how crazy things had become at the Ministry. “Ever since the return of You-Know-Who, Mum and Dad have been working crazy hours,” she said. “Dad's been dealing with a number of crazy Muggle items being used improperly lately and Mum always seems to get called in for crazy things.”

Oliver's brow furrowed and he pulled back to look at her more fully. “I'll eat with you, but you shouldn't have to cook. I can see what I can put together in there if you want. Should be a laugh.”

“There is no way I’m letting you cook after what your mum told me,” she laughed, as she sat up. “This way you can get a taste of my cooking and you’ll never want to leave.” Katie knew he would never leave her anyway, but she wanted him to know she could take care of him in every way he needed and now was a perfect opportunity to prove it.

Oliver was a little put out at the thought that his mum told her he couldn't cook. He couldn't, granted, but he hadn't wanted to tell her that just yet. “What did she tell you?” he asked, standing and following her to the kitchen with a bit of a pout. 

“That you’d best let me do all the cooking if you want to live a good long life,” she teased as she led him to the kitchen, pulling a stool out for him to sit on while she pulled things out of the cabinet and from the icebox. “Actually, she just said you were completely hopeless at cooking. And I assured her that I wouldn’t let you starve.”

Oliver sighed dramatically, taking a seat as indicated. “I'm not completely hopeless. I boiled water once and didn't set anything on fire. And I can roast just about anything on a spit thanks to dad,” he joked, watching her back as she got everything ready. “What're you making, love?”

“There aren’t any spits in your flat, love,” she laughed as she cut up some onions and mushrooms to saute before she added the chicken she was going to cut up. “Just some chicken and mushrooms and a bit of onion, with noodles,” she said. “It’s not much, but it’s the quickest thing I could think of right now and I can cook enough to leave for mum and dad when they get home.”

Oliver watched her, impressed at the ease with which she moved around the kitchen and enjoying this side of her immensely. For a moment he could imagine this was daily life, and it made him grin even more. “It smells exquisite, whatever it is. You say you're available to cook for me?”

“Anytime you want as long as my parents say it’s okay,” she said, looking up from what she was doing. “Just let me know when you run out of all the things your mum fixed for you and I’ll make you a few things.” Katie liked that she could throw a few things together and make a meal from seemingly nothing. Her mum had been doing it since before she was born and she had taught Katie everything she knew. She could follow a recipe to a tee and make it even more delicious than anyone previously thought.

“How about we say I'm going to run out in a week, I don't even know what all she sent. I've had so many team dinners, I've barely had a chance to eat at home,” he answered, watching her still. Truth be told he could watch her like this all day and be perfectly happy. 

Katie moved with complete ease in the kitchen, happy just to be with him and talking to him. She could easily see herself doing this every night for him once she was out of school. “I’ll get mum to help me with a few and you can tell me what your favorites are and we’ll make them for you,” she said. “And of course I’ll come cook at your place as long as you get the kitchen unpacked for me before I get there.”

Oliver laughed, standing to move behind her, wrapping his arms around her. “Good news and bad news, lass. The good news is that it's already unpacked. The bad news is that it's unpacked because I don't have anything. We can, however, go shopping. You might as well pick it out since you'll be using it the most.”

Katie laughed at him as she finished up the chicken and stirred the noodles. “All right,” she grinned. “You shouldn’t need much to start with and I’ll be happy to help you pick it out. You know I love any excuse to spend time with you, love.”

He kissed her cheek and pulled back, moving to cabinets and opening them. “Got plates? I can't cook, but I can set a mean table,” he said with a wink, continuing to open cabinets in search of dishes. 

“Top left, for plates and silverware is right under the counter,” she motioned, watching him as he moved. She really liked watching him.

Oliver opened the cabinet she indicated, grabbing two plates. He could feel her eyes on him and he smirked, flexing his bum for her as he grabbed forks and knives. 

Katie laughed as she watched him and moved to give him a slap on the bum before she poured the noodles out into the strainer waiting in the sink. “You did that on purpose just to get me to laugh, Oliver Wood,” she said, making a face at him.

“And it worked, I might add!” He joked, moving to the table to set their plates down. He chose the chairs they usually sat in when he came over for dinner without thinking about it. He would never imagine taking his dad's chair at the table. He moved back over to Katie, helping her to carry everything to the table, quickly kissing her cheek. “You know you love it.”

“Yes, I do,” she grinned as she poured them something to drink and they finally sat down at the table. “Thanks for coming to keep me company. I probably would’ve just stayed in bed until Mum and Dad came home.”

Oliver grinned, helping her sit before taking his own seat. “Nah, thanks for having me over, it was set to be a long, lonely night at my flat without you. Plus your food's way better,” he said with a chuckle, offering to dish her food. 

Katie held out her plate for him as he scooped food onto it for her. “You know if I could I would be there all the time,” she said with a frown. “Maybe next summer I can have a little more freedom. We’ll just have to see what happens.”

“You'll be of age, so I certainly hope so. We'll both be able to apparate, at the very least,” he reassured her, dishing his own food once she had hers. He had plans for next summer, since she'd be able to apparate and be free of the Trace so she could do magic anywhere. He knew she'd still live with her parents, but they hadn't found anything about him to object to yet. “This summer was probably our hardest, it'll get better from here.”

“Being able to Apparate will help a lot,” she said with a nod as she tucked in to her food. “Using the Floo network is my least favorite thing to do,” she shuddered. It was generally messy no matter what you did and she hated being dirty. 

“It definitely makes life a lot easier,” he admitted, taking a bite. A soft moan escaped as he chewed, it was so delicious. “Merlin's beard, Katie, this is amazing!” he said after he swallowed, looking over at her. “Might even be better than mum's.”

Katie looked up as she heard the door open, she furrowed her brow as she looked over at Ollie. She grabbed her wand, which was on the counter and headed for the door. She almost ran straight into her father, who was coming into the kitchen. “Gods, Dad, give your daughter a fright why don’t you,” she said, giving him a hug, glad he was home safe. “Ollie and I just started eating dinner. Come join us.” 

“Sorry, Katie bug, thought you’d still be in bed, your mum said you weren’t feeling well this morning before she left,” he said as he followed her into the kitchen. “Oliver, glad you’re here keeping my girl company. Dinner smells delicious, Katie. Your mum said she’d be home late so let’s make sure we save her a bite, all right.” 

Katie nodded, fixing her dad a plate and a drink as he slumped down in his usual chair. He looked exhausted and she could only imagine how tiring his job was these days. 

Oliver nodded his greeting, as his mouth was full, and smiled once he'd swallowed. “Good to see you too, Mr. Bell. Katie says you've been busy lately.”

Peter shook his head as he started eating. “Busy is the least of it. People are reporting all kinds of ridiculous things that are perfectly normal, but we have to check of course,” he finished with a sigh, going back to his food. 

“Oh wow, that must be frustrating,” Oliver replied, not sure what else to say. 

“You and Mr. Weasley must have your hands full right now,” she said, tucking back into her food as she tucked her wand back into the belt on her dress. Katie knew a little about her father’s job - probably more since he worked with Arthur Weasley, who absolutely loved Muggle stuff. Her dad was interested in Muggle things as well, but not nearly to the extent as Mr. Weasley was. 

“Sorry I didn’t owl and say Oliver was coming over, I didn’t think you and mum would mind with everything going on,” she said between bites.

Peter waved his hand dismissively, shaking his head. “You know as well as I do that Oliver is welcome anytime, Katie. Besides, what I really want to hear about is practice! Never had a chance to hear about a real pro practice before, I can't wait.”

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm, wiping his mouth quickly. “It's brilliant, sir, I was just telling Katie she should come see. We're having an exhibition game on the 28th, I've got tickets if you're interested. If you can, I mean.”

Peter’s eyes brightened and he looked at Katie. “Do you want to go, Katie bug?”

“Do you really have to ask, Dad?” Katie laughed. “Of course, I do. It’s going to be brilliant and Oliver’s such a great player, you really need to see him in action.” She loved how excited her dad got when he wanted to go see Quidditch. It usually didn’t matter who the team was, though he did like the Cannons and Puddlemere the best. 

“Count us in, then,” Peter grinned at Oliver.

“Excellent! I'll bring the tickets next time I'm over,” Oliver finished with a grin, reaching over to squeeze Katie's hand. He was excited to give Katie a chance to show him off, he only hoped he didn't embarrass himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie gets her first run in with a photographer. Post game celebrations take place.

Oliver waited nervously outside the stadium, checking his watch again. He'd told Katie to come early so he could see her before he had to dress out, but she was starting to cut it close. 

Katie hated running late, but her dad had trouble finding his foam finger from the last Puddlemere game they had gone to and his lucky shirt. Katie had rolled her eyes at him and put on her most comfortable jeans and the Puddlemere shirt Oliver had given her with his number on it. She left her dad when they got to the stadium and rushed over to Oliver as soon as she spotted him.

“Sorry! Dad was being crazy about what he wanted to wear,” she said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. “Are you nervous? Anything I can do to help?”

Oliver grinned down at her, suddenly much calmer with her in his arms. “You're doing it already, lass. I can't stay long though, I've got to get ready. Do you know where you're going?” He couldn't resist another quick kiss, flinching at the sound of a flashbulb.

Katie winced as she saw the flash and she turned to glare at the photographer who had just taken their picture. “Yes, Dad gave me my ticket before he took off to find our seats,” she said, pulling back to hold his hand. “Remind me again why it’s illegal to stun someone in public for taking your photo?” She knew this was bound to happen sooner or later, but she definitely didn’t expect it yet. Her dad was going to have a good laugh about it, or so she hoped.

Oliver laughed, he was almost used to it by now, the photographers enjoyed sneaking up whenever possible. “We would never have pictures, lass, no one would do it. It's okay, I just hope they print it in color and not black and white. Walk with me to the locker room, so you know where to meet me after?”

“Fair enough,” she grumbled, giving the photographer another glare so he scampered off to find someone else to take pictures of. “You really want me to meet you at the locker rooms? You know what happens when you and I are in locker rooms with showers,” she teased, wrapping her arm around his waist as he led her toward the entrance to the locker rooms.

Oliver grinned down at her, putting his arm around her back and squeezing tight as he led her toward the home locker rooms. “At the locker rooms, lass, not in them,” he said with amusement. “I'm no’ looking to get murdered by your dad today. I just figured it was an easy place to meet.”

Katie laughed, wrinkling her nose at him. “As long as you promise to be showered and dressed by the time I make it down here,” she said. “I’ll give you a good luck kiss and then you can go get dressed. You’re gonna do great, I know it.”

“I’ll do my best, lass, I promise,” he said, turning her to face him. “Just for you.” He leaned in to kiss her softly, already looking forward to seeing her after the game. After a long moment (and a cat-calling whistle from a teammate), he pulled back from her reluctantly. “I’ll see you after we kick some Cannon arse.”

Katie enjoyed the soft kiss and she blushed at the whistle she heard from the locker room doorway. “See you soon,” she grinned, slowly releasing his hands as she started towards the stands to meet her dad. “I love you.”

“Love you too, lass,” he said, backing toward the locker room. He turned and jogged the rest of the way when the coach yelled for him to hurry up, but he did chance one last look back. For luck, he told himself.

***********

Oliver was jubilant as he showered and changed quickly. His teammates invited him out for drinks, and he told them he might make it. 

“Got plans with Katie?” one of the chasers, Marie, teased as he got dressed. 

“I might, but I’m no’ telling you about it. No’ if I want any peace in the next week,” Oliver quipped back, pulling his shoes on. “I’ll catch you later, mates,” he said as he grabbed his bag and made his way out of the locker room, looking for Katie in the crowd.

Katie stood with her dad close to the locker rooms with all the other fans who were hoping to either get a glimpse of a player or get their autograph. She grinned as she spotted him, looking handsome as ever with his hair a little bit damp from the showers. 

“Ollie,” she called, making her way over to him, hugging him close. “You were brilliant, love. That last save was absolutely amazing. Makes me wish I was a keeper and not a chaser.”

Oliver hugged her close, kissing her cheek, grinning. “I could hardly believe it myself. What did your dad think?” He turned as fans pressed in at them, holding out cards for him to sign now that he won their first game. “Woah, woah!” He glanced over at Katie with an apologetic smile. “I should probably,” he motioned at the fans. “I’ll try to be quick.”

“Oh all right,” she sighed dramatically. “We’ll be down at the exit waiting for you when you’re done.” Katie went back to join her dad and they both headed for the exit. She knew she would eventually have to share him with fans, but she wasn’t prepared for this reaction quite yet. But she knew he was all hers even if she did have to share him once in a while. After she was finished with school, she knew he would always come home to her so she didn’t have to worry that his eyes would ever stray. Hers certainly never would no matter who tried to flirt with her, even Roger Davies.

Oliver spent a good 15 minutes signing autographs and taking pictures with fans before some of the other players emerged from the locker room and he was able to break away. He moved quickly to the exit, feeling bad for leaving her waiting, but he spotted them easily enough. “Hey, I’m so sorry. I just don’t want to be the “unapproachable” one. Lucas has that on lock I think.”

“No worries, love,” she grinned. “Dad can’t shut up about all the brilliant plays he saw. I think he’s thinking about his glory days at Hogwarts.”

Peter laughed at his daughter, giving her a hug around the waist. “Hush, Katie bug, I was a great beater back in the day,” he boasted. “You should’ve seen the bludger that almost hit McGonagall in the stands one time. I’ve never seen her move so fast, even as a cat.”

Katie couldn’t help but laugh at the image of what her dad had described. She hoped her last two years on the pitch at Hogwarts were as great as all of this was. “Makes me glad I’m a chaser and not a beater, dad,” she laughed. “McGonagall thought that’s what I was going out for when I tried out for the team, but I’m almost as fast as a seeker, so I easily made chaser, as Oliver knows very well.”

“You were an easy pick for the team, Katie,” Oliver said, remembering when she tried out with a smile. He’d been impressed with her skill when they’d first met, and played together for two years, but he’d never imagined she’d end up being his soulmate. “So there’s a post-victory celebration….thing. Any way I can talk you into coming, lass?” he asked, glancing up at her dad as well.

Katie looked at her dad with a slight pout that usually got her whatever she wanted and of course this time was no different. Peter nodded his consent at Katie and Oliver. “Just be home by midnight and stay together,” he said, holding his hand out to shake Oliver’s. “You take good care of my girl, son.”

“Thanks, daddy,” she said, giving her father a quick hug and kiss. “You’re the best.”

“Don't worry, sir,” Oliver began, shaking Peter's hand firmly. “I'll get her home in one piece, she won't leave my sight.” He reached over for Katie's hand, glancing down at her with a grin. “We'll have a great time, love, you'll see.”

Peter said his goodbyes to both of them and walked to the Apparition point to head home. Katie watched him as he disappeared from her sight, glad her father trusted her and Oliver to be safe together. 

“Where exactly is this post-victory celebration?” she asked, arching a brow as she looked up at him.

Oliver looked at her, his grin now mischievous. “I thought we'd start at my place, you know. To get ready,” he answered, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close for a soft kiss. 

Katie laughed, kissing him back. “I should have guessed,” she grinned, pulling back after a moment. “You just want to see me with nothing on but this shirt, don’t you?” she teased.

Oliver bit his lip, looking down at her body for a moment before looking back up at her. “We can lose the shirt after a while too, if you want,” he teased, kissing her again before pulling back and taking her hand again. “Ready to go? If we have time later we might actually meet up with the team.”

“If we have time?” she laughed, giving his hand a squeeze. “Don’t you want to show me off to your new teammates?” She knew the first time they got together was going to go fast, it always did, but they made up for it on the second time.

“I do, lass, I do. But I want to show you off to me first, is that alright? If you want to meet up with the team first we can,” he offered, knowing she’d want to go to his place first.

“I think you know my preference,” she grinned. He knew her too well and she really did want some time alone with him before she had to share him some more with his team mates or fans. Katie only hoped she could find something she loved doing for a career as much as Oliver loved Quidditch. 

“I’m certainly hoping so,” he said quietly before pulling her close and apparating them to his flat. He’d managed to get most of his stuff unpacked by now, though it looked very spartan with no decorations on the wall. Just places to sit in the living room and a table in the kitchen area were all he really had. 

Katie wasn’t there to see what his flat looked like. It was just a place for him to sleep and for them to be alone when they had the chance - or that’s how she thought of it anyway. She pulled him into her arms and kissed him deeply, needing him with a desperation she thought would have cooled by now, especially after the pregnancy scare. But it only made her want him more for some reason. 

Oliver moaned loudly as they kissed, holding her tight and rocking his hips against hers insistently. It had been almost two weeks, again, and he couldn’t hold himself back. “Katie, I have to have you,” he mumbled against her lips, leading her to the couch he’d just recently gotten, continuing to kiss her passionately and attempting to unbutton her jeans at the same time.

“You have me,” she whispered against his lips as she pulled his shirt over his head and her hands went to unbutton his shorts, needing to have him inside her as soon as possible. She had done the charms this time and had taken a potion she had gotten from her healer at her last physical a week ago. She was making double sure that she wasn’t going to get pregnant any time soon.

Oliver pushed her jeans and panties off eagerly, kicking his own off as she pushed them down, anxious to be inside her again. “I’m getting there, love,” he panted, laying her back on the couch as they reached it and moving quickly over her. He hooked his elbows behind her knees, pushing her legs up nearly to her chest before he lined himself up, pressing slowly into her with a groan. 

Katie moaned loudly as he pushed into her and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull his lips to hers again. She still couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have him and that she wanted him more every time they were together. And he was the same, she couldn’t believe he still wanted her.

With a loud moan against her lips, Oliver began to thrust quickly inside her, unable to hold back as usual when they’d been apart for a while. He pulled back to look down at her, taking in her flushed face, and her wearing his shirt, marvelling that she was really his forever. He couldn’t imagine anything that would make him not want her. “You’re bloody perfect, lass,” he breathed, leaning in to kiss her again.

Katie moaned into his mouth, meeting his quick thrusts. She panted softly, looking up at him when he pulled back to look at her again. She really loved him so very much. She caressed his face and kissed him passionately as she arched up against him.

Oliver returned her kiss enthusiastically, his movements coming even quicker as he raced toward the release they both wanted so desperately. “Gods, I’m going to come, lass,” he groaned, moving his hand to grip her breast, pinching hard at her nipple through his jersey. He knew he had to at least get her there with him, no matter what it took.

Katie matched his movements, her thighs gripping his waist as he pounded into her. She was already close even though he had just started. She felt herself start to flutter around him and she knew it wouldn’t take much more for her to come with him.

Burying his face against her neck, Oliver pounded into her for another minute, holding out for her flutters to become the clenching he so loved, before he held himself in her and came hard with a groan. As much as he hated being apart from her for days and weeks, when they got back together it was always so good. 

Katie clenched around him as he came deep inside her. Everything was wonderful when she was with Oliver and being with him was something she looked forward to every time they got the chance. It was hard being away from him, but they made it work through the communicators and other little things. “Gods, Ollie,” she panted, running her fingers through his sweaty hair. “I needed that.”

Oliver breathed hard against her neck, his eyes closing as she ran her fingers through his hair. “We both did, love, in the worst way,” he finally replied, pulling back to look down at her. “You look really good in that shirt, by the way, did I mention?”

“I don’t think you actually said that, but your eyes did,” she grinned, looking up at him. She loved wearing his Puddlemere jersey - or rather his spare jersey. “It might be too big, but I like wearing it. I might even sleep in it.”

Oliver grinned then leaned in for a kiss, rocking gently up against her again. “I like that thought, Katie mine,” he said softly against her lips. “Promise you won't wear anything under it?”

“Only when I sleep,” she grinned, wrapping her arms around him. “Are you ready for round two already?” she breathed as he rocked against her again.

“Only if you are, my bonny lass,” he answered, still smiling as he rocked against her again, growing harder inside her. In actuality he could stay where he was for days and never want to leave. 

“Always ready for you, love,” she grinned, pulling his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Katie knew their time together was short, but she wanted to make the most of it. She knew there would come a day when they could be together forever, but they simply had to make the most of their time together until then.

Oliver returned her kiss with a quiet moan as he lengthened his strokes inside her, moving slowly. He knew it would be a long time after today - in just four days she would be back at Hogwarts - and he was determined to make the most of their time tonight. 

Katie didn’t want to think about what being back at Hogwarts would be like. She pushed the thoughts from her mind to focus on Oliver. She wasn’t sure when she would see him again. “Gods, Ollie, I’m going to miss this,” she breathed, moving her hips slowly with his thrusts.

“Katie, my Katie,” Oliver murmured against her lips, still keeping his slow rhythm as she moved with him. “I'm going to miss you so much, Katie mine,” he whispered, trying to focus on her, though his mind kept wondering about the future. When would they see one another again?

“I’ll miss you more, but the first Hogsmeade weekend, I’ll be all yours, promise,” she breathed, arching up against him.

Oliver nodded, panting again as he started to thrust faster inside her. “Think I could come visit at the school?” he breathed. 

“Trying to make up an excuse to see me already?” she giggled. “Maybe you could drop by practice and see how tryouts go. We’re going to need a new Keeper.”

“I'll make up whatever I have to, I have to see you more often than Hogsmeade,” he answered before kissing her again passionately. If he had to lie to Mcgonagall, he would, though he was certain she wouldn't mind him helping the team out on occasion. 

“I’m sure Harry won’t mind some help,” she grinned, kissing him back as she arched against him even more. “Besides, I could use some help with those new moves you wanted to teach me.”

Oliver thrust more quickly into her as she arched against him and he momentarily forgot all about school and Quidditch, his mind focusing now on Katie as she writhed beneath him. “Merlin, I just want to do this with you forever, Katie mine.”

“I know love,” she breathed, moving quicker with him as he picked up the pace. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and kissed him again, little moans escaping her lips as he hit just the right spot over and over.

Oliver kissed her back eagerly, his hand sliding under her shirt to her breast, gently caressing it for a moment before squeezing it firmly. “You're driving me crazy with those sounds you make, lass.”

“Gods, Ollie, you always drive me crazy,” she panted, a groan escaping as he fondled her breasts. She sped up her movements, needing to feel that beautiful sensation that started in her belly when she was about to come.

Oliver slid his hand down to flick his thumb over her clit quickly, moaning loudly as she tightened around him. He could tell he wouldn't make it much longer, she just felt too good, and he hoped they would come together again. 

Just a flick of his thumb and Katie was clenching around him. She continued her frantic movements against him, needing to feel him come inside her. She could always tell how close he was by the way he moved against her and she knew he was close. “Come for me, Ollie,” she breathed.

With a loud groan Oliver held himself inside Katie, coming deep inside her. “Fuck, Katie,   
I'll never get enough of you,” he panted, kissing her softly over and over. 

Katie grinned, holding him close as he kissed her. “I'd be perfectly happy staying right here forever, but we should probably get cleaned up and see what time it is,” she said, letting her legs down.

Oliver gave her one last kiss before pulling back, standing so she could get up as well. He looked her over, sweaty and satisfied, his come leaking slowly from her, and grinned. “This right here is the picture of you I need,” he said as he reached out to help her sit up.

Katie laughed as she took his hand and sat up and finally pulled herself up. “No doubt you would be looking at it way too much,” she laughed. “The bathing suit one should be doing plenty of naughty things by now.”

“Completely beside the point, love. There's no limit to how many pictures of you I could keep. Want a shower?” He helped her stand, pulling her to her feet.

“You can take one next time,” she teased as she pulled the shirt down. “I would love a shower,” she grinned. “Then it will probably be time to take me home.”

Oliver glanced at his clock, shaking his head as he led her to the bathroom so they could shower. “We've got a couple hours until midnight, love. We could even go meet up with the team still if you wanted to.”

“You sure you can keep your hands to yourself for that long?” she teased as she followed him, smacking his butt.

Oliver laughed, looking back at her as she smacked him. “Not if you'll be doing that. Besides, I'm sure we can find somewhere to sneak if we need to.” He started the shower as she pulled the door closed, turning to watch her undress completely. 

Katie undressed the rest of the way quickly, thinking she probably needed to leave a few items at his place for when she stayed over at some point and for times like these when she needed to freshen up before she went home. But that was something that could be discussed later. “Okay, so I have to keep my hands to myself then?” she laughed, pulling off her bra and tossing it to the floor before getting into the shower first.

Oliver gave a soft groan at the sight of her as she climbed into the shower. “I didn't say that either, lass,” he said as he climbed into the shower behind her, his hands going to her hips. 

“I think we had both best be on good behaviour if we want to go anywhere near your teammates,” she laughed, leaning back against him as the water washed over both of them.

Oliver kissed her neck gently, his hands sliding around her middle, holding her tight. “My teammates don't care, you'll see. They'll find some girl or guy there to take home. I'm so lucky I've already got you.”

Katie didn’t want to think of what he would be doing if she wasn’t in the picture. “Mmm, you better remember how lucky you are every time you go on the pitch,” she giggled. 

“I do, lass, I think about how lucky I am all the time. You're an irreplaceable treasure,” he spoke quietly in her ear as he grabbed his soap and cloth, sudsing it up before he began to wash her slowly. 

Katie groaned softly, loving the feel of the cloth moving over her back. It felt nice to have someone wash her back. “I could definitely use you every time I shower,” she grinned, looking back at him. 

Oliver chuckled, the wash cloth sliding lower to her bum. “I'm willing to help whenever I can, love. It’s one of my favorite pastimes as well.” He grinned, thinking back to that first day when he'd suggested they shower together. “Heck, first dream I ever had about you was in the shower.”

“Oh really?” she asked, turning to face him as she wet her hair. “What was that dream like? Was the reality of it better?” she said, brushing her fingers over his stomach.

Oliver let his gaze slide down her body slowly, then looked back up at her with a wide smile. “Oh so much better, Katie mine. I had no clue how good it could be.” He reached out with the cloth again, sliding it across her shoulders and chest, then down over her breasts. 

Katie grinned, watching him as he bathed her. “I’m glad I can live up to your fantasies, love,” she breathed, her tongue moistening her lips as she watched him.

“You're more than I could have ever hoped for, lass. You're so amazing,” he trailed off as he watched her tongue on her lips. “Careful there, you'll have me going again.”

“Sorry, you’ve already got me going again,” she whispered, looking up at him as her hands went to his shoulders and she leaned up to kiss him softly.

Oliver leaned into her kiss eagerly, sliding the cloth further down her stomach and between her legs. He ran his other hand up her side to her breast, flicking his thumb over her nipple rapidly a few times, moaning softly as she arched against him.

Katie deepened the kiss, threading her fingers into his hair. She pressed close to him, loving the feel of his hands in different places and the feel of the cloth brushing between her legs. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers brushed her through the cloth and she shifted her hips to brush against them again.

“Gods, Katie,” Oliver muttered against her mouth, dropping the cloth to press his fingers more firmly to her clit. “I’ve dreamed about having you in here, against the wall, like in the locker room, ever since I moved in.” 

“Then do it, take me right here, right now,” she said, pulling him with her, pressing her back against the wall. She loved the feel of the cool wall and the warm water spraying on her and his warm body pressed against her. 

Oliver kissed her again passionately before lifting her up against the wall by the waist, pinning her to it with his hips as she wrapped her legs around him. Katie wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid slowly into her, leaving his hands free to slide up to her chest for a moment as he held himself inside her. “This is perfection. There’s nothing better anywhere.”

Katie tightened her arms and legs around him as he slid inside her and held still as his hands roamed up her body. “You think so?” she breathed, rocking her hips against him, urging him to move.

“I’m absolutely convinced of it, my bonny lass,” he panted before kissing her again. He rocked back against her with a loud groan, his hands swiftly moving to her bum as he began thrusting quickly inside her. He never could go slow with her in the showers, there was just something about the way her moans echoed, and the sight of her all wet that made him so hot. 

Katie met his fast pace with her own, moaning as his wet skin brushed perfectly against hers as they moved in time with each other. “This is going to be over quickly,” she panted, licking the water off his bottom lip.

“I can't help it, everything about this is so fucking good,” Oliver said with a groan before capturing her mouth in a desperate kiss. He held himself in her for a long moment, sliding his hands to her thighs to get himself a deeper angle, before thrusting quickly in her again. 

Katie kissed him back with a moan, loving the feel of him inside her as he found a different spot and started all over again. Everything felt wonderfully perfect with Oliver and Katie knew she could never say no to him about anything.

Oliver let out a growl, hitching her up the wall just enough to reach her breast with his mouth, sucking eagerly at her nipple and the soft skin around them. His thrusts became frantic, trying to find that spot inside her that she loved, anxious to ensure her satisfaction. 

As his mouth touched her breast and his thrusts found the perfect spot inside her, Katie felt herself start to tighten around him, gripping his shoulders as she came apart in his arms with a groan. She could never get enough of the sensation of him making her completely fall apart in his arms. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

Oliver thrust hard into her through her orgasm before he held himself deep inside her, moaning her name loudly as he came. The memory of this would need to get him through until he saw her again - and it should be more than enough. “Forever is going to be fantastic,” he panted, his forehead pressed to hers. 

“You think we will always want each other this much?” she panted softly, her fingers brushing through his wet hair. She knew she would and she was pretty sure he would never get enough of her and if this kept up after they got married, they would have a whole Quidditch team of kids before she finally said she was done.

“Absolutely, lass, you were made for me,” he said softly, pulling back to let her put her legs down. “I’ll always want you, no matter what.” He picked up the cloth and flashed her a grin. “I still have to wash up, then we can go meet up with the team. We should have something to show your parents you were there at least.”

“Fair enough,” she grinned as she wet her hair and washed it quickly as he washed himself. “You think your teammates will like me?” She wasn’t concerned about it really, but she felt like she had to ask.

“Oh, they won’t be able to get enough of you. Just be yourself, that’s when you’re the best. They’ll all be talking game, as long as you can keep up with it, you’re golden.” He watched her bathe for a minute before shaking his head to clear it, turning around to rinse himself quickly. “Just….watch out for Lucas. I’ll point him out. He’s not real picky about who he goes after.”

Katie snorted, moving so he could rinse himself as she stepped from the shower to dry herself off. She dried her hair as she listened to him. “What if he tries to come after me?” she laughed, wondering what Oliver would do. 

Oliver shut off the shower before stepping out, grabbing his own towel to dry with from the stack. “You know, I’m honestly not sure. It’s never been an issue before, everyone at school knew you were mine. Are you going to wear my jersey again? That might help drive the point home.”

“I don’t have anything else to wear, love,” she said, drying off and putting on her bra and said shirt again. “I suppose that means I should leave some clothes here at some point, eh?” She wasn’t concerned about some teammate of his hitting on her. Roger Davies had tried at the end of the year and she had told him to shove off and practically broken his index finger when he had tried to touch her. Katie could more than take care of herself if it happened.

“Yeah, you should. Maybe pack a bag that first Hogsmeade weekend, we can bring it back here, hang out for a bit.” He moved in to his bedroom to grab himself some fresh clothes. “You can always borrow another one of my shirts if you want, though that might be suspicious when you get home.”

“I will try to remember to do that,” she replied as she followed him to find her underwear and shorts along with her shoes and socks. “I’d take another one of your shirts to sleep in for sure, love.”

“Just a tick, I’ll get you one,” he replied with a wink, disappearing into his bedroom for a few minutes. He came back out fully dressed, one of his old worn Gryffindor team shirts over his shoulder, washed to softness years ago. “Here, this should be long enough for a night shirt,” he said, holding it out to her.

“You really want everyone to know who I belong to, don’t you?” she laughed, as she stood from putting on her shoes to take it from him to stick over her own shoulder. 

“Aye, lass. Until I can give you a ring, shirts are the best I’ve got,” he said, pulling his socks and shoes back on. “Are ya about ready to go?”

“It will definitely do,” she grinned. “Yep, all ready. You?”

“With you? Anywhere,” he answered, leaning down to kiss her sweetly before pulling her close and apparating them to the bar the team always went to for celebrations. He wanted to make sure at least one picture of them was taken, he didn’t need her dad knowing what they’d just done - three times - at his flat.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie's first Hogsmeade visit.

Oliver was excited as he dressed early one Saturday morning in October. Katie had been back at school for more than a month now and the first Hogsmeade weekend had finally arrived. He’d told the team manager as soon as he knew the dates so he would be sure to not have practice to interfere, and he’d even gone out and bought himself a new set of clothes to look especially nice for her. He took deep breaths as he put himself together in the mirror, nervous for some reason, and eager to impress her.

Glancing at the clock, he knew it was too early for her to be in Hogsmeade just yet, but they’d arranged to meet at the Three Broomsticks, and he figured he could entertain himself for a while as he waited. He took one last look around his flat, checking if there was anything more to clean, but he decided he’d gotten it clean enough the day before. 

With a pop, he apparated just in front of the Three Broomsticks, looking around for signs of students and walking into the pub when he saw none. Rosmerta beamed at him from behind the bar as he walked in to the nearly empty dining room.

“Why, Oliver Wood, as I live and breathe. What brings you in so early on a Saturday? No game today?” Rosmerta asked with a grin. Some students always stuck with her.

Oliver blushed but smiled at her as he settled into a stool at the bar. “Just waiting to meet someone, I got the day off. How’ve you been?”

He and Rosmerta fell into an easy conversation after she fetched him a mug of mead and before he knew it he heard the door open and the sound of students coming in. He looked up eagerly, spotting Katie after just a minute, his heart jumping into his throat at the sight of her. She was even more beautiful, it seemed, than she had been.

Katie had tried to keep her mind on her studies but every time she looked at her bracelet she saw he was thinking about her. They talked through the journals she had made for them - every day. But being away from him was one of the hardest things she had done. 

She took great care, picking her nicest outfit to wear for Oliver. She wore one of her cute dresses and her long jacket. She walked into the Three Broomsticks with Alicia and Angelina laughing until she saw Oliver at the bar talking to Madam Rosmerta. Her heart skipped a beat and she found herself quickly saying her goodbyes to her mates as she made her way toward him.

Oliver said a quick farewell to Rosmerta before he stood, meeting Katie halfway across the suddenly crowded room, pulling her into his arms as they reached each other and hugging her tight. “Merlin, it’s so good to look at you, lass.”

Katie wrapped her arms tightly around him, breathing in his scent. “I missed you,” she whispered, pulling back to look up at him.

Oliver stared at her, not minding the people brushing by and around them, drinking in her face like a man dying of thirst. “I can’t even tell you how much I missed you,” he replied, his arms still around her. “Did you want to stay here and have a butterbeer? I’ve got my flat all cleaned up for you,” he continued in a low voice only she could hear.

“I definitely don't want to stay here,” she teased, grabbing his hand and tugging his hand as she headed for the door. “Too many nosey friends,” she muttered, looking over at Alicia and Angie who gave her a thumbs up.

He raised his hand to wave at Angie and Alicia with a smile as Katie pulled him to the door, laughing a bit as they walked out into the cool morning. “Got any shopping you need to do, lass?”

“Nope, nothing,” she said, pulling him along. “I just need you right now.”

Oliver let her pull him for a moment before he tugged her hand and pulled her between the Broomsticks and the next shop over, leaning in to kiss her passionately, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. “Fuck, I’ve missed you,” he said breathlessly as they pulled apart.

Kate moaned softly, arching against him with her arms around his neck. “Missed you just as much,” she breathed, looking up at him. “You’re making it hard to concentrate when you send me those naughty messages on our communicators.”

“You’re not exactly making it easy to stay on my broom either, Katie mine,” he replied with a naughty grin, looking down at her. “Come on, we’re wasting time just standing here. Ready?” he asked, pulling his wand from his pocket.

“Definitely,” she said, taking his hand as they apparated away with a pop. 

As soon as they were in Oliver’s flat, Katie’s lips covered his, quickly pushing off his jacket. She could tell he'd dressed nicely for her, but she didn’t care about that. He would always be handsome to her. 

Oliver shrugged out of the jacket impatiently, his hands quickly going to her hips and pulling her tight to himself as they kissed each other desperately. He didn’t even think he’d make it to getting her undressed and he bunched her skirt into his hands eagerly. “I need you, lass, so badly.”

Katie shrugged out of her own jacket, pressing against him as she kicked off her shoes. “I want you so badly, Ollie,” she panted softly between kisses. Her hands moved from his neck down to his trousers, impatiently unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down to free his erection.

Groaning loudly as he found her bum bare beneath her skirt, Oliver pulled back and tugged her toward the sofa, panting. He sat heavily and pulled her onto his lap, arching his hips up to hers. 

“Gods I need you inside me,” Katie moaned, pressing against him as her lips found his again. Her fingers brushed through his hair as her tongue brushed eagerly against his.

Oliver let her rock against him for a few moments before he moved his hand down to line himself up to her, his other hand on her hip, encouraging her to sink down on him. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned loudly, his eyes rolling closed as he felt her heat surrounding him for the first time in so long. 

Katie moaned loudly, feeling him deep inside her. “Gods you feel so good,” she breathed. She rolled her hips into his, starting a slow pace that was sure to move to a frantic one in no time. 

“You’ve never felt better,” he breathed, his hands sliding up her sides, under her dress, to her breasts, giving them a hard squeeze as she started moving more quickly on him. 

Katie kissed him deeply as she moved her hands under his shirt. The feel of his skin and the friction of them moving against each other had her fluttering around him already. 

“Fuck, yes, come for me, Katie,” he panted against her lips, moving his hands to her hips, driving his own up into her vigorously. He knew he would come as soon as she did and he couldn’t wait.

Katie couldn’t stop herself from clenching around him. She moved her hips quickly, riding out her orgasm, moaning loudly as she felt him come at the same time.

Oliver groaned and buried his face against her neck as he came hard inside her, gripping her hips. He kissed her neck softly as he caught his breath, moving his hands around to her backside as she relaxed with him. “I’ve needed that in the worst way, Katie mine.”

“Needed me to help you relieve some stress?” she teased, resting her head on his shoulder. She knew she needed this just as much as he did. Doing things herself wasn't as satisfying.

Oliver chuckled and turned his head to hers, giving her bum a squeeze. “I’m not sure stress is the right word, lass, but I definitely needed some relief,” he said before giving her a quick kiss. 

“So did I,” she whispered, pulling back to look at him. “What else did you want to do today?” 

“I don’t even care,” he answered honestly, pushing her dress up, hoping to get it off and see her fully, his hips lifting to hers again. “As long as you’re with me.”

Katie sucked in a breath as he pressed up against her. She lifted her arms to let him remove her dress before she started to unbutton his shirt. “I suppose more of this in order since it will be almost a month before the next weekend,” she said.

“Don’t remind me,” he said with a groan, already dreading having to leave her this evening. Once her dress was off he quickly pulled her bra off as well, leaving her naked in his lap. He couldn’t help but stare for a moment before he grinned up at her. “Everything about you is so perfect.”

“Glad you think so,” she teased, pulling his shirt open. She kissed him softly before her lips left his to kiss along his jaw and down his neck. Katie fully intended on taking advantage of her time with him. She wanted to explore every inch of him.

“I don't just think so, lass, it's a proven fact,” he said breathlessly, growing hard again inside her as she kissed him. He couldn't wait to take full advantage of their time alone together, clinging to every moment to get through to the next time they could be together. 

Katie moaned at the feel of him inside her as her lips moved along his collar bone. “Ready for more already?” she muttered.

“Always, Katie mine. I’m always ready for more of you. I’ll never get enough,” he panted, rocking his hips up at her as he shrugged out of his shirt. “You’re all I can think about these days.”

“Don’t be daydreaming about me when you’re playing Quidditch, Oliver Wood,” she said, cupping his face in her hands. “I need you to be fast and sharp and not getting hurt.”

“I manage well enough,” Oliver said with a groan, his hands going to her waist to encourage her to start moving on him again. “I'm sure you've noticed your bracelet is always red. If I’m honest, you’ve helped me get better at directing my focus.”

Katie began moving slowly, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. She was counting the days until she was finally of age and could be with Oliver all the time. “Mmm, I seem to remember being a distraction before, though,” she teased.

“Aye, you've got me. If you actually came to practice, all bets would be off,” Oliver assured her, his hands leading themselves up her sides to her breasts, cradling them gently, his thumbs sliding teasingly over her nipples. “I'd be thinking of you just like this the whole time.”

“Then I’d best just stick to coming to games when I can,” she grinned, her fingers brushing along his arms to his shoulders. She gripped his shoulders as she started to move faster against him. 

“Merlin, yes,” Oliver breathed, locking eyes with her as they found a faster rhythm together. “I don't even know why there's a difference, at a game you make me play better, I want to do my best. At practice all I can think about is fucking you in the locker room and how your sounds would be even better amplified and echoed.”

“Maybe one day we’ll figure out a way to make that happen,” Katie grinned, panting softly. She remembered the time they had fucked in the locker rooms at Hogwarts and she knew that was something she wanted to do again. 

“Next weekend I have you, I'll have it arranged,” he said, grunting as they hit that perfect rhythm. Oliver arched into her to get as deep as he could go, loving the quiet shout she gave. “Feel that cock all the way back there?” he asked in a breathless teasing tone, grinning at her responses. 

“Gods yes,” Katie moaned, feeling that perfect warmth spread over her body as he thrust against that spot again. “You amaze me every time we're together, Ollie. You know my body so well.”

“I can't help it, lass, you're such a wonder to study. If they printed our game plans on you it'd be so much easier to memorize them,” he said breathlessly, his attention turning to her breasts, bouncing as she moved with him. He quickly leaned in to take a nipple into his mouth, groaning at the taste of her skin. 

Katie moaned her pleasure, whimpering softly as his mouth moved to her other breast. “I think you're doing well on the memorization without a play by play,” she panted.

“I think I've had your play by play memorized for a while now,” he teased, breathing heavily. His hands tightened their grip on her waist for just a moment before he slid his right hand to her center and pressed his thumb to her clit. 

Katie arched into him with a moan as she clenched around him. Her breathing sped up as she rode out her orgasm. “I love when you make me come like that,” she panted.

Oliver wriggled his thumb eagerly against her clit as she came, enjoying the look of bliss she gave him as she came around him. “You feel like heaven, lass, I don’t know how to keep from exploding in you,” he said with a loud groan.

“Mmm I love all the feelings I feel when I'm with you,” she breathed, kissing him softly as she continued fluttering around him. “Come for me, Ollie, please.”

Oliver arched into her kiss, holding her tight to himself by her hips as he came, twitching hard inside her with a shout. Their kisses grew softer as they caught their breath together again, a grin spreading on Oliver’s face. “One day I’m going to get this every day, I can’t fucking wait, lass.”

“I can't wait either,” she grinned, looking down at him. She brushed her fingers through his sweaty hair. “I love you, Ollie.”

“I love you, too, Katie mine,” he said, leaning into her touch. “Are you hungry? Mum’s sent some stuff over I can heat.”

“Starving actually,” she said, sliding off him to find her clothes. 

“You don't have to get dressed,” Oliver teased, following her with hungry eyes. He knew he'd never get enough of her, not like this. “I wouldn't mind a bit if you didn't.”

“Promise not to drop anything too hot on me and I'll stay naked,” she said, piling up her clothes on the end of the couch.

Oliver stood with a grin, pulling her into his arms. "How hot is too hot? I can only think of a few things I'd like to see dropped on you, and only one is hot."

“And just what is the hot item?” she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, arching a brow at him.

"Just my cum," he answered casually with a shrug. "It's particularly nice dripping off your tits, if I may say so."

“Is that a fantasy you've had brewing, Mr. Wood?” she teased, leaning up to kiss him softly. 

"One of many, Katie mine," he answered seriously, kissing her again gently. "I've got forever to fill up, don't want to let you down."

“You will never let me down,” she said, looking up at him. “You can feel free to share any of those fantasies with me anytime.”

Oliver gave her a crooked grin, stepping back towards the kitchen with her. "I've got one I can show you now," he said in a low voice, his heart beating harder with excitement at the prospect of having her in all the ways he'd dreamed. 

“Fair enough,” she breathed, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. Katie liked surprises and she was sure Oliver wouldn’t disappoint her.

"You sure? You don't even know what I have planned," he teased, pulling close to her again as they reached the kitchen. 

“I trust you,” she said. “Besides if I don't like it, you know I'll tell you.”

Oliver's eyebrows raised, smiling slowly. "You've never stopped me before," he teased, sliding his hand down her back to her bum. "I should start the food heating first, or it'll be even later before we can eat."

“Yes because I do have to get back to the school eventually, you know,” she said, laughing as his hand squeezed her bottom. 

"We've still got hours," he said, dipping down for a quick kiss before pulling back with a teasing grin to get the food out. He turned from her to open the freezer, looking over the selections. "What are you feeling?" he asked.

“You have plans enough to last hours?” Katie asked, biting her bottom lip as she watched him, leaning against the counter, her index finger brushing over her lip as she took in the sight of Oliver naked. 

Oliver glanced back at her, his crooked grin returning at the look on her face. "I've got plans enough to last years, my bonny lass, don't worry," he answered, finally pulling out a random container of food. Knowing his mum it was good no matter what it was. 

“Oh really?” she teased, arching a brow. She knew she had ideas for their future and she knew he shared most of them. But at the moment she was thinking about all the ways they could eat food off of each other.

"What else am I supposed to think about at night?" he asked innocently, staring the food warming before he moved close to her again. "What about you? Anything you want to share with me?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Just that this is going to be a long year and so will next year,” she sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. “I miss you like crazy.”

Oliver felt a tug in his heart at her words, gently rubbing her back as he held her. "I know, love, I miss you too. All the time," he murmured against her temple. "But we'll make it through and then we'll have forever."

“I know,” Katie whispered. “I just hate being away from you. One day for a few hours doesn't seem like enough.”

“It’s not enough,” Oliver answered honestly, pulling back to look at her, his hand coming up to cup her cheek gently. “It’ll never be enough, Katie mine. But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t appreciate what we have. After what happened last year, they could have easily done away with these weekends.”

“I know, I know,” she said, leaning into his touch. “We'll just have to make the most of it.” Katie leaned up to kiss him softly and turned to the food he had taken out. ”Let's eat so we can get back to our previous activities.”

"Yes, previous activities is the goal," Oliver joked, grabbing two plates from the cabinet. "What'd I even get out? Is it the one with the mushrooms? That's my favorite."

Katie opened the container to find it was indeed Oliver’s favorite dish. “It’s your favorite,” she replied. “Besides me, that is.”

"I'm glad you know you're my preferred dish," he answered with a laugh, stepping behind her as he set the plates on the counter. "Let's dish this up before I decide to just eat you," he continued with a playful nip at her shoulder. 

“Of course, I wouldn't object to that usually but this smells too good,” she said, looking back at him.

"Fine, I'll let my mum win this once," he teased as he divided the food between the two plates. "But once we're done eating, you're mine."

“You've got a deal,” she teased, taking out silverware for both of them and pulling out glasses for their drinks.

************

Oliver stirred beside Katie as the late afternoon sun streamed through his window directly on his face. They’d finally made it to his bedroom after eating and shagging on the kitchen counter, both ready to nap before she had to go back to Hogwarts. He smiled as she squirmed against him in the bed, turning his body more towards hers and pulling closer to her. Having this all the time was his life goal at the moment, and he knew he’d have to be patient for that to happen. But it was easy to pretend sometimes that he already had it. He gently kissed her shoulder as she began to wake up, not yet ready to let her go for another month or more.

Katie woke slowly, smiling at the feel of Oliver’s lips on her skin. She wished she didn't have to leave because waking up next to him was something she knew could get used to very easily. “Hi,” she whispered, opening her eyes to look over at him.

“Hey,” he whispered back, continuing his kisses up her neck with a smile. “I like this a lot.”

“Mmm, me too,” she grinned, sighing happily. “I just wish I could stay here forever.”

“Remind me again why we can’t?” he murmured, his hand sliding up her tummy to gently cup her breast, rocking his hips against her back side as he gave her breast a firm squeeze. “Think we have time for one more, lass?”

Katie sucked in a breath as his fingers touched her. Any thoughts she had scattered for a moment until she realized it was afternoon already. “I have to go back to school or I'll be expelled and you know the team needs me this year without you.“

"You'll get there, this won't take long," he said, pleading her with his voice for this one last moment. He pinched several times quickly at her nipple, grunting softly as her hips pressed back into his own. "I'll tell McGonagall myself it's my fault."

“I'm sure she'll love hearing excuses from you,” Katie replied, her eyes closing as his lips found that sweet spot behind her ear. Whimpering softly, she pressed against him, feeling his erection pressing against her bottom. 

"She loved me, I don't know what you're on about," he murmured against her ear, rocking against her as she pressed back again. "Once more won't hurt anything."

“Gods, you know I can't say no to you,” she breathed as she shifted against him. “I wish I didn't have to go.”

“It’ll come sooner than you think, lass,” he murmured as he reached between them to line himself up, teasing her entrance for just a moment before sliding slowly into her with a flex of his hips. “Won’t be long until you’re mine forever.”

Katie groaned pressing against him as he moved inside her. “I can't wait for that day,” she breathed.

Oliver moved his hand to her leg, which he helped her lift onto his so he could thrust even deeper into her. “It’d be today if we could,” he answered breathlessly, his hand sliding between her legs to gently rub her clit slowly. “Fuck, you always feel so good, Katie mine, no matter how we do this.”

Moaning loudly, Katie moved against him, finding a quick rhythm with him. Her fingers laced with his as he pleasured her in two ways and she wanted to find her own release when he found his. 

Oliver's mouth again found her neck, planting heavy kisses as they moved together as one toward their mutual goal. Suddenly he clamped down, sucking hard at her soft skin, marking her as his. 

Katie clenched around him suddenly as he marked her skin and she called out his name as she continued moving with him. She rode out the orgasm, needing to feel him come inside her one more time.

Oliver tried to hold out, thrusting into her through her orgasm, but he found himself overwhelmed by her tightening and the sound of his name tumbling from her lips. He surged into her one last time as he came inside her, groaning her name in return. 

“Just what I needed,” Katie sighed happily. But she realized she was going to have to leave this bed and Oliver’s warmth. “But now we really need to go,” she said, looking down at her watch.

“I know, I know,” he muttered against her neck, squeezing her tight to himself before he let her go, pulling back from her with a soft groan. “Come on, I’ll walk you back to the school when we get there, this isn’t goodbye yet,” he said as he stood and wandered out to the living room to retrieve their clothes.

Katie stretched for a moment before she got out of the bed to find her clothes. She knew they were just saying see you later when they said goodbye at the gates. She knew the next few weeks were going to be very long for both of them.

Oliver returned with their clothes, tossing hers to her. He watched her dress, trying not to think about the long span until her next Hogsmeade weekend as he pulled his own clothes on absentmindedly. "You know, it's less time until the next one than it was for this one. We made it to today alright."

“I know,” Katie sighed as she pulled on her knickers and her bra. “It just gets harder every time we have to leave each other.”

“I don’t think it’ll ever get easier,” he said, pulling his socks and shoes back on. “Let’s just pretend I’m headed to a tournament, that’ll happen after you’re out.”

“I suppose I can do that,” she said as she pulled on her dress and slid her shoes on. “Just promise me you'll play smart every game and I'll try to help the team and Harry stay focused.”

He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind as she straightened. “And we’ll send messages, and write, and all that. December will be here before you know it.”

“I can't wait for winter break,” she said, relaxing against him for a moment. “I’m glad I'm going home so we can see each other. Maybe we can even have Christmas dinner together.”

Oliver groaned, hugging her tighter for a moment before he pulled back. “I’m looking forward to summer, when you’ll be of age and we won’t have to worry about not getting caught,” he answered honestly, taking her hand. “We should go, you’ve already got me wanting you again.”

“I can't wait for that either, but that seems so far away,” she as she grabbed her jacket and shrugged it on before taking his hand again so they could apparate back to the edge of Hogsmeade.

“I know. We’ll have the next weekend, and then winter hols will be right around the corner. I’ll be at your house all the time, I promise,” he said, squeezing her hand before he apparated them both back to Hogsmeade. The sun was just starting to sink down on the horizon, so he knew they had a few minutes before she was actually late for curfew. 

There were a few students coming out of the Three Broomsticks as they passed by and Katie sighed softly as they walked. “I know you will be,” she said as they stopped a few feet from the gates. “I love you, Ollie,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him close.

Oliver hugged her tight, squeezing her probably more than he should but he couldn’t help it. “I love you too, Katie mine. This will all be worth it soon, I promise,” he continued as he pulled back and cupped her face gently. “Forever is a long time compared to a few weeks,” he said softly as he leaned in to kiss her.

Katie sighed softly as she kissed him back. “I know, love,” she replied, pulling back to cup his face in her hands. “See you soon.”

Oliver gave her what he hoped was an encouraging smile. “Talk to you sooner,” he said softly before pulling back as the last of the other students went through the gate and Katie followed. He watched her, waving each time she looked back, until she disappeared before turning on the spot and apparating back to his again empty flat with a sigh.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later, a twist of fate threatens Oliver and Katie's future together.

Oliver sighed as he stepped into the Three Broomsticks, waving at Rosmerta as she greeted him cheerfully. They were both used to his routine on Hogsmeade Saturdays by now, and his mead was already on the bar before he reached it. "Thanks, Rosie," he said simply. 

"Of course, you know I'm your biggest fan,” she answered, laughing.

“Second biggest,” he said with a wink as he took a drink of his mead. He couldn’t wait to see Katie, it had been a long six weeks again since the start of her final school year and the last time he’d seen her.

“Right, the fair Miss Bell holds that title, doesn’t she?” Rosmerta teased, moving around the room to make sure she was ready for the rush that would soon arrive. 

It was Oliver’s turn to laugh before he said “I certainly hope so. If not, I’m in trouble with someone.”

It was only another 15 minutes before students started creeping in, and Katie was one of the first this time. Oliver grinned as she made a straight line for him, alone for once as Angelina and Alicia had graduated the year before. He finished his mead in one last gulp and stood to meet her just as she reached him, wasting no time in pulling her into a tight hug.

“You two don’t forget about me when it comes to wedding invites,” Rosmerta joked before moving on to help the students now crowding her bar.

Oliver pulled back with a roll of his eyes, smiling down at Katie. “I’ve missed you, lass, as always. Ready to go to mine?”

Katie had parted ways with Leanne once they'd reached Hogsmeade. She had promised to meet the other girl later back at the Three Broomsticks. She had been thinking about the future more and more lately. And Rosmerta's comment and Oliver's eye roll made her very aware that she was the only one who was thinking seriously about things like marriage. 

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. She knew they needed to talk and soon but that wasn't the place to do it.

Oliver's brow furrowed at her sigh as he took her hand and started leading her out. "Is everything alright, Katie mine?" he asked softly, giving her hand a squeeze. 

“Do you want an honest answer right now or can it wait until we're away from here?” she asked, looking over at him.

"Let's go back to my place, where we can have some privacy," he suggested, continuing toward the door with her, suddenly running through what he might have messed up.

Katie knew Oliver well enough by now to know that he was going to worry that she wanted to break up or something. She didn't. She loved him but she wanted to know he wanted to marry her as soon as school was over. Katie didn't have many thoughts about her future plans other than she wanted Oliver to be there while she figured things out.

"All right," she replied as she stepped back out of the Three Broomsticks.

Oliver tugged her close as they made their way around the corner to the alley they used to apparate silently, each lost in their own thoughts. He turned to her when they were out of sight from the street, bringing his hand to her face. "Ready?"

Katie nodded, taking his other hand as he apparated to his flat. She knew she needed to get her thoughts in order before she exploded. And she didn’t need him distracting her before they could talk. But she had to get this out now or it would fester until the next Hogsmeade weekend and she couldn’t do that.

Oliver pulled her into another tight hug as they landed, resisting the urge to kiss her. "What is it, lass? I can't stand to see you unhappy."

Katie took a deep breath and opened her mouth but nothing would come out. She closed her eyes and pulled away from him so she could gather her thoughts without his scent to distract her.

“Ollie, what do you see in our future? Getting married and kids? You know I want to marry you but when I see you shrug off what Madam Rosmerta said, it makes me wonder what your plans are and I'm just being stupid to hope you want what I do,” she finally blurted out all at once so he couldn't interrupt her.

Oliver's eyes went wide through her speech, his arms falling to his sides when she pulled back. "What? You know I want to be with you forever, but we're a little young to be talking about… marriage. And kids? We're forever off from that. You're still in school for Merlin's sake!"

Katie wrapped her arms around herself. It was something she had started doing lately when she felt like the world was closing in on her. And right now she felt like all the talks of forever meant nothing. 

“I don't mean right now, Ollie, I meant after I'm done at Hogwarts,” she said, clenching her jaw at his tone. “Forever has to start somewhere and I'm not about to just move in with you for a few years and see what happens. When you said forever, I assumed you wanted what I did. I guess I was wrong.”

"Forever can start at graduation, Katie. I'm not ready to think about any of that. I see us in my future, and as soon as you're done with school we can talk about it. That's way too big of a conversation for the few hours we get." It wasn't that Oliver didn't want to marry her, he did. She was just so young.

“If you’re not ready to think or talk about our future, then I don't think we should do this anymore,” she said, trying to hold back the tears and anger she felt. “You’re already living your future with the team and I'm just holding you back. I'm going back to Hogsmeade.” 

Katie walked past him to the spot where they had apparated and gripped her wand, the tears she had been holding in, starting to fall down her cheeks.

Oliver reached out for her arm, panic setting in as she made to leave. "Katie, wait, I'm not saying never, just wait! Where is this even coming from?" He swallowed hard as she glared and yanked her arm from his grip, quickly apparating away, leaving a confused and angry Oliver behind. 

**********

Katie felt lost and unsure of what to do next. She apparated back to the spot she and Oliver had left from. She loved him and she was more than ready to spend the rest of her life with him. She was just not sure why he wasn’t ready to do the same. She knew what she wanted from Oliver and their relationship and she knew he loved her but with the darkness that had started to loom over the school and the wizarding world, she wasn’t sure how long their forever would be.

Katie took a breath, letting the tears fall freely down her face as she headed back towards the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Leanne.

Once Leanne saw her, she knew the conversation with Oliver hadn't gone very well. She stood, arms ready to embrace Katie as she reached her, hugging her close as Katie cried. "There, there, Katie, it can't be all that bad. What did he do?"

"He... didn't want to even talk about marriage until I'm finished with school," Katie sobbed into Leanne's shoulder. "His idea of the future starts in June, not now. What am I supposed to do?"

Leanne wrinkled her nose, rubbing Katie’s back soothingly as she cried. “Wouldn’t even talk about it? You’ve been together for years, surely you’ve at least had a conversation about the future in all that time.”

Kate shook her head as she pulled back to look at her friend, wiping angrily at her eyes. "He says he wants to spend forever with me but won't talk about the future now because he's not ready," she sighed. "Have I just been a fool this entire time to think that the famous Oliver Wood would ever want to marry me one day?"

Leanne frowned at her friend, hands still on her arms. "Do you honestly believe that, Katie? I mean… he's had plenty of time to do something else. He's probably just scared, like most men are," she said reassuringly. She'd seen how Oliver looked at Katie, and vice versa, enough to know that he had it bad for her friend. She couldn't believe he'd just throw it all away after this long. "I know what you need - ice cream. Why don't you go to the loo, splash some water on your face, and I'll treat you to the biggest sundae we can find."

"Drowning my troubles in ice cream sounds like a plan," she said as she released Leanne's hands. "Order a big one and I'll be right back to eat it with you," Katie promised as she left the table.

Leanne nodded, standing from the table to get their sundae from Rosmerta, annoyingly drumming her fingers on the wood bar when she found Rosmerta missing. By the time she'd returned and gotten the ice cream, Leanne spied Katie coming out of the loo. She appeared to be carrying something and her face was oddly relaxed. "Katie?" she called in confusion as the other girl walked right past her without a glance. "Katie, where are you going?"

Everything was a blur once Katie entered the loo. She vaguely remembered seeing Madam Rosmerta before she felt this strong need to take the parcel she found in the bathroom to Dumbledore. Part of her knew what she was doing and she wanted to fight it but couldn't. 

She couldn't respond to Leanne's question, nor could she stop from walking out the door of the Three Broomsticks. She paused, an urge to open the parcel growing strong inside her. Her fingers lightly brushed the necklace and suddenly she was screaming in pain - every fiber of her was on fire. Then she fell to the ground as the world went dark.

Following Katie, Leanne kept calling out to her. She’d almost caught up when Katie stopped and started screaming. Leanne stood rooted to the spot for several moments, her heart pounding, as Katie collapsed ahead of her. She felt someone push by her and realized a crowd had gathered around. “Don’t touch the thing!” She called out in warning to the other students. Harry Potter called out that he was going for help and Leanne wrapped her arms around herself as she started to cry, overwhelmed by the sudden accident. She answered Hermione’s questions with head movements as she started shaking, watching as Hagrid bounded to them and scooped Katie up, running back to the school with her. 

The rest of the day was a blur of retelling the story to various people and a constant pang of worry for her best friend. If she weren’t okay, Leanne would never be able to forgive herself.

**********  
Oliver was sweaty, tired, angry, and concerned when he returned to his flat that night. He’d gone back to Hogsmeade himself a few hours after Katie had left only to find no sign of her, nor anyone he could really ask besides Rosmerta, who had seemed….off.

“Fine,” he’d thought to himself, determined to wait for her to come to him. “If that’s how she wants it to be.” He’d decided to catch a pickup game that afternoon, since it was suddenly free. He’d played abysmally, running over their argument again and again. Marriage, of all things!

He was halfway through pulling off his soaked robes when he noticed Archimedes, the Bell’s family owl, waiting for him. So that’s how she wanted to end it officially? Oliver took a deep breath and pointed at the owl. “I refuse to get dumped soaking wet, I’ll get it when I’ve changed,” he said firmly before stomping off to his room.

Upon his return several minutes later Archimedes gave a short, impatient screech. Oliver steeled himself and finally relieved the owl of his burden. Archimedes took off right away, leaving Oliver with an icy feeling in the pit of his stomach, staring at the letter. He was surprised to see Martha Bell’s pristine handwriting, rather than Katie’s. He quickly popped the seal and pulled out the parchment, reading with increasing alarm.

As Oliver read the letter, however, he quickly realized he’d been very wrong. Still reading, he moved to gather his jacket, keys and wand on his way to the door.

_Dear Oliver,_

_I wish I were writing under happier circumstances. I’ll keep this short and to the point - Katie has been cursed. Dumbledore seems to think it’s the work of You-Know-Who. What he would want with my little girl I can’t imagine! It happened while she was walking back from Hogsmeade. She’s on floor 5 of St. Mungo’s. Come as quick as you can - they’re not sure how long she has._

_Martha_

Oliver’s heart felt like it was stopping and beating a million miles a minute at the same time. The thought that Katie might die, when their last interaction was a fight.... He had to remind himself to breathe. Mungo’s. Now.

He disapparated with a pop.

He got to floor 5 from the front door of St. Mungo’s in record time and skidded to a halt breathlessly in front of the Bells, greeting them with the one word he could think of - “What?”

“Oh, Oliver! I’m so glad you came!” Martha Bell pulled him into a tight hug. They’d spent several holidays together - they may as well have been his actual in-laws. “I’m so glad you came,” she continued. “I knew you’d want to see her. Before-” Martha cut herself off as her throat tightened and Peter put an arm around her shoulders. Even Dumbledore hadn’t been optimistic.

Oliver’s face grew pained. “Where?” was all he could manage to get out. Katie’s mum pointed to a door nearby, turning into her husband’s shoulder, in tears again.

Oliver swallowed hard and made his way to the door cautiously. He opened the door to the room, unsure what to expect. Whatever he might have expected, it wasn’t this.

The room was dim, the curtains drawn, and Katie lay alone in the middle of the bed, perfectly straight and still, her hands together on her stomach. To anyone else she could have been sleeping, but Oliver had seen her sleep enough to know she looked more like she was dead. She’d never slept so straight in her life.

He moved tentatively to the side of her bed and took her hand - it was cold and he frowned. He could see she was still breathing, though, which eased his worry just a bit. “I’m so sorry, Katie mine,” he said as he sat beside the bed in a chair. “I’m so sorry, if you’d stayed…” he didn’t finish the sentence, but it was all he’d been hearing in his mind. If she’d stayed, she wouldn’t be here now, this was all his fault. “We can get married, whenever you want, bonny lass, just please wake up. You have to.”

Katie didn’t stir.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change as Katie fights the curse

It was two weeks before Katie gave any sign of improvement. Oliver didn't hesitate to take an indefinite leave of absence from Puddlemere, and had barely left her side. He only ate when her mum or his brought him food, or the nurses, and only slept when he couldn't remain awake absolutely any longer. 

He'd been dozing, sitting in the chair, his head on the side of her bed, holding her hand when it happened. She squeezed his hand, just the tiniest bit, and suddenly he was wide awake, looking down at her with excited eyes. “Katie? Can ya hear me, lass?”

Katie, of course, didn't respond. Oliver shook his head at the silly thought that she would just wake up like that, after all the damage done by the curse. He tried again, squeezing her hand gently, and his heart soared when she squeezed back, no matter how weakly. “My gods, Katie,” Oliver began crying, so happy that she was giving any indication of life. “I thought you were gone. I didn't know what…” he had to stop, his throat tight as he reached up and ran his fingers through her hair lightly. 

Suddenly he swallowed and collected himself. “I'll get your mum, hold tight.” He squeezed her hand one more time and grinned as she returned it again. Oliver found Martha and Pete in the hallway, looking tired as usual. “She moved her hand, she's still there, where's the healer?” He spoke very quickly, excited. Katie's parents hurried into the room and Oliver set down the hall to find the mediwizard.

He dragged the healer back to Katie's room and hung back as they got there, trying to give the healer and her parents room. His eyes, however, never left Katie. 

The healer nodded seriously as he examined her. “It's encouraging, but I still can't promise anything.”

Oliver knew, despite the healer's words, that Katie was in there, fighting. 

*****

It was another month before Katie moved more than her hand, and another two weeks after that before she finally awoke. Oliver knew he would always remember that moment.

He'd started keeping the curtains and windows open as the weather got warmer, and the room was bright with mid morning sunshine. The window let in a steam of light where Oliver could watch dust particles floating through the air. He amused himself with blowing at them, glancing down at Katie as he chuckled at the whirlwind of dust in front of her now. 

On the sixth glance down he was startled to find her looking back at him through hooded eyes, a slight smile up turning the corners of her mouth. “Katie!” he breathed, reaching up to gently cup her face with both hands and kissing her forehead. He pulled back again to look down at her, laughing in disbelief. “Katie, I can't believe…. I love you. I love you so much, I've been so scared. I'll marry you, I don't care when, just stick around.”

Katie blinked slowly, her brain trying to process the words pouring out of Oliver so quickly. After a silent moment her brow furrowed lightly in confusion. “Wut?” she asked thickly.

Oliver laughed again, kissing her nose. “I love you, Katie mine. Forever.”

Katie felt like she was waking up from the worst hangover ever. The last thing she really remembered was walking into the loo at the Three Broomsticks. She furrowed her brow at Oliver's appearance. “What happened?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. 

Oliver’s smile faded and he ran a hand over his face, noticing with surprise that his stubble had turned into a full on beard in the last few days. “There was a necklace, no one’s really sure how you got it. Just a brush on your skin, thankfully, if you’d held it you’d be gone. I’m so sorry, Katie, you shouldn’t have even been there, I was so stupid.”

“How long," Katie swallowed, feeling like her mouth was full of cotton. “How long was I out?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer. From the facial hair on Oliver's cheeks, she knew it was days if not weeks. And that thought scared her.

Oliver swallowed and squeezed her hand. "Like 8 weeks? You didn't move at all for the first two, I thought I'd lost you, lass. I didn't know what else to do but stay here with you." His brow furrowed as he thought about her parents. "Should I get your mum?"

EIGHT WEEKS. That seemed like forever and she had missed so much that she didn't even know how she was going to catch up. “Yes, please," was all Katie could manage to say once she realized he had hardly left her side and that he had said he would marry her.

Oliver nodded, scooting back just a bit before he stopped himself, looking up into her eyes again. “I’m so sorry, Katie mine. Please, please don’t be done with me for one mistake. I’ve thought about you, us, a million times, our future. Please, I’ll show you I’m worth it,” he concluded desperately, still clinging to her hand. He’d spent a lot of time with her, alone, thinking about the different ways this could end up and only a few had seemed to end up happy.

Katie simply nodded, unable to speak much more. She squeezed his hand to try to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere now that she had clawed her way back to the world. 

Oliver nodded as well, standing to fetch her parents and the healer. 

**********

It was several more hours before Oliver had another chance to be alone with Katie, by which time she'd fallen asleep. Both his own mum and Katie's had tried to talk him into going home for some rest but he'd staunchly refused, insisting on remaining at Katie's side. He finally dozed off a little after midnight, head on his arm on the side of her bed, her hand firmly in his so he'd feel if she woke up again.

Katie woke with a start, clenching tightly to Oliver’s hand. She was still exhausted from the tests and everything that had followed her waking up earlier. But she had just had a bad dream and she couldn’t shake the fear that flooded through her. She gave Oliver’s hand a squeeze as she reached over with her other hand to brush her fingers lightly through his hair. 

Oliver's head turned toward Katie’s touch with a soft groan as he woke slowly. He’d been having a great dream about what he wanted to do with Katie once she recovered, and her fingers threading through his hair made it seem even more real. He squeezed her hand back as he lifted his head to see her properly, happy to see that she was once again awake. “Alright, lass?” he asked quietly.

“Just a bad dream," she said brushing her fingers over his face, memorizing every curve and the rough feel of his whiskers. “Glad you're still here."

"Where else would I be?" he asked softly, closing his eyes again at her touch. "I've missed your touch, Katie mine, more than anything."

“Mum said you've been here every moment except for when they made you shower or leave," she said, glad to know he hadn't just left her and given up.

Oliver shook his head, looking up at her again. "I couldn't, what if I wasn't here when you woke up. What if I wasn't here and you didn't wake up? I didn't want you to be alone for any of it."

"Ollie, it's going to take time for me to recover," Katie said, rolling her head to lay back on the pillow. “Shouldn't you go get on with your life with the team now I'm awake and going to make a full recovery?"

"What life?" Oliver asked, finally sitting up fully to look at her. "You are my life, Katie mine, not the team or the game. Without you none of it matters and I'm going to be right here until the day they let you out, and then I'll take care of you myself."

“You can't just give up your dreams for me," Katie insisted. The day she had walked out on him, she felt like he was choosing his life over the one she wanted to live with him.

“I’m not! The team isn’t going anywhere,” Oliver said, clutching her hand. “Katie, you’ve been a part of my dreams since that day on the field, the first time we kissed. You literally changed how I saw my future. Please let me take care of you, I’d go nuts if I had to be away right now.”

“Oliver, you didn't want to talk about the kind of future I wanted eight weeks ago and now you're ready to sit here all day every day until I get to go home?" she asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, then you almost died because of me and I realized I'm a fucking idiot. I've had eight weeks to think about it, and I don't want a future without you. We can get married, I don't care, as long as I have you," Oliver answered fervently. 

Katie took a deep breath as she watched the emotions play on his face. He wasn't going anywhere and she realized she didn't want to do any of this without him. “As long as you’re sure," she said, giving his hand a squeeze. 

"I've never been more sure of anything, my bonny lass," he said with relief, the knot in his stomach finally loosening. "I meant forever every time I said it, I just...I figured you'd want to live a little before you got stuck with me. I didn't want to take that chance away from you."

“I don't need to live a little or go crazy, Ollie," she said. “I just need you to keep that forever promise. I don't want to do anything without you."

Oliver reached out his free hand and gently brushed a hair from her face. "I swear to you on Glen Nevis itself, I'll be by your side for the rest of time, love."

“I'm going to hold you to that," she whispered, leaning into his touch. 

Oliver leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to hold you to me, my bonny lass," he murmured as he pulled back to look in her eyes again. 

“You can hold me close anytime, Oliver Wood," she said, cupping his face. She knew walking was going to take a while, but thankfully she could move her hands and arms with ease. She just hoped she could do all the other things this easily - like eating and writing.

Oliver gave her a half smile before stealing a quick kiss. "Not sure how the healer will feel about that, but I'll hold you as often as I can. How do you feel, are you hungry?"

“I think I could try to eat something," Katie replied, as her stomach growled loudly. “The healer said to just ask when I was ready and not to eat too much."

Oliver chuckled, squeezing her hand again as he pulled back. “Let me go see what I can find, lass. Is there anything in particular you want for your first meal?”

“I can't think of just one thing that I want," Katie chuckled. “Get me whatever you can, love. I'll make due."

Nodding as he stood, Oliver found he was reluctant to release her hand. “I’ll see if I can find any of your favorites,” he said, reaching up to brush another stray hair back from her face with a smile. “I’m so happy you’re going to be okay,” he said softly before backing away from her finally and turning to go.

Katie gave his hand a squeeze before he let go. “I'll be right here when you come back, though I can't guarantee I won't fall asleep again," she grinned, watching him leave.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working together is the best option they have

Over the next week Oliver helped as much as the healers and helpers would let him. They got Katie sitting up, and moving her legs, but he was very excited for their next step - standing. Every move she mastered got her that much closer to being out of here and Oliver was determined to help that along however he could. 

He came into the room carrying her breakfast that he’d hijacked from the helper bringing it, a grin on his face. “Morning, lass, they’ve got you the full set up today, and you’re eating every bite. We’ve got to make sure you’ve got lots of energy for later.”

Katie had been awake since dawn, scared that she was going to fall flat on her face when she stood up for the first time. She knew she was making great progress, but there was a knot of fear in her stomach that she couldn't shake.

“I can try, but Ollie, what if I fall?" She had already gone over the what ifs in her head. What if she never walked and couldn't ride a broom again? Would he still want to stick around?

“Then you get up and try again, Katie, and I’ll be right by your side the whole time,” he said in a no nonsense tone as he settled her breakfast on her lap. “If I have to, I’ll carry you everywhere for the rest of our lives, lass,” he continued sincerely, looking into her eyes. 

Katie sighed heavily. She knew he meant every word and she knew she'd do the same for him too. “I'm just ready to be out of this bed," she said as she picked up her fork with ease. Writing and eating had come back easily, but the strength in her legs was still weak.

“Eat up and we’ll work on it,” Oliver said, grabbing his cup of coffee off the tray and taking a sip. “Do you think you’ll need a pain potion or anything? Some strengthening solution maybe?” he asked casually. He knew she was usually in more pain than she let on, so he hoped asking directly might get her to be honest about her pain and weakness.

“I'm sure I will need both," she replied, as she ate. She paused to butter her toast and take a bite before she drank some of her orange juice. “My legs hurt more than anything else and they still don't know why."

He reached over to give her thigh a gentle rub with a concerned look. "Maybe they'll feel better when you start using them again?" he asked gently. 

“I suppose we will see," Katie said, finishing off her bacon and toast. “That's what the Healers seem to think."

"Well, they've been through the training," he offered neutrally, nibbling on a piece of bacon casually. "I have faith that you can do it, Katie mine. You've never let me down before."

“There’s always a first time for everything," she said as she finished her juice. She was glad he was there with her, but she could feel herself growing more restless every day. She just hoped he was right and standing and walking would make the pain less. 

"It's no' gonna be today, I know that already," he said, giving her an encouraging smile. "What's with the negativity, lass? We're in this together, every step."

“I'm just tired of the constant pain," Katie admitted. “I'm ready for all this to be a memory."

"That's what the potion is for, love, so you're not in constant pain. Are they not giving you enough or are you not taking enough?" Oliver asked, ready to argue this with her. "I know you're tough, but it's okay to need help."

“It makes me feel loopy and I don't like it," Katie muttered. She hated pain but she hated the loopy, tired feeling more.

"That's fair. Maybe they can try a different potion? I'll ask next time they're in," he said, patting her leg gently. "We'll get it right, I promise."

“I don't want to be more trouble than I already am," she sighed. Katie had always tried to do what she was asked and tried not to be a bother to anyone. 

"Then I'll be trouble for you, lass. That's literally why they're here, to take the best care of you they can." He reached out to gently cup her cheek, smiling again when she looked up at him. "We'll get you out of pain and this funk you're in."

“If anyone can make all of this better, it's you," Katie said, giving him half a smile as she pulled back from her tray of food.

Oliver gave her a wry grin and chuckled. "I'm glad you're finally coming around to my way of thinking, lass. Are you sure you've had enough to eat?"

“I'm sure, love," Katie replied. She knew she'd probably be more inclined to eat more later when the physical therapy was done and she had taken pain potion to relax. 

Nodding, Oliver stood with the tray, setting it on a side table. "Are you ready? I can get the healer here in no time." 

“As ready as I'm gonna be," she said, already feeling tired. But she knew she needed to stand and attempt to walk a few steps today.

“One tick, I’ll be back with a healer and some non-drowsy pain potion for you to try before we get you on your feet,” Oliver said confidently, leaning over to kiss her forehead again. “You’re going to be great,” he said with another grin before he left the room.

It was only a few minutes before he was back, healer in tow with her arms full of different sized bottles. “I hear we need some adjustments before we work on standing,” the healer said, moving to put the bottles on her night stand. “Can you describe exactly how it makes you feel? We’ve got several options that all work a little different.”

“All I want to do is fall asleep with the one I'm taking and I don't want to sleep more than I need to," Katie explained. 

The healer nodded her understanding, sliding a few bottles to the side. “Does it help with your pain or are you still feeling it?”

“It brings it down to a dull ache to let me sleep for a while," she replied honestly because she could feel Oliver’s eyes on her. She hated admitting she still felt pain even with a potion.

Oliver gave her a small smile, happy that she was being honest at last with the healer. 

“Perfect!” the healer answered, sliding all but two of the bottles to the other side of the table. “Let’s try this one first, if you’re still in pain this other one is stronger, but neither of them should make you sleepy,” she said cheerfully, offering a bottle out to Katie. “Just a few sips should be enough.”

Katie took a few small sips of the potion the Healer offered, sighing softly as the pain floated away. The taste wasn't repulsive but it didn't taste like butter beer either. "Much better," she said, giving Oliver a smile.

“Actually better or just saying that to make me happy?” he asked, putting his hand on her thigh again, his eyebrows raised. “If it still hurts, tell her, it’s important that they get this right, for your recovery,” he continued, searching her face for any sign of pain.

”Well nothing hurts or aches right now," she said as she lifted her legs one by one and wiggled her toes. She wasn't sure it wouldn’t hurt more later, but she'd worry about that when this potion wore off.

“Great! Excellent!” Oliver said with more enthusiasm than he’d intended. He calmed himself and cleared his throat before looking over at the now laughing healer. “So do we want to get her up now? I’m at your service.”

“That is completely up to Miss Bell,” the healer said, turning to Katie with a bright smile. “How about it?”

“I'd definitely like to try," Katie replied. She knew it wouldn’t be easy, but with Oliver there to support her, she knew it would be easier.

“Just standing is a good start,” the healer said, standing back to observe. “If you feel up to taking a few steps, we’ll do that too.”

Oliver nodded and stood, moving up the bed to help her sit, suddenly nervous that he would mess this up somehow and hurt her worse. “Alright, lass?” he asked softly as she got her legs over the side of the bed and readied herself to stand.

Katie nodded and placed her hand in Oliver’s as she used his arm to pull herself up into a standing position. She was a little unsteady, but she quickly gained her balance. Her legs felt like jelly - sort of like they felt after Oliver made her come three times in a row.

“Think you can help me to that chair?" Katie asked, looking up at Oliver as she motioned to the chair beside her bed. 

Nodding again, Oliver put a gentle hand around her back, just enough pressure to let her know he’d catch her if she stumbled but not enough to actually be walking for you. “I’ll take you anywhere, lass,” he said softly as she took her first shaky step. “That’s the ticket, just one step at a time.”

It felt like walking for the first time as an infant. She stumbled a little as she took the second step, but Oliver’s hands steadied her as she took another step. "You're always gonna be there to catch me, aren't you?" she asked, giving him a slight smile.

“Every time,” he answered seriously, looking down at her, his arm tighter now around her waist. He wanted to think that everything was going to be wonderful once they got her back to normal and out of here, but he knew that there were more ominous things coming. He was resolved to keep her safe, no matter what came at them.

Katie took the last few steps and turned to sit slowly in the chair, glad to be free of the bed for a few moments. "That wasn't perfect but it didn't hurt," she said, panting softly from the exertion.

“You did great, lass, I don’t know what you’re on about,” Oliver said, happy that she’d made it with just a small stumble. “We’ll have you back on a broom in no time,” he continued, squatting in front of her and taking hold of both her hands. 

Katie smiled, leaning forward to kiss him softly. “Thanks for being here, Ollie," she said, resting her head against his forehead. “I love you."

Oliver couldn't help a grin at her words and kiss. "I love you, too, lass. I'll be here forever, you'll see."

“I'm counting on it," she said softly. “I'm gonna need help for a while and I'm glad you're gonna be here."

"I couldn't let you do it alone. I know you'd do the same for me," he said, squeezing her hands. "So what do you want to do now that you've reached the chair?"

"I thought I'd sit here for a few minutes and then you can help me back to bed," Katie replied, squeezing his hands back. 

“Want me to read some more to you?” Oliver asked, standing to grab the book he’d been trying to keep her entertained with, Quidditch Through the Ages. “We’re nearly to the development of racing brooms.”

Katie grinned at the mention of the book, which was one of her favorites. “My favorite part," she said, watching him move away from her. She knew she'd be able to do that soon enough.

Oliver pulled the other chair in the room over to sit beside Katie, close enough that their knees touched, giving her a quick grin before he looked down at the book and started reading enthusiastically.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Katie healed, Oliver can't wait to make her his officially

In just a few more weeks Katie had made enough progress to be discharged, with arrangements to continue her therapy on an outpatient basis. Oliver happily helped pull down the posters he'd accumulated on her walls and pack all of the clothes they'd collected in her over the months she'd been hospitalized. He finally zipped the last bag, getting as he had been all day. "I think that's everything. Did they bring the discharge stuff yet?"

"Nathan said they would bring them just before 10," Katie said, looking down at the watch on her wrist. She was past ready to leave the hospital after having been there for months.

“I think we acquired too many things over this hospital stay," she laughed looking at the bags. 

“It’s possible,” he answered, setting the bag on top of all the others. “Good thing we’ve got magic so we don’t have to carry them all home,” he continued, moving to stand beside her, kissing her cheek. He was nervous, he’d decided to officially propose as soon as they were free of St. Mungo’s, but confident that he was making the right decision. He wanted forever with Katie, and he intended to seal that promise as soon as he could.

"Still that's a lot of stuff," she said as she moved to wrap her arms around his neck. “Mum and Dad will be here soon." Katie was more than ready to leave this place and she hoped she could spend some time with Ollie now that was finally going to happen.

Oliver wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. As much as he wanted her, he didn’t want to assume that she would be ready any time soon to resume their previous activities. “That’s an even more sign toward getting out of here, we all know how impatient your mum can get,” he joked, pressing his forehead to hers. “I love you, Katie mine.”

“I love you more, Oliver Wood," she whispered, her fingers threading through the hair at the nape of his neck. She looked up at the sound of a light knock on her door. Of course it was her mum and dad, right on time.

Oliver gave a soft groan of annoyance as he pulled back from her, one hand staying at her waist. He smiled at Pete and Martha as they started to fuss over Katie. “Almost feels like home already,” he joked to Katie when her mum went off to find the Healer with the discharge information.

“It’ll be good to have you sleeping under my roof again, Katie bug,” Pete said absentmindedly as he looked over the stack of bags. “Are all of these yours?” he asked, looking up at them.

“Er, some of them are mine, and some are mixed. We weren’t particular, we just wanted to get it all packed up,” Oliver answered, not quite ready to bring up that he’d been hoping Katie could stay, at least the night, with him. Especially if she said yes to his question later.

Katie had started stuffing things haphazardly into bags as soon as the healers told her she'd be going home. That was yesterday and she'd stopped caring which bag held her stuff and which held Oliver’s. “We can sort it later. I'm ready to get out of this place," she told her father, giving Oliver a smile.

Oliver returned her smile, happy to see her excited about life again. "I was just going to send it all to my place, we can sort it there. If that's alright with 18 year old, of age, Katie." Oliver threw in a few keywords he knew would get their attention, or at the very least, her attention, hoping he would get the outcome he craved. 

Katie gave her father the pouty look that said she was going to get her way and there wasn’t much he could do to stop her. “It's definitely alright with me," she replied.

“After dinner, of course,” Oliver continued as Peter started to protest. “We definitely need to celebrate first,” he said, purposefully not specifying what they’d be celebrating.

Peter grumbled as Martha returned with the nurse and a stack of parchments. “We can discuss it over dinner,” he said, giving Katie a pointed look. He wanted her home, even if her boyfriend wanted to spend time with her. He expected she’d defer to him, whether she was 18 or not.

Katie sighed softly, glancing at Oliver as she greeted her mum and listened to the nurse go over her release instructions. She quickly signed all the papers that required her signature, since she was 18 now. 

"I am so ready for a non-hospital meal," Katie said as they all headed for the door to leave the ward.

Oliver sent the bags to his flat as she went over the papers, though he listened carefully to the nurse’s instructions. He’d make sure Katie followed the rules and her treatment, even if she thought she was all better. “We can go anywhere you’d like, lass,” he answered her, confident her parents would agree. As they neared the door, Oliver reached into his pocket to reassure himself that the ring was still there. 

He pushed open the door, letting Katie’s parents go through before he took Katie’s hand and led her out into the bright afternoon sun. As soon as they were clear of the door he turned to Katie and went down on one knee.

“Katie, marry me. I'm nothing without you, be mine forever.” There was no question to Oliver's proposal, and he made sure his tone let her know it was not a request - he knew she wouldn't say no anyway. 

Martha's hands went to her mouth with a gasp, and Pete grinned proudly as they all waited to hear Katie's answer.

Kate's right hand covered her mouth and she laughed to keep the tears from falling down her face. "Ollie, of course I'll marry you," she said cupping his face in her hands as she tugged his hand to get him up on his feet.

Standing, a grin spreading across his face, Oliver pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. He pulled her close with his other hand and kissed her softly, fully aware of her parents watching them closely. "I'll keep you safe forever, lass, I promise," he said softly, catching her eyes.

Katie nodded, unable to tear her eyes from his. "I know, love," she whispered, kissing him again quickly.

Oliver hugged her close to keep himself from kissing her again, and turned his head to whisper in her ear. "Dinner, then dessert, my bonny lass." He pulled back, meeting her gaze again and keeping it even as Martha pulled her into a hug.

"You're a lucky man," Peter said, reaching out to shake Oliver's hand. "Treat her right and she'll never leave your side."

"That's exactly what I plan to do, sir, don't worry," Oliver answered, finally tearing his eyes from Katie's to look at Peter. "I love her with all my heart, I couldn't do anything less."

Katie hugged her father tightly when he released Oliver's hand. "Thanks for always letting me make my own decisions," she whispered. She didn't know that she'd end up here with Oliver after what happened at his flat so many months ago. She really thought she'd lost him for good after that. But despite the curse and learning to walk again, Oliver hadn't left her side. 

"Now we have more to celebrate," she grinned, looking down at her ring.

“It’s all about you, love, and what a wonderful addition you make to the world,” Oliver said softly as they followed behind her parents.

***********

A few hours later they finally walked hand in hand down the street Oliver's flat was on, happy to be alone. “I'm surprised you only had to remind your mum four times that you're eighteen now. I honestly expected her to get to at least 10.”

Kate laughed, squeezing his hand. "I think I did have to remind Dad one more time than her," she said, glad they'd finally given up and let her do what she wanted.

“Think we finally convinced them?” he joked, digging in his pocket for his keys as they approached his flat. “I did like how you faced down your dad about coming home with me, very Gryffindor of you.”

"Well, I am old enough to do what I want and he knows that even if he doesn't like it," she said as they reached the door to his flat. “I think they both know I like to get my way and they let me do it before I have to go back to Hogwarts. I've got a lot to catch up on still."

"Indeed we do," Oliver said softly, smiling down at her before opening the door and motioning her in. "Hopefully all our stuff isn't in the way."

"We can move around it if it is," she laughed. "I can't wait to be alone with you, love."

Oliver chuckled as he closed the door behind himself. "We seem to be alone now," he said, reaching out to pull her closer. "What did you have in mind?"

Katie wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. "I think you know exactly what I have in mind," she grinned, leaning up to kiss him.

Oliver leaned eagerly into her kiss, his arms going tight around her waist as she pressed herself to him. "Merlin, Katie," he breathed between kisses. "Are you sure you're okay to? I don't want to rush you." As much as he wanted her, it'd been nearly six months at this point, he prepared himself to pull back if she wasn't ready.

"Yes, Oliver Wood, I need you inside me," she whispered, pulling his lips to hers. It had been agony not to have him in the hospital but now that they were alone and engaged, she wanted and needed him even more.

Groaning into her kiss, Oliver hugged her tight for a moment before lifting her up against himself and starting for the bedroom. “Gods, that’s what I’ve wanted to hear forever,” he said, encouraging her to put her legs around him. 

Katie easily put her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her heart was already beating fast, eager for the activities to come. She had been thinking about this moment for months and she needed him to know she loved him and forgave him for what happened the day she was cursed.

Oliver crushed his lips to hers, sucking and nipping at her lower lip as he carried her into his bedroom. When his knees hit the side of the bed he lowered her gently to it, his hands moving around her front to undo the button on her jeans with one hand and push her shirt up her stomach with the other. “Fuck, Katie, it’s been so long, I can’t wait to just see you,” he panted, looking up at her as he managed to unzip her jeans.

She looked up at Oliver, her hands moving to eagerly unfasten his trousers. "Gods, Ollie I can't wait to feel your bare skin against mine," she breathed.

As he got her shirt up further he leaned down to kiss up her stomach, breathing in her scent deeply each time he pressed into her skin. "Merlin, lass, it's like all my dreams coming true again," he mumbled into her ribs, pushing her shirt up and off insistently. 

Katie quickly took off her shirt and pushed Oliver’s up his chest, enjoying the view of his abs that still looked amazing despite his lack of training lately. She ran her hands up his chest as she removed his shirt. “Yes" she breathed. 

Oliver pulled back to tear his shirt off, tossing it aside impatiently. He looked down at her with a grin, quickly reaching behind her to undo her bra, then taking his time pulling it off. He let out a soft groan at the sight of her, leaning in to take one of her already hard nipples into his mouth eagerly.

Katie let out a loud groan, her fingers threading into his hair. She felt the flames of desire rising in her at the feel of his tongue on her breast.

While he showered attention on her chest with his mouth, his hands went to her hips, pushing insistently at her jeans. He couldn’t wait to see all of her again, to be inside her again. He’d been more than ready that day in Hogsmeade, four more months hadn’t made it any better. He finally pulled back to let her kick her jeans off, looking up to catch her eye again as she settled. “I love you so much, lass, you’re so beautiful.”

Katie fumbled with the fastenings on his jeans, needing all of his bare skin to be pressed against hers. "Please, Ollie, I need you," she muttered, pulling his lips to hers in a heated kiss. 

Oliver returned her kiss enthusiastically, shoving his jeans and pants down and kicking them off, settling himself once again between her legs. With a loud groan he rocked himself against her before pulling back just enough to pull her panties off quickly.

Katie wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved back into position. His warm skin and the heat of his cock pressed against her entrance were exactly what she needed. It felt perfect and right for them to be this way again after so long. 

Holding Katie close, Oliver rotated his hips to find her entrance, meeting her eyes as he found it and began to slowly push himself inside her. Taking care to not be too rough he pumped into her bit by bit, each thrust taking him a little deeper, stretching her slowly again after so long. “Fuck, you feel so amazing, lass, I don’t know how long I can last,” he said with a groan as their hips finally met.

“We have all night, so take your time or go fast," she said, looking up at him. She planned on having him and this as much as she could before she had to go back to Hogwarts. 

Oliver flashed her a grin as he started to move in her. “Why not both?” he asked, one hand sliding around to her front to gently caress her breast, flicking his thumb quickly over her nipple. “Since we have all night.”

“Excellent idea," she grinned back, sucking in a breath as his thumb tweaked her nipple just right. Waves of pleasure were already curling in her belly and she knew it wouldn’t take much to have her tumbling over the edge.

Leaning in to kiss her again, Oliver quickly began to thrust faster into her, still trying to be gentle. He moaned loudly at the feel of her, so hot, tight, and wet, around him again was overwhelming almost immediately, but he would never let himself live it down if he finished before she did. 

Katie’s hips moved quickly against his as she felt the heat rise inside her. Before she realized it was happening, she felt herself clench around him as she cried out his name. 

“Oh, fuck, Katie,” Oliver moaned loudly, driving himself home once more as he came with her. They lay there together, catching their breath for a moment as they came down from their ecstasies. Oliver pressed soft kisses into her shoulder after a minute, not wanting to pull away from her at all.

"Sorry," Katie chuckled, brushing her fingers through his sweaty hair. “Guess we both needed quick and fast, hmm?"

“I couldn’t even help myself, my bonny lass, you feel like heaven around me,” he murmured against her skin, rocking himself against her again. He felt he could probably manage something a bit lengthier now that the immediate need had been sated. “I’ve missed you so much, you don’t even know.”

“I think I might have a small idea," she teased, sucking in a breath at the feel of him rocking inside her. “I love you, Ollie."

He couldn’t help but smile at her tease, pressing himself deep into her as he asked “Small idea?” He pulled back and quickly slid back in once, his smile growing as she gasped. “Not sure this is a small idea.”

“Mmm, definitely not," she said, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist again as she lifted her hips to meet his strokes. 

Oliver’s breath caught for a moment as she started to move with him and they fell into a gentle rhythm together. “Merlin, I love how you do that, Katie mine, you always know just what to do,” he said breathlessly, speeding himself up just a bit.

"Well I'm yours, so I should know what to do with you by now," she teased, pulling his lips to hers again. It had always been easy with Oliver and perfect like it should be.

Holding her close, Oliver returned her kiss fervently as they moved together perfectly. After a few minutes Oliver rolled so Katie was on top, helping her to arrange her legs before she could ride him. “You’ve aced Oliver, great job, lass.”

Katie grinned down at him, glad for the position change. She arched her back, giving him perfect access to her breasts. Rotating her hips, she moved slowly on him, loving the feel of how deep he was at this angle. 

“Merlin’s beard, Katie, you’re just what I’ve always wanted,” he said with a groan as his hands slid from her back to her hips then up to her breasts. He squeezed eagerly at her nipples with his fingers when she rolled against him just right. 

She moaned, moving more quickly at the urging of us hands on her. "Gods, you feel so perfect, Ollie," she breathed as she pressed her hands on his chest. 

“Made for each other, lass, remember?” he asked breathlessly as he began thrusting more firmly against her, encouraged by her movements. “I’m so fucking lucky to have this forever,” he said with a bit of a whine in his voice as the feeling of her began to overwhelm him again.

"No other word for us than lucky," she said as she rotated her hips more frantically against his. She never dreamed they would end up like this after she first saw him nearly seven years ago. But she couldn't have asked for a better person to share her life with. 

Oliver watched her ride him with wide eyes, his hands moving back to her hips as she moved faster against him. "No man's ever been luckier," he groaned, bucking up against her eagerly before he sat up quickly to kiss her hard. 

Katie kissed him eagerly, her arms wrapping around his neck as she moved more quickly on him. She was so close to another glorious orgasm and she knew Oliver was going to try to milk as many as he could from her before he came again. She moaned into his mouth as he hit that perfect spot, her breathing coming in soft pants.

"Fuck yes, come all over my cock," Oliver growled when he felt her flutters, knowing she was close. "I love it when you come for me, bonny lass."

She clenched tightly around him, a loud moan escaping her lips. "I love how you make me feel when you do that," she breathed.

"I'll do it forever, Katie mine," he panted, kissing across her chest as she continued rocking against him, a bit slower now. "Anytime you want, I promise."

"I want you doing this forever, all the time," she chuckled, brushing her fingers through his hair.

“Aye, lass, I can do that,” he said with a grin up at her, encouraging her movements with his hands on her hips. “Not sure how your dad will feel, but we can work around him.”

"Well, we are engaged and we'll be married at some point so he can't stop us then," she said, leaning in to steal a kiss as her movements sped up again.

Oliver returned her kiss with a groan as she moved faster on him again, his grip tightening on her hips again. “Never going to stop, Katie, feels to fucking good to ever stop,” he mumbled against her lips, feeling his control slipping even as he promised to keep going.

“Gods, Ollie don't stop," she muttered, her body sweaty and slipping against his at their exertion. She knew they were both close and that coming together would be amazing just like it was before.

“Fuck, Katie, come with me,” he panted, leaning up to kiss her again, his hips bucking up at her desperately.

Katie’s hips moved with his, urgently trying to find their release together. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue brushed hers and his cock pressed that perfectly sweet spot inside her. She fell apart in his arms, clenching tightly around him. The most exquisite pleasure was hers again and she knew Oliver was the one who would give her that for the rest of their lives.

Oliver’s arms slid around her, holding her tight to himself as he came with her, his face buried against her neck. His hands moved over the soft skin of her back slowly as he lay back and pulled her with him. The weight of her on him was a comfort, something he’d missed in the months she was sick, and he was glad to have it again. “I love you, Katie mine, and I’m so happy to have you in my arms again.”

"I love being in your arms," she said, closing her eyes. She felt safe and happy for the first time in months. She felt complete again and being with Oliver made everything real. It was all going to be okay.

Oliver managed to hold her close while working the covers from underneath them and get them pulled over her instead, happy to sleep with her right where she was. “How about you stay in them for the night?” he asked with a yawn.

"Just try to stop me," she laughed, already half asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Katie decide to tie the knot and prepare for life on the run

It had been a rough couple of years for the Wizarding World as a whole, and especially for Oliver and Katie. Despite the confirmed return of Voldemort, everything bad had seemed so distant until Katie had been cursed. They eventually learned she was not the intended target, just an unwilling messenger, but that didn’t change the fact that she had missed six months of school and almost not graduated. 

Oliver proposed to her the day she was released from St. Mungo’s, partly out of fear of losing her, but mostly because he’d wanted to ask her every day for more than a year at that point. With the world falling apart around them, he wanted to cling as tightly as he could to the one certainty he had - that Katie was his forever.

The summer after Katie’s graduation was idyllic. Despite the shadow of Dumbledore’s death, and the uncertainty of the future (Katie’s parents worked constantly these days, and not because everything was going so well) Oliver and Katie managed to have a wonderful time alone together. Katie had moved in with him straight out of school, much to the chagrin of her father. “Shoulda seen it coming,” Peter had lamented, shaking Oliver’s hand.

When Oliver had practice, Katie spent her time planning their wedding. They’d decided on a spring date, but hadn’t picked a specific one yet. She’d been shopping for dresses with her mum a few times already, but nothing had really caught her eye as the one. She knew she’d find it in time, though, so she tried not to stress out about it.

Then, on the last day of July, the unthinkable happened - the Ministry fell and was taken over by Voldemort’s agents - and the whole world seemed to turn on its head. In just over two weeks nearly half the league’s players had been “registered” and stripped of their wands, forcing the cancellation of the season. Katie, who had been part of Dumbledore’s Army at Hogwarts, saw her friends disappearing, by choice for the most part, and had to listen for news of them on a wireless channel that became harder and harder to find. 

Towards the end of August they lay together in bed, in the darkness, listening together and holding each other tight. Oliver closed his eyes and pressed a firm kiss to her forehead as Lee announced another death from the day before. Suddenly he pulled back and looked down at her. “I want to marry you before we have to run. And I think we’re going to have to go soon, lass. They’ll know we’re not on their side.”

Katie had been through a lot in the past two years, but she and Oliver had survived through all of it. She hated the thought of running away just so they could stay safe, but she knew it was for the best. If a fight ever came, she knew they would both return to help out the DA and the Order. 

Katie had just about finalized all of the plans for their wedding, except for her dress. The glen behind Oliver’s house was the perfect location for the small, private ceremony she planned with only their families and close friends in attendance. After this was all over, she wanted to have a big party to celebrate with everyone they knew.

She hated hearing the names of the dead coming from Lee’s voice over the wireless. She looked up at him as he pulled back to speak to her and she knew he was right and she wanted nothing less than to be married to him no matter what happened next.

“I’ve been thinking the same, love,” she sighed. “As long as I can find a dress soon, we should do it next week. Do you think your parents will mind?”

Oliver shook his head, leaning close to kiss her softly, cupping her face gently. “They'd be thrilled, just have to tell dad when the roast should be done.” He kissed her again, more firmly, reassuring himself that she was here, safe, with him. “I have to know you're mine, love, if anything happens.”

Katie grinned, snuggling closer to him to assure herself that he was real and here with her despite what was going on in the outside world. “Really? Mum did mention that she thought we should move it up with everything going on and of course Dad was resistant, but he knows it will be for the best,” she said, looking up at him. “He just wants to know I’m safe.” Katie knew the safest place to be was in Oliver’s arms. As long as they had each other, Katie knew they would be all right.

“I promise I'll keep you that way, no matter where we are,” Oliver reassured her, flicking his wand to turn off the radio finally, relaxing down into the bed with her.

******

Oliver straightened his tie nervously in the mirror of his childhood bathroom, looking himself in the eye. “ _This is it. She's your responsibility after today,_ ” he thought to himself, taking a deep breath. He'd never be more ready. He walked out of the bathroom, nearly running into his dad. 

“Come on, Ol, everyone's waiting on you,” Andy exclaimed, patting him solidly on the back as they made their way outside. 

Oliver followed his dad as they made their way to the nearby glen in silence. There was probably a lot Oliver should say, but that had never been their way. He saw the guests looking about and smiled at the few family and friends they could get together as they began to take their seats. “Guess we're all ready?” He asked as he moved up to the front.

Katie had finally found the perfect dress two days before the wedding. Thankfully her mum knew someone who could alter the dress quickly for them or she would’ve been marrying Oliver in one of her old sundresses. 

“You look so beautiful, Katie bug,” her father said as she smoothed her dress down for the tenth time. “Are you ready?”

She took a deep breath and nodded, turning from the mirror to face him, taking her bouquet from her mum as they made their way toward the glen. 

“Katie, I couldn’t have found a better match for you than Oliver,” her father said as they walked. “I want you to promise me you’ll be safe together and cherish each other always.”

“Of course, Daddy,” she said, with a grin.

They stopped as they neared the aisle and the bagpipes started the wedding march and Katie took a deep breath as she saw Oliver waiting for her. He looked more handsome than she had ever seen him and she knew how lucky she was to be able to spend forever with him. 

Oliver looked up as the music began, completely losing his breath as she came into view. She looked like an angel, the afternoon sun shining on her like a spotlight, her light dress moving in the breeze as she came toward him. He might have forgotten to breathe again entirely if his dad hadn't put a hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his reverie. 

As she got nearer he caught her eye, smiling confidently at her, his nerves suddenly gone. He'd never been more certain about anything in his life. He took her hand as her dad backed away with a thumbs up at them. “Katie mine, you're so beautiful,” he whispered breathlessly, unable to look away from her face. 

Katie took Oliver`s hand, beaming at him with so much love in her eyes. She never thought she would find someone so wonderful as him and she never thought this day would come. Being stuck in a dream loop during the months that the curse held her, Katie had been scared she would lose Oliver, but he never left her. He flat out refused to give up on her and that, along with the perfection that was simply him, was the reason she was marrying him sooner rather than later.

“You don’t look too shabby yourself, cap,” she whispered, not having called him that in ages. 

Oliver grinned back at her, jumping slightly as the officiator cleared his throat, having forgotten that they weren't alone in the universe. “Right, sorry,” he said before looking back in to her eyes and taking her hands. 

The officiator smiled patiently and began. “Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Oliver Tearlach Wood and Katie Elizabeth Bell in holy matrimony. They’ve requested a brief service, so lad, say what you’ve got to say,” he concluded, his eyes on Oliver. 

“Lass. My bonny, bonny lass.” Oliver paused, his eyes searching her face for a moment before he focussed again on her eyes. “What can I say? You literally flew into my life and now we’re flying together. I swear I will always be by your side in any storm. Where you go, I will go, and where you stay, I will stay. You’ll never be without me, I promise. And, since I’ll be there anyway, I’ll go ahead and love, cherish, honor, and respect you every day as well,” he said with a half-grin. “You’re my co-captain from here on out.”

Katie let go of one of his hands to wipe her tears, smiling the entire time. She took his hand again, then a deep, shaky breath to calm her nerves before speaking.

“Oh, Ollie. You changed my whole life with a kiss. I couldn’t believe you would want me, but you did. And you do. Every time you look at me I can see your love. Every time we kiss it’s like that first time all over again. I can’t wait to spend forever with you, my captain. I promise to love, honor, respect, and obey you until the day I die.”

It was Oliver’s turn to be in awe and tears swam in his eyes for a moment before he blinked them away. With a squeeze of Katie’s hands and a shared grin, they both turned back to the officiator. 

“Well said, both of you. If there are no objections,” the officiator paused for a moment, but there was only silence. He nodded and continued. “By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,” the officiator finally concluded, giving Oliver a nod and a small smile. 

Oliver looked back down at Katie, bringing up his hand to wipe away her happy tears as he leaned down to press a firm kiss to her lips and the glen echoed with cheers and applause. 

“We did it, my bonny lass. You're officially mine,” he muttered before kissing her again, slowly. 

Katie grinned against his lips, kissing him softly. Still, after all this time he could make her knees feel weak when they kissed and she delighted in the feeling that would always be there.

“I told you, I would always be yours,” she whispered once he pulled back to look at her and they faced their friends and family to walk back up the aisle.

“Right, but now there's paper to prove it,” he said, laughing and holding her tight as the teammates that could make it began to pelt them with bird seed at top speed. He hurried her around the corner of the woods, finally out of sight. 

“Sorry about them,” he said to her, still laughing a bit. “Can't promise this isn't their first wedding.” He brought a hand up to cup her face again, studying over it for a long moment. Katie was beautiful, as always, but she looked tired. They were all tired, tired of being scared every day. 

Katie laughed as she tried to dodge the bird seed and ended up getting quite a bit of it down the front of her dress despite Oliver hurrying her out of sight. “I think I am going to be picking bird seed out of places for the rest of the night,” she laughed, wrapping her arms around him. “I love you, Oliver Wood, did I tell you that today?”

“It's absolutely beaming from your face, lass. I don't think anyone could question it,” he replied, pulling her close for a kiss. “Just a few more hours then I can take you home? That dress fits you just right.”

“Yes, Mr. Wood, you certainly can take me home,” she replied, kissing him back for a moment. “I’m glad you like it. I bet you can’t wait to take it off, am I right?”

Oliver shook his head, looking down her body then back up slowly. “I want you at least once with it still on, Mrs. Wood. It's too innocent, I can't resist.” He looked up as the guests began making their way to the back yard for the reception. “Just a few more hours,” he muttered, putting his arm around Katie to rejoin the crowd as his mum called for him. 

Katie blushed, even though she had no reason because they were now married, but her parents were nearby. “You simply have to try to keep your hands to yourself until we get to leave, love,” she said, sliding her arm around his waist as they headed for the tent where they were going to have dinner and cake.

“I will do my very best, lass, but I cannae make a promise I don’t know I can keep,” he teased, kissing her cheek as they reached the reception tent, the music already playing and the ale already flowing. His dad knew how to party, if nothing else. 

Several hours, and at least two kegs, later, Oliver pulled Katie off the dance floor, both of them laughing as his dad continued to lead the guests in a very energetic dance of his own creation. “At least we can say it was one hell of a party,” he said as he pulled her close and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek. “Think we’ve stayed long enough?”

“Probably,” she laughed, feeling pretty good because of the wine she had during dinner and throughout the evening. “I think your dad could entertain everyone for the rest of the night if you wanted to slip away for a little bit.”

Oliver nipped teasingly at her earlobe, his hands finally wandering down to where he’d wanted to have them all night - her bum. “If by a little bit you mean the rest of our lives, then yes, that’s what I wanted to do.” He looked up, pulling his hands back to her upper back, looking around to see if anyone was watching. “Quick, grab your stuff, let’s make a run for it before a mum spots us alone together. Or your dad.”

Katie quickly grabbed her bouquet and her small bag that held all of her things - thanks to a spell she had done to make it hold loads more than it was meant to without becoming heavy. “You had better make sure we literally run for it because Dad looks like he might be looking for us,” she said, tipping her head in her father’s direction with a laugh.

Oliver looked up and met Peter Bell’s eye, looking quickly back at Katie. “I’m pretty sure you’re right. Ready to apparate? I don’t have the patience for another conversation with your dad right now,” He looked up again to see Mr. Bell walking over to them rather quickly. “Come on, love, it’s now or never,” he said, grasping her elbow as they began to move away from the party and back toward the glen where they could apparate back to the flat they still shared. They would set out for their honeymoon in the Forest of Dean the next day but tonight belonged to them. 

Katie cast an apologetic glance to her father and blew him a kiss to which he simply smiled and gave a little wave. She hurried off with her new husband - which felt nice to say, even in her head - so they could get home and do what Oliver had been wanting to do since he saw her in this dress. “I’ll send them a note tomorrow,” she said as she put her arms around him to Apparate home. “I made them a book so I can write to them in it without having to send an owl and it shows up blank to anyone who isn’t in our family,” she said. They Apparated with a pop and Katie dropped all of her things to pull his lips to hers, kissing him deeply.

Oliver returned her kiss eagerly, dropping his own items to pull her close, his hands sliding down to her bum again. “Merlin, Katie, I need you,” he breathed, kissing quickly down her neck, nipping lightly in places. He'd been thinking about this since the moment she started down the aisle, looking so much like an angel sent to him from heaven. 

Katie had missed him the night before, having stayed with her parents because her father insisted that they honor that tradition at least. She had missed sleeping in Oliver's arms and feeling his warm body curled around her.

“I need you too,” she whispered, kissing him eagerly as her hands tried to undo his tie and figure out how to get his kilt off.

Oliver pulled back from her, impatiently taking his shirt off over his head before pulling her close again. Suddenly he bent and lifted her into his arms with a grin, lifting her into another kiss as he made his way to their bedroom. “Your first time as my wife should be in a bed. We can do the second time against a wall,” he said, going from serious to teasing. Part of him still couldn't believe it was real. 

Katie laughed as he scooped her up into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tight as he carried her. “Anything you want is fine by me, husband mine,” she grinned. It was odd calling him that but she'd always thought of him as hers anyway. It would be nice to call him that as often as she could, though she was sure he didn't need the reminder.

“All I want is you, my bonny lass,” he murmured, holding her tight to himself for several long moments before laying her gently on the bed. He watched her straighten herself as he kicked off his shoes and unfastened his kilt, letting it drop to the floor, accessories and all. “Just you, forever,” he whispered, sitting on the bed to remove his high socks. 

“Am I supposed to leave this dress on or do you want to take it off?” she asked, watching him undress. She had toed off her own shoes and let them fall to the floor as she waited on him to join her on the bed.

“Stay just as you are, Katie mine,” he breathed, turning on the bed and getting up on his knees over her. He looked up and down her body a few times before looking up into her eyes and continuing. “You honestly look like an angel, your hair spread out, that gossamer dress that’s two layers from see through.” Oliver slid his hand under the hem of her dress, up her calf to her thigh slowly. ‘And your face, Merlin your gorgeous face, hand sculpted by the gods,” he continued, his other hand cupping her face lovingly. “You look so pure and innocent, and fuck all if that isn’t so fucking sexy, lass.” 

Katie sucked in a breath as his hand touched her skin. She watched him as he moved over her and she smiled, loving every word he said to describe her. She had never felt more beautiful and loved than she did tonight. “You make me feel beautiful, love,” she said, pulling him into a heated kiss.

Oliver returned the kiss passionately, his thumb brushing over her pussy through her knickers as he moved over her. “You _are_ beautiful, lass,” he breathed between kisses as he pressed teasingly at her. He pulled back suddenly, tugging insistently on her panties. “I have to be inside you, love.”

Katie lifted her hips, letting him tug down her panties. “Then hurry, love,” she panted, already wet and ready for him. “I need you, Ollie.”

Oliver moved back over her, shoving her dress up around her hips before settling between her legs, rocking hard against her with a searing kiss. It only took him a moment to line himself up, and he slowly pushed into her with a moan. 

Katie moaned loudly as he entered her and she rocked her hips up against his, needing to feel him deeper inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. She was glad that she had gone with a less poofy dress, otherwise she wouldn’t even be able to touch him. “Gods, Ollie, you feel so perfect,” she said.

"Just fucking right," he murmured against her lips as he began moving slowly inside her. He was determined to make this last as long as possible, to make their first time as husband and wife as memorable as he could. “I can't believe you're really mine.”

“I’m yours forever now, love,” she whispered, getting into rhythm with his movements. She knew he wanted to make this time last - she just hoped she could. He always seemed to have this power over her that made her orgasm more quickly than anything. But he hadn’t pleasured her with his fingers before he pushed inside, so unless he stimulated her with his fingers, she was less likely to come quickly this time.

Oliver pulled back, watching her face for a moment before shifting his glance down to her chest. He slid his hand into the open bodice of her dress, pinching eagerly at her bare nipple before pulling the sleeve of the dress down her shoulder, baring her breast. He wasted no time leaning in to take her hard pink nipple into his mouth, his hips thrusting faster. 

Katie groaned, arching up against him as he thrust faster. She moved quickly with him, needing him even more. She moved her hands, touching wherever she could on his body, feeling the pressure start just from him sucking on her nipple.

Oliver moaned softly as he kissed across her chest, sliding the other sleeve down her shoulder less gently, eagerly talking her other nipple between his teeth, sucking hard. He could already feel her trembling beneath him, he loved how quickly she always got there when they were together. 

With the stimulation of his hot mouth on her breasts and him moving quickly inside her, Katie was so close to coming already. She loved the hum that went through her body when he was trying to make her come first and then come again for him when he came. 

“Ah, fuck yes, lass,” he mumbled, pulling back from her breast with a pop. He leaned up to watch her face, sliding a hand down to rub gently at her clit. “Come for me, come on this big cock, Mrs. Wood. I want to watch you come,” he panted.

Katie moaned loudly, calling out his name as she clenched around him. “Gods, Ollie, you feel so fucking good,” she panted, running her fingers into his hair as she looked up at him. 

Oliver kept her gaze as he thrust faster into her, a small whimper escaping the back of his throat. He struggled to hang on to control, and watching her eyes was not helping. “You feel _too_ fucking good, Katie mine,” he choked out, moving erratically in her now. 

Katie picked up the frenzied pace, feeling the need, the desire to come around him again. She felt like she was rushing to make him come for her and that she needed him to come deep inside her. She hadn’t taken a potion or done her spell in weeks since they had decided to move up the wedding. Getting pregnant now wouldn’t matter - especially since they were married and the future was so uncertain.

Oliver slammed into her one last time, coming hard, shouting her name. He'd noticed her lack of contraception recently, but the thought of a baby no longer frightened him. As he kissed Katie breathlessly he thought, not for the first time, about the possibility that they may not make it out the other side of whatever was going on in the wizarding world. He wanted to leave her with something of himself if the unthinkable were to happen. 

Katie came hard around him again as he came inside her, filling her up. The thought of a baby had now grown into a nice idea instead of a scary thought that she wanted to run from. She knew her parents would be thrilled now that they were officially married. “That was the perfect way to end our perfect day,” she said, pulling him close to her chest.

“It's always perfect with you, lass,” he said with a smile as he moved off of her. “Let's get that dress off of you, I'm ready to feel your skin on mine. We'll have to get up early tomorrow, make sure we're ready.” They'd spent the last week packing everything they possibly could to travel with them. They weren't planning to return after their honeymoon was over, snatchers had already broken into some of the empty flats nearby and they knew it was only a matter of time. 

Katie was more than ready to have the dress off now and snuggle up skin to skin with him after they were finished with their activities for the night. She stood and unzipped the back of the dress, letting it fall to the floor, leaving only her garter belt on her leg. She grabbed her wand and removed the flowers from her hair, putting them in a satin bag she had gotten to dry them in for a keepsake. She knew they would be gone for a while and she hated leaving the flat they had shared so many memories in. But they could make new memories in new places. She just hoped they would survive it all.

Oliver reached out for her hand, tugging her back gently. “Come on, love. Don't think about it too much. Think about where we'll be headed, lass, the good things to come,” he said softly, trailing his fingers across her lower belly to emphasize his point. 

Katie smiled, climbing back into bed with him to kiss him softly. “I know, love,” she whispered. “I’ll just miss this place and all our memories here. But I know we’ll make more.”

Oliver took a deep breath, holding her close. “We'll make a lifetime of memories, my love, together.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the rest of their lives.

Oliver woke the next morning with the sunrise, watching Katie sleep at his side for a few minutes. She was always so animated in her sleep, constantly moving and turning, he'd learned to love it once he got used to it. One twist had the blanket slipping off her chest, giving Oliver the best view he'd had all day. Without thinking about it his hand moved up to gently caress one of her pert breasts, pulling a quiet moan out of Katie as she stirred. He knew they didn't have time, but he just couldn't help himself. 

Katie moaned softly as she turned toward him, snuggling into the sheets and trapping his hand underneath her as she slowly woke. She smiled softly as she glanced up to see him watching her. “Good morning, husband mine,” she said.

Oliver grinned at her, wiggling the fingers on his trapped hand against her breast. “Husband, I like the sound of that,” he said with a laugh, leaning in to kiss her slowly. 

Katie laughed, kissing him back as she shifted to release his hand. “I thought you would,” she grinned. “How long have you been awake?”

“No’ long,” he answered, pulling his hand back with a sigh. “We shouldn't linger, though, we'll have plenty of time once the tent's set up.” He looked up at the sound of breaking glass outside their window. More snatchers, no doubt. 

The break-ins had made Katie scared lately and she was more than ready to leave so they could be safe away from the violence that was sure to start soon. She moved quickly, dressing in jeans and a comfortable shirt, putting on her socks and practical shoes. She moved around the room, picking up last minute items to tuck into her bag before she joined him again. “Ready?” she asked.

Oliver dressed as she did, nodding his head, taking her bag and her hand. “As I'll ever be,” he said softly, holding her close as they made their way to the front room where there'd be more space. “That little lake we camped by with everyone, alright lass?” He looked at her as he shouldered his own bag, wanting to make sure they had the exact same destination in mind. 

“Yes, love,” she replied, kissing him quickly. She knew that with snatchers around, she didn’t want to be apart from him for very long and she knew he wanted her within arm’s length for obvious reasons. 

Oliver nodded, squeezing her hand before he let her go. They apparated at the same time, appearing ten feet apart on the stone covered shoreline of the lake moments later. Oliver hurried closer to her after he got his bearings, both of them looking around. From right here the world seemed to be at peace, just what Oliver had hoped for. “It hasn't changed a bit.”

As soon as Katie appeared at the lake, she saw Oliver and started toward him, not liking the distance between them. “Thank Merlin for small miracles,” she breathed as she drew closer to him. “I hope none of the evil in London comes here, it’s too beautiful.”

“I hope not either,” he murmured, pressing a reassuring kiss to her head. “Let's get set up before it can, yeah? I'll get the tent if you want to do the protective spells.” They'd spent the last few weeks gathering knowledge from their parents and peers for this, he only hoped they were ready

“Deal,” she said, giving him a quick kiss as they found the perfect spot and got started. Katie set to work, doing the protective spells just like her dad had shown her. They would be invisible to anyone and her wand would light up and an alarm would sound if anyone got near to their area. Her father insisted on making sure she could do them properly several times before he decided they would be safe enough. She knew they worried for her and she would write them a message as soon as they got settled to let them know she was safe. 

Oliver made quick work of the tent and watched Katie with admiration as she finished up the spells. He knew this wasn't her ideal honeymoon, but he was happy that she had agreed to this for her own safety. Without her Oliver wouldn't be worried for himself at all. “Beautiful work, Katie mine. Now we figure out how to occupy the day together.”

“I’m pretty sure I know how you want to spend the day,” she teased, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him close as she leaned up to kiss him softly. Katie had wanted to go somewhere nice for their honeymoon, just like every girl dreams, but she wasn’t disappointed simply because she was with Oliver. As long as she was with him, anywhere would be the perfect place.

Oliver grinned down at her, holding her close. “That's no’ any different than what I want to do on a normal day, lass,” he joked, sliding his hands over her back. “Did you have a different idea?”

“There’s nothing I would rather do than spend the day in bed with you, love,” she said, looking up at him. “That’s what I had planned for today, no matter where we decided to go.” She knew they had plenty of time for other things later or tomorrow.

“All day, really?” he asked, his grin widening as he tugged her towards the tent entrance. His mum had mentioned setting it up for them, but he assumed that just meant she was cleaning it up, so they were both surprised to enter the tent and find it set up like a home instead of a camping room. There was a main area with a sofa and a few chairs, along with a kitchen and dining area that would be more than sufficient. Now behind a door, the bedroom was still where it had always been, but there was an extra layer of privacy. It was everything the two of them would need for the next few months. “Wow, mum said she did some work but...wow.”

Katie was beyond surprised at what Diane had done. She was an absolutely brilliant witch and so wonderful to her since day one when they met. Katie almost cried from happiness at how perfect everything looked. “It’s perfect,” she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. 

Oliver reached up to hold her cheek softly, sliding his thumb over her face to dry the tears falling. "I know it's not what we should have, you deserve a palace.” Without the threat of Voldemort their lives would be so much clearer, but he knew if they just kept pushing forward they'd get there eventually. “I love you, Katie, and I'm going to take care of you from now until forever.”

“I love you too, Ollie,” she said, sniffling as she wrapped her arms around him. She didn’t feel like she deserved a palace simply because she knew how many witches and wizards were suffering because of Voldemort. “As long as I’m with you, any place we are is going to be home, no matter how big or small it is.”

Oliver smiled, kissing the top of her head, hugging her tight. “Now we've always got a place to be,” he whispered, closing his eyes and thinking of what their life would be if this was all they had. His heart warmed at the thought of a tot or two darting between their legs. 

Katie was glad his mother had done this for them and she loved the woman even more for this wonderful gift. Their portable home was wonderful and the thought that they might have little ones with them in it one day was something that she looked forward to. “Yes, we do,” she said, breathing in his scent.

Oliver took a deep breath, bracing himself, finally ready to breach the topic they'd avoided for weeks now. “Katie mine, how would you feel about an ankle biter or two of our own?”

Katie pulled back to look at him, furrowing her brows. “I would love it, but the question is, would you?” She knew they hadn’t talked about it recently, but she knew now that they were married that it wouldn’t be so scary if she ended up pregnant sometime soon.

He leaned down, kissing her soundly, rocking his hips up against hers eagerly. “My bonny lass, I would love nothing better,” he breathed, kissing down her neck. There was nothing in the world that could replace how she made him feel.

Katie’s eyes closed and she pressed eagerly against him as his lips found the sweet spot on her neck. “I’m happy to hear you say that,” she said, running her fingers into his hair.

Oliver groaned loudly as she pressed against him, ready to have her surrounding him. “Then let's do it, Katie,” he said breathlessly, rocking insistently against her. 

“You really want to try to make one or two or ten?” she asked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she rocked back against him. She knew she could be pregnant already, but trying until they got it right was very fun.

Oliver hugged her tight, lifting her up for just a second, grinning. “We should probably just start with one. Ten?” he questioned with a laugh as he set her down. “Going to make our own team?”

Katie laughed as he lifted her into his arms. She was glad he wasn’t scared now. The world seemed to disappear completely at the thought of starting a family during this horrible time. “I thought we could, if we get the timing right,” she laughed. “But yes, we will definitely start with one and see if we can stand the chaos.”

Oliver leaned in to kiss her soundly, his hands sliding around her back to hold her close. “Now we just have to figure out which room is ours. Unless you want to start out here,” he said with a suggestive tone and a mischievous grin. 

“The question is, can you wait until we find our room?” she laughed, tugging his shirt up his stomach and over his head. 

He helped pull his shirt off, tossing it carelessly in a nearby chair, before helping her do the same. “If you're going to insist on looking like that, I doubt it. Room's not going anywhere,” he answered before kissing her again passionately, his hands going to her back to unhook her bra. 

“We can christen the entire place if you want, love,” she giggled before she returned his kiss and deepened the kiss, her tongue brushing against him with urgency as her hands went to unfasten his pants. 

Oliver pulled her bra off, tossing it in the chair with his shirt, kicking his jeans aside with his shoes once Katie shoved them down. His hands wanted to be in two places at once so one went to her breast and the other struggled to unbutton her jeans. 

Katie pulled her hands from his neck to help him, shoving down her jeans and underwear as she stepped out of her shoes. She moved with him toward the couch, needing desperately to have him inside her. They hadn’t had time for a morning romp before they left and Katie felt like she needed it even more now than she did before. All the talk about babies and watching him set up their tent had gotten her worked up. She could watch him do anything and probably get worked up.

Oliver held her close as he sat, helping her to straddle his waist before looking up at her. “I love you, Katie Wood,” he said quietly, pushing himself up against her, groaning at the feel of her heat and wetness against him. 

Katie moaned softly at the feel of him against her. “I love hearing you say that,” she grinned, kissing him softly. She loved how right it sounded and she knew she was meant to be his. She had known it ever since they first kissed and when she had written out Katie Wood just for fun. It looked perfect together, just like they were and she knew it had to be a sign of the wonderful things to come.

“Get used to it, love, you're stuck with it now,” he answered, grinning back at her. He rocked up against her once more before reaching down to line himself up, pulling her down on his lap as he thrust hard up into her. 

“I don’t mind one bit, love, I like it,” she moaned softly, pressing down on him and slowly beginning to move. 

Oliver moved his hands up to her breasts again, gently caressing them as she rode him slowly. “Merlin, lass, you do that so well,” he breathed, his mouth finding her neck. 

“I learned it with you,” she panted, arching her neck to give him better access. She sped up her movements a little as he found the sweet spot on her neck, needing to feel him come inside her.

Oliver groaned against her neck, biting gently at that spot she liked so much as she moved faster on him. “Not sure you did, you've always been good at it,” he murmured against her skin as he kissed down to her chest.

Katie sucked in a breath as his kisses moved down her heated skin. She felt herself warm as he reached her chest. “Gods, Ollie, everything you do is perfect,” she breathed as she ran her fingers into his hair.

Taking her nipple into his mouth, Oliver slid his hand down to press his thumb against her clit, his hips flexing hard up at her. “You're perfect, it all starts there,” he panted, moving over to her other breast. The thought that she would soon be feeding their child like this made his erection throb inside her.

Katie felt his throb and the pulse motion of his fingers brushing against her and her motions on him sent her straight over the edge. All the sensations were perfect and she clenched around him. She knew he would make her do it again - as he always did - as long as he didn’t come as fast as he usually did their first time of the day or night.

Oliver grunted against her chest, doing everything he could to hold on as she rode him through her orgasm. There was nothing in the world that felt better than Katie's pussy clenching around him, milking him. “Feels so fucking good, Katie, so fucking right when you come for me.”

Katie continued her motions, riding out the waves of pleasure washing over her. “Gods, Ollie it always feels so right when you make me feel this way,” she panted softly, pulling his lips to hers.

“Forever, my bonny lass, I'm going to make you feel this forever,” he said breathlessly against her mouth, moving with her quickly as they both rushed toward orgasm again. “I'm going to come inside you, Katie. Gods, I'm so fucking close.”

“Come for me, Ollie, fill me up,” she said, her movements erratic as she came closer to orgasming again. She knew somewhere deep down that during this trip she was going to end up pregnant. Moving up their wedding date had made her lose track of when she was going to ovulate, but she had quickly done a spell last night in the bathroom that had told her today was the day. And with them doing it all day most likely, unable to keep their hands off each other, Katie knew they would have a little family sooner rather than later. But the thought thrilled her to her core. Just thinking a little piece of Oliver could be growing inside her soon made her even more over the moon happy.

Oliver bucked up against her, holding her close as he came with a gasp. He tried to hold himself as deep in her as he could, wanting to plant his seed in her so it would stick. 

Katie moaned loudly as she felt him hold himself deep in her. “Gods, Ollie,” she panted, resting her head against his shoulder. She never could find the words after they came together. It was always perfection and she loved every second of it.

He breathed hard against her neck, kissing it softly as he started to catch his breath. “All day, you say? Just this?” he asked, looking into her eyes with a smile, excited at the prospect. 

“Yes, all day doing this,” she laughed, grinning at him. “Though we might want to stop and eat at some point, but you’re welcome to eat food off of me, love.”

“I'll eat you if you're not careful,” he teased, nipping gently at her shoulder. “Think we could manage to find the bedroom?”

“I’m pretty sure we can,” she laughed, moving off him. “Even though this couch isn’t too bad, I’d prefer to pass out in our bed when we get exhausted.”

“We'll get there, I'm sure,” he said, eyeing her hungrily as she stood. “We could eat if you want first though, we didn't quite get to breakfast.”

“That does sound like a good idea,” she said as she heard her stomach growl rather loudly. “I think my stomach thinks so too,” she laughed, reaching her hand out to pull him up.

Oliver stood as she pulled him, wrapping an arm around her middle with a smile. “Are you cooking or am I?”

“Do you want to wait on me to cook or do you want to grab a banana and some toast?” she asked, arching a brow at him. “I don’t think I should cook bacon while naked. I’m sure it won’t feel good.”

“That, Mrs. Wood, is a very good point. Banana and toast it is,” he answered, following her into the kitchen, already planning how he'd be bending her over the counter soon. It promised to be a very good day indeed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful day turns dangerous, as Oliver and Katie learn what being on the run really means.

Oliver packed the basket of food carefully, watching Katie out of the corner of his eye. They'd been here by the lake for a week now with no signs of snatchers or any other evil. They'd listened closely to the radio broadcasts each night and there'd been no mention of activity in their area. Oliver was restless and confident that going just over the hill couldn't possibly cause any harm. “Got everything you need packed into that miracle bag of yours, lass?”

“I think so,” Katie said, searching through the bag again. It had too much stuff, but it was still light. She wanted to be prepared for anything that could happen. “Let’s go and have a nice day, love.”

Grinning, Oliver strode over to her, taking her hand. “Can't wait until we can go on a proper hike, near the waterfall in the glen. Just a little ways shouldn't hurt though.” He led her to the door of the tent, looking around again, a tug in his stomach made him feel he was forgetting something. “Maybe we should just take the whole tent,” he joked, knowing that was unreasonable and paranoid.

“Don’t be silly,” she said, tugging his hand as she headed toward the flap to the outside. “We will be back before nightfall. Do you have everything for our picnic, love?” She had watched him pack and she had all kinds of things packed in her back, including spare clothes and other emergency supplies that she had tucked away just in case.

“I did, should be a bit of a feast. Mum packed us food like there’s 12 of us already,” he said with a laugh, leading her out of the tent. The air was always so clear, Oliver felt he could probably survive living here if he had to. “The view is gorgeous just over here, you have to trust me,” he continued, squeezing her hand as they moved away from the tent. It made Oliver feel uneasy for a moment, but he knew he was being overly cautious. 

Katie felt safe, holding his hand, but she knew he only wanted to make sure she was safe. “I guess Diane knew you probably wouldn’t let me do much cooking,” she teased as they moved toward the trail. “I am very thankful she thought of everything for the tent, so we need to thank her when we have the chance,” she said. She had scribbled a message to her parents that morning, telling them they were going on a hike and that they were safe. She only hoped they stayed that way.

“You’re right, we should. I’ll send a message to dad, see if we can meet up with them somewhere soon. Maybe when we have some news for them?” He was still excited by the idea of Katie giving him a child, though he knew it was too soon to tell if any of their efforts had succeeded. Still, he couldn’t wait to see his dad’s face when he told him he’d be a grandfather.

“Maybe in a month or so,” she said, knowing what he was referring to. She had a week or so left before she missed her period and she hated waiting. But waiting was what they were all doing right now. Waiting for Voldemort to make his move. Waiting on the snatchers to find non-Purebloods and hurt them. “I think your dad is going to love it if we have that kind of news for them. I know he’s gonna be a fabulous grandfather,” she grinned.

“A month, really? I guess I need to read up on some stuff,” Oliver mused, gripping her hand tightly as they started up the hill. They were just now past the boundaries of the protective spells, but Oliver heard nothing alarming.

“Well, maybe by next week, but I don’t want to jump to conclusions like I did last time,” she said, climbing the hill with her hand tightly gripping his for leverage as they walked.

Oliver perked at her news, helping her over obstacles as they climbed the hill. “Next week? Really? What exactly are we looking for?” He suddenly wished he’d looked more into pregnancy than how to prevent it while he was in school.

“Well, I will miss my period, obviously,” she laughed. “I have books in my bag that you can read whenever you want. I packed crazy stuff since I wasn’t sure how long we would be on the run for and I thought we might want to read about pregnancy since our parents aren’t around right now for us to ask questions,” she said as they walked.

“I get the feeling we’ll have lots of time to go over them, love,” he assured her as they crested the hill. There was a waterfall in the distance that gave a peaceful vibe to the valley before them. “This is just right, don’t you think?”

“It’s beautiful,” Katie whispered, feeling like this was as close to home as they could get. “It’s perfect love and we will have time to read, eventually, I’m sure. Just not today.” She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

Oliver grinned down at her as he held her close. “I'm not all that concerned about the books, love. Should we eat first or…?”

“Depends on if you want a quick romp or a long one,” she teased, looking lovingly up at her husband, “Personally, I could do either right now. But we should keep up our strength for the hike back too.”

“Why not both?” he asked softly, leaning in to kiss her, quickly deepening the kiss as she arched against him. He pulled back with a groan after a minute, looking down at Katie. “We should find a good spot first.”

“You pick the view and I’ll unpack the basket,” she grinned, still feeling the same sensations she felt the first time he kissed her. “I love the way your mind works, love.”

“I certainly hope so,” Oliver quipped, taking her hand as he started down the hill. “You'll have to put up with it either way.”

“I vowed to put up with it for life,” she teased, walking beside him. She hoped so many things for their children, but mostly she hoped they would live in a world without Voldemort and anything dark surrounding them. This beauty in front of them had to survive what was coming for the next generation.

Oliver grinned, leading them to a small group of trees with a clearance in the middle. He'd thought this over and decided that would offer the best basic protection for privacy, in case another hiker happened by. With a practiced flick of his wand he conjured a blanket, letting go of Katie's hand to get it put down correctly. 

Katie took the basket from him as he conjured the blanket and set to unpacking it as soon as he had it smoothed down. The view from here was still spectacular, even with the privacy of the trees and she paused for a moment to enjoy it as Oliver joined her on the blanket.

Sitting beside her on the blanket, Oliver took in the views surrounding him before turning to Katie again. “It's a good thing we already knew about this place, I don't know if we'd find anything this gorgeous on our own.”

“Oh, I know a few other places, but only because Dad told me about them when I said we were going to be camping on our honeymoon,” she said. She knew he had told her on the off chance they had to change their location. She pulled out the food from the basket, spreading it out in front of them before pulling out plates and silverware, which she was sure they wouldn’t need.

Oliver watched her as she set it all up, thinking to himself about what kind of mum she would be. He smiled at her as she pulled out the plates, reaching out to take them from her, setting them to the side. “I don’t think I need those, I see what I want to eat off of in front of me.”

“Oh really, Mr. Wood?” she teased, arching a brow at him. She wanted to know what he was thinking, but his comment made her sure what he was thinking about when he said it. “It could be quite messy.”

“That's alright,” he said, grabbing a strawberry from the spread and holding it up to her lips. “I know a spell for that.”

“You know spells for everything,” she laughed, taking a bite and licking the juices off her bottom lip before it dripped down her chin. 

“Yes, that is what I spent seven years at school for,” he said, laughing. He moved closer to her, teasing her bottom lip with the other half of the strawberry before tracing it down her neck, leaning in to follow the path of the strawberry with his tongue. 

Katie lost all train of thought. as a moan escaped her lips. “I think strawberries might be my new favorite food,” she managed to get out.

Oliver pulled back and ate the rest of the strawberry with a grin. “Just wait until we get to the mangoes, they should be ripe and juicy,” he said, reaching over to grab another strawberry. “You should lose that shirt, love, I don't want to stain it.”

Katie willingly complied with his request, pulling the shirt over her head to reveal the top of her bathing suit. She had put it on because he had mentioned the waterfall and she thought about them enjoying it together. “You just wanted to see this, didn’t you?” she laughed, watching him. 

Oliver watched her eagerly as he bit into the strawberry in his hand before looking back up into her eyes. “Always, lass,” he said softly, sliding the strawberry down her neck and into her cleavage, following again with his mouth. 

Katie once again lost anything she wanted to say when his lips touched her skin, followed by his tongue. Her fingers went into his hair, urging him to continue what he was doing. 

Oliver pulled the bathing suit top down off her breast, trailing the strawberry around it, circling her nipple with it, then his tongue, taking it into his mouth as it hardened. “Merlin, Katie, nothing's ever tasted so good.”

She moaned softly, pressing against him as his tongue pleasured her. The smell of the strawberries and Oliver’s tongue made her wetter than she was to begin with and she knew this would be the most erotic thing they had done so far.

He leaned up on his elbow, offering her the rest of the strawberry, focusing hard on her mouth as she ate it. “What would you like to try next?” He asked breathlessly, reaching blindly behind himself. 

Katie ate the rest of the strawberry from his hand, her tongue flicking out to lick the juice off his fingers. “Whatever you grab is fine,” she laughed. 

Oliver sat up suddenly, pulling his shirt off over his head before looking over the spread again. He selected a ripe looking mango, pulling out his wand to have it cut itself into cubes. He popped one in his mouth, groaning softly at the taste of it. “Try this,” he murmured, holding a piece up for her. 

Katie leaned forward, taking the mango from him. Her tongue brushing his fingers as she took it from his hand. “Mmm, it is good,” she said. “Juicy and fresh.” She took a piece of her own and brushed it over his chest, rolling it over his pecs one by one before she leaned forward to lick the juices from his skin.

Oliver moaned softly as she licked and sucked over his chest, sliding one hand up into her hair, the other caressing her breast eagerly. “That's exquisite, lass.”

“I thought you wouldn’t mind,” she grinned against his skin as she popped the mango into her mouth and kissed him softly. “What else do we have?” She looked over his shoulder to spot a bunch of grapes. She leaned close to him, reaching past him to grab them, their bare chests brushing against each other as she did.

Oliver leaned up to latch on to her neck for a moment as she grabbed the grapes. “What're you thinking of doing with those?” He asked curiously, his hand going to her side. Hidden from the world by the trees, it was hard to remember that anything else existed. 

Katie plucked one off the bunch and stuck it between her teeth before she leaned in to give it to him. She had other ideas which he was sure to enjoy. “I have a few ideas that you might like,” she said, kissing him softly before she laid down and put one of the grapes to balance on her navel and then one just inside her shorts.

Oliver's eyes lit up as he realized what she was going for, moving to kiss down her chest again. “You have the best ideas, Katie mine,” he mumbled as he kissed down her torso towards the first grape. 

“Thanks, love,” she grinned, watching him as she propped up on her elbows. She moaned softly as his tongue flicked out to pick up the grape in her navel. He was really good at this and she wondered why she hadn’t thought of it ages ago.

Oliver took the grape in between his front teeth and bit down just enough for the grape juice to drip out onto her stomach. He quickly chewed and swallowed the grape before leaning down to slurp the grape juice from the soft skin of her belly, flicking his tongue out in places. Once he’d gotten it all up he kept moving down, anxious to retrieve the grape from her shorts next.

“Gods, Ollie,” she breathed, moaning as his tongue made her stomach do flips. This was going to be amazing and she couldn’t wait to see what he would do with the next grape.

Hooking his fingers into the top of her shorts, he pulled them down slowly, dipping in to grab the grape with his teeth before it rolled off as she arched at him. He pulled her bathing suit bottom off with her shorts, squeezing the new grape over her slit as it was revealed. He glanced up at her as he tossed her shorts to the side, settling down between her legs before swiping at her with his tongue.

Katie arched up against him as his tongue touched her slit. It was pure heaven, his tongue brushing over where he had fucked her so many times before. She moaned softly, loving the heat of his breath against her.

Oliver buried his face against her, licking furiously at her clit, his hand coming up to hold her hip steady as she squirmed against him. He always enjoyed her taste when he did this, though anymore it seemed they never had the patience to take time with things like this.

Katie knew they needed to take more time pleasuring each other since everything didn’t need to be rushed now that they had time. That was the whole idea when she spotted the grapes. She squirmed against him, eager to come for him.

Groaning softly, Oliver brought his other hand up to her pussy, sliding two fingers into her slowly as he circled her clit with his tongue quickly. A good portion of Oliver’s pleasure came from knowing that Katie was enjoying herself as well, and her sounds and movements let him know she was close to coming for him. 

Katie moaned loudly at the sensation of his fingers inside her and his tongue moving against her. Her fingers went from his neck to his hair, which she fisted in her hands, her heel digging into his back to urge him on. She was so close and she knew she was going to fall apart soon under his assault.

Oliver curled his fingers inside her, against that spot that always made her cry out, his own hips grinding against the blanket. He couldn’t wait for her to come so he could bury himself deep inside her again, though he wasn’t sure just how long that would last at this point.

Katie cried out, thrusting her hips upward against his hand as she clenched and came on his fingers. “Gods, Ollie, that was amazing,” she panted, trying to catch her breath.

Oliver pulled back, grinning up at her as he scrambled up over her, pushing his shorts down just enough to free his straining erection, pressing eagerly to her. “We’ve only just begun, lass, just wait. This is the quick one,” he said with a short laugh, leaning in to give her a kiss.

Katie wrapped her legs around him, arching against him as she kissed him back. “The quick, crazy ones are my favorite. It’s like you can’t get enough of me,” she teased, feeling him press against her.

Oliver quickly lined himself up, flexing up into her impatiently, keeping her gaze. “I can’t, lass. I never will,” he said breathlessly as they began to move together, one under the morning sun drifting through the canopy of the forest. 

“I can never get enough of you,” she breathed. At this rate if their passion continued after the first child, she was sure they would have a full Quidditch team in no time, seeing as they couldn’t keep their hands off each other for very long. Katie arched into him as their movements became fluid and she could feel him pulsing inside her already.

Oliver’s head dropped as he thrust inside her, kissing and nipping at her shoulder gently. He couldn’t think of anything, even children, that would make him want her any less than he did today. Every single time was fantastic, her pussy molding to him like it was carved to fit just him, there was no way he’d ever find anything this good ever again. “Made for me, lass, remember?”

“I definitely think so now,” she panted, loving the feel of his breath on her shoulder. She felt like he fit her so perfectly in every single way that she would never get enough of him. “Gods, you always feel so perfect,” she whimpered, moving her hips faster in time with his.

“It’ll always be like this, Katie mine,” he said with a moan as he rocked faster against her. He pulled back just enough to look down at her, enjoying how her breasts bounced as he pulsed hard against her, taking in her flushed and sweaty skin as she writhed against him. “It’s always perfect,” he said with a whine, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly.

“Yes,” she muttered as she felt her orgasm coming closer and closer with each thrust. She loved when they came together and she knew it wouldn’t be long before she was clenching around him. “Come in me, Ollie, please,” she whispered.

Oliver could feel that she was close and he brought a hand over to rub quickly at her clit as he thrust harder into her. She just felt too good, and after getting worked up eating her out earlier he knew he wasn’t going to last any longer than her. “Come for me and I’ll fill you up, love.”

Katie clenched around him as she came hard all over him. Her hips kept moving until he found his release inside her. She loved the warmth of his cum spewing inside her and the thought that a baby could come out of one of their times together lately. 

With a loud groan, Oliver held himself inside her, coming hard, determined to give her a piece of himself to grow and soon. After that he just had to make sure he was around to watch the baby grow up. “I love you, Katie mine,” he breathed, kissing her jaw up to her mouth as he caught his breath.

“I love you too, Ollie,” she breathed, brushing his hair from his face as he pulled back to look at her. This moment was so perfect and she wanted to hold onto it for as long as she could. Who knew what tomorrow would bring with the world in such chaos. She only hoped they would both survive it to see their kids grow up.

Oliver laughed lightly, giving her a quick kiss. “If we keep this up, we’ll have a team in no time,” he joked, moving to her side. Oliver had just pulled back from her when they heard it - rough voices crashing through the trees, not caring to silence their footsteps. Oliver snatched his pants up, helping Katie to her feet, tossing her her clothes and pulling his own shirt and shoes on as she dressed, before tugging her towards their tent, hoping they could hide in it well enough once they were in there. Just as they crested the hill, however, they came face to face with the group of snatchers that had been so loud. 

Oliver quickly backed toward Katie, as he locked eyes with the evident leader. “What do you want?” he asked roughly, reaching for his wand. He watched all of the snatchers run their eyes over Katie and he growled, pulling his wand out. “Go to hell, you’re not having her.”

“We weren’t asking,” answered another in the group, stepping closer to get a better look. 

Oliver could see in their eyes that they meant it. These weren’t the type of blokes that cared about what they did or who they did it to. And he was no match for them. Without Oliver, Katie would have nothing to protect her. He had no choice, Gryffindor or no. He reached behind himself to grab Katie’s hand and squeezed it hard. “My bonny lass, we’re going to have to run. Now!”

They both turned and took off crashing through the forest, dodging trees and spells as they flew overhead. Oliver clung tight to Katie’s hand looking for an out, a hiding place, any form of escape. He finally saw something, a tiny glimpse of hope - a huge ancient tree with an overhanging root. If they were silent and still, it might hide them long enough for the Snatchers to miss them. 

He tugged Katie’s hand and jumped down with her, pulling her quickly underneath and attempting to let the vines hanging down cover them. “Shhhhh, love, shhh, we’ll miss them here.”

Oliver put his hand over her mouth as she tried to protest, pleading her with his eyes to remain silent as the group of snatchers began jumping over them and running on. Soon their sounds were distant and quiet and Oliver removed his hand from Katie’s face, leaning in to kiss her fervently. “I can’t let anything happen to you, love, if they’d gotten me…”

Katie kissed him back, clinging to him as she heard them disappear. “I know, love,” she breathed, resting her forehead against his. “I have never been so scared, Ollie,” she whispered. “We can’t go back to the tent now, can we?” She was still shaking and she didn’t know if it would stop anytime soon. But she knew that they couldn’t stay here. Their perfect moment had been ruined and she didn’t know if she would have nightmares from this or not. But if she did, she knew Ollie would hold her through them and keep her safe, always.

“No, lass, I don’t think we can,” he said softly, hugging her close in an attempt to comfort her. He’d counted 13 men on the hill, but only 8 had jumped over them. “Maybe they’ll never find it and we can come back, but there’s at least 5 of those bastards waiting for us to be dumb enough to go back. We need to decide where to go and quickly - those others’ll be back.”

“We’ll have to Apparate,” she concluded. “But we need to be specific too,” she said, frowning as she thought. She was glad she had snatched up her bag with her clothes because her wand and all of their emergency things were tucked inside it.

Oliver looked up as the sounds of people crashing through the woods came through the trees again, then back at Katie. “Do you have a place we can go? I don’t have anywhere beyond here, I’m so sorry.”

“Dad reminded me that we have a cabin,” Katie whispered. “I’ve only been there a handful of times, so we would have to side along.” She hadn’t thought of the cabin in ages, but her father knew how bad things were and he wanted to make sure they had a place to go in an emergency. It wasn’t fancy like their house, but it would be perfect to hide out in. There were permanent wards on it to keep anyone who didn’t know the charms to get through them. 

Oliver nodded quickly, his anxiety to get her away from here building as the sounds of the snatchers grew louder. “I'm ready when you are, lass,” he said, pulling them from under the tree root to stand quickly. 

They stood quickly and Katie gripped her wand and his hand tightly as she closed her eyes and pictured the cabin, Apparating them away from the danger that was right in front of them. Katie gave a sigh of relief as she saw the cabin in front of them. She let down the wards, letting Oliver see it before they went through the wards and she quickly put them up again. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, knowing for the moment they were safe.

Oliver held her tight, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, kissing the top of her head to try and calm her as well. “I'm so sorry, love, I never should have suggested the hike.”

“No, love it isn’t your fault, I could have said no, but we hadn’t heard a peep from any snatchers,” she said, pulling back to look at him. “We should be safe here. I just hope there’s food.”

“I can hunt, dad and I used to go all the time,” he told her reassuringly, bringing a hand up to her face, worry creasing his brow. “We need to have a plan for if they find us again.”

“We will just have to keep moving together,” she said, reaching up to capture his hand against her cheek. “We’ll stay here for a few days and make a plan. We may not be able to stay in one place for more than a few weeks at most. But as long as they don’t find this place, we should be safe.”

Oliver nodded, sliding his thumb over her cheek slowly before kissing her. “I'll keep you safe and fed, love. We can probably risk finding supplies in whatever muggle town is around,” he said, pulling her close again. He began to doubt that their plan to try now for a baby was for the best, now faced with the reality of life on the run finally sinking in, but it was way too late for that now. 

“I actually packed some Muggle money in my bag so we’re set if we need a few things,” she said, tugging him toward the door, which she unlocked with a spell. The cabin was actually clean and she knew her mother must have been there recently, otherwise she was sure it would be covered with dust and cobwebs. 

“Good thinking. Remind me to keep you around,” he teased with a laugh as he looked around. “Not bad, at least there's a roof. And a fireplace if it gets cold.”

“Well, I had to think of anything that could happen and I wasn’t sure if we might need it,” she said, pulling him close again, needing his arms around her. “We might have to rough it, but at least we can be together and safe.”

Oliver nodded, kissing her head again. As the adrenaline wore off he found himself exhausted suddenly, yawning big as he held Katie close. “Together and safe, that's all that matters.”

“Let's find a bed and get some rest,” she said, suddenly exhausted herself. She knew they would need all the rest they could get before they had to move again.

Oliver nodded, leading her to the only room with a door. “Hopefully it's back here,” he attempted to joke as he opened the door, revealing a small but tidy bedroom. “Perfect,” he said in another big yawn. He made sure never to move further from her than a few inches as they got undressed for bed, aware that she needed him close for security. He climbed in bed beside her, utterly exhausted and tried not to think of the look in that snatchers eye when he saw Katie. “I love you, lass,” he said softly, his arm around her shoulders to keep her close.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Katie get exciting news!

One morning in late October, Oliver stretched and padded out to the kitchen to make coffee, leaving Katie sleeping in the bed. She hadn't been feeling great the last few days, which Oliver blamed squarely on himself, as he had been allowing her to help with the work, but he was determined to take care of her until she got better. 

They'd been at the cabin for three weeks now, no sign of snatchers but plenty of game to hunt. Oliver had kept to small animals, foxes and rabbits, but he really wanted to land a deer when they figured out where they'd spend the winter. Something that would last a while so he didn't have to leave Katie to hunt every day. They'd been talking more recently about their next move, which needed to happen soon. 

He was just pouring the coffee when the sounds of Katie getting sick came through the cabin. He frowned hard as he heard it, abandoning the coffee to go to the bathroom, kneeling beside her and holding her hair for her while rubbing her back. “Katie, love, I'm worried. Have you asked your mum?”

Katie flushed the toilet with a grunt as she finished and laid her head against the wall. She had been sick every single morning for the past week and she knew she needed to locate the book with the pregnancy spell even though she was very sure she already knew the answer.

“No,” she said with a sigh. “They’ve both been busy and I didn’t want to worry them more than I already have.”

“Right, but it's been several days now,” he said softly, brushing hairs back from her face. “It's not normal, pepper up usually takes care of anything.”

“Then this is not something pepper up can fix,” she said. “I think I need to look at one of those pregnancy books. It’s the only thing else that could cause this.” Katie took his hand and gave him a slight smile. “It would be not so great timing, but I know we can make the best of it,” she said. “Will you help me up so I can brush my teeth, love?” she asked, knowing he would do anything to help her and he already had since she had been sick.

Oliver nodded, standing and helping her up, a bit startled. “Pregnancy? Making you vomit? I really do need to learn about this,” he said, shaking his head. He didn't have any idea that it'd be like that. 

“Yes, morning sickness apparently is a thing, though mum told me she didn’t have it with me,” she said as he helped her to the sink. “You’ll definitely need to do some reading once I figure out if I really am.”

He looked up at her in the mirror as he got her toothbrush ready for her. “And if you're not? Then can I worry?”

“Yes, love, then you can really worry,” she said, giving him a slight smile. “I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here with me. You have taken such wonderful care of me. I’m just sorry I haven’t felt well enough to go hunting with you.”

He kissed her temple as she brushed, shaking his head again. “You're doing more than you should already, especially if you're… you know.” The idea that she might be pregnant started to sink in, a bubble of excitement building in his chest. 

Katie brushed her teeth, glancing at him in the mirror before she spit into the sink. “I am not going to just lay around for my entire pregnancy, Oliver Wood,” she said as she filled a glass with water. “So don’t even think about telling me what to do.”

“I mean, there's going to be stuff you shouldn't do. Right? I can't sit back and let you work yourself ragged.” Oliver looked down at her as she turned to him. “I'm just trying to take care of you, my bonny lass. Maybe you can tell me how.”

Katie washed out her mouth and cleaned her toothbrush off before she finally spoke to him. “More than likely there will be things I shouldn’t do or can’t do and I will let you do them, but not before then,” she said. 

“Aye, that I can do,” he said, a smile spreading on his face. “Do you really think you are, Katie mine?” With everything going on Oliver had gone back and forth on whether he felt it was a good idea, but this was definitely happiness and excitement he felt. 

Katie wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. “Yes, I do, but there is only one way to find out, so I guess I really should find that book, huh?”

“Yes, let's, I'd like to know for sure. Oh! I made coffee, do you want some?” Oliver pulled back, dropping his hand to take hers, leading her out of the bathroom. He hated any kind of distance between them these days, constantly vigilant for any disturbance to their peace. 

“I’d better not,” she said as she followed him. “Throwing up coffee really doesn’t sound appealing at the moment. I’ll just wait a while and then maybe try something light.”

“Alright, lass, whatever you think is best,” he said, squeezing her hand. “Want to grab your book to read while I have mine? I definitely could use some.”

“I will and we can curl up on the sofa,” she said with a nod, giving him a quick kiss as she released his hand to go find her bag and dig out the book before grabbing her wand to head into the great room to join him.

Oliver joined her quickly with his rewarmed coffee in hand, sitting on the sofa so she could lay her head in his lap. “You can go back to sleep if you need. I can wait to know.”

Katie shook her head, needing to know more than anything right now if what she thought was true. “I will once we know,” she said, flipping through the book until she found the spell. It said a plus sign would appear if she was pregnant. Katie read over the incantation and then whispered it as she moved her wand in the motion that was on the page. She held her breath for what seemed like an eternity before a glowing plus sign appeared and hovered over her stomach.

Oliver stared wide eyed at the plus sign until it faded before looking down at Katie, his heart thumping hard against his chest. “So… so you are?”

Katie practically dropped her wand, the plus sign disappearing as she did, launching herself into Oliver’s arms with a grin on her face. “Yes, love, I am,” she said when she finally pulled back to look at him. “What are you feeling? Are you scared?” Katie knew her emotions were all over the place, but she was excited and scared all at once. She knew that Oliver would take care of her no matter what came next.

Oliver laughed, pulling her up into a passionate kiss, grinning as he pulled back. “I'm so excited, lass, this is going to be the best baby ever. I'm only scared for you, are you going to be sick the whole time?”

“I hope not,” she grinned, resting her head on his chest. “Hopefully mum will know if there's anything I can take for it,” she said. Katie knew this was going to be rough without her mum, but she had Oliver and that was more than enough.

“Maybe there's something in your book, surely it covers more than just the test,” he said softly, hugging her close and kissing her head. His mind shifted from excitement to anxiety as he started thinking over the logistics of a baby with no permanent address. “I've been thinking, lass, I should go back to see if the tent survived. We're going to need it.”

“It covers everything, love, that's why I brought it,” she said, pulling back to look at him. “Promise me you’ll be careful?” she asked even though she knew he would be. “I kind of need you to stick around for a long time,” she teased.

“Of course, any sign of anything bad and I'll be right back here. I can go when you nap later, you won't even know I'm gone,” he answered her seriously, bringing a hand up to her face. He could see in her eyes how happy she was and it made him feel quite a bit better about the whole thing. “I've got so much to come back to,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her. 

Katie kissed him softly, beyond happy that he was excited about the prospect of a baby. She knew they needed to tell their parents and she had the perfect idea to do that. “We should have our parents come see us for Christmas, wherever we are and we can tell them all then,” she said when she pulled back, not wanting to think about him leaving her even for a little while. 

“Aye, lass, it's perfect. We won't even need gifts!” he said with a laugh. “Come on, let's sit and read up so I can stop asking stupid questions.”

Katie snuggled into his arms with the book, turning back to the first page. They definitely had a lot to learn, even though Katie knew some of it already. Oliver sure had a lot to learn about pregnancy and babies.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning is magical for our duo

Oliver tried to kick the snow off his boots as he came into the tent. It was still very early Christmas morning and he didn't expect Katie to be up just yet. In fact, he was looking forward to snuggling down with her again, the cold was not friendly. He'd had to check the meat he had been smoking for Christmas dinner with their parents, and he was satisfied now that it'd be perfect by the time they all arrived. 

He looked up, surprised to see Katie's back as she moved around the kitchen making breakfast. “I didn't expect you up this early, love.”

Katie had been up shortly after she heard him leave the tent to check the meat. It had been a rough night even though the morning sickness had gone away. Ever since she had started showing, Katie couldn’t find a comfortable way to sleep. 

“Well, I do have to cook for six people, love,” she said as she pulled the eggs off the stove and turned around to face him. She had already had to alter some of her clothes so they fit her more loosely. “Besides, we should have breakfast before I start trying to finish up things for dinner,” she said, moving to put the eggs on the table along with the bacon she had cooked earlier.

“That smells amazing, I'm not complaining. And dinner is going to be equally delicious, I promise.” His voice was muffled as he took off his heavy coat and hung it up before turning back to the kitchen as Katie put the egg pan up. “It's all looking so good out there, love, I can't wait to show you.”

“You need to eat, love,” she said, pulling plates and silverware out to take to the table. She still couldn’t get over the fact that Diane had literally thought of everything when she had redone the tent for them. Things were exactly as she would have picked them and precisely where they should be. “And I need to eat or the little guy in here is going to start trying to kick me.”

Oliver settled himself at the table, smiling up at Katie as she brought the plates back over. He glanced down at her belly as she mentioned the baby and had to do a double take. "Woah, where did that come from?” he asked, staring at her suddenly evident belly that housed his child.

“You really aren’t very observant, are you?” she laughed, sitting down with him. “It didn’t pop out overnight,” she said, putting eggs, bacon and toast onto her plate.

He followed her with his eyes, staring still for a moment before he shook his head, moving to fix his plate. “No, but yesterday it seemed like you just had a tiny bump and suddenly there's a hill. That's all.”

“Well, I did have on one of your shirts, love, so that did hide it a bit,” she grinning, as she buttered her toast. “I think this is going to be a wonderful Christmas,” she said, rubbing the bump of her belly. “Don’t you think so, love?”

“I do,” he answered shortly as he took a bite of bacon and eggs. He grinned as he swallowed and looked up at her. “Next one will be even better.”

“Absolutely,” Katie grinned, taking a sip of her juice, more than thankful the morning sickness had faded and she had found something she could take for it in one of the books. “What time did you say Andy and Diane would be here?” she asked, looking down at her watch. It was still early and she was sure she would need to take a nap before their company arrived. She felt exhausted all the time. Growing a wizard was definitely taxing on a witch’s body.

“This afternoon sometime. I told them I wanted to spend the morning with you. Dad seemed to understand more than mum, but I was insistent,” he said, reaching over to take her hand. “It's good to see you with an appetite, lass.”

“I think your mum is just happy she gets to see us after so long,” she said, giving his hand a squeeze as she reached to take a sip of her orange juice. “Trust me, I am beyond glad that I’m not throwing everything up anymore.”

“I am excited to see her but not as excited as I am to spend the morning with you. I made you a little something. Sort of. I can't wait to show you, though.” Their holiday was definitely rustic, they'd chosen the tree together in a laughter filled afternoon and decorated it simply with magic. As long as Katie was by his side, though, none of the rest mattered. 

“There is nothing that I need, Ollie,” she said as she continued eating. She had thought of making something for him, but she decided that revealing the gender of their child would have to be present enough. She had drawn a blank on what to even get him anyway and he wouldn’t let her out of his sight for long.

“I think you'll understand when you see it,” he said, finishing his food. He'd managed to make a cradle from found wood and branches, using the time she napped and his time waiting while hunting to cut the pieces and magic to stick them together. At least he hoped she'd like it. He stood, taking their dishes and carrying them to the sink for her, turning back to her once they were washing themselves. “Can you stand? I want to see your belly a little closer.”

Katie got up slowly, having realized in the past few days that it was going to get difficult to get up and down and generally get around once she got even bigger. Katie lifted the Gryffindor t-shirt she had on, letting him see her belly. She slid the band of her sweats down so he could see it more fully. “Going to start rubbing my belly and talking to him?” she asked, watching him.

Oliver moved over to her, sliding a tentative hand over her belly before meeting her eye again. “Would that be the worst thing?” he asked, eyebrow raised. Suddenly he dropped to one knee in front of her, fascinated by her belly as he studied it. He leaned forward to kiss it, glancing up at her with a smile. “You're even more beautiful now, lass, I didn't even know that was possible.”

“No, it wouldn’t,” she smiled, brushing her fingers through his hair. “Promise me you’ll still say that when I get two times bigger?” She knew he had so many questions and they had read most of the book she had together, but she had read a little more than he had to see what was in store for her in the next month.

“I promise I'll say it forever, because it will always be true,” he answered, kissing up her belly slowly, helping her hold up her shirt, brushing her breast with his hand as he did so. 

Katie sucked in a breath as his hand brushed against her breast and his lips brushed her belly. “What’re you doing there, Mr. Wood?” she teased, looking down at him.

Oliver straightened, still on his knee, and found himself faced with her breasts as he did. With a mischievous grin he pressed his face between her breasts, noticing that they'd grown even more as well. “Just trying to give my wife a little Christmas lovin’, Mrs. Wood. What time are Pete and Martha supposed to be here anyway? I want to give you your gift before they all get here.”

“Um sometime this afternoon,” Katie muttered, her eyes fluttering closed. With what he was doing and her shirt lifted up, she had lost all train of thought.

“Plenty of time,” he said with excitement as he pushed her shirt up and off. “Merlin's beard, you're so fucking gorgeous,” he whispered as he pulled back to take her in fully. The evidence of her fertility, her swollen breasts and rounded belly, was so erotic to Oliver, every time he saw her it just got better. 

Katie opened her eyes to look at Oliver, loving the heated look he gave her body. She was worried he would find her pregnant body disgusting, but it was the exact opposite. She was almost sure he would have sex with her all the time now if she would let him. But she tried to rest as often as she could, since doing almost anything as simple as cooking made her exhausted. “And I can still get a nap in if you hurry up,” she teased, reaching for him.

Oliver stood as she pulled him up into a kiss, his hands going to her waist, impatiently shoving at her sweat pants. As much as he wanted her, always and completely, he let her take the lead these days. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her discomfort. “I'll make sure you've got time for a nap,” he muttered against her mouth as he lifted her up against himself. 

Katie kissed him deeply, pressing against him, but her stomach was getting in the way. She almost cursed, but she knew it wasn’t the baby’s fault that she couldn’t get close enough to Oliver like she used to. “Take me to bed in case I fall asleep after, I won’t be on display in case our parents decide to pop in early,” she muttered.

Oliver took a moment to set her on her feet before he scooped her up into his arms properly, kissing her as she put her arms around his neck and carrying her purposefully towards their bedroom. “I wouldn't let that happen, lass. We still have to meet them outside the wards, it's not like they can pop right in.”

“I wouldn’t put it past you to let them in while I’m sleeping,” she teased, knowing he wouldn’t let that happen. Katie laid her head against his shoulder as he carried her and she knew he couldn’t carry her like this much longer. She’d probably break him by the time she was nine months pregnant.

“Not while you're on full display, love. Worst reveal ever,” he teased, laying her gently on the bed. He pulled his shirt off over his head and took off his boots, taking the sight of her in hungrily, before sliding in beside her, his hand giving her belly a loving caress, smiling when he felt the tiny movements of his child inside her. 

Katie rid herself of her sweat pants and underwear before she slid under the covers. She pulled him close to her, kissing him eagerly as his fingers caressed her belly. “Mum has been asking me already when we’re going to give her a grandchild,” she laughed as she curled up against him. “I think she suspects already.”

Oliver smiled as his hand slid up to her breast, looking down into her joyful eyes. “Then she'll be overjoyed with her gift. Enough about them,” he trailed off, kissing along her jaw and down her neck as he gently kneaded her breast. “Let's focus on us.”

“Yes,” she whispered, closing her eyes as his lips warmed her skin and she pressed against him, her hand finding his erection easily beneath the covers. She stroked him slowly as his lips trailed lower to her chest.

Pressing into her hand with a loud moan, Oliver kissed and nipped his way down her chest, sucking at the soft, stretched skin of her swollen breasts. Every new change in her body brought fresh excitement for Oliver, and he relished taking his time to explore her when he could. 

Katie let him explore her body even though her need for him to be inside her was growing even more. It wouldn’t be long before she would simply stop him and force him onto his back so she could straddle him and have him inside her. She had no idea she could feel so randy while she was pregnant.

Oliver continued down her body, enjoying the sounds of her whimpers and moans growing more insistent as he kissed over her belly and settled himself between her legs. “I wonder if you're still so sweet,” he murmured before swiping his tongue along the length of her slit. 

Katie moaned, her hips lifting off the bed as his tongue touched her. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he continued pleasuring her. She knew she wouldn’t last long under his assault, she never did. Oliver knew just what to do and she loved that he was the only one who knew her body so well. 

Growling low in his throat, Oliver pushed two fingers swiftly inside her, licking frantically around her clit as she held his face to her pussy. He couldn't wait for her to come, ready to bury himself in her depths as soon as she did. 

Katie panted softly, dragging her fingers across his scalp as he continued to pleasure her with his fingers and tongue. She moaned as his tongue brushed against her clit just so and she cried out as she started to clench around his fingers.

Oliver scrambled up the bed, kneeling between Katie's legs as she pulled them back, welcoming him. He caught her eye as he began to press slowly inside her, her intense heat surrounding him as he moved gently inside her. 

Katie’s eyes held his for just a moment before she rested against her pillow, her legs going to wrap around his waist as he moved slowly in her. The orgasm she had was still rolling through her body and she knew it wouldn’t take much to send her over the edge again. 

Oliver leaned over her, supporting himself on his hands to keep from pressing against her belly, keeping her gaze as his movements came more quickly. “Even your fucking pussy feels better, my bonny lass, you feel incredible around me,” he said quietly.

“Gods, Ollie, you feel so good,” she panted, lifting her hips to meet his quickened movements. She felt the little thump, furrowing her brow when she felt it a second time. Of course, only her child would flutter inside her for the first time and try to ruin the moment for her.

Watching her face, Oliver grew concerned as her brow furrowed and he slowed to a stop. “Alright, lass?” he asked softly, moving his hand to her belly from her breast. 

“Yes, love,” she laughed, reaching up to cup his face. “Just our stubborn child trying to ruin the moment.” 

He raised an eyebrow, glancing down at her stomach then back up as he made shallow strokes inside her. “Ruin the moment?” He asked, curious as to what she meant. Suddenly he felt a solid thump against his hand and he stopped again, staring down at her. “Was that…?”

“Yes, it was,” she said, shaking her head at her belly. She knew she was going to have her hands full with this one and with Ollie too. But Katie knew she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

Oliver grinned broadly, leaning down to kiss her eagerly as he began to move quickly within her again, excited once more by her fertility. His hand slid back up to her breast, pinching at her nipple as he caressed it with a loud moan. 

Katie returned his kiss, eager to continue what they were doing, despite having been interrupted by their child. As soon as he began to move again, coupled with his hand on her breast, she felt turned on again and she knew this time that she wouldn’t let anything stop her from getting her next orgasm.

Oliver pulled back from their kiss with a gasp, leaning up again to watch her as he fucked her. He loved how her tits bounced, the flush that spread from her chest to her face, the sheen of sweat on her forehead as she got close to completion. Forever with her would be a breeze. “You're so perfect, Katie mine,” he grunted, gripping her hip with one hand, moving the other down to flick his thumb against her clit. 

Katie didn’t know how he could find her so hot, but she let his passion ignite her own. She moved against him, perfectly. “Gods, Ollie, I’m going to come,” she panted, looking up at him as he moved inside her.

“Yes, fuck yes, come for me Katie mine,” he breathed, watching her face intently as he thrust harder into her, his thumb pressing firmly against her clit. Two and a half years of doing this and watching her come was still one of his favorite moments. 

Katie cried out as she clenched around him, coming hard around him. She never imagined that it would still feel so good even though she was pregnant. But with Oliver, everything was always perfect and always felt good.

The sight of her and her sounds were enough to tip Oliver over the edge and he came, groaning her name. He loved that he could still pleasure her, even in her condition, like he always had. He slipped to her side to catch his breath, not wanting to crush her, as he kissed her softly

Katie relaxed against the bed, completely spent and ready for sleep. She knew she wouldn’t get to sleep long, but she knew it would be a nice nap. “I needed that,” she breathed, curling up against him.

Oliver chuckled, wrapping his arms around her as his breathing finally slowed. “I can do that anytime, my bonny lass. Just let me know.” He gently rubbed her back as she relaxed against him, planning to bring her gift in while she napped, he only hoped she would like it. 

“I know, love,” she grinned, yawning as she snuggled under the covers, letting the movement of his hand on her back lull her to sleep.

Oliver knew she was truly asleep when she rolled away from him, something she only did in her sleep, but he waited another 10 minutes before he rose from the bed as softly as he could to retrieve his clothes. He wanted her to wake up to his gift, which he really hoped she would like, but it had to be retrieved from its hiding place outside first. 

The cradle proved to be a bit more awkward to carry than he'd imagined but he had it settled by the tree and covered loosely with a blanket soon enough without waking Katie. He peeked into their bedroom to make sure she was still sleeping, then made his way to the kitchen to start what dinner preparations he could. 

Katie woke slowly, stretching as she looked down at her watch. She hadn’t slept terribly long, but two hours was good enough to get her through dinner, she hoped. She quickly dressed in a dress she had altered to show her belly - it was loose, but still tight where it needed to be. 

She padded into the living area and saw Oliver on the sofa reading one of the books she had left out for him. “Learn anything, cap?” she asked, walking over to him. She frowned at the large object in front of the tree that was covered completely by a blanket, but she supposed it must be the gift he spoke about. 

Oliver looked up at her, his eyes brightening as he saw her. “Hey you, I figured you'd sleep a little longer,” he answered as he stood to kiss her cheek. “I learned that baby can hear us now, which I'm very excited about.”

“I probably could have, but I’m excited to see our parents,” she said, pulling him back to the sofa to sit with her. “You’re not going to bore him with Quidditch are you?” she teased, kissing him softly before resting her head on his shoulder.

“Bore him?” He asked, feigning offense as he plopped down beside her. “This kid is going to be just as in love with the game as we are.” He was confident that life would normalize some day and he would return to the league - hopefully before their child was grown. Oliver put a tender hand on her belly, smiling as he looked up at her. “I like this dress,” he said softly. 

“I know, love,” she said, looking down at his hand on her belly. “Thanks, love, I just wish I would have brought more. I asked mum if she could bring some of the clothes I left at home though. Hopefully there’s something in there that I can alter as well.”

“I have no doubts you can work your magic on anything, love,” he said with a smile before glancing at the tree then back at her. “You're not even curious?”

“Of course I am,” she grinned. “But I can be patient and I know you can't,” she teased.

“I've already waited all day, and I want to have it put away by the time our parents get here,” he said, nudging her gently with his elbow. “Indulge me this once?” 

Katie kissed him softly before getting up to walk over to pull the blanket off the present, not sure what to expect. She gasped softly, her hands covering her mouth. “Oh Ollie, it's beautiful, I love it,” she said, turning to face him. “You made this all on your own?”

Oliver grinned proudly at her reaction, standing to move close to her. “I did. Do you really like it? I know it's not… fancy or… or normal. I just wanted to give you peace of mind that the baby will have a place to sleep,” he told her earnestly, keeping her gaze and sliding his hand again over her belly. 

“Yes, love, you made it so I love it even more and I know the baby will too,” she said, leaning up to kiss him. “Happy Christmas, Ollie.”

Hugging her close, Oliver kissed her again with a smile. “Happy Christmas, Katie mine. There's nowhere I'd rather be than right here with you.” 

Katie wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. “As long as we're together, I'm home,” she whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas afternoon is a bit more hectic

Oliver closed his eyes, enjoying the peace of the moment, holding his wife by the tree on Christmas morning. Suddenly they both jumped, startled, when the proximity detecting ward let off an uncomfortably high screech. Oliver looked at Katie, wide-eyed - he didn't expect their guests for another few hours. “What time is it?”

Katie looked down at her watch and furrowed her brow. “It’s just past noon,” she laughed. “Guess one of our parents couldn’t wait and took the afternoon invitation literally,” she grinned.

With a groan, Oliver realized who it probably was. “Mum,” he said to her, rolling his eyes. “I’ll go let her in. You should message your parents, if we’re to tell all of them together,” he said with a glance down at her belly. “I’m pretty sure mum’ll suss it out,” he finished with a laugh, pulling away from her to get his coat back on.

Katie quickly found the book she used to communicate with her parents, quickly scribbling a message. _“Ollie’s parents came early. Come as quickly as you can. We have exciting news to share with all of you. Love, Katie.”_ She knew her mum would more than likely have the book close and she was right. She had barely finished writing when the reply came. _“We were waiting on you, darling girl! We will be there soon. Your dad has been restless since this morning to see you. Much love, Mum.”_

Katie breathed a sigh of relief as she went to the kitchen to see what she could do to start preparing for dinner. Oliver had chopped some of the vegetables for her, which was very helpful. She put her apron on and thanked Merlin; it hid her belly a little bit more. No need to give it away if both of their parents weren’t there yet. Hopefully her own parents wouldn’t take long.

Oliver ventured out into the snow, heading for the point they instructed their parents to apparate to. Sure enough, he saw his mum pacing and his dad trying to slow her down as he got near. He chuckled to himself and pulled out his wand, walking through the wards and waving. 

“Oliver!” Diane exclaimed, running at him and nearly bowling him over with a hug despite her petite size. “Oh, it’s so good to see you,” she continued, pulling him back to hold him at arm's length. “Are you eating enough? Where’s Katie?”

“Mum, stop! Yes, I’m eating enough. Katie’s back at the tent, probably cooking. We weren’t expecting you until later.”

Andy reached them, giving Oliver a solid thump on the back. “I couldn’t stop her, believe me I tried. I hope your morning was good?”

Oliver flushed slightly at the memories of his morning and nodded. “It was great. Not sure when the Bells will be here - “ A pair of pops interrupted him as Peter and Martha Bell appeared. “Talk about timing. Let’s all get inside the wards, it’ll be warmer inside anyway,” he said, letting his mum take his arm as he led the group back through the wards and to the tent.

Katie bustled around the kitchen trying to figure out what else she needed to do for dinner. The meat was almost done and Katie had finished a cake last night. Just the sides were all that needed to be finished and she pulled out the potatoes to cut them up for the mashed potatoes she planned to have. 

She looked up as Oliver came in with his mum and dad, followed by her own parents. “Happy Christmas everyone!” she grinned, walking over to hug her parents before hugging Oliver’s. Both sets of parents nearly lost it as they realized her stomach was extended and they were going to be grandparents.

“Katie bug, why didn’t you tell us, love?” Peter asked, looking at his daughter at arm’s length before he hugged her again.

“I wanted to surprise everyone at the same time, Daddy,” she grinned, taking Oliver’s hand. 

Martha finally pulled her hand from her mouth, tears filling her eyes. “Oh, what a surprise!” she managed to say, her throat tight with emotion.

After his initial shock subsided Andy pulled Katie into another crushing hug, thumping her heartily on the back. “So tell us, is it a boy or a girl?”

Oliver laughed at his dad’s enthusiasm, just as he knew it would be. “We don’t know yet, dad, still have a while before we’ll actually see it.” With that he glanced up at his mum, the only one who wasn’t elated. He could see she was happy, but there was also concern. “Alright, mum?”

“Of course, Oliver, I’m very happy for you. Just….worried with the timing is all,” she said, not wanting to bring the mood of the room down. “Well, let’s not stand around gawking. Katie, dear, let’s see what we can do in the kitchen.”

Katie took Diane’s hand as they went into the kitchen. She could tell her mother-in-law was worried and she wanted to reassure her, but she knew now wasn’t the time. Actions spoke louder than words. 

“All I have left to do is sides,” she said, as her mother also joined them as the men went into the living room area. Katie was glad they were all together and she knew the baby growing inside her was going to be wonderful, even though they were in the middle of a war. 

Diane smiled kindly at her daughter-in-law, reaching out to give her tummy a soft pat. “Let Martha and I help, I know how tiring a baby can be on your body.”

Peter looked around the tent as the ladies went to the kitchen, inspecting the home Oliver had made for his daughter. It appeared adequate, but he was still worried it wasn't enough, especially with a baby on the way. “Got plans for something more permanent?” he asked Oliver lightly. 

Oliver nodded, his hands in his pockets as he looked at Peter. “Of course, as soon as we can. As soon as it’s safe. I’d much rather have her at home, if we could.” He didn’t want to tell Peter about their run in with the Snatchers, that his first grandchild could have been a product of rape. It wouldn’t do for her dad to worry any more than he already did.

Andy cleared his throat to break the tension, motioning at the cradle still tucked under the tree. “You make that, Ol? It’s pretty good.”

Smiling at his dad’s praise he nodded again, looking down at the cradle. “I’ve had a lot of time to kill hunting, it wasn’t that hard. Katie loves it, of course.” He stood there for a silent moment before he realized there wouldn’t be much dinner if he didn’t retrieve the meat from the smoke house. “Gotta go get this deer out of the smoker if we’re going to eat today, want to come see dad?”

Andy’s eyes lit up with excitement and a grin. “I’d love it. Come on, Peter, you’ll see what we Wood men can do with the right cut of meat.”

Katie watched as the men talked and then retreated to the outside to check on the meat. She loved seeing Oliver with his father and she knew he would be an amazing father like his own.

“Mum, Diane, did you see what Oliver made for the baby?” she said, pointing over at the cradle under the tree with the knife in her hand as she peeled potatoes. To her it meant the world and it proved he was thinking of their future. 

Martha, busy peeling carrots, craned her neck to see the cradle across the room. “He made that? How precious!” she said, smiling warmly at her daughter. She was very happy at the prospect of a grandchild, no matter what the circumstances. “I think you picked a good one, Katie.”

Diane smiled proudly as she eyed the cradle, making the salad. “Oliver always has been good with his hands, gets it from Andy,” she said warmly. “If he’s anything like his father, you’re in for a treat.”

Outside, Katie’s dad peered curiously into the smoking shed Oliver had constructed for this very occasion. He’d never been much of a survivalist, and he was impressed by what Oliver seemed capable of.

Oliver and his dad, of course, barged right in and Oliver started explaining to his dad - “Just barely got her seasoned in time, but try this,” he said, pulling a tender piece of meat from the cooking deer, holding it out to his dad, which Andy took gratefully. 

He gave a low groan as he ate it, nodding his approval at Oliver and licking his fingers. “Damn good, son. You’ve learned well.” 

Oliver grinned and peeled off another juicy piece, handing it out to Peter who’d finally braved coming in. Peter took it, looking around at the various types of meat Oliver had positioned in the smoke house. He took a bite of the venison and looked immediately back at Oliver, surprised. “Is this what you two have been eating? This is amazing. I don’t eat this good at home sometimes!” Oliver just laughed.

“Oliver definitely takes wonderful care of me and now both of us,” she told the ladies. She hadn’t told her mum about the snatchers, but she did tell her that they went to the cabin for a few weeks for a change of scenery. She didn’t need her parents to worry any more than they did about her. “I have another surprise after dinner,” she smiled as she sliced up the potatoes for the boiling pot. 

Martha raised her eyebrows at her daughter as she washed her hands. “It’s not twins, is it?” she asked, suddenly concerned that Katie would be overwhelmed. 

“Gods, no Mum!” she laughed as she stirred the potatoes once they were all in the pot. “Believe me, I have triple checked. Only one in here,” she said, rubbing her belly as she took off her apron to let them have a good look at her stomach.

“Oh thank goodness,” Martha said, relieved. 

***************

Dinner consumed, and cleaned up (thanks to their mums), everyone lounged around the living room, relaxing as they waited for their food to digest. The conversation was playful and enjoyable, and Oliver found himself laughing harder than he had in a long time, Katie leaning against him on the couch.

Peter had watched the two of them all afternoon, looking for any sign that this crazy situation wasn’t the best thing for his daughter, but he saw none. He was comforted by their ease with each other, their obvious comfort with each other, and that Oliver was truly doing his best to care for his daughter. 

Diane smiled at the pair, also feeling better about everything than she had at first this afternoon. “So Katie, you mentioned a surprise?”

Katie glanced at Oliver and grinned. “I guess we shouldn’t keep them or ourselves in suspense any longer,” she said, pulling her wand out. “We wanted all of you to be here when we find out what the baby is,” she said as she muttered the spell to create a floating ultrasound for everyone to see.

Oliver’s eyes went wide as he stared at the image over her stomach. More than just an idea of a baby, he could see an almost fully formed person. Everyone watched in awe as the baby kicked in the image and Katie giggled. Oliver finally looked down at her, still grinning. “How do we tell? Are we just looking for….stuff or no stuff?”

Katie rubbed her stomach, watching the baby squirm. She moved the image around, like a Muggle sonogram, trying to get a better angle. “Yes, love, stuff or no stuff,” she laughed. She simply hoped the baby would cooperate. Usually the baby wanted to sleep or suck its thumb when she watched, but this was the first time Oliver had actually seen it. She almost thought she might want to be a healer once the war was over, but she knew Quidditch was always going to be her first love.

Oliver watched as she manipulated the image, absolutely enraptured. “Wait!” he said suddenly, stopping her wrist from turning the image further as the baby kicked again, giving a clear view. “Is that…stuff?”

Katie covered her mouth with her left hand and laughed as the baby opened his legs and showed his little wee to everyone. “That, love, is definitely a boy,” she beamed. “I knew it!”

Oliver looked back up at the image, losing his breath. “A boy? A son? My son?” he asked breathlessly.

Andy and Peter both came over to shake his hand, grinning, as Oliver sat, still trying to let it all sink in. “Congrats, son, you’ll see how great it is to have a boy to pass your skills on to,” Andy said, pumping Oliver’s hand excitedly.

Martha and Diane exchanged happy looks, waiting for their husbands to retreat to congratulate the couple, Diane in particular was exhilarated, for the same reason she’d been happy that Oliver was a boy - he’d have an easier way in the world. 

Katie knew she would have been happy no matter what the baby turned out to be, but she was exceptionally excited to have a boy. She could clearly see Oliver with him, teaching him things and she knew he would always be safe.

The charm faded away and their baby boy kicked her hand, letting her know he was still there despite the fact that she could no longer see him. She watched Oliver’s face as it really set in that he would have a son to do things with and no doubt their son would adore Quidditch just like any other children they would have.

Oliver looked at Katie, his eyes wide, still in awe of the news she'd just given him. He completely forgot that their parents were there for a second as he brought a hand up to her face softly. “My son,” he whispered, so in love with his wife at that very moment. He hadn't even put serious thought into wanting a boy or a girl, but he could already picture himself doing all the stuff he did with his dad. 

Katie placed her hand over his, grinning at the adoration on his face. She felt like they were the only ones in the world, but she was aware their parents were still exchanging excited congratulations. Katie had no words to explain how happy she was. “I love you, Ollie,” she whispered.

“I love you too, my bonny lass, forever,” he answered, moving his hand to her belly. 

Diane glanced over at the couple as they stared at each other happily, smiling at the memory of those days with her own husband. “Perhaps we should go,” she said softly to her husband, nodding her head in Oliver and Katie's direction. 

Andy looked over at them, grinning. “Oi, Ol, you've still got guests,” he said, amused. 

Oliver looked up, his face flushing with embarrassment. “Right, sorry dad. Had a bit of a moment.”

Katie laughed, enjoying the pink blush on her husband’s face. “We can look at him again later if you want, love, promise,” she said, placing her hand over his on her belly. “How about some dessert everyone?” she suggested. “I’ll make coffee.”

Martha and Diane stood at the same time in response. “Oh no you don't,” she said, waving her finger at her daughter. “This might be the only day we can come help, and help we will,” she concluded, following Diane into the kitchen. 

Oliver chuckled, giving Katie a kiss on her forehead. “We might have to have them over more often,” he commented merrily. 

The whole room seemed to jump as the proximity ward went off again, and Oliver's face turned serious. He knew their wards were solid, and they were safe, but it was the third time in a week someone had come close. He gave Katie a meaningful look - they would need to move soon. 

“What the fuck was that?” Andy demanded loudly, still startled. 

“Proximity ward, someone's out there.” Oliver spoke calmly despite the fear currently gripping him, rubbing his hand over Katie's belly to help keep her calm as well. 

Katie took a deep calming breath, trying not to panic in front of their parents. “Do you think it’s snatchers?” she whispered to Ollie. She knew he wanted to check it out, but she hated when he left her. “If you and Andy want to go check it out, I’ll go help mum and Diane in the kitchen,” she said.

Oliver nodded, looking to his dad then back at her. “That'll leave your dad here too, just in case.” All four of their parents seemed disconcerted by this unexpected danger. “That alright, dad?”

Andy nodded, standing to get his jacket with Oliver, giving Diane a meaningful look. He hadn't realized they were facing Snatchers all the way out here. “Stay put, lasses, we'll be right back.”

Peter helped Katie from the sofa and she held his arm as they walked to the kitchen, where she sat on one of the stools at the prep table Oliver had built for her. “You and Oliver need to change your location more frequently, Katie bug,” Peter said as he joined Martha, taking plates from her to sit at the table for the dessert. 

“We know, Dad,” Katie sighed. “We were just starting to like this place, but that’s the third time the alarm has gone off in two days,” she said. “I just wish all of this mess was over with You-Know-Who and we could just get on with our lives,” she said, accepting a cup of coffee from her mum. She limited herself to one cup a day, knowing that she didn't need to keep herself or the baby awake for longer than needed.

Andy and Oliver stepped outside, a bitter wind blowing now. “You didn’t look too surprised when it went off, how many times is this now?” Andy asked his son, his voice serious.

Oliver sighed, knowing where he was going. “Three. But we’d just got it all set for today, and I didn’t want Katie to have to go through it all again. We’ll leave first thing in the morning, dad, don’t worry.” He slowed as they neared the edge of the wards, groaning and cursing in Gaelic as he spotted the pack of Snatchers around a fire, clearly camping precisely where his parents had apparated. There only looked to be 4 or 5 of them, but Oliver still didn’t want to bother them. “We’ll go tonight,” he said, backing off with his dad. “And we just saw hikers. I don’t need Katie in a panic.”

Andy nodded, understanding and agreeing with him. “We can help you pack up, before we go. You know your mum is good at it.”

Oliver shook his head. “I’d rather keep it between me and Katie, if you don’t mind. She’ll panic for sure if you go in and start packing. Let me tell her later. The lie is for her mum.” Oliver looked up into his dad’s eyes, hoping that he would be okay with all of that. Oliver knew he wanted what was best, but he and Katie had figured out a routine for this that worked for them.

Andy met his eye and saw a maturity in his son’s eyes that hadn’t been there before. He reached out and pulled him into a hug. “Alright, Ol, I trust you. You better take care of my grandson.”

Oliver laughed lightly, pulling back to enter the tent. “As if I could do anything else,” he said as he walked back in, going immediately to Katie. “Just some hikers, all good.”

Katie arched a brow at him, but didn’t question him. She didn’t want to set her parents into a frenzy, worrying for their safety. “Let’s have some dessert,” she said, giving his hand a squeeze as she picked up her mug and tugged him toward the table.

A few hours later Oliver hugged her close with a sigh as they went back to the tent after watching their parents disapparate. “It wasn’t hikers, love, but I think you know that. We’ve gotta leave, they’ve set up camp way too close.”

Katie nodded, a little sad they would have to leave the makeshift smokehouse he had built. But they would have plenty of meat for the coming weeks because of it. “I’ll start packing,” she said. “Did you want to leave tonight or in the morning?”

“Tonight if we can,” he said tiredly. He let his dad help bring in all the meat earlier, so they just had to get the tent down and their next stop chosen. “I really liked it here, it's a shame to go,” he said as he held the flap open for her.

“Just let me make sure everything is secure so we can pack up the tent and we’ll go,” she said, going back inside. Thankfully her mum and Diane had cleaned up everything before they left. “Any ideas where we can go next?” she asked, curious if he had any ideas. It felt like they had already been all over the entirety of Great Britain.

“Aye, there's a spot in the Highlands I keep thinking about. Dad took me when I was a kid, gave me a whole lecture about our clan. There's not much tree cover, but that means extra visibility for us too,” he said, moving around the cabin to pick up random stuff that got tucked away when they had to move. “Where should we put the cradle? Our room?”

“Sounds like a good idea for now,” Katie commented as she tucked little things away. “Yes, I think that would be a good place for it until we decide what to do with it next.”

Oliver lifted the cradle, carrying it carefully to their bedroom, securing it in a corner before coming back out. He watched Katie for a moment, dutiful and focused as she packed away their things like this was normal. It had become their normal, he supposed, making his way over to her. “Wherever we land, I'm finishing off this night with a hot bath and a massage for you. You were incredible today.”

As the last bit of stuff was put away, Katie joined her husband. “Thanks, love,” she said, kissing him softly as she shrugged on her jacket. “Ready to get going? That hot bath sounds really good right now,” she said.

Oliver nodded, taking her hand and walking out of the tent. The sounds of the Snatcher camp drifted over them as he hastily took down the tent and packed it in its bag. They made their way through the woods as silently as they could until they were just past the wards where Oliver wrapped his arms tightly around Katie and apparated them away. 

Katie couldn’t even breathe until they apparated away from the snatchers. She only hoped they could stay in the Highlands for a while because she hated moving and she was completely exhausted. The coming months needed to bring them better things and surely the new year would bring about their baby and hopefully the end of the war.

Oliver supported Katie as she sagged against him, knowing she was so very tired. She'd been so strong lately, but he knew there'd come a point where strength wasn't enough. “Come sit, love, you can start the wards from here,” he murmured gently, leading her to a boulder large enough to sit on. He wanted to get her inside, away from the bitter wind sweeping the rocky terrain, as quickly as possible. 

Katie was so glad that Oliver was with her and that he helped her whenever he could. He was so attentive and watchful that she knew he would make a wonderful father. She began the wards from where she sat, huddled into her heavy coat, her scarf wrapped around her face. As soon as she caught her breath and felt okay, she stood to finish the wards, just as he finished setting up the tent.

Oliver joined her as she finished them, wrapping his arms around her from behind to add his own spellwork. Their presence hidden, Oliver guided her to the tent, helping her sit on the sofa before going to the fireplace to start a fire. “I'll have it warm in just a mo’.”

Katie loved watching Oliver as he did things. He might not be flying or playing Quidditch, but she enjoyed watching him just the same. She watched as he carefully picked the logs for the fire and the starter that he needed to get it going. “Thanks, love,” she said, propping up her feet as she threw a blanket over her to keep warm while he worked.

It wasn't long before Oliver had the fire roaring, filling the living space with heat. He turned to Katie as he took off his jacket, surprised to find her watching him. “See something you like?” he teased as he hung his jacket up. 

“No, I see something I absolutely love more than anything,” she grinned, motioning for him to come join her. “Come warm me up for a few minutes, love.”

Oliver stepped back over to the sofa with a smile, sitting beside her as she scooted to make room. He put his arm around her shoulder and stared at the fire, running the day through his mind again. He didn't like the fear that pooled in his stomach every time he saw Snatchers. “It's got to get better, right?”

“I sure hope so,” Katie said, snuggling against him. “But I’m trying to focus on the good.” She was looking forward to the hot bath and the massage he promised. It had been a wonderful day all around, but Katie was exhausted and she knew she wouldn’t be able to stay awake much longer.

Oliver nodded, kissing her head. “You're right, as always, my bonny lass. There was a lot of good today. Ready to finish it up? I know you're exhausted.” He smiled and stood as she nodded, bending to lift her into his arms gently. “Let's get you in the tub then.”

Oliver carried her into their bedroom, setting her on the bed before conjuring a large tub. It didn’t make sense to use space for such a luxury, but Oliver knew how to get them when they were needed. A quick aguamenti and heating charm later, the bath began to steam. 

Satisfied, Oliver turned back to Katie. He helped her stand and began to slowly undress her, peeling off her warming layers silently, circling her as needed. As he slid her dress off Oliver kissed feather soft across her shoulders, worshiping her with his lips rather than attempting to seduce. He had no intention of asking for intimacy, not now, knowing how tired she was. 

When she was finally nude he held her hand as she lowered herself into the tub with a soft sigh. “Good?”

“So good,” she said, sinking down in the water. “You are too good to me, love,” she said as he began to quickly bathe her, letting her enjoy the warmth. With her exhaustion, she felt his caring rather than an attempt to seduce her. She knew he could have done that instead, but she knew her husband could tell how tired she was. 

“No such thing, lass,” he replied, his voice low as he slid the washcloth over her. When he was satisfied that he had her as washed as he could, he moved down to the end of the tub, reaching his hands in to gently rub her left calf with both hands. He massaged all the way up her leg before moving to the other and repeating his movements, smiling to himself at the sounds of satisfaction she made. She’d closed her eyes, leaning her head against the side of the tub, and he could tell she was almost asleep. “Let’s get you in bed before you pass out, love.”

“You know I could sleep right here,” she laughed, as she opened up her eyes to look at him. He helped her out of the tub and helped dry her off. He put her in one of her soft t-shirt nightgowns before he put her in bed, tucking the covers up around her. “I love you, Ollie,” she whispered, drifting off already.

Oliver quickly undressed and slid into bed beside her, pulling her close, letting her sleep on his chest. He watched her sleep for a while before finally drifting off himself.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Katie spend a winter day warming each other up

Oliver swung the axe with a loud grunt, connecting with the wood and sending two pieces flying. In the dead of winter he was just glad for something to do - the whole world seemed to be frozen and still. They’d moved three more times since Christmas, having only been in this particular spot for a few days. Oliver wanted to be sure they had enough wood to keep a fire burning - they were careful to only use magic when necessary anymore, having been reminded once already that magic left traces, and traces can be tracked.

As he planted the axe firmly in the stump he was working on to grab another section of wood to split, he realized with a start that it was his wife’s 19th birthday. Alone, with no outside responsibilities, time had become a funny thing, measured in the growth of their child rather than days. He glanced over at Katie, bundled in magically warmed blankets in the chair he’d made for her, serenely sipping hot cocoa and watching him. He knew the temperature couldn’t be too high above freezing, but the intensity of her gaze brought a heat unrelated to his physical exertions. 

Suddenly burning hot, he peeled off his sweaty t-shirt before returning to the task at hand. He grabbed the next section of wood, setting it on the stump with a grunt, and started to work on it with the axe.

Katie had grown used to their routines during the past month or so and it seemed time was speeding up rather than slowing down. It was moments like these that made her enjoy their life. She enjoyed watching Oliver do simple things like this and it didn’t hurt that he looked exceedingly hot doing it. She was growing warm just watching him and she desperately wanted to haul him back into the tent and have her way with him. But she knew he needed to get finished with his task, so she simply enjoyed the view and the silence.

It only took Oliver another 20 minutes to finish off the pile of logs, well practiced after months of camping. He planted the axe a final time, throwing the last of the wood onto the pile and retrieving his discarded layers before turning back to Katie. He grinned as he saw her worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, her eyes stormy and unfocused, directly on his chest. Nearly seven months gone with his son and she looked ready to devour him whole. “Enjoying the show, lass?” he asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his forearm.

Katie licked her bottom lip, still watching him. Oliver had gotten her hot and bothered on many occasions, but this one was beyond all of the other times. She never knew he could look so hot doing an everyday task. She had always been sleeping or doing something else while he was doing this, but lately she seemed to have more energy. Her mum had sent her a recipe for something that made her have more energy so she could get more things done and enjoy her time with Oliver. She did still take naps, but it helped.

“I am,” she grinned as he came closer. “Since I don’t get to see you play Quidditch anymore, this has to work for me.”

Oliver chuckled, kissing her forehead as he reached her. “Can't get enough of my sweat, lass?”

“Do you really have to ask?” she teased, looking up at him. 

Oliver gave a soft groan at the look in her eyes, reaching to take her mug and offering his hand to help her stand. “Why don't we go inside and find out? Maybe you can help me find the shower.”

Katie laughed as he helped her up and she held his arm as they walked toward the tent. “I don’t think you taking a shower is going to help,” she teased. “I’d want to join you, but unfortunately your son is taking up a lot of room and our small shower doesn’t have enough room anymore.”

Oliver guided her into the tent with a smile, helping her out of the blankets. “I could try to enlarge it, bend you over. Or, how about this, let's get that tub back.” He wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his hands on her belly and kissing her neck. “Whatever you'd like.”

“I love the tub idea,” she said, relaxing back against him as his hands brushed against her belly and his lips brushed her neck.

“Yeah? I could make it a bigger tub and join you,” he murmured, his kisses to her neck growing firmer as he led her to the living room. The best part of it being just the two of them was the freedom to do whatever they wanted, wherever they wanted, and Oliver knew it wouldn't be much longer before there were three of them. 

“Sounds perfect, love,” she whispered. Lately she had taken short showers once a day because the tub was a luxury that used magic and they tried not to do that very often. 

Oliver smiled against her neck as he began pulling her dress up slowly. She didn't fit into anything else anymore, but Oliver didn't mind. He'd taken her more than once spontaneously without trousers to worry about. “You're so beautiful, Katie mine,” he whispered.

Katie had taken to wearing dresses because they were less constraining on her stomach and they were the one thing she could modify with magic quickly as she grew. She loved that Oliver still told her she was beautiful even though she felt like she was huge. 

Oliver pulled back to tug her dress up over her head, letting out a happy sigh as he saw her fully. “Given up on underthings entirely?” he asked, excited at the thought. 

“Yes,” she laughed. “They all feel like they are cutting into my stomach.” Besides, it was just the two of them, so she prefered to be comfortable and that meant leaving her underwear in the drawer.

“Can’t have that,” he teased, turning her face towards him to kiss her, his other hand moving up her belly to her breast, cradling the weight of it gently. He still loved all the ways her body was changing to give life to their child.

Katie returned his kiss eagerly, pressing as close to him as her belly would allow. She moaned softly as his hands moved over her skin. Even though she didn’t like the ways her body seemed to change overnight, she was glad Oliver delighted in the changes. Seeing him explore her body, looking for new changes always made her feel better. 

Oliver pulled back with a chuckle, giving her nipple a light pinch. “Patience, love, I have to get the bath ready first,” he reminded her, giving her a quick kiss before pulling back completely. He concentrated for a moment and conjured a large porcelain tub, long enough for even his height. He turned to smile at Katie when he felt her hands on his back as he filled it. “Nearly there, love.”

Katie moved her hands over Oliver’s back, loving the ripples of his back as she watched him fill up the tub. She was trying to be patient, knowing in the end she would get what she wanted. And she was going to need any ounce of patience she could get once their baby boy joined them. “I am working on it,” she whispered, kissing his back softly.

“Aye, lass, I can tell,” he answered in a teasing tone as he finished filling the tub, flicking his wrist once more to heat the water. He tucked his wand back away and turned around to her. “I could use your help, I only half undressed out there,” he said softly before kissing her again, his hands sliding around her waist.

“I like where you’re going with this,” she grinned against his lips as her hands went to unbutton his jeans and unzip them to push them down his hips along with his boxers. She knelt down to take off his boots and socks before she pulled off the rest of his clothes.

Oliver kept his eyes on hers as she undressed him, sliding a hand through her hair. “My bonny lass, how did I ever get so lucky?” 

“I think I got lucky cos I could’ve done something else that day we ran into each other on the pitch,” she teased, as he helped her stand now they were both undressed. She kissed him softly and brushed her fingers through his sweaty hair.

Oliver deepened the kiss, his fingers still tangled in her hair, holding her as close as he could. He smiled against her lips as he felt the baby kick against him. “Guess we should probably get in the tub at some point,” he muttered before kissing her again.

“Yes, love, preferably before the water gets cold,” she muttered against his lips. Their son kicked and bumped against her belly often throughout the day and even more when she and Oliver were about to get intimate, but she had learned to ignore it because she needed to feel wanted even when she was pregnant.

“We can always re-heat it,” he replied, cupping her breast again as they continued to kiss more passionately. He knew she wasn’t exactly comfortable with her body’s changes and he tried to make sure she knew just how amazing he still found her to be. “I can’t help but want you, gorgeous.”

“Let’s get in the tub, sweaty mess,” she muttered between kisses. “You can have me in there.” She pulled him over to the tub and let him get in before she joined him with his help.

Oliver sighed, sinking down slightly in the water as he pulled her close to his chest. “This is exactly what my muscles needed, what a great idea,” he said with a soft moan as he relaxed behind her.

“Mine too,” she sighed, relaxing against him. “The more weight he gains, the more my back hurts,” she said, brushing her fingers through the hot water.

Oliver's lips found her neck again as his hand moved up over her belly. “Tell me, I'll rub your back, lass. Whatever I can do to make this easier.”

“You can rub my back every night, love,” she whispered, closing her eyes as tingles went down her arms at the feel of his lips on her neck. He always made her heart do that funny flip flop when he kissed her anywhere. “That would help tremendously.”

“Aye, I can do that for you,” he mumbled as he sucked gently at the skin of her neck, his hand sneaking once again up to her breast. He watched them over her shoulder for a moment, noticing that the bright pink of her nipples had started to become dusky as her breasts prepared to feed their son. “You’re still the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Katie moaned softly as his hands cupped her breasts and his erection pressed into her. Positions were getting difficult and usually she ended up on top or he took her from behind. But she didn’t mind as long as she could feel him inside her. “Glad you still think so, love,” she whispered.

“Forever,” came his whispered reply against her ear, gently fondling her breast as his other hand slipped between her legs, his fingers seeking her clit and circling it eagerly as they found it. 

She arched forward, her hips taking his fingers in deep. She moaned as she moved her own hand down to join his, needing him to be urgent about what he was doing so he could be inside her soon.

Oliver groaned as she moved against his hand, his mouth latching once more on to her neck. “Fuck, lass, you’re still so bloody tight and hot,” he panted as he slid his fingers into her, sensing her waning patience. “Let’s skip the foreplay, I need to be inside you.”

“You read my mind,” Katie laughed. “I love it when you do that.” She said as she moved forward to lay across the end of the tub so he could enter her from behind. She figured it would be the most comfortable position for this and he always seemed to make her come quicker that way lately.

Oliver lost his breath as she moved up against the other end of the tub, his eyes flitting over her wet skin as he got up on his knees behind her. “Too fucking perfect, I can’t believe you’re mine,” he breathed softly as he slid his tip along her slit slowly. He met Katie’s eye when she looked back with a whimper and he slid quickly inside her completely.

Katie leaned her head back, groaning as he filled her up so completely. She gripped the edge of the tub, pushing back against him as he gripped her hips, starting a slow and steady rhythm. 

He kept his eyes on her, relishing in her reactions. Pregnancy, despite hurting her self image, seemed to make her physical sensations that much stronger. No longer did his movements get soft moans and quiet whimpers, but loud groans and shouts, much to his delight. “Like that, lass? Do you want me to take it slow?”

“Gods no,” she hissed, unashamed of her need for pleasure and how Oliver gave it so willingly. She needed him without reason and she needed the rush of pleasure he always gave her before she found herself exhausted because their son kept dancing on her bladder.

Oliver grinned, his grip on her hips tightening as he began thrusting faster into her. “I didn’t think so,” he growled, surging into her over and over. 

Katie moaned loudly, feeling her belly brush against the water and then against the cool side of the tub before starting over again. The friction was wonderful and Katie knew it wouldn’t be long before she came.

Bending over her back, Oliver slid a hand up to grip a swaying breast, kissing across her back eagerly as his thrusts increased in speed. He could feel her already fluttering around him and he groaned softly at the sensation. “Fuck, Katie, are you going to come for me already?”

“Yes, Ollie,” she grunted, pressing her butt against him, needing to feel more and more of him. 

Oliver’s eyes rolled back and he groaned loudly as she moved with him, drawing him deeper into herself. “I can’t fucking wait, lass,” he breathed, his fingers pinching and pulling at her nipple, enjoying the sounds she made as his hands worked over her body.

Katie moved frantically with Oliver eagerly following her movements, she clenched with a loud moan and cried out his name as she came around him. She knew it was quick, but watching him in combination with the hot and cold of the water and the tub and his hands was too much for her senses.

Oliver slowed his thrusts, relishing the feel of her orgasm, his eyes closed as he pressed kisses into her back still. “Nothing better in the world,” he breathed, picking his pace up again, hoping he could hold on through another for her. 

Katie had barely come down from her first orgasm before he was moving inside her again. She knew she wouldn’t last long because the pleasure was building again. “Sweet Merlin, Ollie, you feel so good,” she whispered.

Oliver straightened, gripping her hips again as he pumped furiously inside her, his eyes rolling back at the feel of her around him, pulsing still. “Heavens above, lass, I can’t hold on,” he gasped as he slammed himself in one last time, holding still and coming hard, grunting as his cock twitched inside her.

As he came, she clenched around him, coming with him in a perfect symphony. Katie gripped the side of the tub, groaning loudly as she panted and relaxed against the tub entirely satisfied and sleepy. 

Oliver sat back on his legs as she leaned forward, breathing hard and sliding his hands over her ass lovingly. “Happy birthday, Katie mine,” he said softly as she looked back at him with sleepy eyes. 

“Thanks, love,” she said as she leaned back into the water, getting back between his legs so she could stretch out. No doubts she would be asleep once she had washed off and gotten clothes on. She grabbed a towel and began to quickly wash herself before she handed the towel to Oliver to get her back.

Oliver happily took the towel, washing over her back, glad to have some way to help. “What else did you want to do today, lass? Not everyday one turns 19.”

“Sleep and have dinner,” she laughed. “It’s not everyday I’m pregnant and having a birthday too.” Katie would’ve happily spent the day watching Oliver and spending it in bed with him if she wasn’t always exhausted from carrying their son. “This is enough, love, just being with you,” she said, turning to look at him.

Oliver smiled down at her, pulling her back against him again. “If you’re sure, I can give you that all day. We might need some planning for dinner, though.”

“I had a plan earlier, but I forgot what it was,” she laughed, relaxing down in the water as she brushed her hands over his legs, trying to get comfortable.

“I’m sure it’ll come back to you,” he answered, moving his hands to rub gently at her lower back. “You’ve got all afternoon.”

“Yes, I do,” she sighed happily, closing her eyes as he rubbed her back. “You are too good to me, Ollie.”

“No such thing, lass,” he replied, pressing a kiss to her temple, grateful to the universe that he had moments like this with so much darkness in the world.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time!

Oliver snuggled closer to Katie as he woke slowly, his hand sliding over her belly. Any day now, that’s what her mum had said when they visited the day before, so Oliver had packed everything up and moved them on to another spot in the highlands, near the glen of his childhood, knowing they’d want to be in geographical proximity to family at the very least.

He forced himself to focus on the present, breathing her scent deeply as he pressed his face into her hair. He was excited and more than a little nervous now that they were close, but he did everything he could to stay calm for Katie. He could tell she was scared.

Katie had been awake for at least an hour, having horrible cramps that she knew without a doubt were contractions. Her mum had insisted they were normal in this late stage, but to keep an eye on them if they got closer together and happened more often. 

“Ollie,” she breathed, feeling him start to wake up. “I think our son might be coming today,” she said in a voice more calm than she felt.

“Mmmm, tha’s good,” he muttered against her neck, still half asleep, his thumb rubbing slow circles in the side of her belly. He woke up a bit more as her belly hardened under his hand and she gave a pained moan, leaning up on his elbow to look over her shoulder at her. “Katie mine, when you say today…”

“I mean that I have been having contractions for the last bloody hour and it fucking hurts,” she said between clenched teeth as she struggled to breathe through the pain. She had tried to be quiet so she wouldn’t wake him, but they had gotten much closer together and the pain was horrible. 

Oliver grabbed her hand, suddenly fully awake, wincing as she squeezed it tight. “You should have woken me!” He felt the grip of panic start before he took a deep breath and reminded himself they'd been planning this for weeks and they'd gone over it so many times. “Do you want to get up when this one's over?”

“I wanted to let you sleep because, trust me, you aren’t getting any more sleep after today,” she grunted, breathing out as the contraction passed. “It would probably help if I got up for a few minutes,” she said, looking over at him. “You might want to contact our parents...and probably Molly.”

Oliver swallowed hard as their eyes met and the reality of the situation started to sink in. “Your mum first? Since she’s the contact with Molly?” he asked, moving to help her up from the bed. He didn’t want to mess any part of this plan up, he knew there was a lot invested in everything happening just right - mostly that he, Oliver, wouldn’t have to deliver the baby. He’d had so many nightmares about what would happen if it were just them and something went wrong.

“Yes,” she said as he helped her stand. “Definitely do that first.” Her mum had been very helpful in getting everything together that they were going to need yesterday during her visit and she just hated that she had to tell her to come right back today. 

Oliver took another deep breath, blowing it out slowly as he slid a hand over her belly. “I can’t believe it’s really happening. I don’t even know our coordinates for sure to send to your mum yet, hopefully I’ve got it right,” he said, tugging gently at her hand. “Come to the living room with me while I write to our parents, you can sit on the sofa while we wait, or walk around. You know walking is supposed to help,” he said, feeling as though he were remembering everything he’d read at once.

Katie knew he was talking to keep her calm and it was helping for now. She walked with him, her hand on her stomach as she waddled toward the living room. “I should probably walk some, but once my water breaks, I won’t be doing much moving,” she said, worrying her bottom lip. 

Scribbling worse than usual, Oliver wrote quick messages first to Katie’s parents then to his own. He understood if they couldn’t come, but he at least needed her mum to message Molly. Peter’s colleague, Arthur, had offered his wife’s services when advised of the situation and Oliver and Katie had readily agreed.

Messages sent, he moved back over to Katie, taking her hand as she stood still, understanding immediately that another contraction was happening. “Breathe, my bonny lass, breathe and take it out on me. I know it hurts.”

Katie willingly gripped Oliver’s hand as the pain of the contraction washed over her. She knew she had told him she wanted numerous children, but if it felt like this, she was thinking of stopping at one. But then her brain reminded her that they were only in the situation without a hospital or a healer because of the war and hopefully it would be ending soon. 

“Did...mum...write...back...yet?” she managed to get it out between breaths.

Oliver shook his head, taking the pain in his hands stoically, not wanting her to feel bad for causing him pain. “I’m sure she’ll be here, or Molly, soon. Why don’t we walk around some? The books said it can help the pain feel less intense.”

“Oliver, love, I read the same books, so you aren’t helping by reminding me of something I already know,” she said, letting his hand go as she walked away from him. She knew it was the pain that was making her irritated and short with him and she knew she would apologise to him later. But now she just needed to focus on something else besides the fact that she could probably feel her water break at any time. 

Oliver watched her pull away helplessly, a frown etching across his face. “What can I do, lass, please let me help you with this. I know it hurts, more than I’ll ever know, and all I want to do is make this easier any way I can. Please.”

“The only thing you can do right now is make sure someone is coming because I think my water just broke,” Katie said, turning to look at him. She had felt a swoosh between her legs that felt like she had peed on herself but she knew she hadn’t and the look on her face along with the wet spot just below her stomach was surely enough to send Oliver into a further panic. 

“They’re coming,” he said in a rush, moving closer to her again at the panicked look in her eyes. “I’m not going anywhere, no matter what. Maybe one of your mum’s potions could take the edge off? I had no idea it would hurt like this.”

Katie reached for his hand and gripped it tightly. “Yes, please go get me one while we wait,” she said. “And help me clean up and get back to bed.”

“Aye, I can do that,” he replied, walking slowly with her back to the bedroom. He helped her remove her wet clothes and change into one of her “night shirts” - Oliver's shirts that she'd taken through her pregnancy as she got bigger. Her belly stretched the shirt now, but it wouldn't do so much longer. He helped her get into bed before retrieving the potions her mum had sent. “We've still got a ways to go, want me to get the tub?”

Katie thought about what he asked for a moment as she sat down on the bed, breathing through the next contraction that came. She took one of the potions he handed her for pain and breathed a sigh of relief as it kicked in instantly. She knew it wouldn’t last long and she really hoped her mum and Molly came soon. Beyond her water breaking and the contractions coming faster and finally pushing, she didn’t know what else to expect. “It might help,” she said, worrying her bottom lip.

Oliver nodded, eager to have something to do with his sudden energy. “I should probably get dressed at some point too if your mum’s coming,” he said with a nervous laugh, crossing the room to grab clothes out of the dresser. Once covered he conjured the large porcelain tub he’d gotten used to bringing up for Katie. He held her hand through her contractions as he filled the tub, hoping she would find relief in the warm water.

Katie watched Oliver hurry around the room and his eagerness to help her be comfortable. Despite the pain and the irritation she felt, Katie couldn’t imagine loving anyone more, though she was sure their son would come very close. “Could you...rub my back like mum showed you yesterday to help with the pain?” she asked once the tub was full and steaming.

“Absolutely. Let’s get you in there first,” he said standing and helping her do the same. He pulled his shirt off of her again, reaching out to rub her belly before leading her to the tub and helping her sit. “Let me know if it’s hot enough for you,” he murmured, kissing her shoulder as he reached his hands down into the water to rub her lower back.

“Feels heavenly,” she sighed softly, leaning forward so he could rub her back. The pain was better, and it still came in waves with the contractions, but it faded quickly thanks to the potion and Oliver’s hands rubbing her back perfectly to relieve the pressure.

He felt himself relaxing slightly as Katie seemed to be finding relief. He knew watching her in pain would be the hardest part of this for him, knowing he caused it and it was necessary. “Thank you so much for this, Katie mine. For giving me a son. It means more than I could ever say.”

“I know, love,” she whispered, leaning forward to tuck her knees against her chest. She knew the pain would only be temporary and then she would have a beautiful baby boy to hold in her arms. 

Oliver glanced at the clock as he continued to rub her back long after his muscles begged him to stop. He hadn’t seen or heard the proximity wards go off and he was starting to get concerned that Molly, at least, hadn’t arrived. “How far apart are they, lass?” he asked, trying to sound casual. He could tell they were getting closer together, but every book said the first time would take hours.

“Five minutes, at least,” she said, grunting softly as another contraction hit. She had been staring at the clock and it seemed to tick by slowly and she knew that help had to be coming soon or she would start to panic and so would Oliver. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as the contraction passed. Surely the next time would go smoother since she would be in a hospital giving birth and not in a tent with a family friend, her mum and Oliver helping her through the birth.

Nodding, Oliver felt slightly relieved. “That’s not too close yet. Maybe I should go see if your mum wrote back? I can reheat the water for you.”

“Yeah, you can, I’ll be fine long enough for you to do that,” she said, leaning back against the tub as he pulled his hand back. She relaxed her legs and gave him a nod. “Better you do any magic that needs doing since mine might go haywire like mum said hers did while she was in labor with me,” she said, smiling softly up at him.

Oliver cupped her face softly, kissing her before getting up to go to the living area, grabbing the journal and quill before he returned to the room. A flick of his wand to reheat the water and he opened the journal to see if her mum had replied, sitting beside the tub. “Says she’s on her way, I hope they can find us. I guess I could go grab my mum if I had to.”

Katie breathed a sigh of relief at the news her mum was finally on her way and that she should be with her at any moment. “Only go bother her as a last resort, love,” she said, reaching for his hand. “I suppose I should probably get out of the tub if they are on their way so mum can help me get comfortable,” she said with a sigh, not wanting to get dressed but knowing she needed to feel less exposed around her mum and Molly Weasley.

“Are you sure?” he asked, brow furrowing as he moved to his knees beside the tub. “It seems to help you so much. I can get a shirt if you want to cover up.”

Katie sighed softly, knowing he was right and she was comfortable for the moment, so there was no need to move until she absolutely had to. “Just let me cover up then and I`ll get out when Molly tells me,” she said, curling up a little as the next contraction hit her.

Oliver held her hand through the contraction, brushing hair back from her sweaty forehead and nodding. “I’ll grab that shirt you had before, it’ll only take a second,” he reassured her as the contraction ended and she relaxed back again. He jumped to his feet and had just grabbed the shirt when the proximity ward went off, startling them both. “I’ve got to change that sound,” he groaned, moving over to the tub to help Katie tug the shirt on. “I’ll go let your mum in,” he said softly, kissing her cheek.

Katie nodded, trying to breathe and still her heartbeat as she tugged the shirt down into the water. She only hoped they wouldn’t be doing this for much longer - having to listen out for proximity alarms and listening to the spotty wireless for news of what was going on in the world. Katie rubbed her stomach and spoke softly. “Baby boy, I promise this world is going to be amazing and I’ll do everything to make sure it’s safe for you,” she whispered as he kicked against her stomach, letting her know he heard her.

Oliver quickly made his way to where the proximity ward had gone off, relieved to see both their mums and Molly waiting patiently. He stepped through the wards, accepting his mum’s hug as she saw him, meeting Martha’s gaze. “She’s doing okay so far, but she’ll be happy to see you Martha. Come on, we don’t want to linger outside of the wards,” he continued, pulling back from Diane, looking at her before heading back towards the tent. “I didn’t even look to see if you were coming, mum, it’s good to see you though.”

Diane reached out to take his hand, squeezing it gently. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Oliver, I can’t wait to meet him.”

Molly bustled behind them, smiling brightly. Babies were always so exciting to her. “How long has she been having pains, Oliver?”

He shook his head, honestly not sure. “A few hours at least. They’re four or five minutes apart.” He felt confident in his information, but he also felt nerves starting to claw their way up as they walked back into the tent to a loud scream from the bedroom. Releasing his mum’s hand Oliver ran into the room, skidding to a stop beside the tub, hitting his knees again. “I’m here, love,” he said soothingly, grasping her hand.

Katie knew Oliver hadn’t been gone very long, but it seemed like an eternity. “Mummy?” she said, tears in her eyes as she saw her mother, Molly and Diane enter the room shortly behind Oliver. She took a breath and breathed out, gripping Oliver’s hand for a moment before the contraction faded. 

“I’m here, baby,” Martha said as she moved to the other side of the tub, and brushed Katie’s hair from her face. “You’re doing great, Katie. Just a few more hours and you’ll be holding your beautiful baby boy,” she said, kissing her forehead. 

Oliver slid his hand into the water to rub her tummy gently again, watching Katie get comfort from her mum. He was far less worried with the other women here, glad he could now focus completely on Katie.

Diane took in the scene, but didn’t want to intrude. “I’m going to fix some food, I’m sure someone’s hungry,” she said, retreating to the kitchen as Molly came around the tub, smiling kindly at Katie.

“Hello there, dearie, tell me how you’re feeling,” she said gently, conjuring a stool to sit beside the tub. “This is a good idea, the tub.”

“In pain, Molly,” she said, gripping Oliver’s hand. “But it’s tolerable right now with mum’s potion and the warm water. Oliver’s been helping and he remembered mum suggested the tub when I forgot, so I guess he’s being calmer than I am,” she chuckled, giving her mum a smile.

“I’m glad one of you remembered,” Martha chuckled, giving Oliver a smile. “Thanks for taking such good care of my girl until we could get here. Traveling hasn’t been easy lately for anybody.”

Oliver nodded, keeping his eyes on Katie. “We haven’t had much else to do recently other than plan for this. We went over it a million times.” He tilted his head a bit as he realized he’d planned this just like he would a game. “We made a game plan, didn’t we lass? Without even meaning to.”

“Now is not the time for one of your famous speeches, cap,” Katie teased before another contraction hit her hard. She knew they were getting closer together now and the pain wasn't staying away for long. 

Molly’s eyebrows raised as she watched Oliver comfort Katie through the contraction. “Oh, that’s not far apart at all,” she said, sounding pleased. When she saw Katie relax again she rolled up her sleeves and reached into the water to gently touch Katie’s belly. “I’m just going to make sure he’s facing the right way, okay Katie? It shouldn’t hurt.” Molly poked and pushed gently in until she figured out which end of the baby was which. “Head down, beautiful!” she announced as she pulled her hands back and waved them dry with her wand. 

Oliver grinned at Katie, but his smile didn’t last long as she groaned with another contraction, gripping his hand tightly. He leaned closer to her, pressing his forehead to hers as he tried to breathe with her. 

Molly smiled again, standing to start getting the bed ready. “You can stay in there as long as you’re still comfortable, Katie, alright?”

“If I don't remember later, thanks for coming and helping us, Molly,” she said once the contraction passed. She gave Oliver a slight smile and reached up to cup his face. Even through the pain she was glad he was there to help her breathe through it. 

"Of course, dear, wouldn't miss it for anything. We could all use a spot of light these days,” Molly answered, bustling about the room.

Oliver smiled at the thought of that, their child a spot of light in the darkness of the world. He reached up and brushed the sweaty hairs from Katie's forehead as she caught her breath again. "Alright, lass?” he asked softly, looking up into her eyes. “ I can rub your back again if you want.”

“Yes, please,” she whispered. She saw her mother move from her side and frowned at her.

“I’m just going to see if Diane needs any help, I’ll be back soon,” she said, kissing the top of her daughter’s head. “I know you’re in good hands with Oliver and Molly.”

Oliver nodded his thanks to Martha as she left and moved back behind Katie. His shirt, thoroughly wet, was more of a hindrance and he peeled it off without a second thought before reaching back in to the tub to rub Katie's back. “You're doing so great, Katie.”

Molly paused as Oliver pulled his shirt off and raised an eyebrow. She glanced over a few more times as she finished her preparations, appreciating his muscled form before shaking her head. She could certainly understand the young girl's attraction. 

Finally finished she moved back over to the tub. “How's your potion holding up?”

Normally, Katie would appreciate watching Oliver take off his shirt, but right now, she simply didn’t care. Katie leaned forward to let Oliver get to her lower back where the pain mostly sat except for the tightening in her stomach with each contraction. She sighed softly as his hands gently rubbed her back and she rubbed her stomach with her hands as the baby kicked. “It’s fading,” she said, looking up at Molly. 

Molly nodded, grabbing a bottle from her bag and offering it to Katie. “That's good, it means you're making progress. This one will get you through until it's time to push,” she said reassuringly. 

Oliver paused his rubbing so Katie could drink the potion and he smiled when she relaxed with a soft sigh. “Better love?”

“Much,” she said, relaxing a bit more, knowing it wouldn’t be long since another contraction had just started as soon as she had swallowed the potion. She felt her stomach tighten, but her back pain had disappeared and it wasn’t uncomfortable. “I think my fingers and toes are getting pruney,” she laughed, wiggling her toes in the water and looking down at her hands, which were rather wrinkled.

Oliver chuckled, looking over her shoulder, kissing it softly. He was glad to see her relaxed and laughing. “I bet they are, you've been in here for a while,” he teased, grabbing one of her hands to look closely at it. “I've seen worse.”

Just then Diane popped her head in the door and smiled as she saw them. “I've made some sandwiches, Oliver, if you'd like to eat.”

Oliver had no intention of letting Katie out of his sight and shook his head. “I'm alright, mum.”

Katie arched a brow at him. “I can’t eat so you should,” she said, giving his hand a squeeze. “Get Diane to bring it to you if you don’t want to get up and leave me,” she insisted. “Besides, I am going to be exhausted and hungry later and you shouldn’t be.” Katie just hoped she could eat and get some rest. She knew she would want to hold her son and she hoped she could stay awake long enough to enjoy his first few hours in the world. 

“Yes, mum,” Oliver teased Katie, kissing her cheek before looking up at his own mum. “Can you bring them in? I want to stick close.”

“Of course, I'll be right back,” Diane answered, disappearing again. 

Oliver set himself up on the stool by the tub and ate quickly, keeping a close eye on Katie, though he was pleased that she didn't seem to be in much pain. “That last potion is where it's at, eh lass?”

“It is, love,” she said, watching him as she relaxed back against the tub. Molly was a brilliant witch and she should be given her own seven children. Katie wondered briefly how she did it all - being a wife and a mother and taking time for each child when they were younger. 

Suddenly, she felt the need to push as her stomach tightened. “Is it normal to want to push?” she breathed as she leaned forward.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there were three!

Oliver had just stuffed the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth when she spoke up and his eyes widened. “‘Ush?” He tried to ask, his mouth full, earning him a smack to the back of his head from his mother as she handed him a dry shirt. He swallowed hard as Molly bustled over, pulling the shirt on thoughtlessly.

“Of course it is, dear, you listen to your body. Did you want out of the tub?” Molly asked, giving Katie a reassuring smile. 

“Might be a good idea because I really feel like I should be pushing,” she said, trying not to laugh at the exchange between Oliver and Diane. She could see the love between mother and son, but she could also sense Oliver’s sudden worry that it was coming time for their son to make his appearance.

Oliver nodded, standing quickly to help her up, suddenly at a loss for words. Rather than help Katie step out of the tub he bent and lifted her into his arms, his heart beating hard at the prospect of meeting his son so soon while he carried her to the bed. He felt her tense again as he set her down and he quickly took her hand. 

“That won't do, Oliver, you'll need to help her sit up more,” Molly said matter of factly, moving to the end of the bed. “You can put pillows behind her or sit back there yourself, but flat on your back is no way to give birth.”

Oliver nodded and helped Katie sit up before getting behind her on the bed to support her, holding on to both of her hands. “I've got you, my bonny lass,” he said softly in her ear as she relaxed against him, though he could feel her trembling. 

Diane, having been forgotten in the activity, leaned out the door and waved frantically at Martha. “It's time!” 

Katie was glad Oliver had decided to be behind her instead of by her side. She needed his support more than ever now that the time to push was upon her. Her fear had jumped up to an eleven but her body knew it was time and it refused to wait until she was ready. “Thanks, love,” she said, squeezing his hands as Molly prepared for her to push. 

Molly smiled at her reassuringly as she helped Katie position her legs. “Just push whenever you're ready, dear,” Molly said kindly, greeting herself into position to catch. 

Oliver took deep, steadying breaths, knowing he needed to stay calm for Katie despite his racing heart and pounding adrenaline. He could feel her entire body tense as another contraction started and she began to push. “That's it Katie, you can do this,” he murmured softly in her ear as she crushed his hands. 

Katie leaned forward, curling into herself like her mother had told her she should do when it was time and she pushed hard as she breathed out. She knew it would take quite a few pushes to get him out and she waited for Molly’s count before she felt another contraction and she pushed again.

Oliver leaned with her as she pushed, careful to support her at every chance. He glanced at her face and became entranced at the sight of her, strong and fierce, bringing their son into the world. He thought his heart would burst with love for her. 

Molly was delighted at how well Katie was pushing, so many of the first time moms she helped had to be talked through pushing effectively. “That's marvelous, Katie, you're doing so well. Keep pushing like that and he'll be here in no time.”

Martha and Diane stood back, recognizing that Katie and Oliver were supporting each other far more than their mums ever could. They waited together, holding hands, both excited to hear that first cry. 

Katie took a breath and pushed again, curling even more into herself with the next push, grunting softly as she did. She barely noticed her mother and Diane in the room since she was concentrating on getting her son out. She knew her heartbeat wouldn’t slow down and the fear wouldn’t go away until she heard him cry for the first time.

“That's it, Katie, I can see him moving down,” Molly said with excitement, grabbing a blanket and spreading it over Katie quickly. “You'll feel him soon, crowning, and it'll hurt. But just push through it and you'll be holding him in no time,” Molly concluded cheerfully. 

Katie pushed again, breathing through it as the pain started and she knew he was tearing her so his head could come through. She only got to take a small breath before she felt the urge to push again and she felt him slide out and the relief that followed as she heard him cry. Tears filled her eyes and a soft sob left her lips. 

Oliver stared wide-eyed at the baby in Molly's hands as he arched his back and gave a hearty squall, holding Katie tight as she collapsed back against him. “You did it, Katie mine,” he whispered, tears welling in his eyes as Molly laid the baby on Katie's chest. 

Diane couldn't help her own tears as she watched Oliver and the baby in turns. The day Oliver came along was the only time she'd ever seen Andy cry openly, and he looked so like his father in that moment. 

“Wonderful job, Katie! A healthy boy!” Molly exclaimed, rubbing the baby clean just a bit before turning her attention to Katie and the afterbirth.

Martha covered her mouth, keeping her tears silent as she held DIane’s hand and they watched their children seeing their son for the first time. It was a beautiful moment that she was proud to be part of and she remembered her emotions when Katie was born. She was a sobbing mess.

Katie curled slightly as the afterbirth slid out and she turned her son to face her, finally not afraid once she could see his beautiful face. He was a perfect mix of both her and Oliver and she knew they had chosen the perfect name for him. “Welcome to the world, Lachlan,” she whispered, brushing her fingers over his cheek.

Oliver kissed her cheek, unable to tear his eyes from his son's face as he quieted and blinked up at them. “He's so beautiful. You're so beautiful,” he whispered, not bothering to stop his tears as he cradled his wife and son against his chest.

After a few minutes of relative quiet Diane offered to clean the baby up. “He'll look even better after a bath, I promise,” she said with a laugh, wiping her tears away. 

Katie bit her bottom lip, knowing she needed to get cleaned up and so did Lachlan. “Say hello to your grandmum,” she said, handing Lachlan over to Diane. “I think we’ll both feel better after we get cleaned up,” she said, looking up at Oliver as she kissed him softly. 

Oliver finally felt his brain start to work again as he returned her kiss. “I've never loved you more, Katie Wood,” he said, a grin spreading across his face. He glanced up at his mum, watching her and Martha working together to clean the crying, squirming newborn for a moment before looking back down at Molly.

Molly, wrapped up in healing Katie's tears with her wand, didn't notice the baby had moved until she looked up as he gave a loud squawk while getting washed. “Oh, good, that makes it easier,” she said absentmindedly before looking up at Katie with a smile. “Nearly done, you'll be as good as new once your muscles recover.” 

“Thanks, Molly,” she smiled, relaxing against Oliver as she watched both of their mums with Lachlan. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of no pain, just a dull ache as Molly finished up healing her tears. She knew she could fall asleep easily in Oliver’s arms, but she knew Lachlan would need to be fed soon so he would willingly latch to her breasts anytime he needed a feed. She could sleep later once everyone had gone and she had fed their son and eaten herself.

Oliver smiled into her neck as she snuggled into him a bit. He could only imagine her exhaustion, and he would happily hold her all night like this if he had to. He looked up again as Martha brought Lachlan back, swaddled and quiet. “You might want to wake up for this, lass,” he said softly.

Molly finished up, giving Katie a quick pat on the leg. “You were fantastic, dear. I'll come back tomorrow to make sure everything's going smoothly.” 

Diane hugged her friend tightly. “Thanks so much for being here, Molly.”

“I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Diane. Thank you for letting me be a part of this. Babies bring such hope to the world,” Molly said with a sigh. 

Katie grinned at her mum, who was a natural with children. “Thanks, mum,” she said as she took Lachlan from her. He was swaddled up tight in a maroon blanket she had knitted for him with a matching hat to cover his head. Katie marveled at the fact that he had been in her stomach just moments before and now he was here, in her arms. He was the most precious thing she had ever seen and she knew she would love and protect him as long as she was breathing. 

Oliver reached up and gently touched Lachlan's face, smiling as he stared puffy eyed at his mum. “Look at him, Katie. He's perfect, just like we knew he'd be,” he said softly, once again wrapped up in their little world. “I think that's your nose.”

Katie grinned as she looked up at Oliver as he spoke, watching the awe on his face. She felt so complete with Lachlan there with them. He was the missing piece of their hearts and he made them complete. “He's got your brow,” she whispered, resting her head against his chin. 

Oliver chuckled, finally putting his hand on the baby's back to help her hold him. “My brow? Let's hope he doesn't hate me for it later,” he joked, still speaking softly and unable to take his eyes from Lachlan's face. “Think he'll be hungry soon? We'll need to get this shirt off of you.”

“Probably,” she said, absently, looking back down at their son, trying to wrap her head around the fact that she just gave birth and she was holding him. The feelings of love she had for him now that he was in her arms was beyond anything she could ever have imagined. 

“I'm sure he'll let us know,” Oliver said softly, not wanting to move just yet either. He looked up for a moment, surprised to see they were alone, then quickly back at Lachlan. “Think he'd mind if we did a finger and toe count real quick?”

Katie looked up and frowned, also noticing the three ladies had left the room to give them some privacy with their son. “I am sure he will let us know if he minds really quickly, love,” she laughed as she unswaddled their son. Her mum had put him in a nappy and nothing else and she frowned as she remembered her mum telling her she should do skin to skin with him so he could get used to her scent. “Help me take off my shirt, love, he needs to get used to my skin and my scent,” she said. “I almost forgot about it in the chaos.”

Oliver nodded, pulling back from her as much as he could to work the shirt up. After a moment's struggle he gave up and grabbed his wand from his pocket, vanishing the shirt with a flick and a muttered spell. He pulled Katie back to himself gently as she held Lachlan to her chest, grinning as Lachlan's head bobbed a bit. “He's trying to see you again,” he said with a laugh, putting his hand on Lachlan's back. 

Katie moved Lachlan to cradle him in her arms as she held him, skin to skin. She smiled down at him, loving him even more with each moment that passed. “I see you, baby boy,” she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

Oliver lifted Lachlan's hands one at a time, counting each of his tiny fingers in a whisper. “He's good on fingers,” Oliver joked, letting Lachlan's fingers wrap around his. “I can't believe he's really here, Katie.”

“He’s absolutely perfect, Ollie,” she said, watching Lachlan hold Oliver’s finger. “I couldn’t imagine him being here, but now that he is, we have to figure out where to move next and probably soon. A lot of magic was used here today.”

Oliver nodded and sighed, kissing her shoulder before resting his chin on it lightly, knowing she was right. “Not tonight, though. Tonight you rest. We can figure it out tomorrow.”

“I do need some rest,” she said, yawning as she looked down at Lachlan. She knew she could fall asleep now, but she didn’t want to ruin the time they all had together. “Do you want to hold your son?” she asked, turning her head to rest her cheek against his forehead.

Oliver nodded more enthusiastically than he meant to before pausing, his expression thoughtful. “Would I have to move?”

“Well, yes you would,” she laughed. “But you can come sit beside me, just prop me up with some pillows and I will give him to you.”

Oliver faked a loud sigh but began to ease himself from behind Katie to the other side of the bed. He helped her lay back after stacking several pillows behind her, giving her a grin as she settled in. “Good?”

“All good,” she smiled back at him as she shifted to hand Lachlan over to Oliver. “Don’t forget to support his head with your hand,” she reminded him, letting him see how she was holding him. 

Oliver slid his hands against hers and lifted Lachlan up. He felt tears stinging his eyes again as he cradled him close, marveling at the weight of him in his arms. “Wow,” he said breathlessly, at a loss for words. 

Katie smiled, tears in her eyes at the sight of her husband holding their son. Her heart was right there, both of them sitting next to her and she knew everything was going to be right in the world now that Lachlan had finally arrived. “You’re a natural, love,” she grinned, leaning against him as Lachlan looked up at his father.

“We'll see about that, holding isn't the hard part,” he said with a laugh, kissing the top of her head. “I just want to keep looking at him, that's normal right?”

“Of course it is,” she said. “I would love to get a shower tonight and I should probably get dressed so we can let the grandparents back in.” Katie gave him a quick kiss and slid to the edge of the bed as she sat up completely. She marveled in the fact that she only felt sore and there was no pain. Molly really was a miracle worker with a wand.

Oliver raised his eyebrows but said nothing - he'd learned by now to trust Katie when it came to her body. He kept a close eye on her, though, for any sign of distress as she made her way to their bathroom, looking down at Lachlan as she closed the door. “Just you and me now. I can't wait to show you the world, buddy. You're gonna love it,” he said softly, turning the baby to cradle him as his eyes blinked slowly. “Let's go see what Nana is doing,” he said, shifting to get out of the bed and head out to the living area. 

Diane looked up at the noise, dropping the cloth she was cleaning the counter with, her eyes lighting up. “Everything alright, Oliver?”

Oliver grinned, it seemed so easy today, and looked down at Lachlan, who'd fallen asleep. “Never better.”

Katie quickly showered, feeling more human and normal than she had in awhile. Though she still had a bump, it wasn’t as big and she knew it would go down in the coming weeks. She quickly washed her hair and her body and dressed, putting on underwear and one of her dresses. She returned to the bedroom to find Oliver and Lachlan gone. Her heart skipped a beat, but she smiled as she heard voices coming from the other room. She wandered in to see everyone gathered around Oliver, oohing and ahhing over Lachlan.

“How are my boys?” she asked, coming up behind Oliver.

“Half-asleep,” Oliver answered, looking back at Katie with a smile before turning so she could see Lachlan sleeping against his chest, his little legs tucked up under his tummy. 

Suddenly Diane gasped, turning to her bag on the sofa. “I nearly forgot!” she exclaimed, holding up her camera with a bright smile. 

Oliver groaned, his head rolling back. “I should have known. Just make it quick.”

Diane rolled her eyes, well aware of Oliver's opinion of her camera. “I'm not interested in pictures of you, Oliver.”

Katie laughed at Oliver’s exchange with his mother before she joined her own, giving Martha a tight hug.

“Thanks for coming, mum,” she said. “Did you want to go get Dad and come back later so you can both hold him?”

“I will,” she said, her arm around Katie’s waist as they turned their attention to Diane and Oliver holding Lachlan. “I know you two - well you three now - will be moving on in the morning, so I will bring you a few dinners when I come back with Dad,” she said. “Diane and I might have made a few things while we were waiting and put them away for you for later. Are you hungry now? I can fix you anything you want, baby.”

“I could eat,” Katie said, giving her mum a smile. 

“You go sit on the sofa and I’ll bring you something,” she said, shooing her off as she went to get a plate ready.

Katie stopped long enough to give Oliver a kiss and touch Lachlan’s tiny feet before she retreated to the sofa.

Oliver sighed patiently as his mum circled him with the camera, taking pictures of Lachlan from every angle she could before she finally put her hand on Oliver’s back and urged him toward the sofa. He looked back at his mum, confused.

“A family picture, Oliver, honestly. Just one, I promise, it’s all the film I have left,” Diane said with yet another eye roll. “Sometimes you’re too much like your father. Go sit by your beautiful wife, please.”

Oliver shook his head, unsure if that was a compliment, but he followed instructions and sat beside Katie on the sofa anyway, giving her an apologetic smile. “You know how she gets…”

Katie laughed at Oliver as he sat down. She had gotten used to Diane and what Oliver thought was her being crazy. She loved the woman as much as her own mother and she was glad she was there with them. Katie looked down at her son, taking his small hand in hers as Diane took a picture. She knew it would be the best picture of the three of them on this happy day.

She looked up as her mum brought her a plate with a sandwich. She released Lachlan’s finger to relax back on the sofa and eat. The first bite tasted so good since she hadn’t eaten since the night before. “Thanks mum,” she said.

Oliver bounced Lachlan comfortably when he started to fuss, looking down at him. “Hey, settle down, mummy's gotta eat, too.” 

Diane smiled at him as she put her camera away, excited to get home and develop them. She was proud of how Oliver had handled the day's events, and how quickly he seemed to pick up little things, like the small bounce that kept Lachlan quiet. “Just wait until your father sees him, Oliver. That I want a picture of,” she said with a laugh. 

“You should bring him tonight,” Katie said between bites. “Mum’s bringing dad back later.” 

She knew Oliver could use the help if she fell asleep later and they could definitely use the help packing up so they could leave in the morning.

Diane looked uncertainly at Oliver. “Are you sure? I know you're leaving tomorrow but there's been so much magic…” she trailed off as Oliver held up his hand. 

“It'll be fine, mum, it's just a few more hours. No telling where we'll be this time tomorrow,” he said in the most reassuring voice he could muster. 

Diane hesitated for another moment before nodding, realizing this could be the only chance they'd have for a while. The world grew steadily darker it seemed. “Alright, I’ll bring him by later then. We’ll help Pete and Martha get everything ready for tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Diane, I think we could both use the extra hands right now,” Katie said, hoping that would reassure her they wanted them to be with them for the night. 

“Definitely.” Oliver agreed quickly with a nod, still looking at his mum. “Besides, do any of us honestly think he'll stay away long?”

Diane laughed lightly, knowing he was right. “A fair point, Oliver. Now let me hold him one more time before I go,” she finished, sitting on the sofa and holding her arms out. She grinned as Oliver gently handed Lachlan over. “I'll bring some pictures of Oliver at this age with me, they could be twins.”

Katie finished up her sandwich and handed the plate to her mum who was listening to the exchange and watching her grandson. “Your dad is going to go nuts,” she chuckled, beaming at Katie. “I’m almost sure he is going to get teary eyed,” she said as she took the plate off to the kitchen.

“Lachlan is so lucky he has such wonderful grandparents,” Katie beamed. “Honestly, I don’t know what we would do without all of you.”

Oliver slid his arm around her shoulder, kissing Katie on the temple. “Struggle so much more, I'm sure,” he said, looking over at his mom again as Lachlan fussed. “Wonder if he's hungry.”

“I’m pretty sure he is,” Katie replied. “So much excitement and no food yet,” she said as she watched Diane shush and bounce him while patting his bottom. Lachlan quieted a little but Diane handed him over to Katie just the same.

“I should try to feed him while you go get Andy,” she said to her as she cradled Lachlan in her arms. He immediately nuzzled at her covered breast and she knew then that he was indeed hungry.

Oliver laughed as Lachlan rooted at her breast, giving Katie's shoulder a squeeze. “He knows what he wants,” he said, kissing her cheek again before standing to say goodbye to his mum and give Katie some privacy. “Just a few hours mum,” he told her as he steered her towards the door. “Need me to walk you?”

Diane rolled her eyes and laughed, pulling him into a hug. “No, Oliver, I'll be fine. Take care of your family, okay?”

Oliver glanced at Katie then gave his mum a smile. “I can do that.”

Katie pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa as her mum helped her to pull the strap down on her dress to give Lachlan her breast. She draped the blanket over both of them to give them some privacy. “Tell Molly thanks again for us,” Katie said as her mum kissed her forehead and said her goodbyes. 

“I will and I’ll be back in a few hours with some food and your dad,” she said. “Please get some rest while you can.”

“I will, Mum, promise,” she said, sucking in a breath as Lachlan latched to her breast.

Oliver waved their mums off and turned back to the tent, going back to sit by Katie with a sigh. “What a day. How's he doing?”

“He’s great, eating and half asleep already,” she whispered, uncovering herself now that everyone had gone. “I should probably lay him down once he’s finished, unless you want to hold him some more.”

“I'd love to, honestly. He was snoozing on my chest earlier, it was amazing,” Oliver whispered back, watching his son eat for several quiet minutes before hugging Katie close again. “You did a great job building him, Katie mine.”

“Well you helped a little,” she chuckled, relaxing against Oliver as she yawned and closed her eyes. Lachlan had stopped sucking and she shifted him to her shoulder to burp him. 

“I think I know who needs a nap, and it's not Lachie,” Oliver teased quietly, kissing her head. “Want to sleep out here, love?”

“I think I’d be more comfortable in bed,” she admitted as she rubbed Lachlan’s back. He burped loudly and she smiled, glad she didn’t have to practically beat the burp out of him like her mum said she had to do with her. 

Oliver grinned proudly at the sound of the burp. “That was a good one, mate,” he told Lachlan, rustling the thin hair on his head. “Want me to take him or carry you both?”

“You can take him, I’ll walk,” she said, handing Lachlan over carefully to him before she stood up slowly. “I probably need to walk some before we leave tomorrow so my muscles heal up like Molly said,” she said as they made their way toward the bedroom. 

Oliver cradled Lachlan easily in one arm, helping Katie lay down with the other. “Mind if we join you for a bit? I'll take him out if he starts to fuss,” Oliver asked, already rounding the bed to lay beside her.

“Of course, love,” she said, curling up so she could watch them for a few minutes. “I need to get used to hearing his cries when we sleep anyway.” 

Oliver lay back carefully and arranged the sleeping baby on his chest again, keeping a broad hand on his back. “Go on and sleep, lass, we're not going anywhere. I love you.”

“I love you both so very much,” she said, her eyes drooping as she looked at them laying beside her. It was like they were meant to be there together and Katie couldn’t have imagined a better ending to a long day than the sight of her husband holding their son so carefully.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Lachlan meets his grandfathers, Oliver learns a lesson along the way

Oliver crept out of the bedroom as quietly as he could, Lachlan swaddled and quiet against his chest. Katie had just fed him again, and Oliver had the pleasure of changing his first diaper while Katie giggled away, then she’d drifted back to sleep again. Oliver didn’t want to disturb her, but he knew their parents were expected to arrive soon and if he could keep the proximity detector from going off and waking Katie, he would. He made sure Lachie (as he’d started to think of his freshly born son) was tucked away and his face lightly covered - he didn’t want to ruin his mum’s chance to get a picture of his dad’s face.

Wand in hand, Oliver made his way to the apparition point they’d used earlier, ready to wait until they got there to let them in right away. Unless Lachie got hungry again. Oliver wasn’t kept waiting long, a series of pops alerting him to the arrival of all four of the parents - they must have arranged to come together. Oliver stepped out of the wards with a grin, waving everyone in quickly, ignoring the curious looks from Andy and Peter at the bundle in his arm.

“Is that…” Andy asked, his voice tight in a failed attempt to hide his emotions. 

“Inside, Dad, come on,” Oliver said, patting his dad on the back kindly, just as his dad had done to him so many times in the past.

Oliver led the group to the tent and let his dad hold the flap for everyone as they made their way inside. He looked down at Lachie as he made a quiet noise and squirmed a bit in his arms. “Oh, now we’re going to wake up, eh? Right in time for grandads?” he asked, lifting the blanket over his face, grinning as Lachie blinked slowly up at him. “Got your camera ready, mum?” he asked, looking back at his mum.

“Camera? What’s the camera for?” Andy asked, looking at his wife as she pulled the camera from her bag.

“Pictures, Andy, of course. Whenever you’re ready, Ol,” she said with a bright smile, excited to see this moment and capture it on film. “Wait! Peter, you go over there too. You’re about to see him for the first time.”

Peter’s eyes widened and his eyes darted to the blanketed bundle again before he nodded and stepped over by Andy.

Oliver finally uncovered Lachlan’s face, watching his and Katie’s father’s as they saw their grandson for the first time. “Dad, Peter...meet Lachlan Andrew Wood.” He grinned at the awe on their faces as they took him in and looked over at his mum for at least one of the many photos she snapped.

“I told you, didn’t I Oliver?” Diane said, watching her husband lovingly.

Andy reached out a shaky hand to touch Lachie’s face softly, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “Wow, Ol,” he choked out, tears falling down his face. 

“I know,” Oliver said, looking down at his son adoringly ( _snap_ ) before looking over at Peter. “What do you think, Pete?”

Peter cleared his throat carefully before answering, though tears swum in his eyes as well. “He’s beautiful, Katie did a great job.”

“Yeah, she did,” Oliver replied proudly. “So who wants to hold him first?”

Andy and Peter looked at each other for a moment before Peter deferred to him. “Go ahead, but don’t take long,” he joked as Andy reached out to pluck the tiny baby from Oliver’s hands.

“Geez, he’s small, Ol,” Andy said breathlessly, holding the baby up gingerly so he could look into his eyes. “Hey there, Lachie, I’m your granda. It’s great to finally meet you.”

Oliver scratched the back of his head, watching his dad. “Don’t let Katie hear you say he’s small. He’s a little early, but nothing bad. Molly said he was fine, I trust her.”

Andy grinned at his son, passing Lachlan to Peter. “He’ll grow, Ol, don’t worry. I suppose you were that small once upon a time.”

Peter looked down at the baby, awestruck for a moment as the baby blinked up at him. He could see Katie in his face, no matter what anyone else said. 

“He’s got her nose,” Oliver said quietly as if he could tell what Peter was thinking. “He’s a pretty good mix, if you ask me.”

Peter nodded, clearing his throat and once again fighting tears. He had no idea it would be such a powerful feeling to hold your child’s child, to see the evidence of yourself in another generation. “He’s great, Oliver. He’ll love that treehouse, I’ll have to repaint it.”

“You might get a fight out of Katie on that one,” Oliver answered with a laugh. He looked around when he noticed that Martha and Diane had wandered off to the kitchen. “What are you two up to in there?”

“Just some dinner, Oliver, like we promised,” Diane answered plainly, continuing her work.

“And we still have to pack!” Martha reminded them.

“Well, we’ve got it down to a science pretty much,” Oliver said, glancing around the living area. “Just pack away the loose stuff, everything else is charmed in place.”

Peter raised his eyes, shifting the baby into a cradle expertly. Katie had insisted on being held for most of her first six months, and old habits die hard. “How many times have you guys moved? I didn’t think you were doing it that much.” 

Oliver shrugged, moving around the room and gathering the loose stuff he saw absentmindedly. “I’m not sure, to be honest. At least 20? Maybe more? Some places were only safe for a night, some places we got a few weeks. Stayed at that cabin the longest, it was a life saver.”

“Not literally?” Martha asked, startled.

Oliver paused, realizing they’d never told their parents about the Snatcher encounter, even now 8 months later. “Er…I mean…”

Andy chimed in, somewhat frustrated with his son’s independence at the moment. “So those Snatchers on Christmas, were those the first you’d seen?”

Martha gasped again, her hands going to her chest at Andy’s revelation. “Snatchers? On Christmas? You said it was hikers!”

Peter groaned softly. Andy had revealed the truth to him at a dinner not long after and they’d agreed that Martha didn’t need to know. Peter knew it would be exactly like this. “Martha, it’s fine. No need to have a heart attack four months after the fact.”

“And completely beside the point,” Andy pointed out, still looking expectantly at his son.

Oliver sighed, tucking the stuff he’d gathered away before he turned fully to his dad. “No, it wasn’t, but we’re fine. We’ve been fine. It’s really really late to worry about that now.”

Andy’s eyes narrowed - he’d never expected Oliver to keep something like this from him. “Why didn’t you tell us, we could have helped!”

“Right, and then I would have had five people to worry with instead of one and a half. We handled it, we’ve never come that close again. We didn’t even lose the tent, it was warded so well I was able to go back and get it,” Oliver finished, really not wanting to have this conversation. “If I'd needed help, I would have asked, but you taught me well enough already. I've kept them safe and fed all over the country. Please, trust me, all of you.”

Andy watched his son's face for another looking minute before he finally nodded. “Alright, Ol, I trust you.”

“I just hope all this mess is over with soon,” Peter said with a sigh as his wife relieved him of the baby. “I'm not sure how much longer I can keep going to the ministry every day, knowing what they're doing.”

Oliver was curious. The only news they'd had were spotty reports on impossible to find stations. “What's going on? We've hardly heard anything.”

“Nothing much new, really, but working under Voldemort’s agents makes my skin crawl. Arthur had to stop going in, they went into hiding somewhere when reports got out that his son had been seen with Harry Potter.” Peter gave all the information he had, looking around, silently asking if any of the others had something to add.

Oliver’s eyebrows furrowed, thinking back. “Ron? They were always inseparable.” he commented, continuing his sweep of the room for things that needed to be packed away, happy that things hadn’t deteriorated so far that Peter couldn’t work any longer. 

“It’s got the whole Weasley clan in a lot of trouble, though,” Peter commented. 

Martha smiled down at Lachlan as he began to fuss quietly. “Uh oh, I think someone needs some attention,” she said softly, bringing him out of the cradle and holding him up to her shoulder. “I think he might need a change, actually.”

Oliver’s eyebrow furrowed, looking over at Peter and Lachlan. “But I just changed him before you got here.”

Diane and Martha giggled together, sounding very much like teenagers with a shared secret than a pair of new grandmothers. Even Andy gave a chuckle.

Oliver stared around at them, bewildered. “What, I did!”

“Oh, Oliver,” his mum began patiently. “One of the first lessons you learn with a baby - there’s no such thing as just ate or just changed. Just wait until he hits a growth spurt and starts cluster feeding, Katie’ll be delighted with you then, I’m sure.”

Oliver’s eyes widened, looking at his mum and then the rest of the room as Lachlan’s cries grew louder. “That would have been useful information beforehand, mum,” he said, moving to take Lachie from Martha. “I’ll get him changed, be right back.” he said, dipping into his bedroom silently, trying to keep Katie from waking. 

Even though Lachlan was barely a day old, Katie found herself jerking awake at the sound of his cries. "Is he all right?" she asked, sitting up as she saw Oliver head for the changing table. "Needs a new nappy already, eh?"

Oliver gave her a sheepish smile as he laid Lach down. “Apparently this is going to happen a lot, according to our mums,” he answered as he worked to unbutton the pajamas Lach was wearing. “I can do it, you get some more rest.”

Katie yawned and nodded. "All right," she whispered. "Wake me when he needs feeding." She was fast asleep again, exhausted from the events of the day.

Oliver smiled to himself as he heard her snuggle back into the bed, finally freeing Lachie’s bottom half from the pajamas he wore. He felt confident in his newly acquired skills with a diaper, and soon had a dry one on his son in no time. As he buttoned up his pajamas, Lachie stared up at his dad, wide eyed and open mouth, clearly taking it in. Oliver grinned, and scooped him back up, silently making his way back out of the room.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a fight for everything...what will they do?

Oliver paced the tent in slow, measured steps, bouncing Lachie gently in his arms as the baby fussed quietly. Even though he wasn't completely quiet, it was a vast improvement from an hour earlier when the baby had tried to convince Oliver he was being murdered by someone. Katie was trying to nap, Lachie had kept her up all night again, and Oliver was doing everything he could to make that happen. “What is it that you want, mate? Just for me to keep walking?” he asked the baby, not expecting an answer. According to their mums this was something called “colic” and could only be endured.

A sudden noise made Oliver stop and Lachie start to pipe up again. A screech unlike anything he’d heard, not since… Oliver’s eyes widened and he rushed to the door of the tent, looking around wildly before looking up at the sound his brain had just identified as a dragon. He watched wide eyed as a white dragon flapped its wings overhead, screeching again as it passed. “Bloody hell, a dragon on the loose? Something’s wrong,” he muttered to himself, bouncing Lachie again as he slipped back inside.

Katie had jerked awake at the sound of the screech and she looked wildly around the room for Oliver and Lachlan. She practically jumped from the bed and ran for the tent door, having figured out what the sound was on her way toward the tent door. A dragon? Where the bloody hell would a dragon even have come from?

Katie came to a quick stop as Oliver came back inside and she breathed a sigh of relief that they were both safe. “Was that what I thought it was?” she asked, rushing to them to take her fussy son from Oliver.

“Aye, a bloody great white dragon tearing across the sky,” he answered, letting her take the baby from him. The news on the wireless had been increasingly dark, with rumors that Voldemort had the Elder Wand now, said to be the most powerful wand in existence. “I don't like it, I think I should go see if I can figure out what's going on. You two should be fine here.”

“I agree, but Oliver, please be careful, I don’t need you being eaten by a dragon,” she said, leaning up to kiss him quickly before Lachlan started fussing again. “Shhh, Lach, Daddy will be right back, he promises and we’re going to have some lunch or a snack or whatever food time it is.”

Oliver nodded, grabbing his wand from the kitchen counter. “I'm just going to see if I can tell where it's going. If the wards go off, ignore them and get in the bedroom with the door locked. I'll see and hurry back even faster.” He stopped to kiss Katie once more before he stepped out of the tent, walking quickly in the direction the dragon had gone in. 

Katie sat on the sofa and pulled her top down to pull out her breast to feed Lachlan. They had gotten into a routine, using the breast opposite the last one used for the last meal. Katie hummed softly as the baby easily latched on, clearly hungry. “I guess daddy should've woken me up earlier,” she whispered. 

Oliver returned half an hour later, out of breath from the run back when he got to the tent. “Merlin, I need to start working out again,” he gasped, kneading a knot in his side and getting a glass of water.

“I told you that you needed to do that last week,” Katie chuckled as she patted Lachlan, trying to make him burp after she had fed him. “What did you see?” she asked as soon as he had caught his breath.

Oliver shook his head, finishing his water and taking a deep breath. “It was a dragon, alright. Stopped at that lake way down in the valley. Wild dragons haven't been seen around here for centuries though, and it's got chains it looked like. So either it broke out or someone broke it out. Can't think of many people cruel enough to set a dragon loose.”

Katie furrowed her brow as Lachlan finally burped. “Do you think a fight is about to happen?” she asked. Everyone seemed to think Voldemort was about to make his big move for Hogwarts. “I’d hate not to help if something is wrong.”

Oliver furrowed his brow, moving over to the sofa and leaning on the back of it on both arms. “What do you mean? You need to stay with Lachie,” he said, looking down at his wife and son. 

“Oliver, I am not staying here if there is trouble,” she said, glaring at him. “So don't even think about stopping me. We can leave Lach with either of his grandparents and they will keep him safe. If the DA calls for help, I'm going.”

Oliver’s eyes widened as she rounded on him. He understood her desire to fight, but he didn’t know if he could keep her safe if things got bad. “Katie, I…” he started, backing up a bit and swallowing hard as her glare hardened. “Right. Going. Okay.” He knew at this point she’d go whether he said yes or not, and quickly decided it would be better to work with her. 

“Okay, but-” he held up his hand as she started to interrupt. “There is one rule. One rule you cannae disobey. You have to promise.”

One thing was for sure, Katie had gotten more feisty when she had officially become a mother. She was willing to fight to the death to protect her son and make the world a better place for him. “And just what rule is that?” she asked, arching a brow at him. She had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say and she needed him to say it. 

Oliver looked her in the eye, his face serious. “You cannae leave my sight, lass. You have to stay right beside me the whole time, or it won’t work. I need you to promise.”

Katie gave a soft sigh. She knew that would be his condition and she knew she wanted to make sure he was safe too. “Promise,” said, looking up at him. “I know I would fight better with you by my side, love,” she whispered, giving a soft smile.

Oliver nodded, looking over at Lachie as he started to squirm in her arms. “Want me to take him? We’re getting ahead of ourselves anyway, lass, a dragon might not mean a fight’s coming. Still, we should figure out which of our parents could take him if we needed.” Oliver had a gut feeling something was coming, but keeping himself and Katie calm, as always, was priority. And calm meant planning.

Katie willingly handed Lachlan over as she stood. “I need a cuppa,” she said as they walked toward the kitchen. “ _That_ was not how I wanted to get woken up this afternoon,” she said as she filled the kettle up and put it on to boil. “I can write mum a message and ask. I just know that a dragon with chains on it isn’t a good sign. I can feel something is coming, Ollie. I just don’t know when.”

Nodding again with a sigh, Oliver leaned against the prep table as he watched her, bouncing Lachie gently. “I know what you mean, love. I just hope it’s the end and not another beginning.” Two more moves in the last three weeks and Oliver was officially tired of running.

“If we have to move one more time, I think I might scream or start a fight myself,” she said, smiling at him as she pulled out the book she used to communicate with her parents. She scribbled a quick note, explaining what Oliver had seen and that if there was a call to arms, they would need to know Lachlan was safe.

“Aye, that I can see, lass. You marching right up to You-Know-Who and just kicking his arse for making you pack yet again,” Oliver said, trying to laugh, though it came out as a weird choking sound instead. As Lachlan settled in to sleep against his chest, Oliver felt the same fear pooling in his stomach that he felt when he saw Snatchers. “Maybe we should flip on the wireless, see if Lee has any news?” he asked, already pulling his wand out and heading for the radio.

“If anyone will know what’s going on, it has to be Lee,” she said, putting the tea bag in her cup, pouring the hot water in to let it steep. If anything was going to happen, Katie was glad it was happening now that she wasn’t pregnant and had healed up. She just wished it was already over and they could all go back to their normal lives. She didn’t even know what normal would be if Voldemort could really be defeated. Katie had so many questions about their future, but she knew she didn’t need to ask them right now.

Oliver tapped the wireless with his wand, fiddling with the tuning for a moment. “Do you remember what they said the password was last time? Minotaur?”

“Sounds right,” she said, thinking for a moment as she poured sugar and cream into her tea, stirring it before she brought it with her into the living room to sit on the sofa.

Finally Lee’s voice started coming out of the wireless and Oliver quickly turned it up and listened closely as Lee started talking about rumors that Harry had been spotted in Hogsmeade. Oliver met Katie’s eyes, his stomach dropping and his grip on Lachlan tightening. “Hogsmeade?”

“Then there’s definitely something going on,” she said, sipping her tea. “Harry’s been on the run since before we got married, right? I can’t remember what Lee said about it.”

“Yeah, he hasn’t been seen since the Ministry fell. Not for sure. I wonder how they know it’s him,” he said, trailing off as Lee continued, saying that Hermione and Ron were believed to be with him. “Right, should have guessed. Merlin, let’s see if your mum has written back,” he said, grabbing the journal from the counter and bringing it over to Katie.

Katie should have known if Harry had been spotted that Hermione and Ron couldn’t be far behind him. Those three were inseparable when trouble was going down and they were usually right in the center of it. Katie took the book and was relieved to see her mum had said she would come get Lachlan or stay in the tent with him while they went to see what was going on. “Mum said she and Dad would gladly come here and watch Lach,” she said, looking up at him. 

“Good, that’s good,” Oliver said, distracted as he started thinking about what all they might have to do. “I guess we should keep listening, that’s probably the fastest way to find out. Do you still have that coin you showed me? Do you think they’d use that?” He rubbed Lachlan’s back absentmindedly and paced, his brain going a million miles an hour.

“I am pretty sure they would,” Katie said. “I put it in the drawer of my night table. Thought it might come in handy if any of the DA needed us.” Katie had kept it close, kind of like a security blanket and a worry stone since she had found it in the bottom of her bag. 

“Maybe we should get that out, just in case,” Oliver said, finally stopping and looking down at Lachie as he snuggled against him, smiling at his son. “At least he’s safe, that’s what’s important. We should tell my parents as well, if we end up going. So they know, in case…” he didn’t finish the sentence, but he knew Katie was thinking about the possibility that they may not come home too.

Katie nodded, finishing up her tea before she got up to take her cup to the kitchen. “Go on and let your parents know what the plan is if we get an alert from the DA,” she said when she came back into the room with the coin in her palm. “And don’t even think what you were thinking because we are coming home to our son and we will be fighting side by side so nothing can stop us.”

Oliver nodded, moving over to pull her into a hug, kissing her forehead. “You’re right, my bonny lass, as always,” he said softly, taking a deep breath to help settle his anxiety. “We’ve practiced enough, and we’re a great team, there’s no way we don’t make it.” He pulled back after a minute and shifted Lachie into a cradle, grabbing the journal they used to talk to his parents, jotting a quick note about what they felt was coming. The Bells are coming to take care of Lachie, Katie and I are both going to fight if it comes to that, he concluded his note, hoping his dad wouldn’t show up to try and stop them.

“We’re the best team,” she said, watching him scribble a note to his parents. “And if the coins heat up, the rest of our old team is sure to show up. I bet even Lee shows up. We should come up with a strategy, cap,” she grinned. “You’re excellent at those and we’re sure to stay alive and safe with the help of some of our favorite plays. Oh! We could use our brooms. They’d never see that coming.”

“Think they’ll be fighting in the air? You’re right, though, it would be a good surprise move, and we’re probably faster at dodging up there too,” he said, thinking about moves that might come in handy. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, lass, you’re always thinking things through.”

“I am your muse, cap,” she laughed as she came up beside him to kiss Lachlan’s head. She never imagined being a mum would bring her such joy and make her heart so full, but every day she watched her little family and she felt even more love. Surely that was worth fighting for, wasn’t it? So any of their future children wouldn’t have to deal with the mess their parents had.

“Aye, lass, that you are,” he said softly, watching her watch Lachlan in his arms. “I love you, Katie mine, and if a fight does come we’ll face it together. Not just for us, or him,” he said, lifting Lachie slightly. “For everything,” he finished, bringing his other hand up to cup her face gently.

“Yes, for everything,” she whispered, leaning up to kiss him softly. “I love you, Ollie and we’ve faced Snatchers so we can face this together too.”

Oliver nodded, though his attention was distracted from her as the tone in Lee’s voice changed, announcing with excitement that Harry Potter was confirmed to be at Hogwarts and it looked like he was finally going to set things right at the school. “You don’t think…”

Katie’s eyes widened as she realized what Lee was saying and she felt the coin, still in her hand, grow warm and light up as she dropped it on the table. “I guess that’s our signal, cap,” she said, looking back up at him. “Time for a serious game plan.”

“Right, first thing is to get someone here for Lachie. Do we have any milk bottled for him? Martha should be able to find everything else. Then we’ll have to figure out how we’re getting there. I don’t think popping up at the school is the best thing,” Oliver said, the words rushing from him as fast as he could think them.

“Slow your thoughts, love and let me get mum here, then we can plan,” she said, rushing to scribble her mum a note to find that she said she was already on her way, having heard the broadcast. “Looks like Mum and Dad are on their way already. Gave them the coordinates earlier in case. They heard the broadcast and knew this would be where they were needed.”

Katie gave him a quick kiss. “I’m going to get dressed and then you can do the same,” she said. “I have milk saved up for when I’m sleeping and he’s hungry, I did that yesterday when he slept so long my breasts were leaking,” she said as she hurried out of the room.

Oliver nodded again, watching her disappear into their bedroom before looking down at Lachie again. The proximity wards went off a moment later and Lachie startled awake at the noise. “Come on, let’s go meet up with grandma and papa. You’ll have tons of fun with them,” he said to Lachie as he tried calming him down, walking out the flap of the tent. He checked his wand and headed for where the ward had been set off, quickly spotting Katie’s parents. “Hey,” he said breathlessly as he moved through the boundaries of the wards. 

“Oliver! What’s the matter with him?” Martha asked, watching Lachlan cry in Oliver’s arms.

“Just got woken up by your arrival, he’s okay,” Oliver said, eagerly leading them back to the tent and bouncing Lachie. 

Katie startled as the alarm went off, but she quickly calmed knowing it was announcing her parents’ arrival. And she thanked Merlin for that. She pulled on her shirt and sat to pull on her shoes. She heard Lachlan’s cry and Oliver’s voice trying to soothe him. She hurriedly pulled up her hair into a bun and walked back into the living room.

“I hope you can get him back to sleep,” she said to her mum, giving her and her father a quick hug. “There’s milk in the kitchen for when he gets hungry.” 

Oliver reluctantly passed his son to Martha, watching him for another moment before he headed to the bedroom to change. It only took him a minute before he popped back out in time to see Katie grabbing their brooms. “Alright, lass?” he asked, his question a bit deeper than it usually was.

Katie had just grabbed their brooms as she watched her mum with Lachlan. She looked up as Oliver came back into the room, his voice thick with emotions he didn’t want to express. “Yes,” she whispered. She handed Oliver the brooms and walked over to kiss her son. Katie kissed him softly on the forehead and whispered to him. “Mummy loves you more than the world, Lach.”

“Let’s go before I lose my nerve and stay here,” she said, grabbing Oliver’s hand.

Nodding, Oliver leaned in to kiss Lachlan as well, though he looked up at Peter and Martha as he spoke. “Thank you, so much.”

“Just come back as soon as you can, son,” Peter said, giving him a serious look and shaking his free hand.

“I’ll take care of her, sir, you have my word,” Oliver assured him before he and Katie turned and left the tent hand in hand. “Where should we go first, do you think? Does the coin tell you anything?” he asked, trying to focus on the task at hand and not what they’d just left behind.

“Just one word, Hogshead,” she frowned. “I suppose that means we need to go to Hogsmeade first. Someone there can direct us or we can fly from there to the castle.”

“Somehow I doubt they’ll let us fly right in the castle, their wards are probably a million times what we set up,” he said, glancing back at the tent once more before they walked through the ward barrier and it disappeared. “I know where the Hogshead is, we can go straight there.”

“I’m sure if McGonagall has anything to say about it, Hogwarts will be well protected,” she said, closing her eyes and saying a silent wish for her family to be kept safe. “Let’s be off then. I’m sure the others are on their way too.”

“Right,” Oliver said, giving her hand an encouraging squeeze despite the fear they felt. “Side-along or do you know where you’re headed? It wouldn’t do to lose you right when we got there.”

“Side-along,” she said without a thought. “I am not losing you right off, love.” Katie was going to keep her word about sticking close to him and right now her fear was too close to the surface for her to even think about doing anything stupid.

“Of course,” he said, pulling her close.


End file.
